Whisper
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Después de la muerte de Kid, Chrona huye de Shibusen ¿Podrá ella recuperar todo lo que ha perdido?
1. Un día como cualquiera

_¡Sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo ff! Seguramente ya habrá quienes me conozcan. Esta vez decidí dedicarle la historia a mi personaje favorito de este fandom ¡Kid! _

_Espero que esto sea todavía más oscuro que __**Sonata**__ (¿no lo leyeron? u.u)._

_¡Sin más, al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo, de lo contrario no estaría como loca obsesiva bajando imágenes de Kid en la Web._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 1**** "Un día como cualquiera".**

Trató de juntar sus libros regados por el suelo, pero el pie de una de sus agresores se lo empujó al otro lado del pasillo. La pobre de Chrona le miró sin saber qué hacer con exactitud. El estallido de carcajadas por parte del grupito se dejó escuchar.

-¿Qué harás ahora, ah? ¿Usar tu varita mágica para que venga a ti?- la chica en cuestión era una rubia de cabello largo y sedoso, de ojos melados y bonita figura.

-Mejor vete por donde viniste, bruja- secundo otra más, peli roja y de ojos negros.

-¡Hey, chicas! Ahí viene Maka- les advirtió una más, regordeta y de estatura media.

-Mucho cuidadito y se lo digas o te irá peor- advirtió la rubia antes de marcharse como si nada, seguida de sus amigas.

Chrona se encogió como única respuesta.

-¡Hola, Chrona! ¿Qué haces sentada en el suelo?- preguntó curiosa la chica de las coletas, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantar.

-Y-yo…- la de la túnica oscura bajó la mirada. –M-me caí.

-Debió ser semejante golpazo. Mira nada más hasta donde fueron a parar tus cosas- la Técnica alzó uno de ellos, entregándoselo a la chica. –Bueno, me voy. Soul y yo debemos estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Chrona se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Iba a comentarle que deseaba ir con ella… bueno, no era exactamente que deseara salir o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad todo –cualquier cosa – era mejor que regresar a su 'habitación'.

Resignada, suspiró, recogiendo su último cuaderno. De repente, le pareció sentir que algo había pasado de forma muy rápida detrás de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de más y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, sintiendo que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies.

-¿Qui-quién anda ahí?- tragó saliva, volviendo su rostro poco a poco. –S-si son ustedes de nuevo, chicas… ya-ya salgan.

Miró el pasillo, no había nadie. De hecho, era ingenuo creer que lo hubiera, las clases habían terminado desde hacía unos veinte minutos y lo que los chicos menos deseaban era permanecer un minuto más en las instalaciones.

Chrona se llevó una mano al pecho, exhalando un suspiro de alivio. De pronto sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro, sacándole un grito espantoso.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Me asustas, niña!- se trataba del profesor zombie. – ¿Qué estás haciendo rondando por los pasillos? Vete ya a tu cuarto o créeme que realmente verás algo que te horrorizara. Cuando yo era humano una vez vi que una mujer de negro paseaba por los pasillos. Sí, más o menos eran como a estas horas y… ¿ah?- sólo la silueta de la chica dibujada en el aire quedaba de ella.

Se sonrió, para ser la hija de una bruja era demasiado fácil asustarla… o quizá era por eso mismo que era muy asustadiza.

Chrona llegó sin aliento a su habitación – si es que a eso se le podía llamar de esa manera, porque más bien parecía una celda de reclusión de alta seguridad –. Botó sus utensilios sobre la pequeña mesita que había en un rincón y se subió a la cama, enrollando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. Podía escuchar… el silencio. Antes por lo menos tenía que soportar los ataques de Racknarot y con él difícilmente podía estar en quietud. Pero ahora que ya no estaba, todo era diferente.

Sus ojos veían fijamente la sombra de los barrotes de la habitación, cuando estos dejaran de reflejarse era porque la noche llegaba y con ello la verdadera pesadilla. Se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, apretándolos con fuerza, comenzó a temblar, con deseos de llorar, pero por alguna razón sus lágrimas no brotaban. Quizás éstas se habían acabado por culpa de su madre.

La noche llegó…

O&o&o&o&

-¡Chrona!- la profesora golpeó la mesa en donde la chica se había quedado dormida. Ella en respuesta se levantó de golpe, ante la risa de sus compañeros. –Esta es la tercera vez que te quedas dormida en mi clase, si tanto te aburre ¿por qué no te vas?

La peli rosa comenzó a frotar sus rodillas.

-L-lo siento. No volverá a suceder.

-¡Eso mismo dijiste las veces anteriores! ¿Sabes qué? Ya no lo soporto más, sal de mi clase- la profesora le señaló la puerta con el dedo índice.

-Pero…

-¡Sal de mi clase! Vete antes de que te expulse definitivamente.

Chrona bajó la mirada, caminó por la escalinata que conducía a la puerta trasera, cuando tropezó a causa de un puntapié. Las risas no se dejaron esperar.

-Ten cuidado… brujita- le susurró la misma rubia que un día anterior la molestara en los pasillos.

La chica salió al pasillo, no había más chicos ahí. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y todos preferían estar adentro que afuera, era invierno y las temperaturas en Shibusen podían ser muy 'congelantes'.

Suspiró resignada. Esa clase en verdad que la detestaba. Era la única que no compartía con Maka y los demás y por eso se sentía sola. Había hecho de todo para que le permitieran cambiarse de aula, pero le habían explicado que esa era una clase de principiantes, en donde se enseñaba lo básico que Chrona debía conocer sobre Técnicos y Armas. De esa manera terminó conociendo a sus tres verdugos: Karin, la rubia; y según contaban algunos, proveniente de una familia antigua de _Shinigamis_; Lorena, la peli roja, también de una familia antigua y muy correcta de Armas; y, finalmente, Mayte, una… 'don nadie', según la llamaban sus dos 'amigas'. Pero a quien aceptaban porque les hacía todos sus mandados.

-¿Saltándote clases?

-N-no, no, Sensei- la chica hizo una profunda reverencia, sin percatarse de quién le hablaba.

-Ja, ja ¡Kid, te ha confundido con un profesor!- Patty hizo más varonil su voz al pronunciar la última palabra. El chiste, obviamente, sólo le hizo gracia a ella.

La peli rosa por su parte se sonrojó por la 'metidota de pata' que acababa de hacer.

-¿Por qué estas afueras? Deberías de estar en clase- mencionó el chico.

-Y-yo, me quedé dormida- admitió avergonzada.

-¿Eeeh? Kid también se queda dormido en clase de teoría y nunca lo han sacado- comentó infantil Patty.

-¡No seas tonta! Él es el hijo de Shinigami Sama- Liz le dio un coscorrón.

Kid enarcó ligeramente las cejas, en un gesto tan suave que pareció pasar desapercibido para todas.

-De todas formas, esas asignaturas son demasiado aburridas. ¡Nos vemos en clase!- el chico alzó una mano, mientras la otra la guardaba en su bolsillo.

Las hermanas rubias le imitaron en los gestos y siguieron su camino justo detrás del peli negro. Chrona alzó también la mano, moviéndola tímidamente, para luego observarla con atención.

El timbre sonó para el cambió de aulas y ella estaba a punto de marcharse cuando recordó que sus cosas seguían dentro. Quiso entrar, pero los chicos saliendo se lo impidieron con empujones y miradas férreas. Asustada, se rezagó al lado izquierdo.

-Toma tus cosas- Karin se las ofreció y la peli rosa, aunque extrañada por el gesto de amabilidad, se las recibió. Pronto se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

En la portada de su libro, con letras remarcadas de rojo le habían rotulado: **BRUJA**.

Apretó los libros contra su pecho y salió corriendo de ahí, alcanzó a escuchar las risitas de Karin y su grupo.

O&o&o&o&

-¡Kid! ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-¿Ah? Hoy por la mañana- respondió sin importancia el chico, sin percatarse de que Karin acomodaba su cabello rubio detrás de una oreja.

-¿En serio? La misión era de las más difíciles, supusimos que te tardarías más- mencionó Lorena.

-¡Ah, cuéntanos, ¿cómo era el lugar?! Las ruinas de esa civilización son impresionantes- Mayte se emocionó.

-En realidad eran una abominación- Kid comenzó a detallar las faltas de simetría que encontró en el último lugar de su misión a las tres chicas.

Liz los veía desde el otro lado del salón.

-Y ahí las tienen, merodeándole a Kid como moscas a la miel.

-¿Te parece?- le respondió Maka, divertida. –Si son taaaan discretas.

-Sí, claro. Me enferman, sobre todo esa tal Karin. Observa cómo se tongonea frente a él y le mira con carita ingenua. Chicas como ella nos dan mala fama a las rubias.

-Parecieras celosa- comentó Tsubaki.

-Claro que no- se defendió prontamente, las chicas le miraron con ojos sesgados. –Bueno quizás un poco, pero no porque quiera a Kid como algo mío, sino porque…

-Porque Kid kun es tu _Meister_, es normal que un arma se sienta así.- explicó Tsubaki.

-¿En serio?

-No. Si estas celosa es porque debes quererle y punto, reconócelo- Maka le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Claro que no! Ya les he dicho hasta el cansancio que…

-¡Siéntense!- sentenció Stein entrando al aula montado en su habitual silla de oficinista.

Comenzó a pasar lista y al momento en que llegó con Chrona hubo silencio.

-Chrona… ¿no vino Chrona?- garabateó algo en su lista y luego murmuró: -Es la tercera vez que falta en lo que va del mes.

-Es obvio que no le interesan las clases ni la oportunidad que le da Shinigami Sama- comentó Karin.

-Eso no es verdad, Chrona no es así- defendió Maka.

-La eterna defensora de la 'brujita' habló- dijo Mayté. Lo que le ganó una mirada de recelo de parte de la chica de las coletas.

-Creo que no se sentía bien, profesor. Nos encontramos con ella en el pasillo hace poco y dijo que había salido de clase- explicó Patty.

-Más bien la sacaron- cuchicheó Lorena.

-Ya veo. Kid kun ¿te molestaría ir a buscarla?- pidió Stein, ajustando su tuerca.

-¿Ah?

-De todas formas te dormirás en clase y a ti es al único que no llamarán la atención por deambular por los pasillos.

Nuevamente el gesto con sus cejas, pero Kid se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Ah, profesor! Yo también estoy preocupada por ella, ¿puedo acompañarlo?- Karin también se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que no somos lo suficientemente buenas como para proteger a nuestro _Meister_?- le soltó Liz con rudeza.

-Tú lo dirás…

-¿Qué dijiste, perra?- Liz dio un paso al frente, a lo que Lorena se levantó como si un resorte la impeliera.

-Liz, vamonos- llamó su dueño tranquilamente. La chica bufó.

-Esto no se quedará así- le murmuró, antes de alcanzar al peli negro.

-Karin, Lorena, vuelvan a sus lugares- ordenó Stein.

La de los ojos melados refunfuñó algo ya que la oportunidad de estar al lado del chico se le había ido de las manos. ¡Y encima se había ido en busca de esa bruja maldita!

O&o&o&o&

-¡Kid, ¿no vas a decir nada?!- la más alta de las chicas gesticulo con sus brazos.

-No debes pelear con ella, Liz.- mencionó con estilo aburrido.

-¿Ah? ¿Le vas a dar la razón a ella? ¡No puedo creerlo!

-Sólo digo que dejes de buscar problemas, no estoy diciendo que la apoye…

-Pues a mí me pareció que…

-¡Suficiente! Tú y Patty vayan por ese pasillo, yo iré por el otro- mencionó Kid, deteniéndose ante un camino que se dividía en dos.

-Pero Kid… Patty ayúdame- cuando volteó a buscar a su amiga, esta ya daba de saltitos por ahí tarareando 'Abuelito, dime tú…' (1)

A la chica de los jeans le salió una enorme gota de sudor en la sien, resignándose a tener que irse con su tonta hermana.

Kid estaba molesto. Que le recordaran que por ser el hijo del dios de la muerte le daba cierta clase de 'fuero' le ponía de mal humor. Su verdadera razón por la que decidió asistir a Shibusen había sido, principalmente, par demostrar que no importaba de quién fueras hijo, las reglas eran para todos. Pero se daba cuenta de que a pesar de ello, no podía evitar que la gente le tratara de manera diferente.

Las veces que se quedaba dormido en clases, las veces que se las saltaba, las veces que armaba un alboroto –la mayoría de la veces con Black Star –, las veces en que llegaba tarde… todas y cada una de ellas merecían una suspensión. ¿Por qué la gente no lo comprendía, que él deseaba ser una persona como los demás? Que lo que deseaba era que cuando hablaran con él vieran a Death The Kid y no al hijo del Shinigami.

Todo su esfuerzo por completar esas misiones era para que destacara por sus propios méritos, no para que la gente hablara de lo bueno que resultaba ser el hijo de Shinigami.

Estaba harto de eso. Frustrado y hastiado.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió para aliviar su enojo fue golpear un cesto de basura con el puño.

-¡Auch!- escuchó un quejidito.

Kid se quedó quieto por un instante, para luego mover la puertita del cesto.

-¿Chrona?- le vio parpadear en la oscuridad. – ¿Qué haces ahí?

Levantó la tapa, dejándola al descubierto, preguntándose cómo le hacía para caber en ese espacio tan reducido. La chica se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir. Sus ojos se empeñaban a mirar a todas partes, menos al frente.

Kid se llevó las manos a la cintura, resoplando con el gesto.

-¿Vas a tenerme esperando todo el tiempo que quieras?

-L-lo siento- ella llevó sus manos a la orilla del contenedor, alzando la pierna a fin de salir, pero el equilibrio le falló, cayendo de bruces y provocando que la basura se esparciera por el lugar.

Kid rodó los ojos.

-L-lo siento. Y-yo…

-Ya déjalo- le apartó para que no levantara la basura con las manos, pero la chica seguía insistiendo. – ¡Qué lo dejes, por Kami!

Chrona se asustó, llevándose las manos al pecho.

Él se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan brusco con la chica. Él era un caballero después de todo.

-Patty estaba preocupada por ti, así que decidimos venir a buscarte- habló, a fin de suavizar la situación.

-¿Pa-Patty?- el chico asintió en silencio. – ¿Esa bonita arma tuya?

No supo qué contestar a eso. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos a la chica, lo que ella tomó como un mal presagio.

-Pe-perdón, yo no… yo no- tartamudeó en su apresurada disculpa.

-No, está bien. Es sólo que nunca nadie me había dicho eso de mis armas. ¿Te gusta Patty?

-Me gusta como se ven ambas armas juntas.

-¿Verdad que sí? Su simetría es lo mejor, por eso es que las adoro tanto- Kid volvía a sumirse en su _lapsus simetricus impulsivus_ y Chrona se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que cuando el chico muerte se ponía de ese modo no prestaba atención a nada más, así que por eso se sintió segura de hacer un gesto que nunca antes le había permitido a nadie ver –nadie fuera de Maka –.

De pronto Kid enmudeció y la sonrisa de Chrona murió con ello.

-¿Qué fue eso?- interrogó el chico.

-¿Q-qué fue que?- volvió a balbucear, tomando sus manos frente suyo.

-Ese gesto que acabas de hacer.

El corazón le latió con fuerza. ¡Qué tonta! Acababa de ser pillada con esa sonrisa de boba que tenía. Comenzó a sudar y a morderse los labios. Miró la basura, el pasillo, la basura, el pasillo, la basura y decidió salir corriendo.

-¡Chrona!- Kid iba a seguirla pero trastabillo con algo, enfocó su vista hacia el objeto, topándose con el cuaderno de la chica, notando de inmediato el apodo despectivo inscrito en él.

Se inclinó para recogerlo, obteniendo una visión más óptima del interior del contenedor de basura. Pasó las puntas de sus dedos por una de las paredes.

-Magia- murmuró, sonriéndose.

Terminó de recoger las cosas de la chica.

Debía decírselo a su padre… ¡pero antes debía ordenar todo ese tiradero!

**CONTINUARA…….**

(1)Es la canción de _Heidi_.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Bien! El objetivo de esto es ver cómo se desarrollan poco a poco las cosas entre ellos dos y nos encariñemos con la idea. Aunque se supone que el mero hecho de leer este fic es porque estamos encariñados con la parejita ¿o no?_

_Espero que esto no vaya muy lento. Según mi visión no, pero díganmelo ustedes n.n ¡Déjenme un review! _

_¿Qué es lo que teme Chrona? ¿A qué se refería Kid? ¿Y qué pensará hacer? ¡Démosle su merecido a Karin y sus 'amigas'!_

_Matta au! _


	2. Lucifer's Angel

_¡Hola de nuevo! Me encuentro inspirada para seguir con esta historia n.n ¡Acabo de encontrarme con unas imágenes bien cute de KidxChrona! Y, además, hace frío u.u_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. _

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 2 "Lucifer's angel".**

Llovía.

Para ser un día de invierno eso no era común. Chrona arrastró la mesita desde el otro lado de la habitación a fin de utilizarla para subirse a ella y asomarse por los barrotes. Lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era una pared contigua, de ladrillos ocres y desgastados. De sus labios salió un suspiró, que formó un pequeño vaporcito. Resignada, bajó.

Se subió a gatas a su cama y adoptó su habitual pose, la de rodearse las rodillas con sus brazos, mirando por todas partes, como si estuviera buscando algo… o alguien. Sus cejas se curvaron hacia arriba, angustiada.

-Ahí viene…- murmuró agobiada, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Fue como una brisa la que sintió. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, pues no deseaba ver lo que seguiría, pero eso no le sirvió. Sus ojos parecían no querer obedecerle y estos se levantaron, notando una bruma que comenzaba a colarse por debajo de su puerta. La niebla comenzó a llenar todo, poco a poco. Parecía tener como vida propia, pues al momento de comenzar a subir por los muebles, se le formaban algo similar a brazos, que parecían ir tentando poco a poco el terreno.

La peli rosa notó con espanto que la mesa era cubierta por completo, para proseguir su camino hacia donde ella. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver escalar su colchón a uno de esos brazos e, instintivamente, se acurrucó en el extremo opuesto. El brazo palpó la punta de su zapato. Asustada y sin saber cómo lidiar con eso, se levantó de golpe, corriendo hacia la puerta, pero el picaporte no funcionaba, parecía atascado.

A sus espaldas, escuchó un fuerte crujido y si no se hubiera echado a un lado, la silla sin duda se le hubiera impactado en el cuerpo. Soltó un chillido, sus cosas flotaban en el aire como si un fuerte remolino se hubiera colado a su cuarto. Se hizo un ovillo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como para protegerse y después de unos momentos más, la lluvia calma y trémula se escuchaba nuevamente.

Chrona se aventuró a revisar su alrededor, sudaba frío y bajaba poco a poco sus brazos cuando un gran rayó cayó a tierra, tan fuerte que opacó su propio grito.

Una noche más en la que no podría dormir…

O&o&o&o&

Kid tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la pasta de un libro. Llevaba algún tiempo pensando sobre las palabras de su padre.

_-Así que por fin ha sucedido. Ya iba siendo tiempo- el dios muerte se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. –Kid kun, tú estarás supervisando su avance, así como sus acciones._

_-Hai, shichue._

Miró de nuevo el reloj, pasaban ya de las nueve de la mañana y las clases aún no comenzaban, al parecer a Stein se le habían pegado las cobijas o quizás estaba en medio de un experimento con Spirit… o quizás ambas cosas sucedieron.

Sea como fuera, el caso es que tampoco aparecía por ninguna parte Chrona. Cansado de esperar y de ver que las agujas del reloj no mostraban un movimiento simétrico, salió del aula.

-¿Kid?- llamó Patty, dejando de lado su cuaderno de garabatos (a los que ella insistía en llamar 'arte').

-Déjalo. Si necesitara que lo acompañáramos nos lo hubiera dicho- mencionó Liz, con un dejo de desinterés.

-¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de Karin?- la rubia mayor le dedicó una mirada fulminante, a lo que la chiquilla rió nerviosamente, decidiendo regresar a su labor.

Kid caminaba por los pasillos, adentrándose cada vez más a las instalaciones del Shibusen. Le pareció que los pasillos eran interminables y que a cada paso dado el frío se colaba con mayor fuerza. Finalmente, llegó ante una puerta de madera desgastada y reforzada con algo de acero. Alzó la mano, dispuesto a tocar.

_Servantis…_

Se volvió hacia el otro lado, pensando que alguien había hablado, pero en el lugar no había nadie. Se sonrió, achacándoselo a su imaginación. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta.

_Servantis…_

Esta vez el murmullo fue acompañado de algo que pareció como el sentir de una respiración en su nuca. Se giró completamente, a la defensiva. El pasillo seguía igual de vacío.

-Kid…

-¡WAW!- su pose era la de un pie flexionado y los brazos recogidos y los dedos índice, meñique y pulgar levantados.

-Pe-perdón por haberte asustado de esa manera- Chrona bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Kid pareció reaccionar ante el hecho de que se trataba de la chica y relajó su pose.

-Ah…- el chico se quedó sin saber qué decir, pues por el susto parecía que su mente había quedado en blanco; así que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar el libro debajo de su brazo y ofrecérselo a la peli rosa.

-Esto…- sus ojos se dilataron de espanto al ver que se trataba de su libro perdido, uno que en realidad no le hubiese gustado mucho recuperar.

Rápidamente lo tomó y lo apretó contra su pecho, imaginando que aún permanecía en él la leyenda de 'BRUJA'. Su angustia aumentó más al pensar que durante todo ese tiempo, el joven Shinigami lo conservara, viendo, sin duda, aquella palabra.

-Hacia algún tiempo que no nos veíamos, Chrona- la aludida levantó el rostro ante el comienzo de la charla. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, esperaba que el chico le hiciera alguna mención con respecto a lo escrito, pero no fue así.

Eso podía significar varias cosas, como por ejemplo que no le interesaba que la gente la llamara de esa manera o que él también pensaba eso de su persona. Si esto era cierto, ahora tendría que someterse a las burlas del propio hijo de Shinigami y con eso no sabría cómo lidiar.

-Boku… Boku- sus piernas se juntaron y sus rodillas comenzaron a friccionarse entre sí.

-Como sea, tampoco es que yo haya estado mucho por aquí. ¿Sabes? Es como si las brujas estuvieran proliferando últimamente…- Kid se quedó callado ante la reacción de la chica, quien pareció encogerse frente a él.

Entonces, ¿era cierto que él la odiaba por su herencia?

-Ah… noté que tenías algunos problemas con algunas aspectos sobre las funciones de los _Meister_- mencionó, cambiando el tema de conversación lo más rápido que pudo después de su 'metidota de pata' que había hecho. Tampoco era como que fuera a disculparse, pues no lo creía muy necesario.

-Hm.…

-Así que me permití hacer algo al respecto, espero y no te moleste.

-Hm.… - ella miraba las grietas de la puerta con tal de evitar el contacto visual con el peli negro.

'_Grandioso, ¿y ahora qué más digo?'_, pensó el chico. _'Piensa rápido, debes acercarte a ella para vigilarla. ¡Ay, pero a quién quiero engañar! La verdad es que ella y yo no tenemos nada en común más que el conocer a Maka y asistir a algunas clases juntos. ¿Por qué no le dejaron éste trabajo a ella?'_

Por su parte, Chrona comenzaba a sudar, con deseos de cerrar la puerta y volver a ovillarse en una de las esquinas de su habitación. Pero ¿y si eso le granjeaba aún más el odio del chico? Si eso sucedía, él haría todo lo posible para echarla de la escuela y entonces sí que no tendría ya ningún lugar a donde ir, perdiendo de esa manera a su única amiga.

Maka.

¿Y si ésta también la despreciaba en el fondo? No, ella le había salvado en varias ocasiones y siempre la estaba apoyando. No podía pensar en semejante cosa de ella. Sus ojos ahora comenzaban a pasear de un lado a otro, aferrándose con mucho más fuerza a su libro, si eso era posible.

-Ah, bueno, yo me tengo que ir… creo. Luego… luego nos vemos, Chrona- el de negro se dio media vuelta, haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha en forma de despedida.

Chrona se lo agradeció, cerrando de inmediato la puerta y dejándose caer al suelo, respirando con agitación. Después de un rato de no hacer ni pensar en nada, se atrevió a volver su mirada hacia el 'bendito' libro, atreviéndose a buscar el lugar en donde se suponía debía estar escrito su destino como persona. Se sorprendió de no encontrarlo y lo volteó al derecho y al revés, no hallando nada.

_Así que me permití hacer algo al respecto, espero y no te moleste._

¿Lo había borrado?

_Noté que tenías algunos problemas con algunos aspectos sobre las funciones de los Meister._

Se apresuró a abrirlo para revisar los muchos lugares en blanco del libro, pero ya no pudo ser capaz de hacerlo, pues lo escrito en la primera página del libro la dejó sorprendida. Garabateado con letra fina y muy bien alineada decía:

**Death The Kid.**

O&o&o&o&

Por alguna razón se sentía perturbado, así que en una clara respuesta a ello, sus pies le sacaron con la mayor prontitud posible de los pasillos de la escuela. El sentir el viento golpear su rostro, aunque éste fuera algo violento y frío, le calmó un poco. Respirando profundamente volvió su rostro hacia atrás, notando lo extenso de los pasajes del Shibusen, a su parecer parecían oscuros y aterrantes.

-Creo que le diré a _Shichue_ que pongan más luz.

Comenzaba a analizar las diferentes posibilidades del cómo y cuándo hacerlo de tal manera que no se perdiera la perfecta armonía con el decorado cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

-¡Kid!- el de las tres líneas se volvió, esforzándose por sonreír.

-Buenos días, Karin- la rubia llevaba una faldita tableada de color negro, combinada con un sweater de color dorado que resaltaba su cabello suelto que se remolinaba por acción del viento.

-Supe que volviste a tomar el caso más difícil de la pizarra. ¡Vaya que no le agradó para nada a Black Star!

-Sí, fue algo complicado.

-Últimamente las brujas han estado 'desatadas', ¿no te parece?- la chica le guiñó un ojo, soltando una risita por su ocurrencia.

-Bien, tengo que irme- el chico pasó a su lado cuando ella le tomó por el brazo.

-Kid, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con mis asignaturas. Es que se me está dificultando algo la clase de 'Resonancia'.- su tono era meloso y aprovechaba la oportunidad para acercarse al cuerpo del otro.

-Ah…en ese caso creo que lo mejor sería que le pidieras consejo a Maka y a Soul, ellos son los mejores para eso. Disculpa, pero tengo asuntos que atender- él se separó poco a poco de la chica, soltándose del agarre.

-Por cierto- habló de nueva cuenta la rubia. –Mi padre ha preguntado por ti.

Kid se quedó inmóvil ante la mención del padre de Karin, aunque sin darse la vuelta prestó atención en espera de lo que agregara ella.

-Y mandó saludos para ti y Shinigami Sama.

-Bien.- contestó sin más, retirándose finalmente.

La rubia miró como se alejaba con una sonrisita en sus labios.

Lorena llegó, parándose junto a ella.

-¿La encontraste?- preguntó Karin, aún mirando el camino por donde se fue el chico muerte.

-Sí- respondió divertida.

-Entonces, creo que es hora de que vayamos a hacerle una visita a nuestra 'querida amiga' la brujita- se rió, dando media vuelta para adentrarse en los pasillos que conducían a la habitación de la peli rosa.

O&o&o&o&

La expresión de Kid en su rostro demostraba que estaba molesto. Una cosa era tener que tratar bien a Karin por ser hija de quien era y otra muy distinta que convertirse en su amigo. Sinceramente no le agradaba demasiado, aunque no por eso la detestaba como en el caso de Liz.

Cierto, era una chica preciosísima y qué hablar del buen gusto que tenía para vestir. Era sencillamente fascinante y totalmente simétrico y sin embargo, existía algo de ella que no acababa de hacerle sentirse cómodo bajo su presencia.

_Eso es porque no es otra cosa que una pesada presumida._

Había dicho la mayor de sus 'Armas'.

Y quizá podría tener razón, pero jamás lo diría o reconocería en voz alta.

Llegó hasta la pizarra de donde se tomaban los trabajos y miró que estaba atestada. La mayor parte de trabajos consistía en detener y cazar brujas y muchas de ellas de recién aparición. Entre cerró los ojos. Sus últimos enfrentamientos y misiones de investigación habían tenido que ver con brujas jóvenes, aún bajo la tutela de algunas ya experimentadas.

¿Por qué estaban saliendo tantas nuevas? ¿Tendrían alguna relación todos esos casos entre si? Ni siquiera su padre parecía tener la respuesta y acudir al Consejo _Shinigami_ en busca de respuestas daría a entender que _Shichue _no era demasiado competente para seguir al mando de la institución. Después del ataque del _Kishin _se le mantenía en vigilancia y con un debate constante en cuanto la eficacia de su trabajo.

Entonces, eso dejaba que a la única persona posible a quien pudieran preguntarle era a Chrona, pero al parecer el ser hija de una bruja era meramente un título ya que la pobre chica a penas si era capaz de hacer un truco de magia barata.

Aquella ocasión en que la encontró escondida en el cubo de basura, él se preguntó cómo era posible que la chica pudiera entrar en tan reducido lugar y, al parecer, la peli rosa había usado algo de magia… era eso o que la chica era muy buena como contorsionista. Sin embargo, y tras los análisis preliminares que él mismo llevó a cabo, descubrió rastros de magia. Distorsionada y demasiado débil, pero la había.

¿Podría simplemente preguntarle sobre el fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo con las brujas y ya? Quizás eso era lo mejor, pero su padre deseaba que se le mantuviera vigilada, aunque la sola mención de la palabra le molestaba.

-Kid, ¿no me digas que estas pensando en tomar una nueva asignación?- preguntó Maka, tomando uno de los cartuchos de madera y dándosela a Soul para que la revisara.

El peli negro volvió su vista hacia la rubia y en ese momento sus ojos se iluminaron, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Maka, tú eres amiga de Chrona, ¿cierto?

-¿Ah? Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-¿Podrías darme un consejo para acercarme a ella?

-¿Consejo, dices?- Soul dejó lo que estaba haciendo por poner atención a la conversación.

Que alguien estuviera interesado en Chrona era ya de por sí un suceso, pero que ese alguien fuera Kid, era más que eso.

-Sí, lo que le gusta o no le gusta. Su comida favorita, lugares que frecuenta, qué sé yo.

Maka no supo qué contestar en un principio, pero pronto su rostro fue adornado por una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ya veo, quieres invitarla a salir.

-¿Eh? No, no es eso- Kid negó con un movimiento de ambas manos. –Es sólo que…

-¡Vamos no lo tienes que ocultar! Si te gusta la chica es más que suficiente. Aunque lo que realmente me sorprende es que hayas tenido la suficiente perspicacia para darte cuenta de que es una mujer- rió Soul.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó entre dientes la oji verde.

-¡Oh, vamos Maka! Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué era Chrona, hasta que se lo preguntamos y yo que recuerde, Kid no estaba presente. ¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué fue?- el oji rojizo se sobaba el chichón que su Master le dejara gracias a un libro enciclopédico.

-No te hagas el gracioso con Chrona, suficiente tiene con tratar de encajar en éste lugar.

Kid enarcó ligeramente sus cejas, recordando la inscripción que había encontrado en el libro de la chica. No sólo intentaba encontrar su lugar en Shibusen, sino que además debía enfrentarse a las burlas que su condición generaba, recordándole lo que era constantemente, llevándole a odiar a lo que pertenecía.

Sus ojos se dilataron ante el pensamiento.

Él estaba en la misma condición. La gente que le rodeaba siempre le recordaba que era el hijo del Shinigami y no dudaba que algunos incluso le odiaran por ello. Miró a Soul, quien seguía peleando con Maka, entonces recordó que cuando llegó a su primer día de clases, él y Black Star le enfrentaron porque le creían un presumido de mierda. Aunque con el tiempo sus diferencias se resolvieron, lo que sucedió daba una clara muestra de que existían –debía ser así – personas que seguían catalogándole de esa manera. Lo juzgaban por su condición de ser el hijo de Shinigami, sin permitirse conocer al verdadero Kid.

Él, entonces, entendía los sentimientos de Chrona en ese aspecto.

Cierto, no era un punto en común muy agradable, pero al menos era algo.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Maka y a Soul aún peleando.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona se mordía los labios de nerviosismo, no deseaba entrar al aula, sabiendo que… corrección, más bien no sabiendo lo que sus tres verdugos le tendrían preparado para ese día. Estiró la mano lentamente, dándose valor con la idea de que tenía que demostrar agradecimiento por el gesto de buena voluntad de Kid al darle su propio libro.

Sí, después de pensarlo de una y miles de formas, comprendió que las intenciones del chico más perfeccionista de todos debían ser buenas. De alguna forma, aquel rasgo molesto y chocante del chico le agradaba.

Tragó saliva, y giró el pomo de la puerta. De sólo entrar, sintió de inmediato la pesada mirada de Karin, Lorena y Mayté. Sin atreverse a levantar siquiera la vista, se dirigió de inmediato a su asiento.

-Chicos- comenzó a hablar Karin, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia el frente. –Hemos descubierto el lugar en donde vive nuestra querida rata- con su mano derecha extendida señaló a Chrona.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿Es cierto que está lleno de calderos y frascos con ojos y ancas de rana?- comentó un chico, a lo que todos soltaron una carcajada.

Chrona no hizo más que encogerse en su asiento, deseando que la tierra misma la tragara.

-No, para nada. En realidad, es un lugar demasiado deprimente- Lorena hizo una señal a Mayté.

-No las traje, creí que era mejor colocarlas en la pizarra- mencionó la morena.

-¡Oh, vamos, chicos! ¿Qué le haremos? Salgan y disfruten de la grandiosidad de Chrona la Bruja- Karin comenzó a reírse y los chicos de la clase salieron.

-¿Y qué pasa si Maka se da cuenta de eso?- le cuchicheó Lorena a la rubia.

-Oh, para eso tenemos a Mayté- le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Lorena le sonrió. – ¿No piensas ir a ver las maravillosas fotografías que sacamos de tu cuchitril?

Karin camino a paso seguro hacia donde se encontraba la peli rosa, quien la miró de reojo, tratando de salir de su alcance. Inconscientemente, atrajo el libro que le había sido regalado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Lorena.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- le arrancó literalmente el libro de entre las manos. –Éste no es tu libro, no veo por ninguna parte tu nombre grabado, bruja- Lorena paseó por el aula, revisando las portadas.

-No, por favor…

-¿No por favor qué?- Karin le extendió la mano a la peli roja, pidiéndole el libro. – ¿Dónde conseguiste uno nuevo, ah?

La rubia pasó todas las hojas de manera rápida, notando que la caligrafía era muy distinta de la desordenada de Chrona.

-Por favor, devuélveme mi libro- gimoteó.

-¿Por qué es tan importante este libro?- Karin le miró con pesadez, pasándole ahora el objeto a Mayté.

Chrona desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, mordiéndose los labios.

-Quizá por a quien pertenece en realidad- la castaña le regresó el libro, abierto en la primera página.

Los ojos de Karin refulgieron de ira.

-¿¡Qué haces tú con el libro de Kid?!- la rubia le soltó un bofetón.

-¿Has ido con el chisme, maldita bruja?- le secundó Lorena.

-No…yo…

-¡Mayté, ve y quita esas fotografías de la pizarra!

-¿Por qué?

-¡AHORA, CON UN CARAJO!- la castaña salió a toda prisa –Si de alguna manera me entero que has hablado, te juro que lo que hemos venido haciendo contigo será mínimo con lo que te espera, ¿me escuchaste, maldita bruja?

Chrona no pudo responder, sus lágrimas le ahogaban.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- interrogó la profesora, quien recién llegaba.

-¡Ah! Sensei, pasa que Chrona comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor y justo le decíamos que fuera a la enfermería- inventó de inmediato Lorena.

-¿Es eso cierto, muchacha? ¿Y por eso lloras?- la Sensei hizo un mohín de ironía. –Créeme, cuando comiences a salir a hacer tus misiones, habrán verdaderas razones para que llores. Ve a la enfermería, no quiero verte en esas condiciones en mi clase. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, siempre dando problemas.

La profesora se volvió a su lugar, ignorando, para variar, a Chrona.

-Es una pena. Te vas a quedar sin clase y tanto que seguramente estudiaste. Pero no te preocupes, nosotras te iremos a dar una vuelta a tu habitación. Bye- Lorena le sonrió antes de despedirla.

La peli rosa salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿No que estaba quejándose del dolor?

-Seguramente debió ser sólo un pretexto para saltarse las clases. Ya sabe, todas las brujas deben ser iguales- comentó Lorena.

-Te equivocas, si así fueran todas, la pizarra no estaría a reventar.

Lorena se acercó a la rubia.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

-Deberías de estar alegre, se la volvimos a hacer a esa. A este paso pronto se marcha- la peli roja le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Me quieres decir cómo fue que consiguió esto?- blandió el libro en el aire, quitándose al mismo tiempo el brazo de encima.

Lorena se cruzó de brazos, apartando el rostro hacia la dirección contraria.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona corrió hasta las afueras de la escuela, tropezando en varias ocasiones. Se recargó en una de las paredes de las calles. De pronto, se llevó ambas manos a los oídos.

-¡Basta! ¡Cállense! ¡Déjenme de murmurar esas cosas!

Apretó más sus oídos en busca de alivio.

_They call you Lucifer's Angel…_ (1)

**CONTINUARA……..**

(1) "Ellos te llaman el Ángel de Lucifer". De la canción, Lucifer's Angel de **The Rasmus.**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ok! ¿Se ha tornado más oscuro con este capítulo? Bueno, ya comienza a darse los primeros pasos para que exista más acercamiento entre ChronaxKid._

_Me pareció lindo que Kid le regalara su propio libro, ¡pero esa maldita kitzune de Karin se lo quitó! No crean que sus maldades se quedaran hasta aquí, de hecho ansío que sea ya el 14 de febrero para hacer un capítulo que pensé desde el principio… pero para eso debo apresurarme con mis actualizaciones, ¿lo lograré?_

_Gracias a:**Chibi-oni-star, Papancake, Yumi Kazahaya, yumiiekya.**_

_ **Suigin Walker**: (A quien le respondo su comenatario aquí por dejarlo en anónimo). Gracias por las porras n.n Y claro que lo que pides sucederà, pero habrà que esperar un poco para ello. Espero que este segundo capìtulo no te haya decepcionado. Sayo._

___¿Por qué la proliferación de las brujas? ¿Encontrará Kid más cosas en común con Chrona? ¿Surgirá el amor entre ellos?__Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo._

_Matta au! _


	3. En la mansión Death

_Kawaii! Acabo de leer un ff muy lindo de nuestra parejita que nos atañe. Si lo quieren leer, se llama 'Chrona's hair cut' (Algo así como 'El corte de cabello de Chrona') se encuentra en mis favoritos y está en inglés n.n_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertence, ese de Atsushi Okubo._

o&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 3 "En la mansión Death".**

-¡Chrona!- el gritó y zarandeo la hicieron volver a la realidad. -Por Kami, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó su amiga oji verde.

-Bo-boku...- no supo qué contestar.

Y es que simplemente, repentinamente había perdido la noción de lo que le rodeaba, mirando hacia la nada.

-Estábamos hablando acerca de lo que planeamos hacer para el 'Día de los Enamorados'- Maka suspiró en medio de ello, obviamente de manera sarcástica, pues para ella, esa clase de cosas no le inspiraban mucho.

-Pero todavía faltan...- la peli rosa comenzó a contar con ayuda de sus dedos. -Dos meses.

-Sí, pero éste año nos ha tocado a nosotros organizar todo lo relacionado y por ello debemos hacer que sea la mejor celebración de todas.- comentó Soul, repitiendo las palabras que, momentos atrás, Stein les dijera.

-¡No se preocupen, amigos! El simple hecho de que yo, el híper famosísimo y galancete de Black Star esté presente, será más que suficiente.

Los presentes hicieron un mohín de fastidio y más al escuchar su estridente risa.

-¿Y si hacemos un buzón?- habló de pronto Patty, divertida y encantada con la idea de la celebración.

-¿Un buzón?- preguntó su hermana, cruzada de brazos y de pie a su lado izquierdo.

-Ajá, lo pondremos al lado del pizarrón de misiones y ahí todos podrán colocar una carta para quien deseen. Pueden incluso declarárseles a esa personita que les gusta- la del cabello corto miró con picardía a su hermana.

-Jum- Liz apartó el rostro, molesta.

-Aunque también puede ser para que envíes una a tus amigos. ¡Eso suena bastante bien!- comentó Tsubaki.

-Yo me opongo- habló Star, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro lleno de seriedad.

-¿Y eso como por qué?- cuestionó su mejor amigo.

-No quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie, es obvio que seré yo quien reciba todas las cartas de...- Maka le golpeó el rostro, mandándolo hacia la pared más cercana.

-¿Quién vota por la idea de Patty?- dijo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Teniendo en cuenta que es la única que tenemos hasta el momento...- murmuró Liz.

Patty fue la primera en alzar la mano, a las demás chicas del salón les agradó también la idea y apoyaron la misiva.

-¿Y tú Chrona?- le preguntó Maka.

-Ah... supongo que...- antes de que pudiera decir algo, una mano le tomó de la muñeca haciendo que su brazo se alzará.

Chrona se volvió, notando que se trataba de Kid.

-Noté que sin su opinión sería un número impar.

-Kid, de eso se trata. De que sea un voto libre- comentó Liz.

-¿Estas de acuerdo, entonces, Chrona-chan?- preguntó amablemente Karin.

Sólo de escucharla se estremeció y apartó la mirada hacia abajo.

-Su-supongo que sí- murmuró.

-Bien, está decidido- anunció Maka. -A partir de la siguiente semana comenzaremos con los preparativos, así que nos veremos con nuevas propuestas.

Todos se fueron a sus lugares para seguir hablando respecto a la fecha.

-Chrona- habló Kid antes de volverse a su lugar, a lo que Liz y Patty se detuvieron con él. -Me preguntaba...

Pareció dudar por un instante, ¿cómo tomaría la chica lo que le fuera a pedir? Y además, ¿por qué le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo? Sintió que sus manos sudaban y se sintió en la necesidad de tragar saliva.

-Si podías ir está tarde a la mansión Death- los ojos de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres por lo del trabajo de investigación de Stein?- preguntó Liz, al parecer queriendo aclarar la verdadera intención de su Meister.

El peli negro asintió en silencio, mirando a la alta rubia.

A Chrona le invadió una sensación de desilusión, por lo que bajó unos cuantos centímetros su rostro.

-Claro, sólo espero... serte de ayuda- mencionó, no muy segura de lo que decía.

-¡Genial!- le sonrió abiertamente y sin más, se marchó.

Desde el otro lado del salón una rubia le miraba con recelo.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, Maka terminará dándose cuenta de lo que hacemos con 'esa'- comentó Lorena, sentada sobre el pupitre, justo al lado de su amiga, balanceando sus piernas.

-¿Viste con quién estaba hablando?- gruñó entre dientes.

-¿Y qué? Ni como que él se fuera a fijar en ella. Además, ¿qué interés tienes tú en Kid? Es un tipo odioso y engreído.

-Pero es un Death, el heredero de una familia muy prestigiosa- comentó Mayte.

Karin apretó los puños, aún se preguntaba el por qué la 'bruja' tenía en su poder el libro de texto del joven _shinigami_. Y ahora los veía hablar. Eso no lo iba a permitir, aunque fuera tan seguro que Kid jamás se fijaría en ella -tan seguro como lo era que la Tierra giraba alrededor del sol-.

O&o&o&o&

El profesor dio por terminada la clase, cosa que todos agradecieron, saliendo de prisa del aula.

Chrona recogía sus libros, apilándolos uno sobre el otro de manera desordenada.

-Amiga- llamó la oji verde, abrazándola por el cuello. Soul permanecía atrás de ellas, con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui. -Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarnos con la investigación que Stein San nos ha dejado para la próxima semana- le sonrió.

-Ah, yo...

Se sintió apenada. ¿De qué manera iba a lidiar con el hecho de que ya se había comprometido con Kid?

-Chrona-chan- llamó Patty, entrando al aula y dando de saltitos hasta llegar a ellos. -Kid-kun dice que te esperamos en la reja.

Se volvió hacia la rubia y su arma y les dedicó una sonrisa, al momento en que les decía 'adiós' con la mano izquierda.

Maka y Soul intercambiaron una mirada y luego se sonrieron divertidos.

-Ya veo, Kid te ha ganado- la manera en cómo lo comentó hizo que la peli rosa se sonrojara. -Siendo así, nosotros entendemos.

Maka le guiñó el ojo y se marcharon, seguido de ellos, también lo hizo ella.

Corrió hasta llegar a la reja, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse 'accidentalmente' con Karin y sus amigas. Y pareció que funcionó, pues pronto notó al trío que le esperaba. Patty alzaba y agitaba su mano derecha a la par de que llevaba su gemela a un lado de sus labios a fin de hacerse escuchar.

-¡Chrona-chan, por aquí!

-Deja de hacer eso, es obvio que ya nos vio- reprendió su hermana mayor, recargada en una de las hojas de la reja, con una pierna flexionada y sus manos sobre sus codos.

Kid permanecía detrás de ellas, esperando a que la chica llegara al punto de reunión. De pronto, algo extraño sucedió.

El tiempo pareció como hacerse mucho más lento a su alrededor. Las cosas y sonidos parecían lejanos.

_Chronos... Chronos servantis_

Escuchó de nuevo esa voz que, días anteriores, había percibido afueras de la habitación de Chrona. Sintió que algo le sofocaba y que parecía quemarle el pecho, no teniendo más opción que caer sobre una de sus rodillas. Miró hacia el frente, tratando de enfocar su vista, las fauces de una enorme serpiente se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Verdad, Kid?- el chico volteó hacia su izquierda al sentir la mano de Liz sobre su brazo.

El peli negro parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo la vista hacia el frente. Ninguna serpiente o similar había.

-¿Todo bien, Kid?- Patty le miró, ladeando su rostro hacia la izquierda.

-Ah, sí, claro.

-Entonces, ¿nos das permiso para comprarlo?- verificó Liz.

-No veo el problema, mientras no rompa...

-La simetría de la Mansión Death- respondió mecánicamente la más alta de las hermanas.

-Entonces, nos vamos. Nos vemos luego, Chrona-chan- Patty tomó de la mano a su hermana y se alejaron del Shibusen.

Kid seguía sin comprender lo que acababa de experimentar, así que pasaron un par de segundos antes de que reaccionara y se percatara de que la peli rosa se encontraba a un lado de él.

-¿To-todo bien?- mencionó con sus brazos al frente de ella y sus manos sosteniendo sus libros.

El peli negro la miró por un instante, extrañado, hasta que pareció recordar la razón por la que la chica se encontraba ahí.

-¿Nos vamos?- mencionó sin más, señalando el camino con la palma de su mano derecha.

Ella asintió tímidamente y espero a que él comenzara a caminar, siguiéndole a unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido en Shibusen?- comenzó a hablar el chico, buscándola con la mirada. -¿Por qué caminas detrás de mí?

-¡Ah, yo...!- ella se despabiló, alzando el rostro y apresurándose a alcanzarle.

Una vez que se encontraron a la par, Kid reanudó su camino, esperando la respuesta, pero ésta jamás llegó. Así que se vio en la necesidad de volver a formular su pregunta, aunque con un matiz diferente.

-¿Te ha agradado Shibusen?

-S-sí- balbuceó.

-¿Has tenido algún inconveniente o algo que te moleste?

Ella bajó la mirada, angustiada.

¿Algo que la molestara? Más bien era alguien que la molestaba -aunque propiamente dicho, eran tres las que la molestaban-, pero era más que obvio que jamás se lo diría. Así pues, guardó silencio.

-¡Por cierto!- habló de pronto, provocando que Chrona gritara de puro susto y dejara caer sus libros

-L-lo siento- balbuceó, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas.

Kid también se agachó para ayudarla. Al mismo tiempo alcanzaron uno de los folletines que se había salido de su cuaderno de apuntes. El contacto fue eléctrico, literalmente hablando, haciendo que un nuevo gritito se desprendiera de la garganta de la chica.

-Lo siento- ésta vez fue él el que se disculpó. -Nuestras almas de _shinigami_ suelen reaccionar de esa manera al estar cerca de...- se quedó callado al notar la expresión de tristeza que se dibujaba en el rostro de la peli rosa.

Sin entenderlo él mismo -y en realidad, sin esperárselo-, Kid extendió su mano hacia el mentón de la chica a fin de que alzara el rostro. Ésta vez, sin embargo, se aseguró de 'desactivar' su autodefensa.

Chrona se notó así misma reflejada en esas orbes de oro, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

Kid parpadeó, de pronto pareció que había olvidado lo que tenía que decir, encontrándose con la barbilla de la chica entre sus dedos y mirando su expresión de inocencia. ¿Eso era un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas?

De pronto, pareció reaccionar, aclarándose la garganta en el proceso y terminando con el contacto, tanto físico como visual. Esperó a que la peli rosa terminara de juntar sus cosas y que se levantara.

-Démonos prisa o Liz y Patty llegaran antes que nosotros.

Chrona sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio. Y de hecho, así fue como prosiguieron el camino hasta la mansión Death.

O&o&o&o&

Las calles del centro de la ciudad estaban a su mayor apogeo y es que se trataba de la hora en la que, normalmente, todos salían a comer.

Liz y Patty se detuvieron en uno de los aparadores de las tiendas. En él, había cinco maniquís que mostraban vestidos de noche de diferentes colores. Las dos hermanas se quedaron fascinadas por lo hermoso de las vestimentas. Se miraron con complicidad y, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, decidieron entrar a ver. Era claro que no llevaban la suficiente cantidad de dinero como para comprar, pero deseaban aprovechar al máximo la ocasión -si Kid estuviera con ellas, definitivamente las hubiera regañado diciéndoles que hacer eso sólo era una gran pérdida de tiempo-.

Al cruzar el umbral, sus ojos se iluminaron, saliendo de sus bocas una exclamación de fascinación y regocijo. ¡Aquello era como el paraíso!

Así pues, olvidándose de sus deberes, se concentraron en admirar todos y cada uno de los accesorios que la boutique tenía en exhibición.

-¡Ese, ese es hermoso, _onechan_!- vitoreó la menor al verle puesto un vestido de color negro con tonalidades violetas, combinado con un par de zapatillas de aguja negros y complementado con un par de pendientes de diamantes.

-¿Te parece?- Liz 'modeló' con un par de movimientos en su mismo lugar.

La pequeña se llevó una mano al estómago al momento en que reía y señalaba a su hermana.

-Con eso podrías conquistar al hombre de tus sueños, _onechan_.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- refutó con una mano sobre su cadera.

-Es que si tan sólo le dijeras a Kid que...

-¡He dicho que no y punto! Lo que menos necesito ahora es complicarme la existencia- la rubia siguió refunfuñando algo entre dientes y, recogiendo el vestido para que no arrastrara y se ensuciara, entró de nueva cuenta al vestidor, cerrando la puerta con visible molestia.

Patty infló los mofletes, dibujándosele unas graciosas chapitas rojas en ellos.

-¡Eres igual de terca que Kid!- le gritoneó infantil.

Dentro, Liz se había quedado de espaldas a la puerta, con la vista baja y sosteniendo el vestido con sus manos, como cubriéndose. Suspiró, torciendo los labios y haciendo una negación con su cabeza.

-No tiene caso que siga pensando en eso- se dijo, tomando su ropa para vestirse y saliendo del vestidor.

Patty notó que caminaba con dirección a la puerta de la tienda y trató de detenerla.

-Liz- llamó.

-Vámonos ya o Kid se molestara por nuestra tardanza- respondió, sin siquiera voltearse para mirar a su hermana y siguiendo con su camino. -Además, aún debemos ir a comprar...-

Se vio interrumpida al dejarse oír la alarma de la puerta del lugar. Rápidamente se vio rodeada de dos oficiales de policía que la tomaron por los brazos.

-¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Suéltenme!- vocifero.

-Va a tener que acompañarnos, señorita- explicó uno de ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Si yo no he hecho nada. Patty diles.

-Claro y va a decir que estos ya venían con usted- el otro oficial tomó uno de los pendientes que todavía colgaban de las orejas de Liz.

La rubia había olvidado quitárselos por culpa de su enfado.

-¡Esto es un error!- sus uñas se clavaron en el suelo, dejando surcos sobre de él al tiempo en que era arrastrada por los policías. -¡Di algo, Patty!

-¡Suéltenla, Pepe el Toro es inocente!

O&o&o&o&

No importaba las veces en que viera la mansión Death, siempre le impresionaba. Ya fuera por lo grande y espaciosa que era o por la perfecta armonía -por no decir simetría- con la que se adornaba.

-Adelante- invitó el peli negro, permitiéndole el paso a la chica.

Los pisos relucientes y de un color perla se extendieron frente a ella, pero esto no fue lo que captó de inmediato la atención de la inexperta bruja. Allá, al fondo de la habitación principal y por encima de la chimenea, la pintura enmarcada de una mujer parecía darles la bienvenida. Chrona caminó un par de centímetros al frente, con una mano sobre su pecho. La mirada y gesto de la mujer eran demasiado amables y tan naturales que le parecía que en cualquier momento ésta fuera a moverse de su lugar y comenzaría a hablar con ellos.

-¿Te gusta?- escuchó hablar a su anfitrión, a lo que se volvió, asintiendo tímidamente. –_Hahaome des._ (1)

Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron de asombro, no pudiendo evitar mirarla de nuevo. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta que se trataba de su madre? Su mirada dorada era la misma, tan intensa y llena de inteligencia y con un cierto atisbo de arrogancia, pero no por ello carente de amabilidad. Ante tales reflexiones, no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

La mirada de Kid era, sin dudas, hermosa.

De pronto, una duda pareció invadirla. ¿Dónde se encontraba su mamá?

-Murió al poco de que nací, así que no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella- comentó Kid, como adivinando el pensamiento de la chica. –Sin embargo, lo que _shichue _cuenta sobre su personalidad me da la confianza de que ambos nos hubiéramos llevado muy bien.

Chrona sonrió, para luego bajar un poco la mirada. ¡Cuanto hubiera dado por decir lo mismo acerca de la suya! Pero por el contrario, todo lo que podía contar respecto a Medusa se resumía en una sola palabra: crueldad.

-Es... muy hermosa y se parece mucho a ti- el comentario sorprendió al chico, provocándole un sonrojo.

Por otra parte, Chrona se llevó una mano a los labios. ¡Su rostro parecía un semáforo en alto! En la práctica acababa de decirle a Kid que él le parecía también hermoso.

-Y-yo... n-no quise decir que... bueno, no es que no lo seas- la peli rosa quiso que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizá ni siquiera el chico se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero con todos esos balbuceos extraños que estaba haciendo no se sorprendería que en esos momentos pensara en lo rara que resultaba ser.

Kid, sin embargo, se limitó a mirar a Chrona de manera amable. La reacción de la chica le daba a entender que el comentario había sido hecho de una forma inocente. No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sonreírse, para después dar paso a su risa, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-Deja de hacerte 'pelotas' Chrona. No ha sido para tanto, todo está bien- el chico llevó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

Ella le miró sorprendida. Ya fuera por su sonrisa perfecta o por el gesto que acababa de tener para con ella -y no se refería tan sólo al hecho de que pusiera su mano sobre su hombro, sino también a que estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor-.

-Bueno, vayamos al estudio. Es momento de comenzar con nuestra investigación- la peli rosa asintió, un poco más decidida. Sólo un poco más, porque el día en que ella estuviera cien por ciento segura de sí misma, ese día se acabaría el mundo entero.

Caminó, siguiendo al joven, sin evitar volver a mirar el retrato, como si de alguna manera pidiera permiso para marcharse. Después de eso, volvió a enfocar la mirada en la espalda de Kid.

_So crazy how get down never thought it would be like this…_(2)

Kid alzó una ceja, se trataba del tono de su celular.

-_Moshi, Moshi_- del otro lado se escuchó la risa histérica por parte de Patty y, a lo lejos, lo que parecían ser los gritos de desesperación de Liz.

¡Grandioso! ¿Y ahora en qué nuevo lío se metían ese par?

-¿Qué sucede, Patty?- preguntó, tratando de guardar la paciencia, pero la verdad es que cada que esas dos les daba por comportarse de esa manera le era en extremo difícil de conservarla. Una vena en su sien comenzaba a resaltar. -Patricia Thompson, te doy un segundo para que te tranquilices y me digas ¡qué diablos está pasando!

Chrona dio un saltito por el tono de voz por parte de peli negro.

A su vez, Patty se quedó callada automáticamente, cada que Kid le llamaba por su nombre completo era augurio de que nada bueno le podía esperar después.

Entonces, el heredero _shinigami_ pudo escuchar con claridad lo que Liz gritaba.

-¡Kid, sálvame, por favor!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- volvió a plantear.

-Liz se quiso llevar unos costosos pendientes de una tienda y...

-¡Yo no me quise llevar nada! ¡Ha sido sólo un descuido mío! ¡Dame ese teléfono, pequeña rata!

Se escuchó tumulto y varias voces más. Kid suspiró, colgando el teléfono.

-Lo siento, Chrona. Pero creo que tendremos que dejar nuestra tarea para después. Tampoco podré acompañarte de vuelta a Shibusen, en verdad que lo lamento.

Chrona se volvió a sorprender. Que Kid se encontrara preocupado por sus sentimientos era como un ensueño.

-N-no hay problema.

-No puedo creerlo, ese par de atolondradas lo han echado a perder todo- maldijo, sin detenerse a meditar la manera en cómo la peli rosa interpretaría aquellas palabras.

Salieron a la calle y Kid se subió a_ Belsebub_ de un sólo salto.

-Nos vemos luego, Chrona- mencionó sin mirarla.

-A-adiós- respondió, pero el chico muerte se había marchado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera la escuchó.

Chrona se sonrió. A pesar de todo, había pasado un momento agradable con el chico. Breve, pero no por ello sin ser lindo. Su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más, llevándose una mano a sus mejillas, sintiéndolas tibias. Sin duda estaba sonrojada.

Pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció. No sentía el menor deseo de volver a Shibusen. De hecho, sentía terror.

-Maka...- susurró, pensando en la posibilidad de ir a pasar la noche a casa de su amiga.

¿Pero si se convertía en una molestia?

_"Chrona, tú nunca serás una molestia para mí. Cuando me necesites, no dudes en buscarme"_, recordó las palabras de la rubia.

Con eso en mente, se dirigió hacia la casa de la oji verde.

O&o&o&o&

Mayte se encontraba con una pila enorme de libros sobre un escritorio.

-Sigo pensando que debimos sacarle la información a la 'brujita'- habló con recelo.

-Lo más seguro es que vaya a ayudarle a su amiguita, así que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que entregáramos trabajos similares- dijo Lorena, limándose las uñas, sentada sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Miró de reojo a la rubia, que seguía de pie mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación con un visible humor intolerable, aún así, quiso arriesgarse a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-La próxima semana los nuevos _Meisters_ escogerán ya sus armas, ¿has pensado en qué clase de arma elegirás?- Lorena sonrió al notar que la rubia le dedicaba una mirada.

No había que negar que Lorena deseara ser el arma de Karin, lo había soñado desde que era una niña.

-No hay otra cosa que desee más que un 'Caza Brujas'- mencionó molesta.

Mayte soltó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno, mirando sorprendida a la rubia.

-¿No estarás pensando en 'ella' o sí?

-¿Qué te asusta? Después de todo a eso nos dedicamos, ¿cierto?- le respondió la peli roja, levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde Karin.

Mayte bajó la mirada. Una cosa era molestarla y otra el desearla muerta. Iba a replicar algo, cuando alzó la mirada, encontrándose con que Lorena abrazaba a Karin por la espalda.

-Ah, voy a tomar un poco de agua- dijo sin más y saliendo de la habitación.

La verdad es que el comportamiento de Lorena para Karin le incomodaba por alguna razón.

-_Hentai._..- se dijo, moviendo negativamente su rostro y reprendiéndose así misma por sus pensamientos raros...

**CONTINUARA......**

(1)Hahaome: No estoy muy segura de que así se escriba, pero significa madre. Por el concepto que he entendido a través de **Saiyuki**, es una forma más de respeto para llamar a una mamá.

(2)So crazy how... forma parte de la letra del tema de Death the Kid (so crazy).

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Por fin actualicé! Mi compu ya está instalada en mi nueva casa n.n_

_Sé que no se quedó en algo muy interesante... de hecho, ¿a quién le importa éste trío de &%$? Sin embargo, tengo que hablar de ellas, pues si no... no hay trama XDDD._

_Chrona, ¡casi se le declaró a Kid! Si eso sucediera, ¿cómo se lo tomaría el chico? Ji, ji._

_Gracias a: __**yumiiekya, yumi kazahaya, suigin Walker, chibi-oni-star, panpacake, Akari Walker **__(Claro que van a sufrir ese trío, pero eso será un poco más adelante y aquí tienes la actualización, espero y haya sido de tu agrado n.n)__**, Dark-side**__(que bueno que te vaya gustando esto, un poco de los sentimientos de Chrona chan aquí n.n), ____ por sus reviews, creo que se los he contestado a todas._

_Creo que no tengo más que agregar, así que:_

_Matta au!_


	4. Pensamientos sobre Chrona y Kid

_¡A partir del capítulo 20 de __**'La otra mitad de mí'**__ la traducción correrá por mi cuenta! Este es un ff del fandom de __**Vampire Knight**__, si alguien lo sigue pues ya saben que estará pa´ la próxima semana y si no lo han leído, pero conocen el anime o el manga… ¡Qué diablos han estado haciendo que no lo han leído! Y no es porque vaya a tomar la estafeta que __**Vanecaos**__ me ha pasado, desde el principio la historia es buenísima y debo decir que el capítulo que me ha tocado es uno de los más esperados ¡Wiiiii! Y esa también es la razón por la que me he atrasado un poquitín en esto… aparte de que esta semana estuve enfermita u.u_

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, de lo contrario no me hubiera quedado impactada por lo de Justin y por lo que le pasó a mi adorado Kid (sí todavía no me pongo al corriente con el manga). Más bien ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

**Fe de erratas:** El capítulo anterior llevaba el título: **En la mansión Death**. Sin embargo, la mansión tiene un nombre y ese es **Executor**. Así que el nombre debió ser: **En la mansión Executor.**

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 4**** "Pensamientos sobre Chrona y Kid". **

Un leve llamado a la puerta hizo que los ojos verdes de Maka volaran hacia ella. Por un instante esperó, pues había sido tan tímido que cabía la posibilidad que hubiera sido su imaginación. Eso o se trataba de su mejor amiga Chrona. Si era ésta última lo mejor era que saliera rápido, pues conociéndola no volvería a tocar y se marcharía con la firme idea de que nadie le había atendido por tratarse de una molestia.

Afinó su percepción de almas y, efectivamente, pudo percibir la onda característica de la peli rosa. Pero un momento, en su alma había una leve alteración de vibraciones. Algo que le llamó sumamente la atención. ¿Era acaso…?

Se levantó de un salto del sillón en donde se encontraba, asustando de paso a su compañero Soul quien, al parecer, ni siquiera se había percatado de que habían tocado la puerta.

-¡Chrona!- soltó casi en un grito al momento de abrir la puerta. La reacción de la técnica provocó un leve saltito en la pobre chica.

-Ko-konichiwua…- balbuceó, con una mano sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, como si éste fuera a caer en cualquier momento o algo por el estilo.

-Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- invitó, pasándole una mano por la espalda y enseñando una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Ah? ¿Chrona? Creí que Kid te había invitado a ir con él a su casa- comentó con aire de frescura el chico guadaña, el comentario provocó un leve sonrojo en la hija de la bruja.

Maka por su parte acentuó su sonrisa, mirando a su compañero con complicidad.

-¿En serio? ¿No me digas que…?- comentó Soul, como si mantuviera una conversación mental con su _Meister_, ésta sólo asintió en silencio. –Vaya- murmuró entre asombrado y divertido.

-Kid ha tenido que ir a arreglar un problema- explicó con un dejo de desilusión la peli rosa.

-Pero han quedado para otra ocasión, ¿no?- cuestionó Maka, sentándose con las piernas flexionadas y acomodándose justo al frente de su amiga.

-Bueno… no exactamente- Chrona bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, aún sosteniendo su brazo.

-Vaya, Kid puede ser un obsesivo de la perfección, pero en cuestión de chicas es un 'lelo' (1).- comentó Soul, al momento de regresar con una bandeja de vasos con té helado y una rodaja de limón encima.

-Kid no… bueno… yo creo que…- Chrona no sabía de qué manera defender al chico muerte, así que simplemente se limitó a murmurar un: -Él no es así…

Maka se llevó una mano a los labios, soltando una risita discreta y divertida, pero Soul fue más directo al comenzar a carcajearse. Chrona les miró con cara de incomprensión, sintiéndose algo incómoda por la situación.

-¿Te gusta, verdad? Kid- el rostro de la chica reflejó sorpresa, luego confusión, miedo y finalmente un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. –Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Es algo muy normal.- aseguró su amiga, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, si realmente puedes llamar 'normal' el que te guste un chico como Kid- Soul volvió a reír descaradamente, a lo que la rubia le respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Más bien lo anormal es que yo me haya fijado en un descerebrado como tú.

-¿Qué dices? Si yo soy el mejor entre los mejores y además soy muy _cool_ ¿qué queja tienes de mí?

-¿En serio quieres que te lo diga? Para empezar eso de que eres el mejor no está más alejado de la realidad, ya que no has sido capaz de convertirte en una Guadaña Mortal.

-Si eso no ha sucedido es sólo por tu culpa, se supone que son los _shokunin_ los que forjan sus armas.

-¿Estas diciendo que yo…?

Chrona dejó de poner atención a la pelea 'conyugal' que ese par había comenzado, desconectándose de la realidad para meditar lo que su amiga le acababa de comentar.

¿Qué si le gustaba Kid?

Bueno, él siempre había sido muy amable con ella desde que llegara al Shibusen, mostrándole incluso un poco de las funciones de la misma y hasta olvidando la vez en que ambos se habían enfrentado en el barco fantasma en el mar Báltico. De hecho, él jamás había hecho mención del asunto.

Chrona bajó un poco su mirada, sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho.

Fueron tantas las cosas que hicieron – Racknarot y ella –, tantas personas asesinadas y sacrificadas. Tanto odio, tanto dolor, tanta soledad… el desprecio de su madre… no, definitivamente ella no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de pensar en si le gustaba Kid.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, mordiéndose uno de ellos.

'_Por eso… mátales… destruye todo… Chronus, Chronos, servantis…'_

-No…- musitó, sus ojos se escondieron en la sombra que su flequillo le proporcionaba.

'_Chronus, Chronos, Servantis…'_

El murmullo, la voz que resonaba en su mente, repitiéndose como si fuera una especie de mantra.

Las manos de la peli rosa comenzaron a temblar.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó de pronto, levantándose en el proceso.

La discusión de Maka y Soul se terminó al instante, mirando a su invitada con preocupación.

-¿Chrona? ¿Te sientes bien?- el sentir la mano de la rubia en su hombro pareció devolverla a la realidad.

-¿Eh? Y-yo…- miró hacia su lado izquierdo, limitándose sólo a asentir en silencio.

-¿En serio? Estas temblando.

-Sí, yo… estoy bien. Tengo… tengo que irme- se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, sin ni siquiera mirarlos y dirigiéndose de manera lenta hacia la puerta.

-En serio, amiga. ¿No quieres quedarte esta noche con nosotros?

La peli rosa le miró por encima del hombro, enseñándole una media sonrisa a fin de tranquilizarla, para luego seguir con su camino. La puerta se cerró lentamente.

Chrona se quedó un momento de pie afuera de la casa de Maka, aún con el picaporte entre las manos, luego alzó la vista hacia el cielo estrellado. Siempre que lo hacía se sentía pequeña y todo pensamiento parecía atascársele en la mente, no podía evitarlo.

-Sólo… quiero que me dejen dormir- dijo, al parecer a los murmullos que deambulaban en su mente.

O&o&o&o&

Se levantó de su cama como si un resorte lo hubiera impelido, sus orbes doradas dilatadas y su cabello pegajoso y pegado a su frente debido a las sudoraciones. Kid respiró con agitación, aún sintiendo su pecho retumbar por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Una… pesadilla- con pesadez se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón, llevándose un brazo por encima de su frente.

Había sido la misma serpiente que vio a la salida de Shibusen mientras esperaban a que Chrona llegara. ¿Qué podía significar eso? Medusa estaba muerta y no podía existir ninguna clase de conexión con ella. Así que lo único racional en ese asunto era que debía ser una reacción de su alma a la magia latente por parte de la peli rosa, después de todo, naturalmente eran enemigos.

-Enemigos, ¿eh?- se dijo en medio de una risita.

Ciertamente ambos podían ser muchas cosas, pero nunca enemigos.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima, levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo tibio que le hiciera recuperar el sueño perdido. Al bajar las escaleras le llamó la atención que la luz de la cocina estuviese encendida. Un ataque de ansiedad le empezó a invadir.

-¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡He olvidado apagar correctamente todas las luces de la mansión! ¡Qué clase de dios soy que siempre olvida las cosas más importantes!- comenzó a lloriquear, hecho un ovillo y listo para ser arrojado a la basura.

-¿Uhm? ¿Kid?- dijo una voz femenina, asomándose una cabellera rubia por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Liz? ¿Eres tú?- la mano temblorosa del peli negro como si pidiera ayuda en medio de su agonía.

La rubia miró con ojos entrecerrados hacia un lado en medio de un suspiro.

-Sí, Kid. He bajado simplemente porque no podía dormir y necesitaba un poco de té. ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco?

-¡Uhm! ¡Vale!- respondió con voz cantarina y desplegando una gran sonrisa.

A la rubia le salió una gotita de sudor al ver la cambiante expresión de su _Meister_.

Minutos después un par de tazas de la más fina porcelana se encontraban llenas de un líquido de color rojizo tenue.

-Perfecto- anunció Kid dejando sobre la barra una pequeña regla de metal tras medir perfectamente la cantidad de líquido en ambas tacitas.

'_¿Siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo?'_, pensó algo fastidiada la chica arma.

Por unos instantes, ambos siguieron en silencio. Pero la chica conocía tan bien al dios que sabía que había algo que le preocupaba. La leve arruga que se le marcaba en el entrecejo se lo indicaba.

-¿Aún estas… molesto con nosotras por lo de la policía?- el chico muerte suspiró hondo, dejando con cuidado la taza sobre el platito.

-Si me la pasara molesto por cada una de las tonterías que ustedes dos arman, sería un amargado de primera.

Liz no supo si sonreír por la sutil manera de decir las cosas de parte del chico o sentirse un poco mosqueada por ello. Así que decidió por ignorar ambas posibilidades.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te está molestando?

Kid abrió un poco sorprendido sus ojos, para luego volver a su expresión habitual y recargar su mentón sobre una de sus manos, observando fijamente la puerta de la cocina y haciendo un ruidito como si estuviese meditando en algo.

-Es sobre…- pareció dudarlo por un instante más. Sin embargo, al final agregó: -Chrona.

Esta vez tocó el turno de la rubia para sorprenderse. Pero, al igual que su _Meister_ volvió a la normalidad, se acomodó en su silla alta y recargó ambos codos sobre la barra y con el rostro entre sus manos, justo enfrente del chico.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Has sabido sobre los últimos incidentes respecto a las brujas jóvenes?

-Las que han aparecido como si de una plaga de cucarachas se tratara, ¿no?- su compañero asintió en silencio. –Yo no creo que Chrona tenga algo que ver con eso. Además, el haberse enfrentado a su propia madre debió haber demostrado que ella realmente es fiel a Shibusen, ¿no?

-Claro…- mencionó como perdiéndose en medio de sus pensamientos.

Medusa, la madre de Chrona. La chica no comprendía ni sabía lo que era una verdadera madre. Quizás esa había sido la razón por la que la peli rosa se había quedado, literalmente, enajenada al ver la pintura de la señora Death. ¿Por eso le había gustado tanto?

Kid no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de tristeza, ya fuera por el pasado oscuro y doloroso de Chrona o por el hecho de que a él también le hubiera gustado saber qué era tener una madre. Vaya, una cosa más que tenían en común.

-Kid…- escuchó la voz de Liz volviéndolo a la realidad, colocando la mano sobre la de él.

Miró el extraño gesto por un momento antes de que enfocara la vista en la chica, a lo que ésta la retiró al tiempo en que le preguntaba: -¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- se levantó, llevándose una mano a los labios para ahogar un bostezo. –Buenas noches, Liz. No dejes los trastes sucios.

-Maldito, por lo menos te hubieras ofrecido a recogerlos- murmuró entre dientes.

Kid se quedó de pie por un instante más junto a la puerta de su habitación después de que la cerrara.

No, no era que sospechara de alguna forma de que Chrona tenía algo que ver con lo relacionado a la aparición de tantas brujas jóvenes. Pero tenia el presentimiento de que de alguna forma ella se vería afectada con todo eso. Además, también estaba el detalle de que la chica parecía sufrir de alguna clase de abuso y que ella prefería quedarse callada al respecto.

Suspiró, subiéndose a gatas a la cama y agarrando una de las almohadas blancas con el escudo _shinigami_ estampado justo en el centro de ellas, para abrazarla y quedarse dormido al instante hecho un ovillo encima de ella.

Se removió en sus sueños, quizá buscando una mejor posición.

-Chrona…- balbuceó, apretando un poco más su agarre sobre la almohada.

Afuera, Liz se quedó con el picaporte entre las manos, bajó levemente su rostro y ella se sonrió algo melancólica.

-Kid, eres un idiota…- murmuró, desistiendo de su idea de vengarse al irlo a despertar una vez que el chico se quedara profundamente dormido.

O&o&o&o&

Liz y Patty permanecían sentadas en una de las bancas del salón, ahora vacío, al que asistían. Las clases se habían terminado hacia un par de minutos, pero ambas estaban en la espera de que su _Meister_ regresara.

-Entonces, ¿se lo dirás?- preguntó de pronto Patty, divertida por sus dibujos que hacía sobre un cuaderno de hojas blancas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con desgano la mayor, revisando la_ manicure_ de ambas manos.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, hermanita.

Se escuchó un suspiro de fastidio, al momento en que la del cabello largo bajaba las manos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz chillona de una chica les interrumpió.

-Disculpen, ¿y Kid kun?- interrogó Mayte.

-Sama- respondió con recelo Liz.

-¿Perdón?

-Que para ti es Kid Sama.- la alta rubia había vuelto a su trabajo de retocar su esmalte.

-Bueno, ¿me podrían decir en dónde se encuentra Kid Sama?

-Eso depende- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Depende? ¿De qué?

-De quien desee saberlo.

Mayte apretó los puños, a punto de rodar los ojos por lo fastidioso de la situación.

-Sólo quiero devolverle esto- prácticamente les aventó el libro sobre el pupitre, tirando el frasco de barniz y por ende, salpicando unas cuantas gotas encima de Liz.

La rubia se levantó como si un animal ponzoñoso le hubiera picado el trasero.

-¡Ah! Es el libro que Kid kun le dio a Chrona chan- señaló Patty, llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

-¿Qué hacías tú con ese libro?- la mirada de Liz de por sí ya era fiera, lo que provocó cierto escalofrío en la castaña.

-Lo-lo encontramos en el salón y como notamos que tenia el nombre de su _Meister_ simplemente quisimos devolvérselo.

Hizo una corta reverencia y se marchó. Sólo salir del aula sintió que ya podía respirar libremente. De Karin y Liz, no sabía quién de las dos podía ser más temible. Quizá pronto lo sabría.

-¿Y bien?- la rubia y su compañera peli roja le esperaban en uno de los pasillos.

-He entregado el libro y confirmé que Kid se lo dio a la 'bruja'.

-¿Y? ¿Qué más?- gritó exasperada Karin.

-Na-nada más.

-Eres una inútil, Mayte, ¿lo sabes?- Lorena le burló con los brazos cruzados.

-Supongo que se lo dio para ayudarle en sus estudios. Eso o le gusta… ¡AH!

De pronto se vio contra la pared y con el brazo de Karin sobre su cuello.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- sus ojos refulgieron de ira.

De mala forma Mayte supo que Karin era mucho más terrible.

-Déjala ya, Karin- Lorena se le acercó por la espalda, tomándola por la cintura y recargado su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. La rubia pareció ceder, dejando respirar a la castaña.

Ambas posibilidades – las que Mayte había mencionado – le desagradaban muchísimo. Ella misma le pidió a Kid que le asesora y éste se negó rotundamente y, ¿ahora venía a decirle que se preocupaba por ayudar en sus clases a una Bruja?

Y la segunda opción ¡Bah! ¡A la mierda con eso!

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Lorena.

-Ya lo habíamos decidido, ¿no? Te convertiré en el mejor y más poderoso Caza Brujas.

El corazón de la peli roja rebosó de alegría. ¡Karin acababa de terminar con su incertidumbre al confirmarle que la tomaría como su arma! Finalmente le pertenecería.

_Sería suya._

-Chicas, ¿no creen que hacer eso ya es demasiado extremo?

-Para eso fue creado Shibusen, para eliminar a todas esas- señaló con desprecio Karin.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Acaso te estas poniendo en contra nuestra?- Lorena le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, pero…- volvió a balbucear.

'_Pero una cosa es que nos caiga mal y otra muy distinta desearla muerta'_, pensó la castaña.

-Pero olvidan que ahora ella es considerada una aliada de Shibusen.

-¡Aliada con una mierda! Una bruja simplemente no puede ser aliada nuestra. Debe ser eliminada.

-Pero si la matamos ahora, nosotras seremos las que terminaremos siendo cazadas.

-Supongo, entonces, que ya debes tener en mente algo para que eso no suceda. Digo, para que estés insistiendo tanto en ello.- Karin le miró divertida, a lo que Mayte les miró alternadamente.

-Bueno… creo que…- trataba de dar con algo que fuese capaz de persuadir a sus 'amigas' y, finalmente, pareció que Dios se apiadó de su alma, pues algo se formó en su mente. –Que hagamos que sea el mismo Shibusen quien la declare enemigo nuestro.

-¿Qué traicione a Shibusen? ¿No ya había hecho eso y fue perdonada?

-Pero hasta la paciencia divina tiene límites- dijo Karin, como meditando la propuesta que Mayte hacía.

-No es necesario que hagamos que traicione a Shibusen, con que falle a la confianza de Shinigami Sama es más que suficiente. Hagamos que se vaya y que nunca más quiera regresar- la castaña miró atenta las reacciones de sus compañeras, en espera de una respuesta.

-Si ella se marcha sin decir nada y hacemos que el Concejo de Shinigamis lo sepa, la declarara una amenaza y entonces, podremos cazarla. ¡Maravilloso!- vitoreó Karin. –Y mientras eso sucede, podremos seguir divirtiéndonos con ella.

-Claro, pero ahora está el problema de cómo hacer que se vaya- dijo Lorena.

-El buzón…- dijo tímida Mayte.

-¿Qué tiene ese estúpido buzón?

-Éste es mi plan…- Mayté rogó a los dioses de la muerte que se apiadaran de su alma.

O&o&o&o&

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo Shinigami. – ¿Qué piensas de ello, Stein?

El profesor de la tuerca en la cabeza dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo antes de responder lo que pensaba respecto al relato de los últimos acontecimientos por parte de Kid.

-Si el antibrujas de su alma reaccionó de esa forma al tocar a Chrona debe ser porque sus poderes como bruja comienzan a despertar.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero Kid kun ¿has podido sentir alguna frecuencia mágica en su alma?

-No, _shichue_. Nada de eso. Pude detectar magia en algunos objetos que ha tocado, pero en su alma nada.

-Puede que sea tan pequeña o que haya comenzado a utilizar un protector de almas.

-¿Y por qué haría Chrona una cosa así?- cuestionó el chico con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-¿Sabes lo qué le pasaría a una bruja en Shibusen?- respondió irónico.

-En primera, Chrona es nuestra aliada y, en segunda, ella jamás haría algo así.

-¿Engañarnos, dices?- mencionó antes de llevarse su cigarro a los labios.

-¡Eso ha quedado en el pasado! Si no podemos confiar en Chrona plenamente, ¿entonces qué diablos hace ella aquí?

-Eso mismo quisiera yo saber.

-STOP IT! (2)- Shinigami puso sus manos blancas en los rostros de ambos.

Kid miró hacia su lado izquierdo, con un mohín dibujado en sus labios y Stein se limitó a tirar la colilla al suelo para pisotearla, consiente que eso haría enfadar aún más al chico perfecto.

Y así fue, la boca de Kid se aflojó hasta caer al suelo.

-¿C-cómo te atreves a romper la perfecta armonía de este entorno?- el peli platinado sonrió socarronamente.

-Lo siento, pero ya nada se puede hacer- retiró su zapato, dejando ver solamente una mancha negra en el blanco lugar.

_Una mancha negra en el blanco lugar…_

Kid sacó un pañuelo y corrió a limpiar el desperfecto. A su padre le salió una gota de sudor. Por el momento no podría seguir hablando sobre el asunto de las brujas.

-Ah, y el _Ro Shinigami_ vendrá a Shibusen pasado mañana- se lamentó el dios muerte… (3)

**CONTINUARÁ****……..**

(1) 'Lelo', no sé si en los demás países la palabra se use, pero aquí en México se refiere a una persona que es muy tonta o muy lenta para darse cuenta de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor.

(2) Stop it!, significa ¡Basta! en inglés.

(3)Ro, es una expresión japonesa que se usa para designar a alguien más viejo y con experiencia. En pocas palabras, se está refiriendo al 'mero mero' de los Shinigamis. El jefe jefazo… ¬¬ creo que quedó claro.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Wiii! Amo a Kid, es monísimo. ¿Ya vieron la nueva imagen que subí para mi profile? A que se ve sexy, ¿no?_

_Kid cada vez encuentra más cosas en las que él y Chrona compaginan ¿quién de los dos será el primero en reconocer sus sentimientos? El plan maestro de Karin va a comenzar ¿alguna idea de qué es? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando el más viejo de los Shinigami llegue? ¿Chrona se convertirá completamente en una bruja? Y si así es, ¿qué pasará?_

_Eso y más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Me voy, no sin antes dar las gracias a: por sus reviews y también a quienes me han agregado o a la historia en sus favoritos._

_Matta au!_


	5. Libro

_Creo que no tengo nada que comentar. _

_Así que sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esos son de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 5**** "Libro."**

_Una pequeña rubia lloraba sentada en el suelo. Sus lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas a la vez que trataba de limpiarlas con ambas manos, dejando un rastro de lodo en ellas._

_-Ya no llores más, Karin- dijo una vocecilla perteneciente a una niña peli roja._

_-Pero… duele- respondió en medio de un sollozo._

_La niña peli roja se le acercó, abrazándola._

_-No llores más- se arrodilló, sin importarle que el suelo estaba enlodado. Llevó sus labios hasta el pequeño raspón y le besó. – ¿Duele todavía?_

_Karin negó en silencio, sorprendida del acto que su amiga acababa de hacer._

_-Entonces, andando. Tu abuelo debe estarnos esperando- la niña se levantó, al tiempo en que le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-¿Lori? ¿Tú siempre estarás conmigo?_

_-Por siempre… para siempre- respondió decidida._

_-Arigatou ne!- Karin le abrazó con emoción._

_Ambas niñas caminaron por el sendero tomadas de las manos._

O&o&o&o&

Lorena abrió sus ojos.

¡Qué cerca se encontraba de cumplir con su promesa y también su deseo! Faltaban exactamente cinco días para que los _shokunin_ escogieran a sus armas y para ella representaba toda una eternidad.

A pesar de ello, se sonrió ante el recuerdo de su propio sueño.

¡Qué divertidos días aquellos en los que Karin y ella solían jugar por los jardines! En cierto modo los añoraba, pues eran días tranquilos en los que podían estar ellas dos solas. Ahora, aunque juntas, tenia que compartir la presencia de su querida amiga con el resto de Shibusen.

Suspiró, si tan sólo pudiera tenerla para sí y nada más. Pero eso no podía ser posible.

Se dio media vuelta sobre la cama, quedando sobre su lado izquierdo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba poder continuar ocultando sus sentimientos ante los demás?

De niñas podían compartir todo, incluso el mismo pijama y hasta la cama. Podían bañarse juntas y nadie veía con malos ojos aquello –la inocencia de la infancia –. Pero ahora era distinto. Tenia que conformarse con abrazarla solamente, a pesar de que ellas…

-Karin…- susurró, llevándose los dedos a los labios, acariciándolos levemente al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

Volvió a darse media vuelta, para quedar boca arriba.

Aquel día ellas…

Una imagen fugaz de sus labios rozándose invadió su mente.

Un cosquilleó invadió sus piernas, subiendo hasta parecer instalarse un poco más arriba y por debajo de su vientre.

Suspiró.

-Karin…- volvió a murmurar, moviéndose por debajo de las sábanas, sintiendo el roce de ellas en su sensible piel, acariciándola.

Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, cerrando de nueva cuenta sus ojos. Se quedó quieta un momento breve, para después ladear su rostro hacia el lado derecho. Mirando a través de las cortinas alzadas que le permitían ver la noche en Death City. Allá, en algún lugar, se encontraba su hermosa rubia.

Pronto, pronto podría estar con ella. Pero por el momento sólo podía conformarse con su recuerdo y con el exquisito placer que sus propias manos podían brindarle en esos momentos.

El nombre de la rubia volvió a salir de sus labios, envuelto en un débil gemido.

O&o&o&o&

Kid abrió la puerta de la mansión, encontrándose con la luz de la pequeña lámpara al lado del sofá. Se encontraba demasiado cansado después de dejar la oficina de su padre súper limpia y en completo orden –después de que se dedicó a limpiar el 'desperfecto' que Stein había dejado, no pudo detenerse –.

Se acercó curioso hacia la sala –en otro momento hubiera empezado con sus paranoias de que la luz estaba encendida, pero ahora estaba tan fatigado que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello –, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al notar a Liz y Patty dormidas en el sofá. Liz permanecía sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la oreja que sobresalía del sillón, mientras que Patty recargaba la suya en las piernas de su hermana, con una mano sobre el vientre y la otra cayendo hacia el suelo; también un pequeño hilillo de saliva resbalaba por el pantalón de la mayor.

Dio media vuelta, caminando hacia una de las puertas que se encontraban cerca, se trataba de un cuarto de huéspedes, y trajo un par de frazadas, las cuales colocó sobre las hermanas.

-Buenas noches, Liz, Patty- susurró y se marchó a su habitación.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por encender las luces sino que, de inmediato, se dejó caer de panza sobre el mullido colchón o al menos eso era lo que esperaba encontrar, pero en vez de eso, su rostro pegó con un objeto duro. Adolorido, se incorporó ligeramente, tomándolo.

Achicó los ojos a fin de poder reconocerlo. ¿Lo había dejado ahí tirado en la mañana? Su cabeza comenzó a doler de tan sólo querer recordar. No, decididamente se encontraba muy cansado como para caer en sus paranoias simétricas.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente de más, y muy a su pesar se estiró hacia la lámpara del buró para encenderla. Sus ojos parpadearon hasta acostumbrase al resplandor.

-Esto es…- se dijo al reconocer el libro que le había obsequiado a Chrona.

Lo abrió, meramente para confirmarlo, notando su propia firma en el interior. ¿Qué hacia allí su libro? ¿Chrona lo habría regresado? A lo mejor y había pensado que debía pasar las respuestas a su libro y por eso lo había devuelto. En ese caso el chico debió decirle claramente que era un regalo, que podía conservarlo.

O quizá no lo había querido. A lo mejor y se sintió en cierto modo ofendida, como si Kid le hubiera dado a entender que era un desastre como alumna de Shibusen y, por tanto, una pésima _Meister_.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ni siquiera le había dicho nada sobre el libro. Simplemente se lo había entregado y ya. Eso también abría la posibilidad de que Chrona pensara que él se había equivocado, entregándole un libro diferente.

-¡Ahg! ¡Qué lío!- dijo llevándose ambas manos a los cabellos ébano, despeinándolos. ¡Y él que no quería pensar en nada!

Pero para que el libro estuviera en su cuarto, Chrona debió habérselo dado a una de las hermanas. Entonces, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir y preguntarles, tan simple como eso.

Se levantó de un sólo salto, cosa de la que se arrepintió, pues un fuerte dolor en el lumbar se hizo presente. Aún no podía creer toda la bola de chunches que su padre podía almacenar en ese espacio suyo. Llevándose una mano a la zona adolorida, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde las dos hermanas rubias dormían.

-Liz, Patty, despierten. ¿Chrona le has entregado esto?- soltó sin mostrar alguna consideración, antes despertarlas tranquilamente.

-Desgraciado…- murmuró Patty, levantándose furibunda. – ¿Qué hora te crees que son? ¡Y encima nos hiciste esperar como pendejas en el salón toda la pinche tarde! ¿Te crees que eso es digno de un dios, ah?- uno de sus ojos más grande que el otro, con ambas manos sobre la cintura, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

Liz y Kid se quedaron en blanco, literalmente hablando. De pronto los ojos de Kid empezaron a temblar.

-¡Buuuaaaa! Tienes razón, soy un cerdo. No sirvo como dios- mencionó, de rodillas y con grandes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Ah, Patty, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poquito esta vez?- la mayor dudaba en poner sus manos sobre el brazo de su hermana.

-¡Me pasé un poquito mis huevos! ¡Por mí puede irse al cesto de la basura!- caminando con las piernas abiertas y acentuando cada paso, se marchó a su habitación.

**Nota**** mental:** jamás despertar a Patty abruptamente y en medio de la noche... puedo lamentarlo.

La mayor de las hermanas se acercó al _Meister_, acariciando amablemente su espalda, le dijo con voz maternal:

-Vamos, Kid, que Patty no ha querido decir todo eso. Te convertirás en un _Shinigami_, ¿no es así?

El oji miel sorbió moco y le miró con rastros de lágrimas aún.

-¿De verdad?- la chica se obligó a sonreír, la pinta que tenía era algo grotesca. –Gracias, Liz.

Kid le pasó un brazo por el cuello, y de repente, la rubia se fue de espaldas por el peso del chico.

-¡Oe, Kid!- él ahora dormía tranquilamente sobre su hombro.

Grandioso, parecía que el cansancio lo había noqueado completamente y Liz sabía de sobra que cuando eso sucedía, no había poder Shinigami que lo despertara. Suspiró, ¿¡Cómo diablos iba a llevarlo hasta su recámara?!

-Kid, tú siempre dándome problemas- murmuró, en medio de una sonrisa y abrazándolo.

**Al día siguiente…**

-¡Oneechaaaaan!- Patty saludó 'gentilmente' a su hermana dándole un golpe con la palma extendida.

-¡_Teme!_- gruñó.

Y es que la noche anterior había tenido que cargar al 'bello durmiente' hasta su habitación y, aunque el joven Shinigami se veía menudito, ¡pesaba como todo un elefante! Dejando con ello la espalda y los ánimos de Liz muertos.

Era la hora del desayuno en la Mansión Shikeidai, exactamente una hora antes de la entrada al Shibusen. (1)

La risa divertida de Patty, y nada que ver con lo 'mala leche' que se había visto la noche anterior, se dejó escuchar por el comedor. De pronto, la voz autoritaria del joven se dejó escuchar.

-Liz, Patty, quiero preguntarles algo- las susodichas se volvieron hacia él, dispuestas a escuchar. – ¿Qué les dijo Chrona al momento de regresar el libro?

-¿Chrona? No la vimos para nada ayer, ¿verdad, Patty?

-¡Siiiii! El libro nos lo devolvió… ¿cómo dice que se llama?- su dedo índice debajo de los labios.

-Para lo que importa… es una de las 'sombras' de la zorra.

-¿Una de las amigas de Karin se los dio?- Liz sonrió al ver que Kid no objetó nada por el mote y que, en cambio, hasta supo que se refería a ella.

-Dijo que lo habían encontrado olvidado en el salón y al ver tu nombre, nos lo dio… como no pudo encontrarte- mencionó como si nada la menor de las hermanas.

Kid enarcó los ojos ligeramente, quedándose callado.

Liz pareció estudiar con detenimiento la actitud de su Técnico, iba a decir algo más cuando el familiar tintineo de un espejo les interrumpió.

-_Shichue_- dijo el chico en forma de saludo.

-¡Hola, holita! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué tal han amanecido esas lindas líneas de tu cabeza?- las rubias saludaron con un movimiento de manos, contentas de ver al dios.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta hablar de ese tema- sus ojos dorados demostrando angustia.

-Como sea. Kid, te he llamado porque quiero pedirte un favor.Como sabes, desde el ataque del Kishin y todo lo que ello originó, el Consejo Shinigami vigila Shibusen. Es por eso que pasado mañana vendrá Ro Shinigami.

Los ojos del hijo se entrecerraron ligeramente. Esa visita podía significar muchas cosas y todas ellas le molestaban demasiado.

-Sabes lo opositor que es en relación a que convivamos con algunas brujas y a como están las cosas en el mundo…

-Entiendo _Shichue_. Lo mejor será que Chrona desaparezca por algunos días de Shibusen.

-Mh…- afirmó en un monosílabo. –Pero no podemos dejarla sola, no sabemos lo qué puede pasarle. Además eres el encargado de vigilarla.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Ya he preparado todo, el lugar y la misión. Además esto puede serle de utilidad a Chrona, en vista de que se acercan los exámenes finales para los Técnicos. Cuando llegues a Shibusen, pásate por acá, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí.

Kid se levantó en primer lugar, seguido de sus armas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Las Thompson se enfrascaron rápidamente en una conversación rutinaria, dejando al chico sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, quien parecía darle vueltas y vueltas a la cuestión del libro.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el asunto? No era más que un libro, no era más que un asunto simple.

Se trataba de _su_ libro que gentilmente él le había regalado… el mismo libro que la chica había _olvidado_.

¿¡Por qué era que le molestaba tanto?!

Olvidado… como si _no significara nada_ para ella.

Pero es que ¿tenía qué ser así?

Con eso en mente, llegó a Shibusen y, sin decir palabra alguna, dejó que sus armas se dirigieran al salón, mientras que él prosiguió su camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de la peli rosa.

Pero detuvo su puño en el aire, instintivamente miró para todos lados, el recuerdo de lo sucedido la primera vez que estuvo ahí le invadió… el mismo día en que él había llevado su libro.

Bajó ligeramente el rostro. Las preguntas volvían a llenar su mente.

-¿Kid… kun?- pareció reaccionar al sonido de la voz de la chica.

-¡Ah! Chro-Chrona- aclaró su garganta elegantemente. –Venía sólo para decirte que hoy por la noche partiremos a una misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Hoy? ¿Partir? Pero yo no…

-Es una orden- su voz había sonado más áspera de lo que él mismo hubiera querido.

Impresionada por la rudeza con la que se le hablaba, Chrona quedó en silencio y sólo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de su rostro.

-Te espero en mi casa, al filo de la media noche.- se dio media vuelta.

De acuerdo a las palabras de su padre, parecía que lo mejor era salir de Death City esa misma noche.

-¿¡Media noche?!- respondió alarmada. Ella no acostumbraba salir a esas horas a la calle ¿y si algo malo le pasaba? Con seguridad no sabría cómo lidiar con eso.

-Sé puntual, no tolero los retardos.- mencionó con el mismo tono frío, mirándola de una forma que la pobre chica no supo descifrar.

-S-sí- atinó a balbucear.

El oji miel siguió su camino.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué le había hablado de esa forma? No podía entenderlo.

Por otro lado, la chica permaneció de pie en el umbral, con el mismo aire depresivo rodeándola.

-Kid… ¿me odias?- sus ojos temblaron ligeramente.

O&o&o&o&

Las hermanas Thompson entraron al salón, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los rincones en donde se encontraban reunidos sus amigos.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Y Kid?- preguntó Maka.

-Ah… no lo sabemos. Cuando volteamos ya había desaparecido.- comentó Liz.

-¿Y Chrona chan?- preguntó Patty, haciendo sombra con la palma de su mano sobre los ojos, como si quisiera ver a lo lejos.

-Aún no llega, espero que no falte el día de hoy.

-Últimamente la he visto algo cansada- comentó Tsubaki.

-Sí, al parecer no ha dormido bien.

-¡Ah, el amor!- bromeó Soul.

-¿Amor?- dijeron las demás.

-Díganos, chicas, ¿su _Meister_ ha dormido bien últimamente?- sonrió, enseñando uno de sus colmillos, pero al instante, recibió un golpe por parte de la oji verde. – ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-No hables de los asuntos de los demás. Si Chrona y Kid están enamorados no debemos andar comentándolo con todos.

-Si tú lo dices…- el peli blanco le miró con ojos sesgados.

-Ki-Kid kun y Chrona chan, ¿están saliendo?- dijo sorprendida Tsubaki.

-¡No! ¡Arg! Soul es tu culpa.

-Kid no ha querido soltar prenda, pero el otro día vino a preguntarnos qué clase de cosas le gustaban a Chrona. Y el otro día, él la invitó a la mansión ¿verdad, chicas?

-Sí, es cierto- respondió Patty.

-Además, Maka pudo percibir en el alma de ella una frecuencia distinta… esa nueva frecuencia es amor.- finalizó el chico guadaña.

-Soul, eres peor que una chica- le miró con ojos sesgados su Técnica.

'_Pero el que Kid intente estar cerca de ella no es porque le guste__… aunque'_, pensó Liz, recordando la conversación que el otro día había tenido con el Shinigami en la cocina de la mansión.

-Oneechan, eso…- la del cabello corto la miró al notar su gesto serio.

-Liz, perdón, quizá no debimos hablar de esto frente a ti.- mencionó reconfortante Tsubaki.

-¿Qué se creen ustedes? Ya les he dicho hasta el cansancio que NO estoy enamorada de Kid.- la rubia se dio media vuelta saliendo del aula.

-¡Ah, hermanita!- la menor le siguió.

Las otras dos chicas se miraron entre sí, para después culpar por ello al peli gris.

O&o&o&o&

_¿Quién piensa en ti?_

Esa era una pregunta que Chrona SIEMPRE se hacía, sin ser capaz de encontrar una respuesta que la reconfortara, porque la única respuesta era _nadie_.

Por eso, en cuanto leyó lo que estaba escrito en esas líneas no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran.

Había regresado de un día común de Shibusen, su habitación lúgubre recibiéndola, como siempre, tan fiel como su misma melancolía. Y, ahí, depositada justo por debajo de la puerta, una carta en un sobre de forma cuadrada. Extraña a simple vista, y no solamente por la forma, sino también por estar ahí.

El sobre simplemente tenía escrito su nombre con letra de molde y exactamente del color de su cabello. Un detalle que le pareció 'lindo'.

_**¿Quién piensa en ti? ¿Quién te ha robado tu mirada feliz? ¿Quién te ha cambiado tu ilusión por dolor? ¿Quién se ha llevado tu momento mejor? **_

_**No pierdes la esperanza de que algo deba cambiar. Piensas que ya es bastante, no debes sufrir más. No hay mal que cien años dure, ni quien lo pueda aguantar. Sabes que tienes derecho a tu felicidad. Pero mientras llega tienes que vivir…**_ (2)

El papel crujió entre sus dedos, al arrugarlo. No sabía cómo lidiar con esas palabras. ¿Habían sido escritas para dañarla o para reconfortarla?

Sus labios temblaban y en su boca se mezclaba el sabor salado característico del llanto. No pudo contenerse más, llevándose las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, dejando salir un lastimero sollozo, profundo, agonizante. Luego, se abrazó así misma, escondiendo su rostro en el ángulo que formaban las paredes, sorbiendo su llanto.

_No estás sola… nos tienes a nosotras…_

-Ustedes… desaparezcan. ¡No quiero nada de ustedes!- gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su mismo llanto desapareciera.

Un poco más tranquila, desarrugó el papel, extendiéndolo sobre el suelo, buscó con la mirada el sobre, leyendo nuevamente su nombre, escrito de una forma perfecta, como los lados del sobre cuadrado.

De pronto, su corazón pareció dar un vuelco, latiendo con fuerza.

Escritura perfecta…un sobre cuadrado… lados perfectos…

Lo perfecto era sinónimo de simetría o al menos desde la perspectiva de Kid.

La mirada de frialdad por parte del shinigami esa mañana vino a su mente.

¿Acaso era su manera de disculparse? ¿De decirle que no la odiaba? Pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué no la había firmado? ¿Realmente era de él?

Volvió a mirar el estilo de escritura.

Refinada, elegante y perfectamente redonda. No había duda… ¡era de Kid!

Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato. Esta vez se llevó la carta hacia el pecho, atesorando aquel regalo.

O&o&o&o&

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Jum! Vaya que eres cursi- comentó Karin regresándole una hoja a Mayte.

-Sin embargo, ¿quién iba a decir que tienes alma de poetisa?- secundo Lorena.

-Dejemos los halagos, ¿lo has podido entregar?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Sí, me aseguré de haber copiado a la perfección la letra de Kid ku… Sama- rectificó.

-Menuda habilidad tan inútil, sin embargo debo reconocer que en esta ocasión nos ha servido- Karin volvió a leer el escrito. – ¿Derecho a tu felicidad? Ja, ja ¿una bruja? Lorena, es hora de irnos.

La peli roja se apresuró a seguirle y juntas salieron de la casa de Mayte.

-Copiar estilos de escritura no es donde reside mi habilidad- el semblante de la castaña parecía tener una mezcla de enojo, frustración y humillación.

Había días en los que se preguntaba por qué era que tenía que soportar a Karin y a Lorena, si ellas sólo la manipulaban para su conveniencia.

-Eso es simple Mayte- se dijo así misma. –Porque ella es hija de Shinigamis y tú, una perdedora.

Sus ojos se posaron en cierta línea de lo que había escrito.

_**No pierdes la esperanza de que algo deba cambiar.**_

Pero ¿qué y de qué manera?

O&o&o&o&

El timbre de la mansión sonó. Eran exactamente las doce en punto. Kid sonrió.

-Liz, Patty, es hora de irnos- dijo a unas soñolientas rubias.

Salió, encontrándose con una inusual Chrona sonriente – claro, con una sonrisa tímida –.

Aquella no era la primera vez que observaba ese gesto tan…

Kid apartó la mirada de inmediato.

-Vamonos- dijo con frialdad, sacando su _Belsebub_.

-¡Juju! Viajaremos en modalidad revolver- vitoreó Patty.

-Yo no le veo lo emocionante- suspiró la más alta.

Entonces, Kid cayó en la cuenta, tendría que llevar a Chrona.

-Agarrare bien, porque no pienso detenerme hasta el otro lado del mundo- dijo, al momento de subirse, sin mirarla y ostentando el mismo rostro de la mañana.

La peli rosa se sintió insegura, bajando la mirada.

¿Por qué parecía que el oji miel estaba molesto con ella? ¿No había sido, entonces, el que enviara la misiva?

-Kid, por cierto, no le has dicho a Chrona chan a dónde iremos- mencionó Liz ya en su forma de arma.

-A Chichén Itzá, al Castillo de Kukulcán.

Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué un mal presentimiento le embargó en ese momento?

**CONTINUARÁ….**

(1)Shikeidai… ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! O como diría Kid: ¡Mierda! ¡Qué depresión! Mientras que en el anime llaman la casa del Shinigami _Executor_, en el manga la llaman _Shikeidai… _Me faltan leer los tomos 5-8 y los capítulos 62-69… ¡Qué asimetría!

(2)De la canción **Quién piensa en ti**, de Mi Banda El Mexicano.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Y qué les pareció? En verdad que pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero el tiempo y mi imaginación llegó hasta aquí …_

_Como he dicho, todavía no acabo de leer el manga, pero en verdad que es mucho mejor que el anime. _

_En cuanto al lugar a donde los voy a enviar. Bueno, tiene un simbolismo muy particular, pero por el momento sólo les comentaré que tan sólo __**Chichén Itzá**__ quiere decir, entre otras cosas, 'En la orilla de los __**brujos**__ del agua'_

_En cuanto a lo escrito en la carta. Como lo mencioné es parte de una canción en realidad. Si tienen curiosidad de escucharla, está en el link de mi profile._

_Más cosas para odiar a Karin y sus amigas. ¿Descubrirá Kid el por qué le molestó tanto el aparente olvido de Chrona? ¿Se resolverá la diferencia que ha surgido entre ambos? ¿Qué pasará al llegar al lugar de su misión? ¿Y qué pasará cuando llegue Ro Shinigami a Shibusen? Eso y más en los próximos capítulos._

_Gracias a: __**Akari Walker, yumiiekya, Yumi Kazahaya, Kittirasi, Suigin Walker, **_

_**gua:**____Gracias por el comentario… tengo entendido que publican cada mes un capítulo nuevo (pero no sé si sea cierto) y lo he estado buscando, pero no he encontrado el 72 (Shinigami kun, ¡noooo!)._

_**inugemenis2: **__Gracias por el comentario. Espero que éste capìtulo también haya sido de tu agrado n.n_

_Matta au!_


	6. Kaan

_La TNT se acerca y con ello un pequeño receso en mis fics. ¡NOOOOO! En verdad que no quisiera, pero debo ver los nuevos capítulos de __**Naruto**__, __**YGO 5 D's**__ y demás series que me traiga de la convención… y el maldito tiempo no me alcanzará para llevar una vida propia y todas mis aficiones ;_;_

_Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en lo que resta de tiempo para así crearme un 'colchón' a fin de publicar algo en ese lapso._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. ¿Ya vieron que Tsubaki se ve bastante bien de hombre? (Sonrojo)._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 6**** "Kaan".**

Una pequeña brisa removió sus cabellos, esto a pesar de que hacia bastante calor y el sol parecía burlarse de ellos.

Kid y las demás se encontraban de pie frente a una pequeña pendiente –no más grande de tres metros –, la cual se mantenía rodeada por una malla metálica de color negra.

-Esto…- murmuró Chrona.

-Sabía que debía dar vuelta en Alburquerque- mencionó en voz baja y en tono desilusionado el chico asimétrico.

Frente a ellos apareció con grades letras el letrero de bienvenida a **SARE Ciudad Galaxia. **(1)

Sí, se encontraban perdidos y MUY alejados de su destino –por no decir que también de la civilización –.

O&o&o&o&

Después de rectificar el mapa y trazar una nueva ruta de viaje –y ante la sorpresa de Liz de que por primera vez desde que estaban al lado de Kid, éste no hacía ningún drama por su equivocación –, llegaron a la península de Yucatán, México.

La temperatura en ese lugar era más de 30 grados, así que mientras Patty se alegraba de llevar sus pantaloncillos cortos, Chrona se sentía morir por el color y lo nada ligero de sus ropas –todo mundo sabe que el color negro es sofocante en días calurosos –.

-Kid, ¡qué calor está haciendo!- se quejó Liz, estirándose un poco. El viaje en modo arma le había tensado el cuerpo.

-Lo siento, pero a mi estas cosas no me afectan- mencionó, orgullosos de su herencia shinigami.

Caminaron a través de la espesura de la selva, abriéndose paso entre las plantas, hasta que pudieron salir a un claro. Una suave brisa los envolvió nuevamente, antes sus ojos se erigió una pirámide de nueve niveles y, en cada uno de sus cuatros lados, una escalera central.

-Eso es…- balbuceó la mayor de las rubias.

-El Castillo de Kukulcán, La Serpiente Emplumada- dijo Kid, con cierto toque de orgullo. (2)

Chrona adoptó su gesto característico al sostener uno de sus brazos por el codo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

-Chrona chan- llamó amablemente Patty, sacando de su trance a la pobre chica. – ¿Crees que puedas escalar sin detenerte hasta el final?

La sonrisa de la rubia le calmó el corazón, correspondiéndole el gesto. Aquella sonrisa no pasó desapercibida al Chico Muerte, sin embargo, su ceño se frunció al mismo tiempo. La peli rosa bajó la mirada.

-¿Kid?- llamó la rubia del cabello largo.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso. Tenemos una misión.

-Misión de la que no nos has hablado- repuso. _'De hecho no has dicho palabra alguna durante todo el viaje'_, pensó.

-Dentro de unos días se llevará a cabo un concierto en este lugar. En los dos últimos que se han llevado a cabo, algunas personas han avistado una serpiente gigante merodeando el lugar. Algunas incluso han desaparecido.

'_Y de hecho esta fuerte distorsión mágica me preocupa'_, meditó el peli negro, no pudiendo evitar mirar a la hija de Medusa. ¿Se sentiría o se vería afectada de alguna manera por ello?

La peli rosa se percató de la insistencia en la mirada del chico, subiendo por un instante sus ojos oscuros, para luego volverlos a bajar, sus mejillas calentándose ligeramente.

Esa forma de comportarse, decididamente no era del tipo de personas que dejaran las cosas por ahí botadas. Pero ¿y entonces? Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente con la intención de decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, Liz se subió literalmente encima de él dando un grito que hubiera sido capaz de despertar hasta a los muertos.

-¡Waw! ¿Qué diablos es eso?- agitando su mano con ahínco hacia un punto en el suelo.

-¿Esto?- su hermana se agachó, recogiendo un pequeño insecto de color verde brillante.

-¡Waw! Aléjalo, aléjalo- el nerviosismo de la chica fue tanto que echó a correr, perseguida por su hermana –quien parecía divertirse macabramente de ello – y arrancando una nueva sonrisa a Chrona.

Kid lo volvió a notar, encontrando una palabra para describir ese gesto: perfecta. Aunque, claro, no lo diría en voz alta. Él mismo no sabía el por qué había pensado eso la primera vez que la vio –aquella ocasión que la encontró dentro de un cesto de basura –. Cerró los ojos por un instante, exhalando fuertemente.

-¿Por qué?- mencionó repentinamente, lo que le ganó una mirada llena de incomprensión por parte de la oji oscura.

Por primera vez en esas horas, sus miradas se cruzaron, quedando ambos en silencio, mirándose cada uno reflejado en los ojos del otro. El alma de la chica se vio descubierta de manera completa ante los ojos expertos del joven Shinigami, el cual no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara una exclamación de sorpresa.

Esa pequeña alma destilaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: soledad, calidez, dolor, amabilidad, traumas y miedos… amor. Kid hubiese descubierto por quién o hacia qué iba dirigido ese último sentimiento de haber seguido profundizado en el alma, pero hacer eso le pareció de muy mal gusto, así que, canceló su escrutinio.

Apartó la mirada hacia otro punto, notando cómo sus dos armas seguían corriendo de un lado para otro. Bajó la mirada, ahora que estaba decidido a echarle en cara a la oji oscura el asunto del libro olvidado, se sintió estúpido. Sólo un niño haría una rabieta por cosa tan insignificante. Eso era lo que le decía la razón, pero sus sentimientos le dictaban otra cosa.

Entonces, otra cuestión le surgió. ¿A qué exactamente le estaba concediendo tanta importancia? ¿Al libro o a la acción de la chica? Movió en negación su rostro, no queriendo hacerse más enredos mentales. Llevó su mano al interior de su gabardina de Shinigami y sacó el famoso libro, para luego estirar su brazo con dirección a la chica.

Los ojos de Chrona se dilataron llenos de sorpresa. Eso era…

-No quiero volver a saber que lo has olvidado o me enojaré de verdad contigo- su rostro se perfiló hacia el lado donde se encontraba su amiga, ladeándolo un poco. –Es tuyo, quiero que lo conserves.

Los ojos oscuros de la chica no pudieron seguirse abriendo más, porque naturalmente era imposible. Tampoco supo qué decir –no sabía cómo lidiar con ello – y sin embargo, sus ojos empezaron a escocerle. Instintivamente, llevó la mano derecha a su ojo, a fin de frotarlo.

¿Eran rastros de lágrimas lo que notó Kid en esos dulces ojos? No, ¿qué clase de dios era al provocarle el llanto a una pobre alma? Por un momento se sintió mal por ello.

-No… no es para que te pongas a llorar, Chrona. Es sólo que…- balbuceó, sin saber qué más decir por primera vez en su vida.

-No estoy llorando- mencionó la chica, avergonzándose de mostrar su llanto frente a un chico. –Es que… hay mucho polvo aquí.

Y es que sentía que si dejaba libre sus emociones, en cualquier momento se lanzaría a los brazos de Shinigami kun como solía hacerlo con su amiga Maka. Y eso sí que lo asustaría.

Kid volvió a ofrecer el libro con un movimiento de su mano y Chrona, finalmente, lo tomó, en un gesto de llevarlo hacia su pecho.

Kid pareció meditar, entonces, en otro asunto.

-Chrona… ¿hay alguien que éste 'metiéndose' contigo?- preguntó repentinamente, pillando desprevenida a la chica.

Ella recordó que en una ocasión pasada ya le había preguntado algo similar. Negó en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sé que estás mintiendo y odio que me mientan- dijo tajantemente, asuntándola. –Pero en estos momentos no sólo es eso, sino que también me duele que lo hagas.

El corazón de la delgada chica punzó por las palabras. ¡Ella no deseba herir a nadie y mucho menos a Kid!

-¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿O en Maka? ¿Por qué no quieres decir quién es el que está abusando de ti?

_Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie o lo que hemos venido haciéndote hasta el momento no se comparará a lo que te haremos_.

Las palabras de Karin reverberaron en su mente.

-No… yo no… puedo, no…- estrechó con fuerza el libro contra su pecho, sintiéndose nerviosa. Una sensación similar la invadía cada vez que se encontraba frente a Medusa Sama.

Kid volvió a suspirar. Quizá no había sido ni la manera ni la ocasión para preguntárselo. Pero eso tampoco significaba que iba a dejar que esa situación continuara. Él odiaba las injusticias y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros y amigos. Con ello en mente, acortó las distancias entre ambos, llevando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la peli rosa.

-No importa de quien se trate o con lo que te haya amenazado, recuerda que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. Además, yo, Death The Kid, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.- prometió solemnemente.

Claro estaba, esas palabras habían sido dichas en el sentido de que como Shinigami y también como persona con principios, no dejaría que esa situación pasara con _nadie_ más. Sin embargo, las mejillas de Chrona se tiñeron de rojo al comprender de manera diferente la promesa del oji dorado. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de cierta carta dirigida hacia ella. ¿Acaso Kid deseaba protegerla porque…? Ni siquiera su mente se permitió completar el pensamiento.

En tanto, Liz miró la escena a lo lejos, deteniéndose por un instante en su loca carrera. Notó que los chicos parecían conversar y luego, el gesto de apoyo que Kid le daba a la peli rosa. Entonces, se sonrió.

-¿Hermanita?- preguntó la del cabello corto al ver su reacción.

-No es nada. Regresemos a donde ellos- la menor también sonrió, apoyando su decisión con un monosílabo.

La llegada de las hermanas hizo que el chico se concentrara en el asunto que los había traído a las ruinas arqueológicas.

-Bien, investigaremos y cuidaremos la zona antes, durante y después del concierto. Para ello nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Patty, tú irás con Chrona, si algo llegase a suceder trata de sincronizarte con ella, ir por la derecha. Nos encontraremos aquí en dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Siiiii!- la menor de las rubias llevó la palma de la mano derecha al lado de su frente.

-¿Kid?- la mayor de ellas, en tanto, pareció preocuparle o más bien extrañarle que el chico decidiera separar sus armas.

-¡OK! Hora de comenzar la misión…

**Dos minutos después…**

-¡Mierda! ¡Qué depresión! ¡Me quiero morir!- lloraba arrodillado y con el trasero al aire el oji miel.

-Ya decía yo que separarnos iba en contra de tus creencias- comentaba Liz con ojos sesgados.

O&o&o&o&

-¡Puaf! ¡Qué grande!- admiraba Patty el lugar, llevándose una mano por encima de los ojos. –Dime, Chrona chan, ¿crees que podamos encontrar en este lugar alguna bruja?

-Ah, yo… no lo sé… probablemente- el lugar, por ser zona turística, se encontraba abarrotado de gente y conforme avanzaban más por el lugar, ésta parecía ir en aumento, cosa que incomodaba aún más a la peli rosa.

Al parecer, se acercaban a la zona donde vendían _souvenir _y para la pequeña chica ver tantos artículos de colores brillantes era una gran novedad. Así que, dejando salir su lado más infantil, corrió hacia uno de los puestos más cercanos.

-Pa-Patty chan- la oji oscura trató de alcanzarla, pero la gente que iba justo en dirección contraria la arrastró consigo. Prontamente, se encontró perdida y sin ningún rastro de la pequeña rubia.

Chrona miró asustada por todas partes, sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, junto con sus ojos.

Llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose así misma, como tratando de protegerse de algo malo o quizá dándose un poco de valor. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con esa situación? Ahora sus labios se unían al concierto de temblores que la invadían, sino hacía algo pronto, iba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-_Joma, joma, dabarasa_- escuchó el saludo característico de las brujas detrás de ella.

Su cuerpo dejó de temblar para tensarse de inmediato, luego, su rostro volteó poco a poco hacia atrás, encontrándose con una chica que llevaba pinta de ser una adolescente, vestida como todos los demás turistas. La chica era de cabellos castaños en diferentes tonalidades, de hecho, algunos de sus mechones llegaban a la gama de los amarillos, sus ojos almendrados también color café.

Chrona no supo qué contestar, así que el silencio reinó entre ellas.

-Ya veo- mencionó la castaña. –_Hebi Sama_ se presenta aquí. De todas formas debo decirle que las águilas anidan muy cerca- se inclinó en una corta reverencia. –_Joma, joma, dabarasa_. (3)

-_ Joma, joma, dabarasa_- respondió finalmente la oji oscura y al segundo, la chica había desaparecido entre la gente.

Tarde reaccionó Chrona.

-Esa… era una bruja.

-¡Chronaaaa!- la voz de Patty le llegó como canto celestial a la chica. – ¿En dónde te habías metido?

-Más bien fuiste tú la que me abandonó- su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo y con los ojos en rendija.

-Como sea, mira lo que te he comprado. ¿A qué es bonito?- le entregó un llavero en forma de serpiente de cascabel, con los ojos de color verde brillante, hechos de obsidiana. –El que me lo vendió dijo que era una replica del dios 'Kururu chan'. (4)

Chrona estiró su mano hacia el regalo, pero sólo tocarlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

_Crotalus Durissus__ Servantis._

De sus labios salió una exclamación que más bien pareció un chillido.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

-N-no- por un momento el puño donde sostenía el _souvenir_ pareció temblar, pero la chica no dijo nada.

-El tiempo de nuestro recorrido ha terminado. Volvamos antes de que a Kid le dé un infarto o algo por el estilo- mencionó en medio de una risa típica en ella.

La peli rosa le siguió, permitiéndose mirar de nuevo su llavero. Los ojos verdes parecieron brillar por efecto de la luz solar.

O&o&o&o&

De sólo escuchar la voz de la rubia de cabello corto, Kid se levantó, dejando una estela de polvo detrás de él.

-Patty, que bueno que has vuelto- chilló, abrazándola por el cuello, para luego separase mostrando sus ojos brillantes y una pequeña chapita en su mejilla derecha. – ¡Oh! Mi vida vuelve a tener sentido.

Después de su lapso, el chico se aclaró la garganta, adoptando su tono de seriedad.

-¿Lograron encontrar algo?

-Sí, ¡mira todo lo que he comprado! Todos tienen una hermosa forma simétrica- la chica sacó un montón de chácharas y sin embargo, al chico parecía no importarle.

'_En otras circunstancias se hubiera vuelto loco de pura felicidad'_, pensó Liz, segura de un descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

-¡Patty, esto es una misión no unas vacaciones! ¿Qué haremos ahora? Nosotros tampoco pudimos encontrar nada sospechoso- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditando con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-¿Será por qué estuviste tan paranoico que no pudiste moverte?- comentó sarcástica su arma.

-Yo…- balbuceó la peli rosa repentinamente.

¿Tú qué Chrona? ¿Viste algo?- preguntó Kid.

La chica ladeó el rostro un poco, evitando mirar a alguien en específico, su mano sosteniendo su brazo derecho.

-Yo, vi una bruja… muy joven.

-¿¡Qué?! Eso es imposible, Kid hubiera percibido el alma de esa bruja- mencionó Liz.

-No si esta tenía un protector de almas.

-Creo que si lo tenía. Pero… ella de alguna manera me reconoció- sus ojos bailoteaban de un lado a otro.

-¿Te reconoció?- dijo sin comprender el oji miel.

-Me dio el saludo característico de las brujas y luego de llamarme _Hebi Sama_ dijo que las águilas anidaban muy cerca.

-Ya veo…- murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido el joven Shinigami.

-Perdón… no pude hacer nada para detenerla- la peli rosa se chupó los labios nerviosamente, debido a su incompetencia.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperabas poder hacer tú sola? No te preocupes por ello, para eso nos tienes a nosotros, ¿lo recuerdas?

_No permitiré que nadie te haga daño._

Las palabras de él resonaron en su mente, provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo.

-¿Qué crees que haya querido decir eso, Kid?- Liz se cruzó de brazos, un poco cansada de permanecer de pie.

-Creo que hay más de una bruja en este lugar. Es cierto que no he podido percibir ningún alma de bruja, pero es que el lugar entero está repleto de una onda mágica. ¿Tú también lo puedes sentir, verdad, Chrona?

La chica asintió con un monosílabo, aún tratando de recuperarse de las palabras del chico.

Kid la escudriñó por un momento más.

'_Lo que me preocupa es que de alguna manera esto termine afectándole. ¿Por qué esa b__ruja la llamó La Señora de las Serpientes? ¿Quizá la reconoció como hija de Medusa? O es que ella vio algo que nosotros no',_ pensó el chico.

Serpientes… Águilas…

-¡Eso es!- el chico golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño cerrado de la contraria. –Las brujas representan varios animales, ¿cierto? Eso quiere decir que la bruja que está detrás de todo esto es usuaria de águilas.

-¡Y las águilas se comen a las serpientes! ¡Groarg!- Patty gruñó con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y sus manos simulando unas garras.

Aquel comentario en verdad que preocupó a Chrona.

El vitoreo de la muchedumbre se dejó escuchar de pronto.

-¡Mierda! El concierto ha comenzado- maldijo Kid. –Liz, Patty prepárense. Chrona mira a tu alrededor y haber si puedes ver a la bruja que viste con anterioridad.

Las rubias se transformaron en armas.

¿Y si la bruja se aparecía? ¿Qué haría Chrona sin un arma? Ella ya no tenía a Racknarot y mucho menos podía utilizar alguna clase de encantamiento, como lo hacía Blair. Simplemente sería un estorbo.

_No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. _

Encerró sus puños. No, ella no quería ser una carga. Quería ser valiosa para Kid, que quizá la protegiese, pero no por ser una inútil. Pero ¿es qué, acaso, no siempre lo había sido?

_Me desharé de ti tan fácilmente como a una basura… ¡Tonta! ¡Inútil!... ¡Me avergüenza ser tu madre!..._

Las palabras de Medusa Sama hacían eco en su mente. Ese no era el mejor momento para recordarlas. Pero le era imposible evitarlas.

De pronto, le pareció escuchar algo suave, moviéndose por entre la hierba, arrastrándose. Un tintineo.

Los sentidos de Shinigami del chico también parecieron activarse.

-¡Qué diablos es eso!- gritó aterrada Liz, haciendo que su _Meister_ se volviera.

Notó un par de ojos de color verde brillante que parecían mirar algo fijamente, y no era a él. De pronto, los ojos parecieron ganar altura, hasta que un cuerpo tomó forma ante ellos.

-¡Es una serpiente!- gritó Liz.

A la mente del chico vino el recuerdo de su visión cuando estaba fuera del Shibusen.

Señora de las Serpientes.

Entonces, ¡a quien miraba era a…!

-¡Chrona!- gritó, pero la chica parecía en trance, pues no se movía ni un ápice, sus ojos muy abiertos y completamente inmóviles.

Kid disparó un par de veces, pero la serpiente parecía no inmutarse. Repentinamente, su cola pareció tintinear, como un cascabel, y se movió con agilidad hacia él, barriéndolo junto con un montón de tierra.

La gente en el concierto se percató de ello y, al mirar la enorme serpiente, comenzó a correr despavorida.

La cola de la serpiente de cascabel se enredó en el cuerpo de Chrona, apresándolo. La chica en ese mismo instante se desmayó. La enorme serpiente llevó su cola enroscada con su presa hacia su hocico.

-¡Kid!- gritaron sus armas.

-¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto?- el chico se levantó, con el rostro lleno de la sangre que le escurría de la frente.

Pero antes de que terminara de ponerse en pie o que reaccionara, la serpiente se tragó a la oji oscura.

-Chrona- dijo Kid en un murmullo ahogado.

_Crotalus Durissus Kaan…_

**CONTINUARÁ……….**

(1)Alburquerque, es la ciudad que el conejo Bugs siempre hace mención cuando se pierde. En cuanto a SARE Ciudad Galaxia, es el nombre de la porquería de unidad habitacional en la que vivo… ¡Créanme, estoy alejada de toda civilización!

(2) El Templo de Kukulcán o Pirámide de Kukulcán, es conocido también por el nombre El Castillo. Además, Kukulcán era el dios maya principal y su nombre significa 'Serpiente Emplumada'.

(3)Hebi significa serpiente.

(4)Kururu, es el nombre de un personaje de un anime llamado '**Sargento Keroro**' XDD.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Mujajaja! Lo he dejado hasta aquí n.n_

_Muchas aclaraciones en este capítulo y todavía me faltaron. _

_**Kaan**__ significa serpiente y, __**Crotalus Durissus **__es el nombre científico (obviamente en latín) para llamar a las serpientes de cascabel. __**Servantis**__ es siervo. Y creo que eso es todo, por el momento _

_Si quieren saber más acerca de éste lugar y su simbología, les invitó a leer __**Wickepedia**__, bajo los apartados de __**Chichén Itzá y Kukulcán**__._

_Por el momento me despido, no sin antes dar las gracias a: __**Yumi Kazahaya, kittirasi, **_

_**Inugemenis2:**__Qué bien que hayas hecho mención del asunto del libro. Soy de las personas que gustan que cuiden las cosas que regalo… o de lo contrario armo un alboroto como Kid XDD._

_**Gua: **__Siempre que puedo respondo los rvws n.n Gracias por la información ,en cuanto leí tu comentario, me busqué el cap y me lo leí n.n ( y es que a mí me encanta traducir todo lo que veo je, je _

_**Chrona-chan:**__ Espero que no te ofenda, mi queridísima Chrona lo que estoy haciendo contigo en este fic XDDD. Y sip, Lorena es lesbiana n.n ¡el cómo influirá ese hecho en la historia? Eso es otro cuento. Y lo del lemon… pues es que la verdad… no lo sé. De hecho si tengo pensado hacer uno entre ellos, pero lo tenía contemplado para un Oneshot… Necesitaría ponerlo a votación._

_**Chibi-chan:**__ Gracias por las porras. Sobre lo que me preguntas, bueno… yo podría decirte el por qué y el cuándo y el cómo… pero así ya no tendría chiste que escribiera je, je. Necesitarás ver/leer para saber las respuestas. Hasta entonces…_

_Por sus reviews._

_Matta au!_


	7. Tatuaje

_Aquí, escribiendo el capítulo número… ¿siete? ¿¡En serio?! ¬¬ ¿Por qué es que presiento que este ff va ser largo? XDDD._

_Comentario, idea, propuesta… ¿Quieren lemon entre KidxChrona? Es que ya me lo han dicho, pero dije que lo dejaría a votación. ¿Ustedes cómo ven? Después de todo, esta historia también es de ustedes…_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario, no tendría necesidad de buscar imágenes de Kid ._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 7**** "Tatuaje".**

**Shibusen**

El sol parecía estar muy alegre ese día, a pesar de que el propio Shinigami Sama se encontraba inusualmente preocupado.

-Shinigami Sama- habló Spirit con cautela, sintiéndose en el fondo contagiado por la actitud de su deidad. –¿Puede decirme qué es lo que está pasando?

El dios le dedicó una breve mirada, para luego soltar un leve suspiro.

-Pues verás, Spirito Kun…- hizo una pausa, para luego volver a suspirar. –Hoy es el día en que Ro Shinigami viene.

-¿Ro Shi…? ¿¡Shinigami Roushi?!- gritó un poco aterrado. (1)

El ser blanquinegro asintió en silencio.

-Y presiento que su visita tiene un objetivo muy inusual- volvió a suspirar, dejando después sólo el silencio.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el caso que le encomendó a Kid y a Chrona?

-No necesariamente. Aunque sí que tiene que ver con Kid.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más el pelirrojo, Sid entró en la gran sala blanca –que parecía brillar más de lo usual-.

-Shinigami Sama, se ha anunciado la llegada de Ro Shinigami en Death City.

-Bien, como dicen por ahí: 'Al toro hay que agarrarlo por los cuernos', ¿verdad, Spirito Kun?

'_¿Habrá querido decirme algo con eso?'_, pensó el oji verde, imaginándose así mismo con un par de cuernos salientes de su frente, pero sólo se limitó a asentir con un monosílabo.

Así, salieron de Shibusen a fin de recibir al famoso personaje.

O&o&o&o&

Las clases en la escuela para Técnicos y Armas seguían su curso de lo más normal y cierta rubia parecía estarse aburriendo. En su mente, lo único que importaba era lo que sucedería en cuatro días más, la graduación del primer nivel, su paso hacia la clase Luna Creciente.

Karin se sonrió, mientras recargaba la mejilla izquierda sobre la palma de su mano. De pronto, su sonrisa pareció congelarse por un segundo, para luego levantarse impulsivamente de su asiento –como si un insecto le hubiese picado el trasero o algo por el estilo-.

-Eso… eso es…

-Karin ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Lorena al verla en ese modo, a lo que a Mayte no le quedó más remedio que imitarla.

-No puede ser, ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo?- y la rubia salió corriendo del aula, a pesar del llamado de la profesora y seguida de sus amigas.

O&o&o&o&

Shinigami Sama, Spirit, Sid y Stein permanecían de pie justo al inicio de las escaleras que daban a la explanada de Shibusen. Poco a poco comenzaron a vislumbrase dos figuras vestidas de negro, las cuales, al llegar arriba, se hicieron a un lado y se inclinaron en una muestra de respeto, para así dejar paso a una figura alta, ataviada de color púrpura.

Se trataba de Ro Shinigami.

Todos los presentes parecieron contener el aliento. La mera presencia de ese ser –quizá hasta más antiguo que su propio dios- lo ameritaba de esa forma. Hasta su andar era pausado y elegante y… ¡plof! Ro Shinigami tropezó con sus enaguas y cayó de bruces al suelo, provocándole una gotita de sudor a todos.

Sus guardaespaldas se apresuraron a brindarle la ayuda necesaria para que se levantara, sacudiéndole la ropa en el proceso.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Son estas malditas ropas las que han tenido la culpa- dijo, haciendo a un lado las atenciones de ellos.

Luego, giró el rostro, envuelto con una máscara igual que la del director de Shibusen, a excepción de que en ella llevaba pintadas una lágrima roja debajo de cada ojo.

-¡Hey! Shinigami San, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¡Quita esa cara, hombre, que más bien parece que has visto a alguien no muy grato!- Ro rió, a lo que el director emitió una risita no muy convencida. (2)

Entonces, se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Stein se hizo a un lado para ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose con cierta rubia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Otosan, ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- recriminó la chica.

-Ara, ara, si se trata de mi princesita- Ro extendió los brazos y ella corrió hacia ellos, dejándose envolver con cariño.

-¿O-Otosan?- balbuceó Spirit.

-Así es, Ro Shinigami es el padre de Karin- dijo Death. (3)

-¿Pero no cree que ya está demasiado 'viejo' para tener una hija de esa edad?- cuchicheó el oji verde, con una mano a un lado de los labios.

-Ro es sólo un poco más grande que yo. En realidad ese título no se otorga simplemente por ser el más viejo, sino también el más poderoso. Por eso también se le conoce como _Roushi_.

-Más poderoso… increíble- el peli rojo le miró con reverencia.

'_Sí, él ha logrado completar las Tres Líneas Zansu, algo que ni siquiera yo he podido hacer', _pensó Death.

-Mi pequeña, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ¿Te ha gustado Shibusen?

-Mucho, papá.

-¡Ah! Ro-Ro Shinigami- exclamó Lorena al verle, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y obligaba a Mayte a que hiciera lo mismo presionando su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

-Qué tal Lori Chan, veo que has crecido bastante.

-Lo suficiente como para ser una digna _Deathsyte_, Señor.- mencionó con orgullo e ilusión.

-Eso espero. ¿Pero qué es esto? No veo por ninguna parte a tu hijo- le dijo a Death.

-Kid kun se encuentra en una misión en las ruinas arqueológicas de Yucatán- le respondió.

-Ya veo… y bueno, ¿es que no vas a invitarme a pasar?

-Ah, Sid kun- Death miró al zombie.

-Sí, claro. Por aquí- el profesor les condujo dentro de la escuela.

Mayte se quedó atrás de todos ellos. Ahora comprendía porque Karin se sentía y se comportaba como si fuera tan importante. No sólo era hija de un _Shinigami_, sino del más poderoso de todos ellos.

Bajó el rostro. Ella no tenía ninguna esperanza de poder quitar las cadenas que le unían a esa rubia… cadenas, como si ella fuese una simple esclava. Suspiró triste, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su falda azul, sintiendo el contacto con un pedazo de papel. ¡Ah, sí! La carta de ese día para Chrona. Ni hablar…

O&o&o&o&

**Yucatán **

La cola de la serpiente de cascabel se enredó en el cuerpo de Chrona, apresándolo. La chica en ese mismo instante se desmayó. La enorme serpiente llevó su cola enroscada con su presa hacia su hocico.

-¡Kid!- gritaron sus armas.

-¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerme esto?- el chico se levantó, con el rostro lleno de la sangre que le escurría de la frente.

Pero antes de que terminara de ponerse en pie o que reaccionara, la serpiente se tragó a la oji oscura.

-Chrona- dijo Kid en un murmullo ahogado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su cuerpo se sentía paralizado, provocando que una rodilla se apoyara en el suelo, luego ambas manos.

La vista del chico comenzaba a nublarse.

-Kid, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada Liz.

-N-no lo sé- atinó a decir el chico antes de que cayera sobre uno de sus costados.

-¡Kid!- Liz fue la primera en volver a su forma humana.

-¡Ahí viene!- advirtió Patty al ver que la gran serpiente de color jade se movía.

La mayor de las hermanas volvió medio rostro para rectificar lo que la otra había dicho.

-Vu-vuelve a tu forma- Kid asió de un brazo a la rubia, quien renuente pareció dudarlo. -¡Si te toca, estarás muerta! Mi cuerpo de _shinigami_ ha procesado el veneno.- el oji miel alcanzó a quitarse a tiempo, justo cuando Liz volvía a su modalidad arma.

El chico apuntó con ambas pistolas, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué pasaría si su ataque dañaba a Chrona?

De pronto, una línea de luz pareció atravesar el cuerpo de la serpiente.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?- preguntó confuso Kid, tratando de localizar la procedencia de aquel ataque, pero pronto su atención fue capturada por lo que le sucedió al ser mágico.

Su cuerpo se empezó a ver envuelto en muchos fulgores de luz amarilla y blanca, para luego desintegrarse en un polvo brillante y en medio de él, el cuerpo inconciente de la chica, el cual iba a caer e impactarse sin remedio contra el suelo.

-¡Chrona!- gritó con fuerza el peli negro, corriendo a fin de rescatarla, dejando al par de armas sobre el suelo.

Sus cálculos no fallaron, logrando proteger a la peli rosa entre sus brazos.

-Chrona, respóndeme. ¿Te encuentras bien?- puso una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda, quitando algunos mechones de cabello en el proceso.

Si ella estaba grave o en el peor de los casos muerta, ¿qué clase de dios sería al no poder cumplir con su promesa de protegerla?

-Chrona… no…- su voz angustiada, apretando ligeramente el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Entonces, esos ojos oscuros comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco.

-Uh… Shi-Shinigami Kun…- balbuceó débil.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio! ¡Estas viva!- vitoreó, haciendo a un lado, o simplemente sin darse cuenta, de la antigua manera en que Chrona le llamaba. Se limitó a enterrar el rostro en el cuello de la chica, a lo que ella pareció reaccionar, sonrojándose al instante. –Me da tanto gusto que estés bien.

Su voz apagada contra su cuello, lo que le provocó un escalofrío en la piel. El chico se separó de ella, sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Ver aquello le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué un chico como _él_ se preocupaba de esa manera por una chica como _ella_? Esta vez sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes, y, sin poder contener su llanto, se abrazó del cuello del peli negro. Él la estrechó suavemente en sus brazos, recargando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Liz?- dijo de pronto su hermana, aún en modo arma.

-Uhm, todo está bien- aunque su tono de voz resultó un poco más triste de lo que se imaginó.

-¿Crees que esto está bien así?

-Cierra el pico- respondió molesta, tornando a su forma humana y encaminándose hacia donde ellos.

Patty bajó la mirada, como si de alguna manera estuviese meditando en el asunto.

-Es sólo que estoy segura de que Kid no lo hubiese querido de esta forma.- murmuró, para después seguir a su hermana.

-Kid, ¿qué fue todo eso?- el chico se separó de la peli rosa a fin de mirar a su arma.

-No tengo la más mínima idea. De lo único que estoy seguro es que toda la magia que nos rodeaba ha desaparecido. ¿Alguna idea, Chrona?

La chica, un poco más calmada, negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. Kid, a su vez, pareció endurecer la mirada, pensando al respecto.

-No quedará más remedio que volver a Shibusen.

-Pero Kid, Ro está allá- mencionó Liz, mirando, en tanto, que su hermana le daba un pañuelo a la oji oscura.

-Creo que no quedará más remedio que…- sus ojos se posaron en la gentil sonrisa de Chrona quien agradecía el gesto amable de la rubia.

Alejándose unos pasos de ellas, estiró los brazos hacia el frente y, tras algunos signos hechos con los dedos de sus manos, la imagen de su padre apareció.

_Hola, holita, Kid kun, chicas._

Saludó el dios con un movimiento de su mano derecha. Ellas asintieron, incluida Chrona.

-_Shichue_, ha habido algunas cosas muy extrañas en este lugar. Necesito hablar contigo personalmente y hacer algunas investigaciones. Pero todavía existe _ese_ problema, ¿no es así?

_Mhm, es cierto,_ mencionó con una mano en la barbilla. _¿Por qué no la llevas a la mansión?_, dijo de pronto, dibujándose un pequeño foco al lado de su cabeza y alzando el dedo índice.

-¿Estas seguro?- la voz de Kid no era para nada de sorpresa o desagrado. Más bien, hasta parecía que la idea le agradaba bastante.

_Sí, creo que será lo mejor_.

-Está bien, entonces, te veo luego- su padre se despidió con otro movimiento de su mano y el holograma desapareció.

Kid se volvió hacia las chicas, sacando en el proceso su _Belsebub._

-Ya oyeron, regresamos a casa- subió a la patineta, extendiendo de nuevo sus manos al frente, con las palmas hacia arriba, preparado para recibir a las Thompson en modo arma.

Un resplandor rosado se hizo presente y ellas acudieron al llamado de inmediato. El chico le dedicó una mirada a la oji oscura, la cual trató de caminar, pero sus piernas fallaron, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Creo que estás muy débil para sostenerte y en esas condiciones no soportaras todo el viaje- dijo el chico, yendo a donde ella y ayudándola a levantar, notando el leve temblor en sus piernas.

Aún con sus manos bajo los codos de la chica, volvió la vista hacia la _Belsebub_, entonces tras un _'Espera aquí' _y depositarla en el suelo con cuidado, se subió de nuevo en ella y, una vez en el aire, condujo la patineta junto a la chica. Se sentó, con una pierna colgada a cada lado y extendió los brazos, ligeramente ladeado hacia su lado derecho.

-Vamos, te llevaré- mencionó en un tono tan natural, como si llevar alguien entre brazos fuera de lo más normal para él.

-N-no yo no-no podría- balbuceó nerviosa, por no decir aterrada.

-Chrona, no podemos quedarnos aquí y me es urgente discutir lo que sucedió con mi padre- volvió a hacer ademán de que se asiera de sus manos y la chica, más roja que un semáforo en alto, no le quedó de otra que obedecerle. Kid le tomó firmemente de las manos, halándola y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Ella quedó transversal al cuerpo de Kid y sentada en medio de las piernas del chico, mientras que las propias descansaban sobre la derecha del chico.

-Tómalas- dijo el peli negro, entregándole las pistolas gemelas. –Me es incómodo llevarlas en el trasero del pantalón.

Ella las asió con una mezcla de respeto, reverencia, timidez y orgullo. Era como si Kid le hubiese confiado su propia vida. Si algo había aprendido en Shibusen era que un arma era un ser muy preciado para un _Shokunin_.

-¿Lista?- dijo el oji miel, ella ni siquiera se atrevió a girar su rostro, pues sabía que la cercanía con el dios era demasiada, ya que había podido sentir su aliento y respiración moverle el cabello. Así que únicamente se limitó a responder con un monosílabo.

La patineta se elevó un poco más, a lo que el cuerpo de Chrona se tensó ligeramente. Kid, al darse cuenta de ello, supuso que se debía a que la chica temía caerse, por lo que optó por rodearle la cintura con el brazo derecho y el gemelo lo puso como soporte para la espalda. _Belsebub_ se elevó más y, cuando alcanzó la altura ideal, arrancó retorno a Death City, provocando que un grito ahogado saliera de la garganta de la peli rosa, quien sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a apretar las pistolas contra su pecho. Kid se sonrió divertido por la expresión de la chica, aumentando un poco más la velocidad.

Sin embargo, y sin que ellos lo supieran, la misma adolescente que la oji oscura se encontrara los observó alejarse. Sonriéndose le dedicó unas breves palabras.

-_Matta au, Hebi Sama. _(4)

O&o&o&o&

La velocidad de _Belsebub_ había diminuido, encontrándose en un suave paseo sobre los cielos crepusculares. Hacia ya un tiempo que Chrona se había quedado profundamente dormida, permitiéndose recargar su mejilla en el pecho cálido de Kid.

-Kid.

-¿Si, Liz?

-¿En qué piensas?- el chico hizo un ruido con la garganta, como meditando en lo que estaba a punto de responder.

-¿Crees que aquella luz que atravesó de pronto a la gran serpiente haya tenido que ver con la bruja que Chrona se encontró?

-Pues…

-Si es así… no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

-Crees que lo que pasó…

-Mhm… estaban esperando a que sucediera.

-¿Eso hará de Chrona… una bruja?- Kid suspiró, sin contestar.

'_Me temo que después de todo ella está destinada a convertirse en una, tarde que temprano'_, pensó el oji miel.

De pronto, las estructura familiares de su ciudad natal se divisaron a lo lejos, para ese tiempo el sol ya se había ocultado completamente, dando paso a la siniestra luna. _Belsebub_ descendió lentamente en el patio de la residencia Death, y tan pronto como Kid se puso en pie sobre suelo firme, las hermanas Thompson tomaron su forma humana, estirándose un poco a fin de relajar los músculos tensados.

Kid llevaba aún en brazos a la durmiente Chrona y Patty se apresuró a abrir las puertas delante de ellos. Entonces, el chico subió las escaleras y esperó a que una sorprendida Liz le abriera la puerta de su habitación. El joven _shinigami_ se arrodilló sobre el mullido colchón y avanzó a gatas unos cuantos centímetros hasta llegar al centro de la cama, depositando el cuerpo delgado de la peli rosa sobre ella. Se viró, quedando sentado y miró a la rubia.

-Cuídenla y no dejen que nadie la vea y mucho menos que salga.- la chica sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio. –Voy a Shibusen, cualquier cosa, ya saben como contactarme.

Entonces, el chico se marchó. Liz giró su rostro hacia el interior de la habitación, aún de pie en la entrada, y sonrió ligeramente, para luego cerrar la puerta e irse a buscar algo de comer. Tenía tanta hambre que podría comerse un elefante entero ella sola.

O&o&o&o&

Al abrir los ojos no reconoció para nada lo que le rodeaba. Levantándose de un solo golpe sintió que se mareaba, por lo que por un instante permaneció sentada sobre el colchón. Aprovechó el momento para inspeccionar el lugar con la vista, encontrándose con que todo se encontraba en su sitio y cuidadosamente arreglado simétricamente.

Simétricamente.

¡No podía ser! ¿Era la casa de Kid? Más concretamente, ¿¡la habitación de Kid?! Sus labios se abrieron, dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa. Entonces eso quería decir que en el transcurso del viaje se había quedado profundamente dormida y que entonces… Kid la había cargado hasta llevarla a la habitación. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Se llevó ambas manos a la mejillas, sintiéndolas quemantes por la pena y no pudo evitar morderse desesperadamente el labio inferior. ¿Y ahora cómo se suponía que iba a lidiar con eso?

De pronto, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, sintiéndose aterrada, agarró una de las almohadas para esconder la cabeza debajo de ella, encontrándose con que las sábanas olían deliciosamente al perfume natural de Kid. Su primera reacción fue la de angustiarse aun más, para luego sonreírse en medio de un leve sonrojo.

-Chrona chan, ¿estas despierta ya?- escuchó la vocecilla de Patty, para luego escuchar el ruido característico de la puerta abrirse. –Te hemos traído de comer, ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces bajo las almohadas?

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna.

-No estés asustada, estas en nuestra casa y esta es la habitación de Kid. Él no te hará nada malo… al menos, claro está, que le rompas algo o le desacomodes su preciada simetría. Entonces, si que te desollaría viva, ¿verdad, hermanita?

-Ah, no creo que eso tranquilice de alguna forma a Chrona- mencionó la más alta al notar un temblor en la chica, que seguía empecinada en esconderse.

Entonces, Liz se acercó a la cama, sentándose en una orilla.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Has de cuenta que estuvieras de huésped en casa de Maka, nosotras también somos tus amigas.

Oír aquello hizo que la peli rosa asomara medio rostro, viendo la sonrisa de Liz y, luego, mirando los blancos dientes de Patty al imitar el gesto de su hermana –aunque, claro, de manera más exagerado.

Su cuerpo se destensó y pronto, se quitó la almohada de encima, quedando arrodillada sobre la cama.

-Come, es sólo sopa instantánea, pero te hará bien- dijo Liz, a lo que la otra rubia le ofreció el vaso de unisel y un tenedor con la insignia _shinigami_ rematando el mango. A Chrona le gustaban esos detalles.

Liz hizo un '¡Ah!' y se dejó caer de espaldas.

-El viaje nos ha dejado rendidas. Supongo que has de querer darte un baño- le dijo, ladeando el rostro ligeramente.

-Pero… no tengo ropa con qué cambiarme- comentó la peli rosa en medio de un bocado de fideos.

-Por eso no hay problema, nosotras te prestamos. Incluso tenemos ropa interior nueva.

Chrona bajó el rostro, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-N-no es necesario-yo me voy a casa- comentó dispuesta a levantarse tras dejar el vaso vacío sobre el buró.

-Lo siento, Chrona chan, pero Kid nos ha dicho que no podemos dejarte ir.

-¿Qué?- los ojos muy abiertos hacia Patty.

-Por algunos días te quedaras en _Executor_, cuando él venga te lo explicará mejor.

-Y-yo… ¿por qué? ¿Tiene algo qué ver con lo que sucedió?- Liz negó con un movimiento de su rostro.

-Es sólo para tu seguridad. Ya te lo dije, cuando Kid regrese te lo explicará. Ahora, vayamos por tu ropa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Patty la tomó de la mano derecha y la condujo afuera de la habitación, salieron por un pasillo y entraron a una puerta contigua. En el nuevo cuarto había dos camas gemelas, cubiertas con colchas de diferentes colores, una era rosa pastel, con dibujos de conejos y jirafas; mientras que la otra era de color crema y sin ninguna clase de dibujos. Un lado de la habitación estaba llena de peluches, predominando las jirafas, en tanto el otro estaba austero. Chrona supo reconocer qué lado pertenecía a quien de inmediato.

Liz abrió la puerta de lo que, aparentemente, era un clóset, que en realidad ocupaba todo una pared lateral.

-Veamos, veamos…-canturreaba la chica alta buscando dar con algo que fuera de acuerdo con la oji oscura. Después de un rato y dejar un montón de ropa tirada por todas partes, sacó una muda de ropa. Se la midió simplemente colocándola encima de los hombros de la chica. –Toma, esto es perfecto para ti.

Y sin más, ambas la volvieron a llevar a la habitación de Kid, hasta una puerta que no era otra cosa que la entrada al baño. Chrona se sorprendió de lo grande –era de igual tamaño o quizás hasta más grande que la misma habitación-. Los mosaicos blanco y negro daban la finta de ser un enorme tablero de ajedrez y la blanca tina que estaba justo al frente, con sus llaves tan relucientes le hicieron preguntarse si acaso era permitido usarlo. Los postes y perchas parecían de oro –sería mucha ostentación si realmente lo fueran-. Entonces, la chica bajó la mirada, alcanzando a ver su rostro reflejado en el limpio y pulido piso.

¡Wow! Vaya que Kid si resultaba ser el hijo de Shinigami Sama. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del agua, Liz había abierto las llaves de la tina a fin de que esta se llenara.

-Nosotras estaremos en nuestra habitación. Te dejamos- y finalmente, se marcharon, dejándola muy desconcertada.

Suspiró profundamente, luchando aún con sus sentimientos de inferioridad y por su preocupación que le causaba el estar allí… no sólo en casa de Kid, sino además, en el baño privado del chico y haber dormido en… sus brazos… y en su cama… a cada reflexión su rostro se calentaba y adquiría un nuevo tono de rojo.

Se llevó la mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo, su pose típica, y pareció patear algo imaginario con su pie derecho, suspirando nuevamente. Luego, miró la tina, con el agua llenándola y sacando vapor por lo calientita que debía estar. En verdad que necesitaba un baño y quería descansar. Torció los labios y volvió a suspirar.

Cruzó los brazos frente suyo y llevó las manos a la altura de sus caderas a fin de alzar su túnica negra, al tiempo en que se descalzaba. Finalmente, retiró la ropa interior y se dispuso a sumergir, primero, la punta de uno de sus pies, sintiéndola agradable. Con un suspiro de alivio, cerró los ojos y tras un ratito más, se le ocurrió frotar sus brazos con un poco de agua. Primero el izquierdo, empezando de abajo hacia arriba para luego continuar con el derecho. Entonces, sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, el camino de su mano izquierda se había detenido a la altura del codo, hasta que finalmente dejó escapar un grito de horror.

Liz y Patty de inmediato corrieron hacia el lugar, abriendo las puertas de un solo golpe, encontrando a la peli rosa acurrucada en una esquina del baño y con las manos cubriéndose los costados de su rostro.

-Chrona chan, ¿qué te sucede?- interrogó Patty, acercándose hacia la chica, pero esta pareció asustada.

Alzó la vista hacia la pequeña rubia, sus ojos temblorosos y angustiados, y sin encontrar qué más hacer, se levantó para abrazarla, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y comenzando a llorar. Entonces, Liz notó algo en el brazo derecho de Chrona.

El tatuaje de una serpiente de cascabel color verde obsidiana……

**CONTINUARÁ….**

(1)Roushi, significa Gran Maestro en japonés.

(2)Como sabrán, el término 'San' es menos honorífico que el 'Sama'. Yo aquí lo puse como una muestra de confianza o cercanía, ya que el término 'Kun' le pertenece, más bien a Kid –por la manera en como le llama Chrona- y porque se oiría muy jovial n.n

(3) OK, para no hacernos revoltijos cuando los dos Shinigami estén juntos, uno será Ro y el otro Death.

(4)Matta au, significa nos volveremos a ver.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Tengo sueño u.u…_

_¿Qué cosas les depararán a Kid y a Chrona ahora que ella vivirá algunos días en su casa? ¿Será el tiempo en que surja el amor entre ellos? ¿Y qué pasará ahora que Ro está en Shibusen? ¿Cuál será su verdadero propósito al ir allí?_

_Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos XD._

_Gracias a quienes me han dejado un comentario o me han agregado a sus favoritos, así como a la historia:__** Akari Walter, yumiiekya, SoMbReRa LoCa, chibi-oni-star, Yumi Kazahaya, Suigin Walter.**_

_**Younaa:**__ Gracias por el comentario y las porras, me halaga el que pienses eso de mí n//n. Saiyuki… sip, ¿a que 'el monje apestoso' (XD) y Goku hacen un buen yaoi? Aunque la verdad como que el anime iba algo lento y la verdad no he tenido oportunidad de leer el manga…supongo que estará mejor. Con gusto te añado, perota correo se mutiló ¬¬ Si quieres ve a mi profile y dale en __**enviar un mensaje;**__ ahí te aparece mi dirección, me envías un correo y así me quedo con el tuyo. _

_**Marbel :D: **__ Gracias por el comentario. ¡Yuri! ¿Alguien dijo yuri? ¬¬ Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo tampoco soy muy partidaria de las historias yuri, aunque debo admitir que existen algunas muy bien construidas. No creo escribir un lemon de todas formas (no al menos de ellas)._

_**Joana:**__ ¿Por qué? Bueno, por dos razones: Una la dije al final del capítulo anterior; por su simbología con las serpientes y la segunda es porque de laguna manera quise contribuir al Bicentenario de México XDD. Eso es todo. Gracias por leer y deja un comentario._

_**Kittirasi:**__ Gracias por leer. El lemon, el lemon…como verás lo he dejado a votación… aunque yo misma no me decido o más bien no sé en donde incluirlo. A ver qué pasa n.n_

_**Inugeminis2:**__Gracias por leer. A mí también me encantó esas escenas. Pero supongo que la que está preparada para el siguiente te gustará más n.n (a estas alturas ya llevo la mitad del siguiente) O en este la de la patineta XDD._

_**Gua: **__Gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado n.n_

_Matta au!_


	8. Esponsales

_¡Hola, hola, hola, holaaaa! __La TNT ya pasó, y tengo mucho anime que ver n.n ¿Ya leyeron el último capítulo que ha salido de Soul Eater? Que me he quedado 'babas' cuando vi la versión masculina de Blair… aún sigo en shock… es que simplemente es SE-XY…_

_Sin más y con una bullicio en la cabeza por las ideas para continuar, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario, hubiera golpeado a los cosplayer de Maka y Kid que iban tomados de la mano ¬¬._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap 8**** "Esponsales".**

Kid suspiró antes de cruzar las puertas de Shibusen. Se encontraba demasiado cansado por causa del largo e incómodo viaje, no necesariamente debido a llevar entre brazos a Chrona, –de hecho, a pesar de ser demasiado extraño, lo había ¿disfrutado?– pero sin querer pensar demasiado en ello, se encaminó hasta el lugar en donde habitualmente se encontraba su padre.

A esas horas de la noche, los pasillos de la escuela lucían desiertos y silenciosos, pasó por el lugar en donde se colgaban las misiones y saludó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza a la que se encargaba de los papeleos para las misiones, a lo que esta le devolvió la mirada para luego seguir leyendo lo que sostenía entre manos.

Llegó finalmente a la puerta, sintiendo con mayor claridad y fuerza el poder y magnitud de un alma poderosa. Aspiró con fuerza, como armándose de valor y entró, nuevamente, por un pasillo rodeado de blancura y a través de diversas puertas orientales, al estilo templos.

-¿Ah? ¡Hola, holita!- el director de la escuela se estiró, por encima del hombro de su interlocutor, en cuanto notó la presencia física de su hijo.

-_Shichue,_ a mi también me da gusto volver a verte- respondió, caminando hasta la mesa, en cuyo lugar los dos personajes distinguidos tomaban una taza de té.

El oji negro se quedó de pie justo en medio de la mesa y se inclinó en una corta reverencia hacia el de la vestimenta purpúrea.

-Ro Shinigami, es un honor que esté usted aquí- mencionó educadamente, para luego incorporarse.

Ro pareció sonreír o al menos eso fue lo que sintió el chico.

-Has crecido bastante, Kid kun. Y también te has vuelto más poderoso. Toma asiento- la mano blanquecina de Ro le señaló una silla.

-Me encantaría poder sentarme con ustedes a tomar un poco de té, pero me temo que por el momento eso no podrá ser posible- entonces, volvió su rostro hacia su padre.

-Quizá, entonces ¿mañana? Me gustaría tanto poder conversar contigo, ya que… eres ahora todo un _shinigami_.

Kid asintió en silencio, no muy contento del tono de aquellas palabras y de no saber cómo rechazar la invitación.

-Entonces mañana, al caer la tarde. No te preocupes, ya enviaré a alguien por ti- se levantó, despidiéndose de los Death y se dirigió con paso armonioso hacia los escaloncitos… bueno, eso fue hasta que cayó de bruces.

Death se sobresaltó un poco y a Kid le escurrió una gota de sudor por la sien.

-No, no se preocupen, estoy bien- se sacudió las ropas y siguió su camino, murmurando algo referente a las malditas enaguas que tenía que llevar.

Por un momento más, padre e hijo, siguieron observando el lugar por donde Ro había desaparecido, como cerciorándose de que no regresara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?- las cejas del chico se enarcaron, poniéndose serio.

O&o&o&o&

-¿Entregaste la carta de hoy?- preguntó Karin, guardando sus cosas en una pequeña maletita que, de inmediato, Lorena cargó.

Después de la bienvenida al padre de la rubia, habían tenido que dejarle, pues al parecer, Ro tenía asuntos privados que tratar. Así que, durante toda la tarde y hasta muy adentrada la noche, las tres chicas se habían puesto a estudiar para el examen escrito que se avecinaba.

-No- mencionó angustiada Mayte, la verdad es que poco se había podido concentrar en los estudios debido a que sabía que en cualquier momento le dejaría caer la pregunta –aunque realmente lo que la inquietaba era el cómo responderle la cuestión–.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de manera lenta la rubia y antes de que pudiese decir o incluso hacer algo, la castaña se levantó, de una forma tan rápida que la silla cayó hacia atrás.

-Lo-lo que pasa es que escuché que Kid no estaba, así que pensé que sería muy extraño que Chrona recibiera una carta de él- la respiración de la chica era temblorosa debido a los nervios que la situación le producía.

-¡Oh, es verdad!- dijo la rubia, recordando lo que Shinigami Sama había dicho a su padre. –¡Vaya, pero sí que piensas!

Karin alzó la mano derecha a fin de revolverle los cabellos a Mayte, luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Lorena le siguió sin decir nada más y la pobre castaña no se sintió aliviada hasta que miró, a través de la ventana, que ambas tomaban la calle de enfrente para marcharse a sus casas.

En medio de un suspiro, la chica se dejó resbalar por el muro contiguo a la ventana. Sí, no haber dejado la carta ese día había sido por la ausencia de Kid, pero esa no era toda la verdad.

Cuando Mayte había llegado a la habitación de la peli rosa se dio cuenta de que la chica tampoco estaba. Entonces pensó que eso sería totalmente lógico ya que debía encontrarse en clases, pero justo en eso pensaba cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Naturalmente se sobresaltó, dándose media vuelta y escondiendo la carta a tiempo. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Maka.

_-¡Ah! ¿Tú también has venido a buscar a Chrona?- había dicho la oji verde, con esa sonrisa amistosa que siempre daba cuando hablaba de la 'bruja'._

_-Ah… sí, pero parece que no está. A lo mejor está en otra clase- respondió Mayte, nerviosa._

_-No, ya no tiene más clases después de la nuestra y tampoco asistió. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Tampoco Kid y las Thompson asistieron- mencionó como no queriendo la cosa. Después de ello, se encogió de hombros y con un 'adiós' se despidió._

Entonces Mayte comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Era simple. Kid y Chrona habían salido juntos para una misión. Pero decírselo a Karin hubiera significado que ella sufriría la ira y frustración de la rubia… antes que Chrona, por supuesto. Ninguna de las dos cosas le apetecía. La primera, por obvias razones y, la segunda, bueno, pues porque simple y sencillamente Shibusen no les enseñaba a matar indiscriminadamente. Después de todo, Chrona era protegida de Shinigami Sama.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, sacó el papel arrugado del bolsillo de su falda y lo miró, recordando la sonrisa sincera que se le dibujaba a Maka cada vez que hablaba de la peli rosa. ¿Por qué una Técnica tan poderosa como ella era amiga de una 'bruja'?

O&o&o&o&

-Uhm, ya veo- respondió Shinigami Sama al momento en que llevaba una de sus manos a la barbilla. -Creo que las palabras de esa joven sólo pueden significar que Chrona como bruja ha estado siendo observada.

-¿Algo en especial?- su padre negó con un monosílabo.

-Más bien…- el dios dio la espalda a su hijo, con las manos anudadas sobre su cadera. –Chrona chan es hija de una poderosa bruja y como tal, las suyas deben estar observándola, esperando por su desarrollo. Si eso es cierto, entonces eso debe ser la respuesta a lo que está pasando.

-¿Estas diciendo que…?

-Nos enfrentamos al nacimiento de nuevas brujas debido a que estas son las jóvenes hijas de las antiguas.

-Las hijas han crecido, se han desarrollado a tal grado que sus poderes y herencia mágica han despertado. Entonces eso quiere decir que…

Shinigami estaba a punto de afirmar algo, cuando el celular de Kid comenzó a sonar. Su padre seguía sin comprender el cómo funcionaban tan chuscos aparatos, en más de una ocasión le habían entrado ganas de destruirlos basado en la firme creencia de que debían ser obras de las brujas o algo por el estilo.

-Kid, tienes que regresar de inmediato… Chrona… ella- la voz de Liz sonaba angustiada, y al fondo podía escuchar los llantos lastimeros de la peli rosa.

-Voy en seguida- el peli negro colgó, dándole una mirada seria a su padre. –Debo irme- anunció sin más.

-¡Kid!- el chico se detuvo, pero sin mirar a su padre al rostro. –Cuando en una bruja nace el deseo de destrucción… no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.

La mirada se le oscureció al peli negro y apretando los puños con fuerza salió corriendo del lugar. Sin detenerse, al salir a la explanada de Shibusen, sacó la _Belsebub_ y subió a ella de un solo salto, dirigiéndose a Shikeidai.

La luz de la entrada estaba encendida y él abrió deprisa la puerta. Todo parecía estar en completa calma, pues ninguna clase de ruido se escuchaba. Subió de dos en dos los escalones y corrió hasta su habitación donde, sin duda, debían estar todas. Y no se equivocó. Las Thompson voltearon a verle en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Liz notó que la respiración de Kid era irregular, seguramente por la prisa con la que había regresado y no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco melancólica.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó en voz alta, acercándose con pasos rápidos hasta la cama. Fue entonces que se percató de que la peli rosa estaba ahí.

-¡Shhh! Guarda silencio o la despertarás- dijo Patty haciendo un ademán con el dedo índice sobre los labios.

Liz tomó de la mano a su _Meister_ y lo guió afuera de la habitación, dejando a su hermana al cuidado de la chica y con la puerta ligeramente abierta.

-Poco después de que te fuiste- dijo la rubia. –Despertó y le dijimos que se quedaría aquí por un tiempo. Entonces la dejamos sola para que se bañara, parecía bastante tranquila, pero de pronto escuchamos un grito proveniente del cuarto de baño. Patty y yo la encontramos en un rincón, fue hasta que se abrazó a Patty que le noté un tatuaje de… de una serpiente.

-¿De una serpiente?- interrogó Kid, volviendo el rostro hacia adentro, como si tratase de visualizar dicha marca desde su lugar.

-Sí, la misma por la que fuimos atacados en las ruinas.

Los ojos y expresión del peli negro se pusieron serios, tratando de atar cabos sueltos en todo eso y en lo que, gracias a su padre, acababa de descubrir. Y no fue para nada difícil dar con ello.

-¿Así que a eso se refería cuando la llamó 'La Señora de las Serpientes'?- comentó, a Liz le pareció que Kid hablaba más para sí.

-¿Qué?- tuvo que preguntar al no comprender.

-La bruja adolescente que se encontró haya. ¿Recuerdas que la llamó _Hebi Sama_? También debes recordar que Medusa tenía dos serpientes tatuadas en los brazos. Eran… ¿cómo los llaman ellas?- puso expresión pensativa, alzando la barbilla y recargándola sobre la mano cerrada. Luego dio un golpe con la misma sobre la palma extendida.

-Familiares. Así les llaman a los seres mágicos que se asocian con ellas- dijo finalmente Kid.

-¿Estas diciendo entonces que eso es…?- Kid sólo asintió en silencio.

Sin decir nada más, el chico entró de nuevo a la habitación. Patty se puso de pie justo al lado derecho de su _oneesama._

Chrona ahora estaba dormida, al parecer el llanto la había dejado agotada y eso había sido el resultado o al menos eso era lo que Kid imaginó al notar todavía rastros de lágrimas sobre las pestañas. Se acercó a la cama y se detuvo a un costado, volvió la mirada hacia sus armas y Liz entendió la pregunta en sus ojos.

-Sobre el derecho- respondió casi en un murmullo. Él se volvió de nueva cuenta, estirando el brazo a fin de hacer a un lado las sábanas e inspeccionar el brazo tatuado, pero cuando le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para hacerlo, la mano de Chrona se alzó pata detener la de Kid. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron de inmediato, asustando un poco a los presentes.

-Shinigami kun…-murmuró ella y entonces, pareció reaccionar y reconocerlo. –¡Ki-Kid!- balbuceó, retirando la mano y encogiéndose de inmediato en una esquina de la cama. Parecía asustada.

-Todo está bien, Chrona- tranquilizó el chico, pero esta negó con un movimiento de su rostro. –Sí, todo estará bien- le reiteró.

Y sin más, subió a gatas al colchón, tomó a la peli rosa de los hombros y la haló hacia su cuerpo, recargando la barbilla sobre uno de ellos y abrazándola. Los ojos de Chrona volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas. Sin decir palabra alguna ellos se entendieron, ambos sabían el destino cruel que le esperaba a ella.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que Chrona se convertiría en una bruja irremediablemente, Kid estaba dispuesto a protegerla –¿no se lo había prometido?–. ¡Él impediría que eso sucediera!

O&o&o&o&

La casi imperceptible risa del sol apareciendo en el cielo provocó que Kid se despertara. Sus ojos soñolientos parpadearon un par de veces antes de comenzar a estirarse cuan largo era sobre el mullido colchón. Al primer movimiento sintió que un costado de su cuerpo pegaba con algo… o mejor dicho, con alguien. Pareció despabilarse de inmediato, volviendo su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo; una mata de cabellos rosas se asomaba debajo de las cobijas. Su rostro se iluminó con una gentil sonrisa.

Se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido a fin de no despertar a su huésped y se dirigió al baño, en cuyo lugar estuvo a punto de volverse loco. Al parecer, la noche anterior, ni Liz ni Patty se les ocurrió limpiar y poner todo en orden después del incidente. Suspiró, resignado. Tendría que reacomodar todo antes de poder tomar una ducha. Después de hacerlo, salió del cuarto de lavado, vestido y peinado de una forma impecable, orgulloso de su labor y, claro, mucho más tranquilo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, le dejó una pequeña nota a la chica y se marchó finalmente. Una vez abajo, entró a la cocina, en donde sus armas ya se encontraban esperándolo con el desayuno listo.

-Buenos días. Liz, quiero pedirles a ambas que el día de hoy se queden con Chrona, por favor. No podemos dejarle sola.

-¿Temes que de un momento a otro haga algo?- preguntó la hermana mayor.

Kid negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, al tiempo en que tomaba un sorbo de café.

-No es eso, sólo que no quiero que se sienta… abandonada- su mirada fue una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza. Dejó la taza con su contenido a más de la mitad sobre la barra e hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano.

Ellas le dijeron 'adiós' y su _Meister_ desapreció tras las grandes rejas.

-Iré a despertar a Chrona chan- anunció Patty, marchándose.

O&o&o&o&

La verdad era que Chrona se había despertado mucho antes de que Kid se levantara, pero siendo como era, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mover un solo músculo para que éste no se despertara.

Había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar respecto a lo que le estaba sucediendo. Era obvio que más pronto que tarde terminaría convirtiéndose en una bruja, en una enemiga declarada de Shibusen. Esa era la única verdad. Siendo la hija de una de ellas, era bastante lógico que eso sucedería y parecía que el tiempo se le había terminado.

Sintió nuevamente ganas de ponerse a llorar. Una bruja nacía en el momento en que sus deseos de destrucción se hacían presentes y estos parecían poco a poco apoderarse de ella, de sus pensamientos. Escuchándolos como si de murmullos se tratasen. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de parar su llanto.

Ella no quería dejar su hogar –que era, en realidad, como comenzaba a sentir Shibusen–, no quería dejar a Maka, a Tsubaki, a Patty –a quién admiraba porque le parecía muy valiente a pesar de ser tan pequeña y también muy bonita–, pero sobre todo… sobre todo…

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Kid se estiraba a lado suyo. Conteniendo la respiración para seguir aparentando estar dormida. Ahora que lo pensaba con más atención, ¿qué hacía compartiendo cama con el chico? Al parecer, él se había quedado a su lado para velar su sueño y eso la hacía completamente feliz. Nuevamente la pregunta de por qué un chico como _él_ hacía todas esas cosas por alguien como _ella_, volvía a su mente.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia la puerta del baño, asomando sus ojos por encima de la cobija, escuchando mucho jaleo y no pudiendo evitar preguntarse qué tanto hacía Kid dentro. Y, rápidamente, se escondió debajo de las sábanas cuando escuchó que el pomo de la puerta giraba, percibiendo el suave aroma del jabón de baño, imaginándose que el chico debía lucir espectacular después de una ducha.

Un par de minutos después, Kid salió de la habitación y todo quedó en silencio de nuevo. Chrona salió de la cama tratando de decidirse respecto a lo que haría, cuando sus ojos oscuros vieron una nota en un cuaderno abierto que se encontraba sobre el buró. Curiosa, lo tomó, reconociendo la letra fina, perfecta y redonda del chico.

_**Cuídate, Chrona. Siéntete como en casa**__**. Nos vemos en la noche. Death the Kid.**_

Apretó el escrito contra su pecho. Con eso acababa de confirmar que el que le dejara la carta en su habitación sí había sido él. No tuvo más tiempo de hacer otra cosa, pues la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Patty muy alegre frente suyo.

-¡A desayunar!- anunció con una risa que dejaba ver sus dientes como perlas –¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa, Chrona chan?

Ella negó en silencio, aún con el cuaderno entre sus brazos.

-¿Kid te dejó algún mensaje?- la rubia estiró la mano y la del cabello rosa le dejó ver la nota. Después de leerla se sonrió. –Chrona, ¿a ti te gusta Kid?

Las pupilas de ésta se dilataron, sonrojándose ligeramente y recordando que en una ocasión su amiga Maka le hiciera la misma pregunta.

-N-no… yo…

-Vamos, vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-Es que yo soy una…

-¡No!- le interrumpió la niña, casi con brusquedad. Luego le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros. –Tú eres nuestra amiga y si Kid te gusta…- infló los mofletes. –…Nosotras te ayudaremos.

Chrona se quedó sin palabras. Por alguna razón, que no supo explicarse, se sintió contenta y se limitó a sonreírle a su amiga.

Sólo un poco más de tiempo… eso era lo único que pedía.

O&o&o&o&

La biblioteca de Death City era, sin dudas, la más grande en el mundo _shinigami_. Kid se encontraba en ese lugar con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que fuera útil en su búsqueda e intento de ayudar a Chrona a evitar su tan funesto destino. El reloj marcaba quince minutos antes de las seis de la tarde y llevaba casi todo el día en el lugar.

Tomó un descanso, soltando el libro de color marrón sobre la mesa de trabajo y meneando su cuello de un lado a otro a fin de que las vértebras se acomodaran con el movimiento. Un ligero 'crac' se escuchó y pareció servir para que se relajara.

Kid miró el reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las columnas y decidió que iba siendo hora de que se fuera a casa. Si tardaba un poco más, seguro que Liz le echaba la 'bronca', pues llevaba el celular apagado. Se levantó, sin llevarse ningún libro en concreto, a decir verdad, no encontraba lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, no quería decirle a su padre nada sobre el tatuaje recién aparecido en el brazo de su amiga, al menos no por el momento.

Dio las gracias al encargado y, al salir y darle el aire fresco pareció que parte de sus energías regresaban… eso hasta que notó a uno de los chicos de la guardia personal de Ro Shinigami. Lo reconoció por su vestimenta color púrpura.

-Joven Shinigami, mi _Meister_ me ha enviado a que le lleve hasta donde se hospeda- anunció el chico, haciendo una reverencia de respeto.

Kid entonces supo que el muchacho debía ser una 'Guadaña Mortal'. Sin embargo, le desagradaba que Ro se hiciera respetar a ese grado. Cierto era que ellos eran dioses, pero no por ello debían ser objeto de reverencias o algo por el estilo. En lo que respectaba a él, deseba más el compañerismo y amistad de los que le rodeaban que esas muestras vanas de respeto. No pudo evitar preguntarse lo que el _Roushi_ pudiera decir al ver los modos de Black Star.

Kid fue conducido hasta un auto de color negro que les esperaba al pie de la escalinata de la biblioteca. El viaje fue sin ninguna clase de charla y duró poco, a lo más unos veinte minutos. No se sorprendió en lo absoluto al verse frente a la casa de Karin.

Al entrar, el de las tres líneas irregulares se maravilló de lo bien decorado que estaba el lugar y por su simetría. También el ambiente era agradable y con aroma a violetas. De cada lado del camino estaba un número exacto de rosas y todas eran del mismo tamaño. Así mismo, los árboles estaban podados con figuras distintas de animales y todas con la mejor precisión posible. Sin dudas, el mejor lugar que Kid hubiese visitado.

La sala constaba de dos sofás –uno al frente del otro– y dos taburetes –acomodados de igual forma que los sillones y, a la vez, en los extremos de éstos–, lo que constituía un número exacto de ocho asientos. ¡Ocho! El número favorito de Kid. Aquel detalle hizo que unas lagrimitas se asomaran. ¡Oh! Era como entrar al nirvana.

-Kid, qué bueno que ya estés aquí- la voz de Ro le hizo volver el rostro. Ambos, hija y padre, vestían exactamente igual, sólo que Karin llevaba una falda blanca en vez del pantalón que llevaba en esta ocasión el dios. La camisa era de cuello alto y color lila con un adorno enfrente que daba la apariencia de una pañoleta y que, a su vez, formaba una especia de moño.

El chico muerte sonrió, ya fuera por el buen gusto de la familia Ro o quizá por mera cortesía.

-Siéntate, por favor. Ya he dado órdenes para que traigan algo de tomar ¿O prefieres cenar algo? Por lo que sé has estado todo el día fuera de casa.

Kid enarcó ligeramente las cejas. ¿Acaso el shinigami le había estado vigilando?

-No, gracias. Mejor que eso, me gustaría que me dijera la verdadera razón por la que me ha citado, Shinigami Sama- notó que Karin se sonreía un poco y parecía sonrojarse.

Así que era por…

-Como sabes, tu padre ha estado bajo vigilancia por algún tiempo, debido al asunto que surgió con la liberación del _Kishin_. – comenzó hablar Ro. –La verdad es que tu padre es un amigo muy apreciado por mí y me duele lo que voy a decirte porque, por lo que veo, él no te ha dicho nada.

-¿Decirme qué?- cuestionó Kid al notar que el dios hacía una pausa.

Ro suspiró, esperando también a que sirvieran el té. Una vez que el sirviente se retiró, miró a Kid, con una rara mezcla de dolor y determinación. Kid endureció más su mirada.

-El consejo ha decidido que sea destituido de su cargo como director de Shibusen. Se cree que la proliferación de las brujas se debe a la onda de locura que se desencadenó por la aparición del _Dios Demonio_ y eso, entonces, hace responsable a tu padre…

-¡Eso es una mentira! _Shichue _ nada tiene que ver con eso- interrumpió el oji dorado.

-Oh, entonces debes saber cuál es la razón por la que está pasando.

-Eso es porque es la época en la que las hijas de las brujas se han desarrollado.

Ro pareció meditarlo por un momento, asintiendo en silencio.

-Eso es una información muy interesante. Pero ¿tienes pruebas?

-¿Acaso cree que le estoy mintiendo?

-No, claro que no- se apresuró a responder. –Pero para el consejo es importante que se presenten pruebas.

-En eso, precisamente, es en lo que estamos trabajando.

-Pero el tiempo se acaba, Kid. Escúchame, la única manera de que podamos salvar el legado de tu padre es que tú tomes su lugar como _shinigami._

-¿Está diciendo que debo convertirme en el nuevo _shinigami_ de Shibusen?- la incredulidad marcando las palabras del oji dorado.

-Lo he hablado con tu padre y él ha dicho que será una decisión completamente tuya.

_Shichue, ¿por qué es que no me lo dijiste?_, pensó con molestia el joven dios.

-Pero también hay otra cosa- las palabras de Ro captaron la atención del chico, haciendo que alzara la mirada. –A cambio de todo esto, es decir, de mi ayuda y de mi apoyo, he decidido que tú y Karin se comprometan.

Kid exhaló ante la declaración. Sabía que la presencia de Ro en Death City era con ese propósito…

**CONTINUARÁ…… **

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Diablos! Que hacer esta última escena me ha costado más de una semana, es que simplemente no encontraba la manera en que Ro le planteara la situación a Kid, y al final creo que ha sido demasiado descarado ¬¬_

_He terminado de ponerme al día con el anime de Naruto y de ver completa la primera temporada de YGO 5 D's, así que espero no atrasarme más con las actualizaciones._

_Gracias a: __**CristyNoTaikutsu, Namida ryu, .-x3, SoMbrErErA LoCa, Yumi Kazahaya, ScArLeTh DrAvEn**__; quienes me han dejado un review y/o los que me han agregado a sus favoritos._

_**Kittirasi**__: Gracias por leer. Pues ya viste que tu peor pesadilla en cuanto a lo que sucedería con las intenciones de Ro, se ha hecho realidad. Ahora habrá que esperar para ver lo que Kid decidirá._

_**Marbel :D:**__ Gracias por leer y por las porras. Pues como habrás visto, ya se supieron las malas intenciones de Ro XDD. Espero que no me quieras mandar cartas bomba por lo que hice _

_**Gua:**__ Gracias por seguir leyendo y por avisarme de las publicaciones del manga. Tu comentario tiene mucha razón y de hecho fue el que me hizo decidirme en cuanto lo del lemon. En cuanto a lo de los antiguos… mh, pues yo creo que es algo como lo que manejé en el ff, algo así como un consejo de Shinigamis o seres poderosos, teniendo en cuenta que Eibon era un hechicero… habrá que esperar para saberlo. Yo sólo me pregunto, ¿cómo se habrá visto Kid de chica al pasar por el capítulo de lujuria?_

_**Chrona-chan:**__ Gracias por tu comentario. Qué bien que te has decidido ha buscar información al respecto. La verdad es que es una pena que escribamos sobre costumbres extranjeras y hasta nos sepamos los mitos muy bien y los propios los solemos dejar a un lado… u.u _

_**Inugeminis2: **__Gracias por leer. Los __**verdaderos **__sentimientos de Liz se verán para el próximo capítulo (de hecho ya lo comencé a escribir). Lo de la bruja que conoció Chrona, ya se verá más adelante, sólo diré que tendrá que ver mucho con nuestra adorable brujita._

_¿Qué decidirá Kid? ¿Existirá una forma de poder evitar que Chrona se convierta en bruja? ¿Y cuándo 'chiflados' voy a juntar a nuestra pareja principal? Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Matta au! _


	9. Acercamiento

_Tengo en mente ya el cómo será el capítulo en donde Kid reconozca sus sentimientos. Y para emocionarlos, les diré que tengo planeado hacerlo en dos capítulos más __(o al menos esa es la idea ) y que llevará el título de __**Inmaculada**__ (para los que quieran hacerse una idea, pueden pasar a mi skydrive y escuchar la canción o bien, buscarla; pertenece a Gloria Trevi)._

_Por otro lado, parece que este capítulo me ha quedado un poquitín más largo, pues he incluido un detalle que ya venía siendo hora que aclarase… a saber, los sentimientos de Liz hacia Kid._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario, no sería pobre u.u (XD)._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 9**** "Acercamiento".**

Chrona ayudaba en la preparación de la cena a Liz, la cual vertía en ese instante las verduras en una gran olla. Patty había salido a la tienda a comprar algunas piezas de pan y otras cosas más que su hermana le había pedido. De pronto, la tranquilidad en la mansión se vio abruptamente interrumpida por los gritos de la menor de las Thompson.

-¡Oneechan, Oneechan!- la pequeña entró corriendo a la cocina, trayendo entre las manos un pequeño cuadro y, obviamente, sin las cosas que la mayor necesitaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareciera que el perro callejero que siempre te persigue ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas contigo- Liz le miró preocupada, aunque con cierta burla reflejada en su rostro

-¿Ah? Nada de eso- respondió algo molesta, pero pronto su gesto cambio por una sonrisa, dándole un objeto cuadrado (de aproximadamente unos 15x15 cm).

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al ver aquello envuelto en papel regalo.

Chrona también se acercó curiosa, dejando sobre la mesa el cuchillo que en esos momentos usaba. Liz miró por un instante más a su hermana, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna, se decidió por rasgar la envoltura, dejando al descubierto una pintura de un retrato ¡suyo! De sus labios escapó una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Wow! Es muy bonito. ¿Quién lo ha hecho?- preguntó Chrona, mirando a las rubias en busca de una respuesta.

Liz frunció las cejas, dio media vuelta y, pisando la palanca del bote de basura, tiró el retrato.

-¿Eeh?- dijeron Patty y Chrona.

-Pero hermanita, que es…

-Pronto llegará Kid y la cena aún no está lista. No quiero escuchar un sermón suyo por culpa tuya- dijo la chica más alta, dándoles la espalda.

Chrona las miró sin comprender. En tanto, Patty infló las mejillas.

-¡Eres una tarada! ¡He gastado toda mi mesada en comprarlo!- y salió corriendo hecha un mar de llanto.

La oji azul miró desconcertada a Liz, que seguía de espaldas, revisando el estofado.

-Chrona, ¿quieres ir a ver si las cosas están bien puestas en el comedor?- mencionó con un tono de voz serio.

-Ah…- balbuceó, para luego asentir en un monosílabo.

Liz dejó de menear el cucharón dentro de la olla y en un par de pasos llegó hasta el bote de basura, el cual abrió para sacar el retrato. Sus ojos claros lo miraron para luego llevarlo hacia su pecho, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Alexu…- murmuró con tristeza.

O&o&o&o&

La peli rosa suspiró.

Las cosas en el comedor estaban en total orden, esa era la quinta vez que iba a revisarlas y no pudo menos que preguntarse si acaso Kid era demasiado estricto, por no decir paranoico, por el orden y la simetría.

El reloj marcó las ocho en punto y las campanadas de éste le sobresaltaron, es que en un día no podía acostumbrarse al sonido del aparato, ya que en su austera habitación apenas si se escuchaba su propia respiración.

Entonces escuchó el ruido característico de la puerta abriéndose, seguido de unos pasos que se acercaban. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sabía que se trataba de Kid. Volteó lentamente, con ambos manos apoyadas en su pecho.

-Chrona- murmuró el chico muerte al verla de pie al lado de una de las sillas del comedor.

La chica no supo si eso había sido un saludo o un acto reflejo de sorpresa por verla ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo, el chico la cautivó con una sonrisa, provocándole un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas.

Él, sin palabra alguna, caminó hasta donde ella, quedando a escasos pasos de distancia. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco más, sintiéndose nerviosa. Notó que el brazo del joven se alzaba poco a poco y su mano parecía extenderse con dirección hacia su rostro, pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de éste.

-Una araña- mencionó sencillamente, mostrando la palma de la mano, en cuyo lugar quedaba moribundo el cuerpo de un insignificante bicho.

A Chrona le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente. ¿Qué era lo que se esperaba? ¿Una caricia por parte de él? _Ni en sueños_, se dijo mentalmente, un poco dolida y desilusionada.

-¿Y Liz?- la pregunta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-E-ella está en la cocina- respondió rápidamente, como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Kid asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y se dirigió hacia allá. Chrona, entonces, se permitió dejar salir toda la respiración contenida que, sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo.

O&o&o&o&

Liz seguía sosteniendo el cuadro contra su pecho cuando escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abría, escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda.

-Ki-Kid- dijo nerviosa. _Madre mía, que ahora sí se vuelve loco porque la cena todavía no está lista_, pensó.

Sin embargo, la expresión que el chico puso en cuanto cruzó el umbral, le indicó que eso era lo menos que le preocupaba al _Meister_.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- con cuidado y tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, abrió uno de los cajones de la estantería e introdujo el cuadro. Luego, se sentó frente a Kid, apoyando los codos sobre la barra.

-¿Qué piensas de Karin?- soltó sin más, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recargándola sobre el alto respaldo de la silla.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Vienes a interrumpirme sólo para hablar de esa zorra?

Kid sonrió. Liz tan directa como siempre.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pasa con _esa_?- mencionó con desprecio la rubia.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que…?- hizo una pausa, optando por decírselo de la misma forma en que se lo dijeron a él. –¿Que Ro la ha querido hacer mi prometida oficialmente?

-¿¡QUÉ?- su grito pareció oírse por toda Death City. –¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevió?- dijo un poco más tranquila, si acaso podía estarlo.

Kid le volvió a sonreír, mirándola. Se enderezó en su lugar y recargó los antebrazos en la barra, acercándose con ello al rostro de la rubia.

-Sabes que siempre ha sido su deseo, desde que ella y yo éramos unos infantes. Y en cierto momento, _shichue_ también lo quiso- le dijo.

-¿Y eso qué? Me supongo que le dijiste unas cuantas verdades sobre su hijita.

-Lo cierto es que ella jamás nos ha hecho algo, ¿o sí?

-Su pura existencia es más que suficiente, Kid.

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal?

-¿Y tú por qué nunca has hecho amistad con ella a pesar de ser tan 'simétrica'?- en este punto, Liz hizo un ademán que asemejaban unas comillas con sus dedos índice y medio.

-Nuestras almas… nunca se han sentido ligadas ni nada por el estilo.

-En pocas palabras, 'no te late'. Hay algo en ella que te hace cargarle la 'mala leche', simplemente.

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, ocasión que aprovechó Liz para escudriñar el rostro de su Técnico, recargando la mejilla izquierda en su mano.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? Cuéntame cómo le has dado su merecido.

Kid apartó la mirada, cosa que preocupó a la rubia, enderezando su postura.

-Kid… no me digas que tú…

-No la rechacé… totalmente. Estoy en un aprieto, ¿sabes? La vida de _shichue_ está en juego.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

Kid recordó lo sucedido en casa de Karin y decidió relatárselo a su arma.

_-Kid, e__scúchame, la única manera de que podamos salvar el legado de tu padre es que tú tomes su lugar como shinigami._

_-¿Está diciendo que debo convertirme en el nuevo shinigami de Shibusen?- la incredulidad marcó las palabras del oji dorado._

_-Lo he hablado con tu padre y él ha dicho que será una decisión completamente tuya._

"_Shichue, ¿por qué es que no me lo dijiste?", pensó con molestia el joven dios._

_-Pero también hay otra cosa- las palabras de Ro captaron la atención del chico, haciendo que alzara la mirada. –A cambio de todo esto, es decir, de mi ayuda y de mi apoyo, he decidido que tú y Karin se comprometan._

_Kid exhaló ante la declaración. Sabía que la presencia de Ro en Death City era con ese propósito, pero el que lo soltara de esa forma tan… cínica le molestó muchísimo._

_-Es una pena, perdóneme que se lo diga de ésta manera, Shinigami Sama, que estime en tan poco a su hija._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Ro se levantó de su asiento._

_-Tener que valerse de esta clase de cosas para unirme a su hija, cuando resulta que ella es tan digna de cualquiera de nosotros- mencionó Kid, expresando su verdadera forma de pensar y refiriéndose a los hijos de los demás dioses de la muerte._

_Ro entonces pareció tranquilizarse, Kid notó también la sonrisa de Karin._

_-Eso quiere decir, entonces, que aceptarás- afirmó Ro, tomando asiento de vuelta al lado de su hija._

_Kid suspiró, supo que no saldría de ese lugar al menos que diera una respuesta. Sin embargo, no deseaba comprometerse con Karin. Era cierto que lo que mencionó sobre la chica lo pensaba: sería digna de cualquiera de ellos. Pero no de él. No la odiaba ni mucho menos –como era en el caso de Liz–, pero…_

_Miró a Karin. Su simetría resaltaba por dondequiera que la mirase y fea no era._

_Pero…_

_Recordó que shichue también se había casado de esa forma con su madre y ambos se habían amado muchísimo._

_Pero…_

_Por una extraña razón, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de los ojos de Chrona. Siempre tristes y melancólicos, pero a la vez tan sinceros._

_Entonces lo comprendió. Los ojos de Karin no transmitían ni reflejaban nada, como si su alma estuviese vacía._

_-No estoy diciendo que lo acepte o que lo rechace- habló finalmente Kid. –Sólo… sólo que me gustaría que nos diera nuestro propio tiempo. Lo que tiene que suceder entre Karin y yo sucederá._

_Ro sonrió a través de su máscara y luego soltó una risita._

_-Me has sorprendido, Kid. No por nada eres de entre los jóvenes shinigamis el más prometedor. Eres fuerte y muy inteligente. Está bien, no me opongo, pero te voy a advertir que no permitiré que le des tanta largas a éste asunto. Recuérdalo._

_-Lo haré, no lo dude._

Kid hizo una pausa, dando a entender con ello que había terminado con su relato. Miró a la rubia y ésta pareció sonreír a medias, a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba la situación.

-Chrona, ¿eh?- mencionó finalmente. –¿Por qué recordaste los ojos de la chica justo en ese momento?- Kid alzó lo hombros.

-Fue algo… simplemente fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-… Tonto- le dedicó una mirada fugaz, pero antes de que su _Meister_ le objetara algo, agregó: -Ese Ro, es un maldito manipulador. ¿Acaso no hay nada que se pueda hacer para ayudar a tu padre?

El oji miel suspiró.

-No lo sé. Lo que más me molesta es que _shichue_ no me haya dicho nada de esto. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Y sobre lo de Chrona?- él se limitó a mover de un lado a otro el rostro.

Liz percibió la angustia y preocupación que todos esos asuntos provocaban en el joven dios.

-Kid…- su mano se posó encima de la del chico. –Encontraremos una solución, ya lo verás. Nosotras te ayudaremos, aunque la única cosa que en estos momentos se me ocurre es ir y golpear a esa maldita perra, junto con su padre.

El comentario hizo que el chico soltara una risita. Había sido una buena idea hablar con Liz. Hacerlo siempre le aclaraba la mente o por lo menos le hacía reírse un poco. Las Thompson siempre le consolaban y animaban. Para él eran como de su familia, como las hermanas que nunca tuvo.

Kid alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Liz.

-Gracias- murmuró, para después levantarse y mirar el reloj de pared. -¡Pero qué horror, es tan tarde y la cena aún no está servida! ¡Qué me muero! ¡Qué depresión!

Liz corrió de un lado a otro, dando gritos a las otras dos chicas para que fueran a ayudarla. Kid acababa de ponerse histérico. La verdad que ya se había tardado en hacerlo.

O&o&o&o&

El último trasto había sido guardado. Chrona suspiró, a la vez que colgaba el delantal negro con la insignia Death estampada justo en medio de éste.

-¿Cansada?- escuchó de pronto una voz detrás de ella.

-K-Kid…- mencionó tras un gritito de susto. –¿De-desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Hace poco, realmente. ¿Tienes tiempo?- a Chrona se le dibujó un signo de interrogación por todo el rostro. Comprendiéndolo, Kid agregó: -Para salir, me gustaría mostrarte algo.

-¡SA-SALIR!- chilló, sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno, si no puedes o no quieres…

-N-no es eso- se apresuró a responder. –Es que yo…- tomó su pose habitual, es decir, puso una mano sobre el codo y, además, sus ojos miraron hacia el lado derecho, inclinando levemente el rostro.

Kid se desconcertó un poco. ¿Por qué es que la chica reaccionaba de forma tan extraña? ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Ah, ya sé. Quizá te parezca extraño debido a que esta mañana les dije a Liz y Patty que no podías salir- la oji azul asintió con un monosílabo, un poco aliviada de que Kid pareciera ajeno a lo que ella sentía en realidad.

Kid empujó la puerta de la cocina y miró a Chrona.

-Vamos, en el camino te explicaré todo.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y sus manos comenzaron a sentirse húmedas. ¿Era verdad? ¿Kid la estaba invitando a salir? _No_, se dijo mentalmente, _no es lo que te imaginas. Un chico como él jamás te invitaría a salir. Seguramente debe ser por lo del incidente de anoche… a lo mejor y…_

Las pupilas azules se dilataron ante el panorama que ella misma comenzaba a imaginarse.

Lo único que le venía a la mente era la probabilidad de que Kid le dijera que por el peligro que representaba su presencia en Shibusen –por no decir en Death City– lo mejor era que se fuera. Después de todo, no había cabida para una bruja en ese lugar.

Bajó de nuevo el rostro, sin soltar su brazo en ningún momento, limitándose a caminar a donde el chico muerte. A Kid le pareció que Chrona lucía mucho más deprimida que antes, así que cuando pasó a un lado de él, se le ocurrió ponerle la mano sobre el hombro.

-¿Está todo bien?- ella se sobresaltó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_Me echarán de Shibusen… seguro, _pareció leer Kid en aquellos ojos tristes.

-N-no, Chrona. Eso no sucederá. Ah…- Kid no supo cómo expresarse. Hizo una negación con su rostro y la tristeza de la chica se convirtió en confusión. ¿De alguna manera él había entendido sus pensamientos?

De pronto, Chrona sintió que Kid le halaba, con la misma mano que había estado sobre su hombro, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo derecho, mientras que la mano izquierda quedaba en su espalda. La peli rosa sintió que un calorcito le envolvía, pero no era el que se desprendía de sus encendidas mejillas, era más bien, el calor que emanaba del alma de Kid. Aquello la conmovió. Ni siquiera el contacto con Maka le transmitía algo similar.

En tanto Kid, que también podía sentir aquel calor, pensaba que éste se desprendía del alma de la chica. Kid dejó que su propia alma se llenara de esa tibieza, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus cabezas.

Chrona entonces lo abrazó, colocando ambas manos en la espalda masculina, cayendo en la cuenta de que en esos últimos meses Kid había crecido lo suficiente como para ser de su misma estatura. El agarre de Chrona se hizo más fuerte, tomando parte de la tela de la camisa blanca que llevaba tan sólo puesta (el saco había sido colgado en un perchero en cuanto había llegado a casa).

Si tan sólo hubiera alguna manera de…

_Tomar su alma y poder… de destruirlo…_

Chrona se asustó ante el pensamiento, tanto que terminó separándose con brusquedad de Kid, empujándolo.

-¿Chrona?- preguntó al ver su reacción, los ojos azules reflejaban terror, aun más que antes de que la abrazara.

-Y-yo…- balbuceó, agarrándose con fuerza el brazo en donde llevaba el tatuaje de la víbora. De repente, aquella cosa había comenzado a doler. Asustada, dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡Chrona!- llamó el oji miel, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a detenerse.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona había corrido y corrido, tanto que ahora se encontraba irremediablemente perdida. No había podido parar hasta que aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente. No era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y cada vez le asustaban más. Eso debía ser lo que las brujas llamaban 'instinto de destrucción'.

Pero las cosas parecían mucho más graves. ¡Había tenido el pensamiento de acabar con la vida de Kid! Y eso era, en sí, lo que le dolía más. Una lágrima en solitario resbaló por su mejilla.

-Kid… perdóname- musitó. Alzó las rodillas y las rodeó con sus delgados brazos, escondiendo el rostro en medio de éstos, para al poco, comenzar a hipar cada vez más fuerte hasta que éste se convirtió en un llanto lastimero.

Para su mala suerte, en ese momento cayó tremendo relámpago, cuyo fulgor violeta resplandeció por toda la ciudad. Pronto, Death City quedó en completa oscuridad. La lluvia comenzó a caer y con ello el frío caló más hondo a través de su delgada ropa. Chrona se sintió aterrada. Las tormentas no le agradaban y mucho menos en esas circunstancias.

En aquellos momentos tan tristes, su mente no pudo evitar el pensamiento de querer desaparecer. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Desvanecerse en el aire, al fin y al cabo nadie le echaría de menos. ¿Maka? Cierto era que se trataba de su amiga, pero también era cierto que la rubia contaba con muchísimos amigos, así que, a la larga, su presencia sería fácilmente olvidada y remplazada.

-A nadie aquí le importaría…- mencionó entre sollozos.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- escuchó una voz.

-¿Q-quién anda ahí?- trató de levantarse de inmediato, pero sus piernas se habían entumido (ya fuera a causa de la mala posición o por el frío).

-No te preocupes. Había tomado un atajo y fue justo cuando la luz se fue. Escuché sollozos y siguiéndolos llegué hasta aquí. ¿Puedo sentarme? ¿Sabes? A mí también me da miedo la oscuridad.

Chrona se quedó sin saber qué responder. Debido a la falta de luz no era capaz de ver nada y la lluvia seguía arreciando. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sintió que aquella persona no era para nada peligrosa.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?- escuchó que le preguntaba la voz.

Y Chrona no supo qué responder. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué estaba a punto de despertar como bruja y que casi mataba a Kid?

-¿Te has peleado con tus padres?- volvió a interrogar esa voz. Por el tono amable que usaba al hablar, la peli rosa se dio cuenta de que debía tratarse de una chica.

-No… yo no tengo padres- murmuró, triste. De pronto, sintió unos brazos rodearle los hombros.

-Lo siento. Yo… bueno no he visto a mi madre desde que tenía tres años. Y mi padre siempre está demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, así que no lo puedo ver con mucha frecuencia.

-Como Maka…- mencionó sin pensar Chrona.

-¿Ah? ¿Conoces a Maka? Ah ya veo, debes de ser de Shibusen, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- dijo esto último como regañándose así misma.

Luego, la voz comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chrona, haciendo por enésima vez el esfuerzo de distinguir a través de la oscuridad, pero todo era inútil.

-Esta ciudad es muy grande y de entre toda la gente tenía que encontrarme con alguien de la escuela. ¡Ah! Y yo que había salido a dar un paseo para ya no pensar en el examen final.

-¡El examen!- dijo alterada la oji azul.

-¿Cómo? ¿También tú? ¡Vaya qué coincidencia!- la voz volvió a reír.

El cuerpo de Chrona comenzó a temblar, ella no tenía ningún amigo en esa clase. Así que lo más lógico a seguir sería que le preguntara por su nombre y al saberlo… se mordió el labio inferior. Eso era lo último que deseba que le pasara.

-¿Y qué eres tú? ¿Arma o Técnico? Porque yo soy arma- explicó la voz.

-Ah… T-técnico- balbuceo, casi mirando venir ya la pregunta forzosa y tras ella la agresión.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ya pensaste a quién podrías elegir? Ah, qué preguntas. A estas alturas todo el mundo ya ha formado un lazo para escoger arma y técnico- la voz sonó con un dejo de tristeza. ¿Sería posible que…?

-Tú… ¿tú no lo has hecho?

Chrona escuchó un suspiro y tuvo que esperar un par de segundos más para obtener una respuesta.

-Soy patética, por no decir perdedora. Pensé que por estar cerca de los más importantes podría llegar a ser alguien y ser reconocida. Pero eso no sucedió y ahora estoy atrapada por su poder y esclavitud.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada. Olvídalo.

-Y-yo… Yo tampoco he formado ninguna clase de lazo y… además no sé si pueda ser capaz de presentarme al examen.

-¿¡Cómo dices? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en ello?

-Es que tú no sabes…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo deprimida que estabas hace ratito?

Chrona no respondió y la dueña de aquella voz amable le dio un apretoncito más en los hombros.

-No sé por lo que estás pasando, pero sea lo que sea lo superarás, ya lo verás.

-Pronto… pronto abandonaré Shibusen y…- la peli rosa sintió que sobre sus hombros se depositaban dos manos que la sacudieron.

-No importa si te vas a ir. Si así debe ser, pues ni modo, pero no dejes de hacer algo que después te arrepentirás. No cometas esa clase de errores.

-P-pero ¿es que no acabo de decirte que… que no he formado ninguna clase de lazo? Y-yo…

Chrona sintió que de nuevo las lágrimas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas y sus hombros se alzaban a pequeños intervalos por el esfuerzo que hacía para detener su llanto.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy…-murmuró. –Si lo supieras, ya hacia mucho que te hubieras ido.

-¿Me dices eso porque quieres estar sola?

Antes de que la oji oscura pudiera responder algo –si era que realmente tenía la intención de hacerlo– a sus oídos llegó el llamado por parte de Kid.

-¡Chrona! ¿¡Dónde estás?

La hija de Medusa no supo si sentirse aliviada por ser salvada de su interlocutor desconocido o desconcertada por el hecho de que a pesar de todo, Kid insistiera en buscarla.

Las manos que la sostenían le soltaron. Aquella acción no le sorprendió para nada, sabía que en cuanto se supiera quién era el rechazo vendría. Sin intercambiar ninguna palabra más, Chrona dio media vuelta, justo entonces la luz volvió, dejándose escuchar un barullo de alegría por toda la cuidad.

-¡Chrona! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kid en cuanto _Belsebub_ le dejó frente de ella. El chico muerte se percató de que se encontraba totalmente empapada, así que le colocó su propia gabardina encima de los hombros.

Asombrada de ver a Kid frente, arropándola con su gabardina negra de shinigami, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, salvo de moquear, conmovida hasta la médula por las acciones del chico. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que con todo ello estaba logrando que ella, _una bruja_, comenzará a enamorarse de él, _el hijo de un shinigami_?

Kid miró esos ojos azules, anegados en lágrimas, el cabello escurriendo de agua, dejando unos chorrillos de ésta por el rostro como de ángel. Frente a esa imagen, se le ocurrió comparar a Chrona con uno pequeño, quizá con uno caído debido a su condición. Y de vuelta, volvió a abrazarla, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la peli rosa se revolvía entre sus brazos, pero no le importó, sino que la asió con mayor fuerza.

-No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Chrona. ¿No te lo prometí? ¿O es que no confías en mí? ¿Es eso?- preguntó, colocando la mano izquierda en la nuca femenina y apoyando la barbilla sobre la coronilla de la misma.

Chrona negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, casi imperceptible, pero el oji miel lo percibió.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has salido de esta forma? ¿Tienes miedo?- de nuevo aquel movimiento de cabeza, pero esta vez asintiendo. –¿De qué?- Kid esperó por una respuesta, pero no la hubo. Así que repitió la pregunta, pero esta vez separándose de ella para tratar de mirarle el rostro. Sin embargo, éste permanecía inclinado.

La peli rosa dudó. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que le prestaran tanta atención, a excepción de su mejor amiga, Maka. Pero esta vez, la situación era mucho muy diferente. Sabía, con toda seguridad, que detrás de ellos aún permanecía la chica que momentos antes había estado hablando con ella. La verdad era que prefería no volverse, no quería ni saber de quién se trataba y mucho menos ver su rostro lleno de odio hacia su persona.

Fue entonces que Kid reparó en la presencia de la otra chica.

-Tú eres…

-Kid Sama… tengo… tengo que irme…- su voz sonó desconcertada, a lo que Chrona cerró sus ojos, apretándolos con fuerza., imaginando la expresión de la que acababa de despedirse. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa del peli negro. Con ese gesto, la atención de éste retornó hacia su amiga.

-Chrona, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?- Chrona se mordió el labio inferior y se decidió a responder, aunque todavía sin levantar el rostro.

-De-mí… sé en lo que me convertiré y… las brujas somos sus enemigas- la reacción de su compañera de clase le confirmó su propia teoría. Sabía la clase de cosas que pensaban la mayoría de Shibusen, por no decir que toda la ciudad.

La mirada de Kid se endureció.

-No te etiquetes, Chrona. No hagas lo mismo que los que te acosan- la chica alzó de inmediato la vista, encontrándose con una sonrisa en los labios de Kid. –No sabemos lo que sucederá. Pero lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. En tanto, no quiero que te preocupes por ello.

_Yo seré el único que lo haga. Después de todo, si no fuera así ¿qué clase de shinigami sería?, _pensó Kid al momento de volverla abrazar.

Chrona se dejó hacer, enterrando la cabeza en los brazos del chico, sintiéndose reconfortada por el gesto y las palabras.

Si tan sólo hubiera alguna manera de… decirle lo que sentía por él.

La oji azul se sobresaltó por su conclusión. No supo si igual o incluso más que hacia unos momentos.

-Vamos, Chrona, regresemos a la mansión. Es tarde y estás empapada.

-Pero yo…

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes de nada. Bueno, a excepción del examen que será a finales de semana.

-Creo que no…

-Lo presentarás- afirmó de tal manera que Chrona no se atrevió a llevarle la contra, así que sólo se limitó a asentir, pensando también en las palabras de la chica que se había atrevido a intercambiar algunas palabras en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero ¿cómo presentar alguna clase de examen para convertirse en un aliado de Shinigami Sama cuando resultaba que su naturaleza no le permitía serlo?

En medio de esas circunstancias, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a _Shikeidai._

O&o&o&o&

Gracias a los cuidados y atenciones por parte de Liz, Chrona había podido evitar un seguro resfriado y conseguido dormir. Kid había tomado posesión de una de las habitaciones para huéspedes y con ello permitió que se quedara instalada en su cuarto.

Algo dentro de ella le hizo dormir con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se sentía tan bien que Kid se preocupara tanto por su persona. ¿Era compasión u otra cosa? Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato, recordando también la carta que encontrara en su habitación en Shibusen. Quizá… agitó vehementemente su cabeza, negándose con ello ante la posibilidad de que Kid estuviese enamorado de ella en secreto.

Así, en medio de todo eso, la mañana había llegado y con ello la noticia de que podía asistir a clase como en cualquier otro día. Para su suerte, aquel día no tenía que asistir a clase de novatos, así que podría disfrutar de la presencia de Maka y Kid. Y por cierto ¿a qué había venido eso de que se le llevara a casa del _shinigami_ y no se le permitiera salir? Con todo lo sucedido, ni tiempo le había dado para preguntarle. Bueno, ya lo haría después, por el momento se disponía a tomar su clase de la manera más tranquila posible… o esa era su idea hasta que Sid Sensei se paró frente a su asiento y se la llevó de ahí, con el pretexto de que era necesario de que se pusiera al corriente con sus tareas.

-Sid Sensei no se la ha perdonado esta vez a Chrona- comentó Maka al ver como su amiga era llevada a otro salón para una clase extra.

-La pobrecilla debe estar muy nerviosa porque el examen final para los novatos se acerca- comentó Tsubaki.

-Y es una lástima que no podamos ayudarla más- completó de nuevo la oji verde.

-¿Qué pasa, Liz?- preguntó la 'Cadena Demoníaca' al notar que su amiga permanecía en silencio, con el rostro apoyado sobre la palma de una de sus manos.

-¿Es sobre Kid?

Liz suspiró, al momento en que les miraba con cierta molestia.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya les he dicho hasta el cansancio que mi interés por Kid no es de esa clase- la rubia se levantó de su lugar, marchándose.

-Parecía realmente molesta- comentó Maka. –¿Sabes algo, Patty?

-Simplemente no la molesten con ese asunto de Kid, ¿de acuerdo?- respondió, levantándose también a fin de ir a buscar a su hermana.

O&o&o&o&

El aire fresco que se sentía en la azotea de la escuela hizo que el mal humor de Liz se disipara un poco.

-Oneechan- llamó la del cabello corto. A pesar de que todavía sentía un poco de molestia por lo del asunto del retrato de Alexu, la pequeña sabía que su hermana necesitaba apoyo.

-Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo piense que amo a Kid- respondió Liz. Patty sonrió, comprensiva, enlazando sus propias manos al momento en que pasaba los brazos por detrás.

-¿Y no es así?

Liz suspiró.

-Tú bien sabes cuál es la respuesta a ello… porque tú también sientes lo mismo por él- se dio la vuelta, mirándola, recargando sus caderas y sus brazos en la barda. – ¿No es así, Patty?

-Sí, somos capaces de dar todo por él, incluso nuestras vidas si eso fuera necesario.

-Y si lo hiciéramos al mismo tiempo, porque yo sin ti no podría vivir- interrumpió la mayor. La del cabello corto sonrió.

-El caso es que le seguiríamos hasta el fin, porque ambas lo amamos.

-Mh, pero de una manera muy distinta a lo que todos ellos piensan.

-Oneechan, tú a veces lo cuidas de manera maternal.

-Ese miserable, se ha enmarañado en mi corazón- dijo alzando el puño frente a su pecho, con una venita resaltando en su mano.

-Y para nosotras que salimos de lo más bajo, gracias a él, es lo único que tenemos. Por eso es que lo protegemos.

Liz bajó la mirada, entristecida.

-Eso lo juramos. Aún así yo…

-Oneechan, lo que sientes no es malo. No es malo que te hayas enamorado de alguien más.

-No… lo que dices… soy yo la que está mal- la del cabello largo no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, dejándose caer de rodillas, ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

-Liz, tienes que decírselo. Dile a Kid kun que te has enamorado de un humano normal, él no se opondrá.- la menor se arrodilló junto a la chica, acariciando su espalda.

-No, ya no hay marcha atrás. He tomado mi decisión. Además, él se volvería paranoico, no soportaría la idea de… quedarse solo contigo. Sería asimétrico.

-Eres una cobarde- musitó Patty, levantándose.

Los ojos de Liz se dilataron por las palabras duras de su hermana.

-En realidad no te preocupa eso. Lo que temes es la posibilidad de que Kid lo acepte y te deje ir y que algún día tengas que verte entre la decisión de morir por Kid o seguir viviendo por el humano al que amas. Eso es lo que te asusta y como no quieres saber la respuesta, te alejas. ¡Cobarde!

-No, yo… ¡Patty!- llamó al ver que ésta se marchaba del lugar, dejándola sola.

Sus ojos angustiosos temblaron. Pero de todas formas ya no había nada más que hacer. El chico a quien amaba ya no estaba a su lado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Ajá! Que se han llevado una sorpresa en cuanto los sentimientos de Liz, ¿no? creo que la mayoría creía que Liz en verdad estaba enamorada de Kid y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado que algo así ocurriera, pero no iba a ser posible en ésta historia n.n_

_En cuanto a lo del compromiso de Kid, pues como leyeron, sigue siendo un asunto bastante ambiguo y lo seguiremos manejando de esa forma. Vamos, que no se asusten… al menos por el momento XDDD. Pero realmente, esto será un asunto __**clave**__ para el desarrollo de la historia. _

_¿Ya les dije que quiero escribir un JustinxGiriko GirikoxJustin? O.O ¿Qué cómo es esto? Bueno, es que me imagino al 'padre' Justin como que no muy uke y ciertamente, Giriko no lo sería, así que de escribirlo, se alternarían los papeles. ¿Qué no me lo creen? Pues vean mi nueva imagen en mi profile n.n Ya tengo a alguien que dijo que se apuntaría para leerlo… ¿alguien más se anima?_

_Gracias a: __**aka-zukin18, Yumi Kazahaya, Suigin Walker.**_

_**Marbel: **__Sí, yo también odio a Karin y eso que yo misma la cree. _

_**Kittirasi:**__Jaja, pues la respuesta a tu incógnita aquí está… aunque supongo que te habrás quedado igual n.n Pues mira, que yo no obligo a nadie, haya tú, es tu decisión de seguir leyendo o no, pero la verdad que me encantaría que lo siguieras hasta el final, ¿no tienes curiosidad de lo que le pasará a Kid? En cuanto a mis maldades y mi manía de hacer sufrir a mi gente en los ff… eso siempre ha sido así n.n _

_**Inugeminis2: **__Jiji, pues creo que muchos se imaginaban ya lo que venía pensando. Bueno, tampoco era como que me lo hubiese ocultado n.n Pues ya, habrá que leer lo que supondrá toda esta situación._

_Por sus comentarios. En verdad que me anima. En la próxima actualización, les diré lo que se decidió en cuanto al lemon en éste ff._

_¿Quién habrá sido la chica que habló con Chrona en la ciudad? ¿Presentará el dichoso examen? Y de hacerlo, ¿qué sucederá? ¿Será, a caso, el momento en que los poderes de Chrona despierten? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo._

_Matta au! _


	10. Confesiones en una tarde de invierno

_¡Oficial! Kid se ha vuelto malo en el manga y está a punto de pelear contra Black Star. ¡__Esto se pone cada vez más bueno!_

_Por otro lado, escucho __**Play Dead **__ una canción cover de mis adorados __**Rasmus**__ que muy generosamente me pasó Daroku XDDD._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. (Llueve ¿qué mejor inspiración para escribir?)_

**Nota: **Se me ha dicho que los pensamientos, en realidad, deben ir entre comillas. Así que a partir de este capítulo, se los encontrarán de esa forma. Así mismo, los 'flash back' irán en cursivas.

**Whisper Cap. 10**** "Confesiones en una tarde de invierno."**

La puerta de la oficina de Shinigami sama se abrió de par en par por acción de Kid. Temprano por la mañana el chico muerte había ido a Shibusen en busca de una explicación por parte de su padre.

A decir verdad, no sabía exactamente de qué manera sentirse: molesto porque su padre no le dijera nada al respecto o al borde de la desesperación. Saber que la vida de una de las personas a quien más amas está en tus manos es demasiado delicado como para tomarlo a la ligera.

-¡Hola, holita, Kid kun! ¿Cómo te va?- saludó Shinigami sama haciendo un movimiento divertido con su cuerpo y la mano derecha.

-¿Por qué?- soltó de inmediato el joven, demostrando con su expresión facial lo molesto que estaba con él. –¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que Ro te informó?

Shinigami se percató de la falta del "_shichue"_ en las palabras de su hijo, lo que le confirmaba que realmente el asunto no había sido de mucho agrado para su hijo. Por un momento le miró, con cierto sentimiento de satisfacción por la aparente madurez de Kid. Sí, Shinigami sabía cuál había sido la decisión del chico porque Ro se lo dijo poco antes de marcharse de la ciudad.

-Dejo todo en tus manos, Kid. Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.

-¡Es que no puedes simplemente decirme que dejas la decisión en mis manos!- gritó Kid a su padre.

-Eres un shinigami y debes actuar como tal- respondió apacible el ser blanquinegro.

-_Shi-Shichue_- balbuceó Kid al percatarse de la calma que su padre transmitía.

-No quiero que tomes tu decisión motivado por tus emociones.

-Pero _Shichue_, ¿sabes lo que significaría rechazar ese matrimonio?- volvió a gritar, exasperado por la infantil actitud del director.

-También tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? Y entonces, ¿por qué no aceptaste de inmediato?- las palabras murieron en los labios de Kid, saliendo primero unos cuantos balbuceos y luego, cerró la boca.

El chico de los ojos dorados bajó la mirada, sintiéndose como el peor de los hijos en todo el mundo. Shinigami, al darse cuenta de la turbación de su único y amado hijo, se le acercó, poniendo una de sus manoplas blancas sobre los cabellos negros.

-No estoy diciendo con ello que seas un mal hijo. Al contrario, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, de que no hayas caído en esas sucias manipulaciones. Serás un digno heredero shinigami.

Kid apretó los ojos y los puños, rodeando la cintura de su padre al mismo tiempo.

"Pero no quiero perderte, _shichue_. No como a mi madre", pensó.

-Si no aceptaste aún sabiendo lo que me podría pasar es porque sabes que para todo hay una solución. No pierdas esa esperanza, hijo. Juntos encontraremos algo. Pero la decisión de casarte es sólo tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinigami Sama tomó los brazos de su hijo y le retiró un poco, en tanto Kid pareció moquear discretamente. Llorar frente a su padre y más a esa edad simplemente no sería simétrico.

O&o&o&o&

Cuando Chrona regresó a su lugar en el aula después de tomar un descanso en medio de clases, la profesora dio la orden de que abrieran sus cuadernos a fin de anotar las especificaciones para el examen final, para el cual sólo faltaban escasos dos días. La hija de Medusa abrió su cuaderno sin mucho entusiasmo, cuando le sorprendió encontrar en medio de éste un sobre cuadrado rotulado con una bonita letra que decía su nombre en tinta dorada.

La primera reacción de la pobre Chrona fue hacer una especie de chillido, para después voltear a todas partes y cerciorarse de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la misiva. Luego simplemente se sonrió, con los ojos un poco húmedos por la emoción.

Crédulamente pensaba que era un detalle proveniente de Kid, sin percatarse de la risa burlona por parte de Karin y Lorena.

Ahora, totalmente embobada y con esos pensamientos, caminaba detrás de Liz, quien ensimismada por sus propios problemas ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja que llevaba la peli rosa.

De esa manera, y ya sin preocuparle a Chrona del todo la razón del por qué seguía viviendo en casa de Kid, llegaron a Shikedai.

Y como en todas las demás tardes, lo primero que hizo la chica de ojos azules fue dirigirse a la habitación que ocupaba a fin de cambiarse de ropa, para después bajar y ayudar a Liz a preparar la cena.

Pero al hacerlo, un grito sofocado se le salió de pura sorpresa, pues el dueño de ésta misma estaba dentro, con las ventanas del balcón abiertas de par en par. La vista que se apreciaba desde ese lugar era parte del gran jardín que estaba detrás de la casa.

-Ah, Chrona. Pasa, perdón por la intromisión- dijo amablemente el chico al verla parada en el umbral.

-N-no tienes que disculparte. Y-yo… bueno, después de todo, ésta es tu habitación- balbuceó la chica, dejando los libros sobre la mesita y cuidando de que se vieran perfectamente simétricos.

Kid no le respondió nada más y la actitud un tanto extraña del chico llamó la atención de la delgada chica. Acercándose a donde estaba notó que sostenía algo entre las manos. Trató de ver de qué se trataba y su esfuerzo no pasó desapercibido por Kid, por lo que él volvió el rostro para verla.

-Ah, y-yo, pe-perdón. N-no quería molestar- se apresuró a disculparse, sonrojándose por su intromisión.

-No, está bien. Sólo miraba viejas fotografías- respondió, extendiendo la mano para ofrecerle las mismas.

Chrona miró sorprendida primero las fotos, para luego alzar la mirada hacia el rostro del chico.

-Son fotografías de _Hahaome_- Chrona pareció sonreír un poco y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

En todas las fotos se veía sonreír a la mujer y las que estaban tomadas en atardeceres no hacían otra cosa que realzar sus finos rasgos y su hermosura. Pero una de ellas le conmovió muchísimo: se trataba de una en donde se encontraba cargando a un bebé envuelto en una cobijita, dormido. Se quedó mirando por un instante más aquella tierna imagen.

-¡Ah! ¿Estaba esa ahí? ¡No mires! ¡Qué vergüenza!- Kid trató de quitársela, pero al final desistió. Después de todo, tanto la toma como las ropas eran perfectas, un orgullo que desde el principio fuese tan simétrico.

Después de aquello, ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la calma que el paisaje les transmitía.

-Mis padres se conocieron cuando eran apenas unos niños y sus padres decidieron comprometerlos. Entre shinigamis eso es muy común. Ambos fueron muy felices y se querían mucho. Pero _Hahaome_ murió cuando yo tenía apenas 3 meses de edad.

Chrona le miró conmovida. Quiso decirle algo pero las palabras de consuelo no eran lo suyo. No sabía cómo lidiar con ellas y se odio por eso. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de hacerlo, si tan sólo fuera menos sosa. Respiró hondo, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior y dispuesta a decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

-¿C-cómo fue que tu mamá murió?- se quedó helada ¡Eso no era lo que en realidad deseba decir! ¿O sí?

Kid, que antes de la pregunta observaba el cielo crepuscular, volvió su rostro poco a poco hacia su amiga. Ésta soltó un chillido.

-Y-yo… so-soy una idiota. ¡Lo siento en verdad!- mencionó haciendo una reverencia y justo cuando se disponía a salir corriendo, el chico la detuvo por la muñeca.

-No, está bien. De hecho, nadie me había preguntado al respecto. La gente… la gente suele evitarme ciertas circunstancias porque presupone que me harán daño, pero esa actitud me molesta porque lo hacen por lo que represento y no por mi persona. Tú lo comprendes, ¿cierto? Ser juzgado y catalogado por meros títulos.

Chrona, con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos, asintió con un movimiento lento de su cabeza ¡Vaya que sí lo sabía!

-Fue en una pelea- dijo Kid.

-Eso quiere decir, entonces que...- la mirada de la chica pareció reflejar el terror de saber la verdad.

-No te sientas culpable. Fue su 'Guadaña Mortal' la que la traicionó- la primera reacción de la chica fue abrir más los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Y luego, Chrona bajó otra vez la mirada, entreteniéndose con ver la fotografía en donde venía la mujer y su hijo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar. A pesar de que Kid no conocía el amor de una madre, tenía un bonito recuerdo de ella. Muy al contrario de lo que sucedía consigo misma. Ella sí había conocido a su madre, pero no contaba con un recuerdo muy agradable. Entonces y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

-Chrona, ¿dije algo que te ofendiera?- el chico le agarró la otra muñeca, agachándose un poco a fin de poder verle el rostro. Ella sólo negó, hipando cada vez más, sin poderse contener.

-L-lo siento. Vas a decir que soy una llorona- dijo Chrona, soltándose del agarre para poder limpiarse los ojos con la cara externa de sus manos. Pero a medida que lo hacía, el sentimiento parecía ir creciendo más.

Las piernas de la chica comenzaron a temblar y se dejó caer. En tanto, Kid le miraba con ternura. Ni siquiera las veces anteriores la había visto llorar con tanto sentimiento y, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, le acarició los cabellos con la mano derecha, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de ellos.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Kid hizo una pausa, a fin de ver las reacciones de su amiga. –¿Algo sobre… Medusa?- notó como los hombros se alzaron como si la sola mención de ese nombre le asustara y, así, rectificando las especulaciones del chico muerte.

Por susto, sorpresa o por lo que fuera, el llanto de Chrona se detuvo, bajando las manos hasta su regazo; cosa que aprovechó Kid para dejar resbalar la mano con la que acariciaba los cabellos a las mejillas de la chica. El gesto hizo que ella alzará la cabeza.

-Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor decirlas- dijo Kid amablemente. –Y que mejor decirlas a quien te aprecia.

El comentario hizo que Chrona se sonrojara.

-P-pero hay muchas otras que es mejor guardarlas- murmuró, enfocando la mirada hacia su lado derecho, buscando evitar cruzar su mirada con la del chico.

-¿Y dejarás que te siga lastimando?

Chrona se quedó en silencio, indecisa en cuanto qué es lo que haría. Kid por su parte, tampoco deseba obligarla a decir algo que no quisiera; de hecho estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara, que no era necesario que le dijese nada, cuando la chica comenzó hablar.

-Y-yo… me sentí triste al darme cuenta de que… Medusa sama y yo… de que para ella nunca fui su hija. Desde que yo era muy pequeña comenzó hacer experimentos con mi sangre. Me encerraba en la oscuridad cuando me negaba hacer lo que ella quería.

El recuerdo de las veces en la que le exigía matar a un pequeño conejo vino a la mente de Chrona.

-Pero… eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor vino cuando me obligó a cazar mi primer alma. Todavía ahora, por las noches, veo aquellas escenas como si estuviera viviéndolas otra vez.

Chrona estrujó la tela del vestido con la mano izquierda (en la otra llevaba aún la fotografía) y fue así que se armó de valor para contarle a Kid lo sucedido durante su niñez.

_Las manos y piernas de Chrona comenzaron a temblar después de que ella __comprendiera que el cuerpo del conejito nunca más se movería. _

_-Muy bien hecho, Chrona ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil hacerlo?- habló Medusa, con burla en cada una de sus palabras._

_La niña la miró asustada, sin poder comprender cómo era que eso le causaba tanta alegría a la que supuestamente era su madre. Medusa caminó a donde ella estaba, pero Chrona dio un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué no te da gusto? Ahora te permitiré estar a mi lado ¿No era eso lo que querías, niña?- dijo con una sonrisa, de esas diabólicas que siempre solía hacer, para luego comenzar a reír._

_Medusa dio media vuelta, murmurando un conjuro de flechas que hizo que su hija le siguiera aunque no lo deseara. Chrona optó por caminar tras de su madre porque sabía bien lo que le esperaba si no le obedecía._

_Durante mucho tiempo, horas quizás, estuvieron caminando. Cunado finalmente se detuvieron, Chrona miró a todas partes, notando la mugre, el mal olor y las ratas que las rodeaban._

_-¿Q-qué es éste lugar, Me-Medusa sama?- dijo la niña, tratando de agarrar a la bruja por una de las piernas, pero ésta, con un nuevo hechizo de flechas la aventó lejos de su persona._

_Chrona fue a estamparse a un bote de basura, haciendo con ello que dos que tres ratas y algunas cucarachas salieran corriendo._

_-Sabes bien que no soporto que alguien me toque- mencionó molesta la bruja usuaria de serpientes. Después simplemente dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar._

_-¡Medusa sama!- chilló la niña, estirando su brazo como si con aquel gesto pudiese realmente alcanzarla. –¡No me deje aquí!_

_-Ara, ara ¿qué no te lo había dicho? Pues mira, qué despistada soy- mencionó con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos. –Haremos un pequeño experimento. Si eres capaz de hacer que Ragnarok coma su primera alma, entonces estarás completamente lista. Pero sólo si haces que el muy perezoso salga._

_Medusa se alejó, riendo a carcajadas._

_-¡Medusa samaaa!- pero de nada sirvió, a pesar de que casi le sangraba la garganta por llamarla, ella jamás volvió._

_Resignada, Chrona se quedó ahí sentada, en medio de varios botes que acababa de acomodar a manera de cerco para delimitar su 'espacio personal'._

_-Pero miren, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- la niña alzó la cabeza. Frente de ella había un tipo ebrio y muy grande a la manera de ver de la niña. –¿Estas perdida?_

_Chrona dijo que 'no' con un movimiento de su cabeza._

_-¿Te comieron la lengua las ratas?- preguntó el borracho, visiblemente molesto._

_La niña no pudo más que repetir el gesto de negación, asustándose por la actitud del tipo ese y más aun cuando pateó los botes y se le acercó._

_-Entonces habría que darte una lección de modales ¿no?- el aliento rancio le causo nauseas a la pobre niña y quiso echarse a correr cuando sintió la lengua asquerosa del borracho lamberle la mejilla._

_-N-no- murmuró._

_-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó burlón, pero Chrona comenzó a llorar en silencio. Aunque deseba gritar que se detuviera, no podía hacerlo. Había malgastado su voz en llamar a su madre que ahora su garganta le dolía tanto que ya no podía hablar._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver lo que sucedía, pero hubiese deseado mejor quitarse el sentido del tacto a fin de no saber lo que el tipejo aquel hacía. De nada sirvió que golpeara una y otra vez el pecho del hombre, con semejantes manitas seguro que ni los notaba._

_Rato después, cuando se atrevió abrir los ojos, notó como el ebrio se marchaba, dando tumbos contra la pared y tarareando una canción muy alegre, mientras ella seguía llorando, tirada en el suelo, mientras las ratas le observaban atentas._

_Sintió que sus propias uñas se clavaban en su piel a la hora de cerrar con fuerza las manos. Sintió furia y deseos de matar a ese hombre tan horripilante. Se levantó con dificultad y pareció que una ventisca se arremolinó alrededor de sus pies, que luego se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Un aura de color negra comenzó a salir de ella, para aparecer un Ragnarok maduro. Los ojos de Chrona se tornaron oscuros, como sus sentimientos, como su corazón._

_Comenzó a reír, primero bajo, luego a carcajadas. Aquello hizo que el hombre volviera el rostro. Pronto su ebriedad desapareció al ver la escena: la niña llevaba la mano derecha a su espalda y la cosa negra que parecía salir de la misma se transformaba en una espada._

_-Es hora de dar una lección de modales ¿no lo crees, Ragnarok?- mencionó divertida Chrona, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba sentado el hombre (éste había caído de miedo al tratar de escapar y ahora era incapaz de moverse, limitándose a ver cómo se acercaba la niña)._

_En el callejón sólo se escuchó un grito y luego la risa tenebrosa de Medusa._

Kid estaba estupefacto. Jamás se imaginó que Chrona guardara semejante secreto de su niñez, si era posible que a eso se le pudiera llamar niñez. Ahora se sentía muy mal por haber insistido en que ella se lo dijera.

-Chro- Chrona…- balbuceó Kid, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

-Y-yo… soy una bruja espadachín de armas demoníacas, shinigami kun- quizá fue por un instante, pero al chico le pareció que los ojos de su amiga parecían adquirir un tono más oscuro.

-¡No, Chrona! Tu no eres eso, pronto serás una _Meister_ de Shibusen- Kid le tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola a fin de que reaccionara. –¿Me oíste?

Ella alzó el rostro, no le era posible verle el rostro ya que había anochecido y permanecían con las luces apagadas.

-¿Me oíste?- volvió a repetir Kid al no recibir respuesta, esta vez se inclinó, pensando que quizá acortando las distancias podría ser capaz de saber por medio de la expresión de Chrona lo que pasaba por su mente.

Pero las distancias se acortaron demasiado, quedando sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros. El cuerpo de la chica tembló ligeramente.

Kid pudo sentir el respirar tibio sobre su rostro. Sus manos bajaron hasta tocar la unión entre los hombros y los brazos, acercándose automáticamente un poco más.

Chrona retuvo el aliento.

Y entonces sus cuerpos tuvieron una reacción extraña, el de Chrona despidió una onda de magia –parecida a la de Medusa y sus serpientes al estar tan cerca de Stein– y el de Kid reaccionó con una onda eléctrica, que los hizo separarse al instante.

Chrona dio un grito y se echó hacia atrás.

-Lo siento- dijo Kid. –No fue mi intención, ¿te encuentras bien?

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Liz prendió las luces con un manotazo sobre el apagador.

-¿Qué pasa, Chrona? ¿Ah?- preguntó desconcertada al darse cuenta de que los chicos permanecían uno frente del otro y sentados en el suelo.

"Y yo que pensé que Chrona se había quedado dormida y me encuentro con que…"

Liz caminó hasta Kid y con actitud de mamá regañona y le agarró de la oreja, jalándolo.

-¡Ay! Espera Liz, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Eso no es simétrico! Por lo menos jala las dos orejas.

-¡Cállate, pervertido! Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué le estabas haciendo a Chrona- decía la rubia mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación. El comentario provocó que todo el rostro de la peli rosa se tornara rojo y le saliera humo por las orejas ¿Qué se estaría imaginando Liz en esos momentos?

La oji oscura escuchó una risita y volteó, dándose cuenta de que Patty también estaba ahí.

-¡N-no es lo que se imaginan!- balbuceó, todavía apenada.

-Pero estabas con Kid ¿No te da gusto eso?- preguntó divertida. –Pronto será la hora de la cena, será mejor que te cambies- le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dando de saltitos por todo el pasillo, tarareando su habitual: 'Abuelito dime tú…'

Chrona, sin embargo y tras reponerse de todo lo sucedido, se quedó pensando ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora entre ella y Kid? Es decir, ¿afectaría de alguna manera la forma de verla por lo que le acababa de contar?

Sintió miedo ante la posibilidad.

O&o&o&o&

En esos momentos la oreja derecha de Kid punzaba y era de color roja.

-Vaya que Liz es una salvaje. Otro poco y me arranca mi orejita- se dijo Kid mirándose al espejo. Una venita en la sien se le dibujo. –¡Y lo peor es que no hace juego con mi otra oreja!

Suspiró resignado y recargando la cadera en la mesita de tres pies que estaba debajo del espejo, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué fue esa reacción?", pensó. "¿Mi alma de shinigami reaccionó ante la magia de Chrona? Ya antes había pasado eso y por ello había inhabilitado esa defensa, ¿por qué ahora reaccionó?"

Kid volvió a mirarse al espejo.

-Chrona no pudo haber tratado de aplicar su magia contra mí- la oreja roja y punzante resaltó de nuevo ante sus ojos. –¡Ah! ¡Con esa asimetría no puedo pensar claramente!

O&o&o&o&

Mayte dio una vuelta encima de su cama, cambiando la posición de costado que tenía para quedar boca arriba. En medio de un suspiro llevó el antebrazo izquierdo encima de su frente.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?- se sentó en ese mismo momento, con una pierna flexionada y la otra colgando del colchón. Las manos las tenía en el regazo y veía el soñoliento sol que, resignado, daba paso a una luna sonriente.

Entonces miró el calendario de pared que estaba al lado de su mesa de estudios. Con un círculo rojo marcaba una fecha especial: el día del examen. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego chasqueó la lengua.

Ahora sus ojos se posaron en lo que estaba encima de su escritorio. Se trataba de varias hojas, algunas hechas bolitas y otras perfectamente alisadas. Eran los restos de la última carta fabricada para Chrona, la cual le había entregado a Karin la tarde anterior y que había sido puesta entre las cosas de la 'bruja' antes de que terminara el descanso de medio día.

Sin embargo, era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba, más allá de la prueba que se avecinaba y más allá del hecho de que hasta el momento no hubiese sido capaz de encontrar una 'conexión' con alguna alma de Técnico. A decir verdad, comenzaba a sentir enormes deseos de reprobar para poder desaparecer después de ello, y de esa manera liberarse de la influencia de Karin.

Lo que le tenían tan pensativa, por no decir confundida era lo que había presenciado la noche anterior. Había salido para despejar su mente y calmar un poco sus nervios cuando un apagón pareció envolver toda la ciudad. Escuchando un llanto se acercó, pensando en primer lugar que se traba de algún pequeño asustado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa de darse cuenta que se trataba de un compañero de clases. Conforme la plática avanzaba, Mayte se sentía reconfortada y esa era, sin duda, la más extraña y mejor emoción, asociándola rápidamente con la 'conexión' que se suponía debía haber entre Técnicos y Armas. Estaba segura de que con quien hablaba debía sentir algo parecido.

Pero pronto su felicidad se vio truncada cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a gritos a Chrona. De alguna forma comprendió que con quien hablaba en la oscuridad no era otra que 'la bruja'. Pero su sorpresa no acababa ahí.

Asombrada de ver a Kid frente, arropándola con la gabardina negra de shinigami, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

_-No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Chrona. ¿No te lo prometí? ¿O es que no confías en mí? ¿Es eso?- preguntó, colocando la mano izquierda en la nuca femenina y apoyando la barbilla sobre la coronilla de la misma._

Fue entonces que Kid reparó en su presencia.

_-Tú eres…_

_-Kid Sama… tengo… tengo que irme…- su voz sonó desconcertada y simplemente atinó a marcharse. _

La verdad es que no deseaba que Chrona supiera con quién había estado hablando. Era lo mejor.

Claro era que nada de lo sucedido se lo había informado a Karin –ni que estuviera loca como para decírselo–. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

La sola cercanía con Chrona le transmitía el mismo sentimiento que la noche anterior, razón por la que aun más la evadiese en todo el día ¿Por qué, de entre todas, tenía que ser ella?

No comprendía lo irónico que el destino podía ser algunas veces. Reflexionaba las palabras que algunos días atrás le dijese Maka con respecto a la relación que tenía con Chrona. Una Técnica tan poderosa como ella, capaz de eliminar a un _Kishin_, era amiga de una bruja. Y ahora era testigo de la extraña empatía que Kid le tenía ¡El mismísimo hijo de Shinigami sama!

_-No dejaré que nada malo te pase, Chrona. ¿No te lo prometí? ¿O es que no confías en mí?_

¿Promesa de protegerla? ¿Kid pidiéndole su confianza, cuando se suponía que Chrona era la persona en la que no se podía confiar?...

¿Qué era lo que Chrona tenía que, incluso él, la cuidaba tanto?

Sólo podía haber una manera de saberlo.

Estaba decidido…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido unas semanas de locos. También decirles que muy probablemente tarde en actualizar el siguiente; lo que pasa es que mi compu ha chafeado y no tendré dinero para mandarla arreglar hasta la siguiente quincena. Lo bueno es que en estos momentos tengo ya CASI la mitad del 11 n.n_

_Creo que a muchos no les sorprendió saber que Mayte fue la chica que habló con Chrona chan en el apagón je, je._

_Por otro lado… ¡soy tan mala! Muchos ya querían que hubiera un beso entre la parejita protagonista, pero no se pudo hacer XDDD. _

_Muchas gracias a:__**aka-zukin18, mikitsan, yumiiekya, LADY ANETTE,**_

_**PalasYoHere: **__¡Oh! Tengo una lectora brasileña, me siento emocionada n.n Gracias por las porras y pues, he aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero quesea de tu agrado. _

_**gua: **__Bueno, pues ya tienes la respuesta de quién se trataba. Creo que muchos ya se lo esperaban, je,je. Y sí, el lemon en otro ff n.n_

_**chrona-chan: **__XD La verdadera bruja es Karin… jajaja, cierto, cierto. Pues ya vez que andaré batallando con esto de las actualizaciones, pero hago lo que puedo n.n_

_**KITIRASSI:**__ XDDD ¿ves? Te lo dije jajajaja. Pues ya aquí la continuación, quizá para el siguiente capítulo llegue el climax, es decir, la razón por la que escribí este ff._

_**inugeminis2:**__¡Waw! ¡Qué emoción! Un dibujo basado en mi ff, nunca nadie había hecho algo así (bueno, aparte de Daroku, nadie). Lo de la forma de reaccionar de Kid, me ayudó un poco mi hermano n.n_

_por sus comentarios y a quienes han agregado esta historia y/o a mí en sus favoritos. Me hacen tan feliz._

_Por otra parte, para los que deseaban un lemon de ésta parejita, siento decirles que no habrá en esta historia. Como ya había mencionado algo al respecto, se supone que la historia es más o menos en la misma línea de tiempo que en el anime. Por tanto ellos tienes como 13 años, muy pequeños para esto. Pero la verdad, es que ni siquiera había pensado en escribirlo. Pero les prometo que cuando termine este ff, les escribiré uno en donde sí habrá. De hecho ya tengo la idea y todo je, je._

_¿Qué hará ahora Mayte? ¿El incidente entre KidxChrona significa que la magia de esta ya despertará? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo._

_Matta au!_


	11. Examen primera parte

_¡Hola! Mi compu ha vuelto y me parece que he perdido un poco la práctica en el teclado n.n_

_Aproveché este tiempo para ver un poco de anime y me encontré con un shonen ai que me ha encantado. Se llama __**07 Ghost **__y como siempre, el manga es una cosa distinta a la animación, razón por la que me enganché a la lectura del mismo ¡Si les gusta el género, se los recomiendo!_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de… de… ¿quién diablos era? (XDDDD)_

**Whisper Cap 11**** "Examen (1ra parte)".**

Shinigami Sama observaba el panorama que la torre más alta de Shibusen le permitía. A lo lejos, a las afueras de su amada ciudad, se alzaba un gran remolino, fuerte y feroz. De alguna manera su corazón se llenó de un mal presentimiento. Sus ojos, siempre serenos, parecieron entrecerrarse en una muestra de lo que pensaba.

-Shinigami Sama- llamó Spirit llevando un manojo de hojas tamaño carta en las manos. –La lista de los alumnos de la clase está ya aquí.

-De acuerdo, Spirito kun- ambos regresaron a la escuela, sin imaginar lo que estaba por suceder en la ciudad…

O&o&o&o&

El remolino pareció detenerse y, al instante, se desvaneció. De las mismas partículas de arena comenzó a formarse una pequeña figura femenina. Sus cabellos castaños revolotearon un poco pero parecieron acomodarse sin ninguna dificultad. Sus ojos café enfocaron la ciudad que estaba a lo lejos.

-¡Oh!- exclamó contenta. –No importa las veces que lo vea, siempre me parece increíble.

Se sonrió y emprendió su caminata, con paso lento pero no por ello carente de firmeza.

"Tal y como te lo prometí, Hebi Sama, nos volveremos a encontrar".

O&o&o&o&

Soul bostezó ruidosamente, razón por la que unas lagrimitas asomaron, al tiempo en que llevaba su mano derecha a la boca.

-Que aburrimiento- dijo tras recargar medio cuerpo sobre la mesa de estudios de la academia.

-Sí, el profesor Stein ya se ha tardado demasiado- habló Tsubaki.

-Y la mitad de la escuela no ha asistido el día de hoy- agregó el chico guadaña.

-Eso es porque mañana presentarán los exámenes y les han dado el día- comentó Patty, realizando los primeros trazos de un boceto en su cuaderno.

-Es verdad, y desde la llegada de Ro Shinigami no hemos visto mucho a Chrona- dijo Maka, cerrando su libro que leía en esos momentos.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes- le respondió Liz mirando atentamente sus uñas recién pintadas en busca de alguna imperfección. Los ojos de la del peinado de coletas se abrieron un poco más.

-No me digas que… ¡Chrona ha estado viviendo en casa de Kid!- todos los rostros del grupito de amigos se giraron hacia donde estaban las hermanas, interrogándolas con la mirada.

-Esto…- balbuceó Liz, se suponía que nadie sabía que la pelirosa estuviera en Shikedai y que lo revelara no entraba en los planes de su _Meister_.

-¡Wajajajaja!- rió de pronto su hermana menor, enseñando el resultado de su dibujo preliminar.

Todos quedaron literalmente blancos por el impacto de lo visto.

-Pa-Patty, ¿qué clase de aficiones tienes?- le regañó Maka, llevándose un pañuelo a la nariz y con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con la conversación, Sid Sensei entró al aula.

-Chicos, Stein san está demasiado ocupado como para darles la clase del día de hoy y de hecho todos los profesores, así que se les dará el resto del día libre. Mañana, por ser el examen de sus compañeros, ustedes no tendrán clases. Así que espero que disfruten de estos días, porque al regreso ustedes tendrán una prueba escrita.

El reclamo general no se hizo esperar y tras desearles buena suerte, el profesor zombie se marchó.

-¡Tsk! De haberlo sabido ni me hubiera molestado en levantarme esta mañana- reclamó Soul. –Además de que sin Black Star estoy aburridísimo.

-Sí, todo el lugar parece un desierto sin él- habló Tsubaki.

-Pero él se ha ido a entrenar con tu familia de nuevo, ¿no es así?- preguntó Liz.

-Ah… esto… s-sí- respondió atropelladamente la pelinegra, al tiempo en que se sonrojaba un poco y comenzaba a jugar con los dedos pulgares.

Soul se le acercó al rostro, haciendo un ruidito con la garganta, como si tratara de concentrarse en algo.

-Tsubaki ¿cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que Black Star ha ido con tu familia?- preguntó el chico.

La chica soltó una especie de chillido y se hizo automáticamente hacia atrás.

-¡Wajajajaja! ¡Segunda viñeta terminada!- Patty mostró sus dibujos, y la reacción de todos fue la misma que la anterior.

O&o&o&o&

-Kid kun- saludó su padre al verle frente de él.

-_Shichue_, ¿qué tal los preparativos para mañana?- preguntó el chico, encontrando un lugar donde sentarse cómodamente.

-Todo va bien. Y de hecho, que bueno que has venido, quería que vieras algo que nos llamó mucho la atención- Shinigami sama le entregó una hoja, tras unos segundos en que Kid leyó lo escrito…

-_Shichue_, esto es…

-La lista de los Técnicos que han escogido sus armas. Como bien debes saber, los técnicos son quienes escogen su arma, de acuerdo a gustos, habilidades y grado de resonancia que tengan con ellas. El objetivo del curso que toman los principiantes es para que tengan la oportunidad de encontrar la apropiada.

"Sí, y a pesar de que siempre he animado a Chrona a que presentara el examen me olvidé de ello. ¿En qué estaba pensando?", meditó el chico. "Aún así, no me esperaba esto".

-Creí que eran los _Meister_ los que escogían- dijo Kid al tiempo en que le entregaba de vuelta la hoja.

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió que fuera el arma quien pidiera un técnico- habló Spirit.

-Y que esa persona escogida fuera…- Stein hizo una pausa para dar una fumada a su cigarrillo, Kid por su parte achicó los ojos viendo en ese gesto una señal de desprecio o algo por el estilo.

-¿Chrona? No veo la razón del comentario- dijo Kid. Stein retuvo por un segundo el humo en su boca para mirar al chico, y mientras sonreía liberó el humo.

-Tiene mucha razón, sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea que ella presente ese examen. Por lo que sabemos su magia está latente y en cualquier momento ésta puede despertar por completo ¿qué pasaría si eso sucediera mañana?

-Por eso yo mismo supervisaré su prueba.

-¿Con que autorización? No eres más que un crío que ni siquiera tiene el nivel más alto de Técnicos.

-Soy un _shinigami_ completamente cualificado para ello y…

-¡No sólo se trata de eso! La vida de muchos puede estar en peligro ¿no te das cuenta de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar en el momento en que su alma se sincronice a la de alguien más?

-,,,

-Kid, no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio.

-¿Mis… sentimientos? ¿A que te refieres, Stein?- el hombre de la cicatriz le miró con atención, aún con el cigarrillo entre los dedos y a unos centímetros de los labios.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Shinigami. Las brujas son seres que pueden ejercer una fuerte atracción en nosotros. Yo mismo lo sé…- apartó por un breve segundo la mirada, tras lo que volvió a enfocarla en el chico.

Shinigami sama y Spirit, quienes durante todo ese tiempo se habían limitado a seguir la conversación con los movimientos de su cabeza de un lado a otro, tocaron una pequeña campana, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Yo también tengo el mismo pensar de Stein- dijo Spirit, aunque de inmediato se quedó callado debido a la mirada que Kid le dedicó.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que suceda lo que Stein kun dice pero veo que en verdad te interesa que Chrona chan hago su mejor esfuerzo- dijo Shinigami sama. –Así que tú y Stein supervisarán su desempeño, a la menor indicación de que algo pueda suceder se le detendrá y se tomarán otras medidas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con 'otras medidas', _Shichue_?

-Se aislará por completo a la chica y si no hay otra solución…- la seriedad con la que habló el dios de la muerte dejó helado a Kid.

¿No estaba hablando en serio su padre o sí? Su mirada dorada se endureció ¡No iba a permitir que nada de eso sucediera!

-Te prometo, _Shichue_, que no dejaré que nada de eso pase- el chico dio media vuelta y se marchó sin agregar nada más.

Spirit se quedó muy sorprendido por la reacción del joven, Shinigami Sama se sonrió un poco y Stein tenía ganas de golpearlo.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona abrió los ojos de tal forma que indicaban que tenía miedo. Se enderezó sobre la cama, de tal forma que quedara sentada, respirando agitada y nerviosa. Había tenido una pesadilla. La pobre chica se frotó los brazos y bajó la mirada.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y recordó que la noche anterior había estado a punto de besar a Kid, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo por ello. Pero de inmediato se entristeció.

Recordó la vez en que por accidente sus manos se tocaron, la ocasión en que por primera vez ella iba a casa de los Death.

_Nuestras almas de shinigami suelen reaccionar de esa manera al estar cerca de..._

-Una bruja…- completó ella misma la frase que en aquel entonces Kid no se atrevió a decir.

Claro, ella mejor que nadie se daba cuenta de que si el alma de Kid terminara reaccionando de esa manera era porque su magia estaba comenzando a salirse de control… eso o era una clara muestra de que el chico la detestaba –por no decir que le daba asco– a tal grado que había reaccionado de esa manera por tenerla tan cerca, a punto de besarse. Irónicamente, Chrona deseba más que fuera cuestión de su magia que la segunda opción, quizá esta fuera menos dolorosa, sin importar todo lo que implicaba, porque de alguna manera, sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos.

Suspiró.

¿Para qué seguirse engañando? Kid le gustaba quizá mucho más de lo que ella misma podía comprender. El sentimiento era tal que incluso podía decir que comenzaba a quererlo. Su amabilidad y preocupación por su persona le hacía que sintiera muchas cosas que jamás se llegó a imaginar posibles.

Pero… ¿él sentía lo mismo? ¿Le correspondía de alguna manera? Recordó las hermosas cartas que había estado recibiendo firmadas por él. ¿Por qué no se lo decía de una vez? ¿Por qué no le explicaba lo que en ellas venía escrito? A decir verdad, en ninguna le decía algo semejante a un 'te quiero' o siquiera un 'me gustas'. Sus mensajes eran ambiguos y podían incluso interpretarse como un mensaje de ánimo para un amigo.

Entonces, si eso era cierto, todas sus esperanzas eran infundas y quizá por eso la declaración tan esperada no llegaba y por eso él había reaccionado de esa forma ante la cercanía.

-Kid…- murmuró y para su sorpresa, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver la figura del chico. –¡K-kid!

Balbuceó asustada, echando a funcionar su mente para lograr recordar si alguno de sus pensamientos los hubiera dicho en voz alta y el chico la hubiese escuchado.

Pero Kid no respondió nada, por su expresión Chrona se daba cuenta de que estaba molesto ¿Era con ella? ¿Estaba a punto de echarla de su mansión?

Sin embargo, Kid no pensaba en ninguna de esas cosas.

_-__Kid, no dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio._

_-¿Mis… sentimientos? ¿A que te refieres, Stein?- el hombre de la cicatriz le miró con atención, aún con el cigarrillo entre los dedos y a unos centímetros de los labios._

_-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Shinigami. Las brujas son seres que pueden ejercer una fuerte atracción en nosotros. Yo mismo lo sé…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con 'otras medidas', Shichue?_

_-Se aislará por completo a la chica y si no hay otra solución…_

Kid apretó los puños y de forma rápida se dirigió hasta donde estaba Chrona, subió al colchón y la abrazó con fuerza.

El rostro de la pelirosa se enrojeció ¿Qué significaba esa reacción? ¿Algo malo estaba pasando que necesitaba ser consolada antes de darle una mala noticia?

"No permitiré que nada malo te pase, Chrona. No lo permitiré", pensó él. "Yo amo a _shichue,_ muchísimo, pero no le dejaré que te pongan una mano encima".

_N__o dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio._

"¿Sentimientos? Chrona para mí es… para mí es…"

-K-Kid, no puedo respirar- dijo la chica, con el rostro apretado contra el pecho del chico muerte.

-L-lo siento, Chrona ¿Estás bien?- ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¿A-algo malo está pasando?- ahora él fue quien respondió con un sólo gesto, pero su respuesta fue negativa.

-Todo está bien. Es- es sólo que…- a Kid finalmente le cayó el 'veinte' de lo que acababa de hacer, sintiendo que sus mejillas se le calentaban. –N-no es nada… es sólo que… que yo quería ¡ser el primero en felicitarte!

Se separó de la chica y bajó de la cama. Se acomodó el emblema del cuello de su camisa al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿Felicitarme? ¿A mí?- Chrona aún luchaba con lo rojo de su rostro, ya fuera por lo sucedido o por el cumplido.

-Chrona, eres la primer _Meister_ escogida por un arma. Normalmente es al revés, pero supongo que tu futura arma se cansó de esperar a que la escogieras y ella lo ha hecho por ti.

-¿U-un arma… me ha escogido… a mí?

-Y por lo que veo, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de quién se trata, así que no te lo diré. Será una sorpresa que descubrirás mañana- Kid le sonrió, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Ah! Kid, por fin te alcanzamos- dijo sin aliento Liz y literalmente arrastrándose por el suelo.

-Saliste de Shibusen como alma que lleva el _shinigami_ y ni siquiera nos dijiste nada. Pero ya comprendemos por qué- Patty sonrió enseñando la dentadura para luego dar media vuelta con un pie alzado al mismo tiempo. –_Die Lieve, die Lieve._ (1)

Kid pareció no comprender el extraño tarareo de la infantil rubia y en tanto Chrona sintió que el humo salía de sus orejas.

-Bueno, Chrona, te dejo. Te deseo buena suerte para mañana, no te veré hasta entonces, tengo muchos pendientes que hacer- el chico dio media vuelta y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

Liz siguió con la mirada a su _Meister_ y cuando éste cruzó el pasillo y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, comprendió que se encerraría en la biblioteca de la casa y cada vez que hacía eso era porque algo importante estaba a punto de suceder.

-Chrona, todos te envían sus saludos, en especial Maka- la pelirosa se alegró muchísimo de escuchar aquello. Momentos como ese le hacían sentir que tenía muchas razones para no darse por vencida.

-Gracias- murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Liz sonrió, como si de una madre amorosa se tratase y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras salir de ella.

O&o&o&o&

Liz entró a la biblioteca tras tocar a la puerta, llevaba una bandeja con un juego de té.

-He traído algo de té- dijo la rubia al tiempo en que dejaba la charola sobre una mesita y se disponía a servir.

Kid permanecía detrás de una montaña de libros y cuando su arma le llevó la taza hasta el escritorio tenía una expresión demasiado sombría.

-¿Sigues investigando lo del asunto de Chrona?- preguntó la chica entregándole la bebida.

El chico suspiró, masajeándose el tabique nasal como si con eso fuera capaz de despejar sus pensamientos. Descansó el brazo izquierdo, estirándolo sobre el escritorio y jugando con un lapicero.

-El examen de Chrona será monitoreado por mí y por Stein. Incluso _shichue_ piensa que algo puede pasar al tiempo en que se haga la sincronización de almas.

-¿Algo?- la rubia se recargó en la orilla del escritorio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando atentamente los gestos que el chico realizaba.

-Chrona… Chrona es una chica especial ¿sabes?- Liz abrió de más los ojos en señal de asombro. –Ella era la _Meister_ de una _Maken, _ que una bruja pueda a llegar a ser una Técnica es casi imposible o al menos eso era lo que se pensaba. Medusa hizo experimentos con su sangre hasta volverla negra de la cual nació Ragnarok y después la torturó una y otra vez de las peores maneras que te puedas imaginar. Y a todo ello, Chrona ha logrado sobrevivir… de alguna forma lo ha conseguido.

Liz esperó al notar que Kid hacía una pausa antes de decir algo más.

-Y entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Si Chrona ya ha demostrado que aún en su condición puede convertirse en una Técnica.

-El instinto de destrucción que sienten las brujas es demasiado fuerte para ser ignorado. Es como intentar evitar que un niño crezca y se convierta en adulto. Los libros no mienten- Liz se desconcertó al notar que los ojos dorados del chico temblaban ¿Acaso él…?

-Kid… pero hasta los libros se equivocan. La gente va en busca de ellos para criar a sus niños de la mejor manera y que lleguen a ser adultos respetables, pero muchas veces se olvidan de explicar que es más importante el amor, el apoyo y la comprensión. Y de eso, Kid, tú has llenado a Chrona.

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron ante tales palabras, a lo que Liz se limitó a sonreírle.

-Pero por lo que veo aún no estás preparado para comprender lo que realmente implica todo lo que has hecho por ella. En eso, debo decirte, eres un tontito.- Liz se enderezó y se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dirigió una última mirada.

-Liz… gracias- la chica le sonrió y finalmente le dejó sólo.

Kid hizo una pausa para terminar su té.

Amor, apoyo y comprensión.

Si un niño las recibía dejarían huella en su corazón. Por tanto, los amigos que Chrona estaba ganando –incluyéndose así mismo– tendrían un efecto similar. No importaba que se despertara como una bruja, ella jamás los olvidaría.

Sonrió, sosteniendo la taza vacía y mirando todos esos libros que había estado consultando. Decidió que lo que Liz dijo era más cierto que cualquier otra cosa y se levantó para ir a descansar. Mañana sería el día en que les demostraría a todos lo valiosa y gran persona que podía ser Chrona Gorgon.

Después de todo, ella era… la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona se miró al espejo. Se deprimió más de lo acostumbrado al ver que sus ojeras por no poder dormir en toda la noche le hacían lucir muy parecida a Sid sensei. Trató de acomodarse el cabello pero hasta éste parecía estar en un complot en contra suya pues se aferraba a levantarse un pelo justo en medio de la coronilla. Lo intentó dos veces más, hasta que se desesperó y literalmente comenzó a forcejear con el 'cabello diabólico'.

Sonrió al ver el resultado, pero cunado comenzaba a sentirse un poco aliviada, el cabello volvió a las mismas. Resignada y sin saber cómo lidiar con eso, suspiró ¿qué más podía hacer sino irse así? Total, a nadie le sería extraño verla en esas condiciones.

Pero justo en esos momentos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Liz y Patty vestidas con faldas a la rodilla y con un par de anteojos cada una.

-Chi-chicas- balbuceó al verlas.

-No te preocupes, Chrona chan, nosotras nos encargaremos de ti- dijo Liz, doblando tres dedos de la mano, dejando sólo estirados el dedo índice y pulgar, al tiempo de que un brillo aparecía en la parte superior de sus gafas.

-Esto es para ti- dijo la rubia de cabello corto, colocándole el borde superior de una tela negra sobre los hombros.

No fue hasta que Chrona miró su reflejo en el espejo que se percató de lo que era.

-E-esto…- balbuceó la pelirosa.

-Es nuestro regalo por convertirte en una _Shokunin_- dijo Liz.

-Pero yo… todavía no…- la mayor de las rubias negó con un movimiento de su dedo índice.

-Nosotras estamos tan seguras de que aprobarás que decidimos darte tu regalo desde ahora- continuó Liz.

-Y no sólo eso- agregó Patty, llevándose la mano sobre los labios, hinchando los mofletes. –Arreglaremos todo para que después tengas una cita con Kid.

-¿¡Quéeeeee?- chilló Chrona.

Abajo, en tanto, Kid se preguntaba que tanto estaría haciendo las chicas que se oían demasiado alboroto y uno que otro grito de desesperación por parte de Chrona.

No pudo evitar sonreírse. Al parecer no sólo él, sino también sus preciosas armas, habían terminado adaptándose muy bien a Chrona. Recordó que al principio se le había hecho casi imposible encontrar una forma de acercarse a la chica, pues ellos dos no tenían nada en común. Pero el tiempo y una que otra ayuda externa terminó logrando que Chrona fuera su amiga.

-¡Estamos listas!- dijo la rubia, a lo que Kid, al pie de las escaleras, se volvió hacia esta.

La figura de Chrona resaltaba en medio de las hermanas que, para no perder costumbre –o quizá para pasar desapercibidas– ya iban vestidas como regularmente lo hacían. En cambio, Chrona llevaba puesto un vestido negro que le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, de mangas tipo campana con un listoncito blanco rematándolas, al igual que en el cuello. Todos los listones estaban atados en un perfecto moño. Además de ello, Chrona también llevaba una diadema en el cabello de color negra, así que su cabello lucía un poco más recogido –por no decir diferente–.

-¡Oh!...- fue lo único que atinó a decir Kid, quien en ese momento se sintió como en la ocasión en la que le pareció que todo el mundo estaba perfectamente simétrico.

Chrona, en cambio, estaba muy nerviosa y si no hubiera sido porque las Thompson estaban frente de ella, hubiera caído de bruces por las escaleras ya que las piernas le temblaban. Y Kid que no decía nada y sólo se limitaba a seguir mirándola con una expresión que ella no atinaba a descifrar.

En tanto, las rubias se miraron y alzaron sus dedos pulgares en señal de victoria.

-T-te ves… ¡muy simétrica!- atinó a decir finalmente el chico muerte.

Y para Chrona eso fue el equivalente de 'me gustas mucho'. Claro, que no sólo ella lo entendió de esa forma, sino también las armas gemelas quienes se sintieron muy felices por su _Meister_.

-Es hora de irnos- anunció Kid.

-¡Sí!- ovacionaron las hermanas, y Chrona sólo se limitó a llevarse una mano a la altura de su corazón, que éste latiera con tal fuerza y por felicidad jamás lo creyó posible.

Todo eso era como un sueño, sólo esperaba que cómo los verdaderos, no terminara nunca.

_Chronos serv__antis…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

(1)Die Lieve: en alemán significa 'el amor'.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Lo terminé! Después de casi un mes de no poder actualizar y de sufrir muchísimo frente a la computadora porque parece ser que la inspiración me ha abandonado u.u_

_Pero finalmente lo hice. A decir verdad, tuve que reescribir todo el capítulo porque en el original había comenzado a escribir sobre la cita con Kid, pero luego me pareció que no sería muy lógico je,je… aún sigo indecisa sobre ese hecho ¿lo escribiré o no? Todo dependerá de la manera en que decida desarrollar la siguiente parte de capítulo. _

_No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se desarrollará la prueba para nuestra protagonista. Tendré que ver algunos anime para inspirarme ¬¬ _

_Gracias a:__**metalclouds, lady Anette y Maluz, Suigin Walker, Mikitsan, **_

_**palasYoHere:**__ ¿Una parte romántica? Pues… creo que en éste capítulo no me quedo exactamente una escena romántica, pero al menso pudimos leer que Kid la aprecia muchísimo, y eso ya es ganancia n.n_

_**gua: **__Jajajaja, la duda (si es que todavía la tienes) se resolverá para el 12. Sobre el beso XDDD soy mala, lo reconozco jajajaja. Recordemos que BS y Kid están en empates, una victoria y una derrota para cada uno. Sólo espero que en el desempate no suceda lo mismo que con Mifune ;_;_

_**inugeminis2: **__OK ya lo prometiste, esperaré ese dibujo… aunque no libere el último capítulo con tal de que lo hagas antes de que termine el ff XDDD_

_**Mikuru-Anmoto:**__ Gracias por las porras… sobre la magia de Chrona, las cosas siempre salen en el momento menos esperado jajaja._

_**Kittirasi: **__Gracias por las porras. La decisión de Mayte en el próximo9 capítulo, aunque creo que ya te imaginas en lo que consiste n.n_

_**Chrona-kun:**__ Gracias por las porras y por quererme XDDD y como ves, pues ya mi computadora está bien. _

_Por sus reviews y a quienes me siguen agregando a sus favoritos._

_Creo que a estas alturas, todos sabemos quién fue la que escogió a Chrona como Meister. Pero para cualquier aclaración, pues para el siguiente capítulo. La 'bruja adolescente' ha hecho de nuevo su aparición ¿qué es lo que querrá y qué sucederá durante el examen? ¿Kid logrará estar preparado a tiempo para comprender sus sentimientos por Chrona? Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos._

_Matta au!_


	12. Examen segunda parte

_¡No tengo perdón de Dios! Me he tardado los horrores en actualizar. Lo lamento, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que me dio un ENORME bloqueo mental _

_Sólo decir que: ¡Yo quiero ir al concierto de Bunbury! Y no creo poder ir (sollozo lastimero)._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, de ser así no habría necesidad de escribir este fanfic tan retorcido. Más bien es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper cap. 12 "Examen (segunda parte)".**

El cielo estaba nublado y la verdad pintaba como para que fuera un horrible día lluvioso.

Chrona lo miraba desde su pupitre, mientras esperaba que el dichoso examen comenzara. Sólo la finta del día era razón suficiente para pensar que el test saldría muy mal, algo se lo decía. Era como un presentimiento.

Y no estaba equivocada.

–Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo su eterna torturadora.

Chrona sólo atinó a hundirse un poco más en su asiento, aprisionando sus propios brazos con ambas manos.

–Bruja ¿nunca has escuchado el dicho que dice que 'el que nace para maceta del corredor no pasa'? –Karin acercó su rostro al de la pelirosa, retándola con el gesto, pero esta se limitó a bajar el rostro y dirigir la mirada a otra parte.

–Ya deberías de saber que éste no es lugar para ti, así que… –habló Lorena, extendiendo la palma de la mano sobre el pupitre, provocando que con el ruido del golpe la pobre de Chrona saltara de susto.

–El profesor… –dijo simplemente Mayte desde su lugar.

Sus dos 'amigas' chasquearon la lengua con enfado y no tuvieron más remedio que irse a sentar. Aunque notar la reacción y el estado en que dejaron a la bruja les satisfizo por el momento a las bravuconas. Si el examen se desarrollaba como se lo imagina Karin, por una u otra razón terminaría deshaciéndose de una vez por todas de esa molestia. La rubia sonrió, al momento en que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, rizándolo con el dedo índice.

Sid sensei entró al aula y de inmediato los alumnos guardaron silencio al verle. El profesor zombie los miró con cautela y detenimiento para después escribir algo sobre la hoja que llevaba sujeta en una tabla de madera. Al levantar el rostro, con aquella extraña 'sonrisa' que siempre llevaba muy a su pesar, su mirada se centró en Chrona y finalmente dijo: –Les deseo buena suerte a todos. ¡Entierro prematuro!

Unos agujeros del tamaño de una persona se abrieron debajo de cada uno de los aspirantes y tras escucharse los gritos de sorpresa y de miedo todos desaparecieron.

–Ahora todo estará en sus manos –murmuró.

O&o&o&o&

A través de la pantalla del monitor, Kid pudo ver la caída estrepitosa, y por supuesto, para nada simétrica, de Chrona.

–La primera parte del examen es más bien para los aspirantes a ser armas –mencionó Stein, sentado en su típica silla de oficina y en la posición más cómoda para él.

Kid, de pie justo al lado derecho del científico, sólo se limitó a mirarle de reojo, sin perder su compostura de brazos cruzados. Aunque él nunca tuvo que pasar por aquella clase de pruebas, conocía muy bien cómo se desarrollaban. La primera parte era separar a los Técnicos de las Armas y estas últimas debían probar sus aptitudes para hallar a su _Shokunin_. Si lograban encontrarlo a través de sentir la 'onda de alma' en el menor tiempo posible, la primera fase estaba terminada. Así que, por el momento, todo dependía del arma que había escogido a Chrona como su _Meister_.

Relajado por aquel pensamiento, sus músculos se aflojaron, limitándose a mirar la pantalla.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona se quejó del dolor en el trasero que la caída le había provocado, llevándose la mano derecha a la zona adolorida en busca de alguna clase de consuelo.

Miró lo que se encontraba a su alrededor: sólo un largo, oscuro y escalofriante pasillo se extendía frente y detrás de ella.

"¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy hacer? Yo no sé cómo lidiar con esto".

Chrona se limitó a mirar lo que estaba delante de ella al momento en que se agarraba el brazo derecho, algo parecido a una picazón en éste le comenzaba a molestar. Sin saber qué hacer exactamente, comenzó a caminar y a cada paso dado la molestia iba en aumento. Una brisa tenue le provocó escalofríos por toda la médula espinal.

_Chronus servantis…_

Tragó saliva, deteniéndose en ese mimo momento. Angustiada se mordió el labio inferior ¿es qué nunca la dejarían en paz aquellos murmullos aterradores que invadían su cabeza?

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando de pronto, escuchó pasos que se acercaban cada vez más.

–Chrona, por fin te encuentro –sus pupilas se dilataron, dando un paso hacia atrás instintivamente.

–¿Qui-quién eres? –Balbuceó, aferrándose más a su brazo, como si éste fuera capaz por sí sólo de brindarle alguna clase de apoyo– ¿Qué es lo que quieres… de mí?

O&o&o&o&

Las cejas de Kid se curvaron un poco, dando como resultado un ceño fruncido. Chrona había comenzado a caminar y eso era bueno, después de todo, un buen Técnico no se sentaría a esperar a encontrar su arma en caso de que terminaran separándose.

Era verdad, la primera prueba iba dirigida para las armas, pero la manera de comportarse de los Técnicos repercutía en buena medida para la segunda fase. Si el _Meister_ no demostraba iniciativa, la pareja estaba condenada al fracaso.

Pero ahora Chrona se detenía y, a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal, comenzaba a dudar. De ahí la reacción del joven shinigami.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Chrona?", apremió, como si la chica fuese capaz de escucharlo.

–¡Oh, vaya! Parece ser que la verdadera acción pronto comenzará –mencionó Stein, también sin despegar la mirada del monitor, cosa en la que Kid desistió debido al comentario.

Stein sólo le señaló la pantalla con el dedo índice y Kid siguió el gesto obedientemente. Al distinguir mejor las imágenes una sonrisa pequeña adornó su rostro.

O&o&o&o&

Cuando la persona que le hablaba salió a la luz, Chrona no pudo más que abrir los labios y dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa… o quizá de angustia.

–¡Ma-Mayte! –balbuceó, pensando que detrás de la chica aparecerían sus otras dos 'amigas'.

–No te preocupes, ellas no vienen conmigo –dijo, adivinando al instante lo que Chrona pensaba–. Estamos solas en esto.

–¿So-solas? –la angustia de la tímida chica aumentó ¿Eso quería decir que tendrían una pelea o algo por el estilo?

–No, creo que me has entendido mal –se apresuró a decir Mayte–. No es una pelea lo que estoy buscando, es simplemente que…

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces.

¿_Es __**simplemente**__ que…?_

Ahora que estaba frente a la pelirosa, la misma que durante bastantes días había estado molestando y humillando, se daba cuenta de que no era para nada _simple_ explicarle la razón por la que quería convertirse en su arma. A decir verdad, no creía que Chrona le fuera aceptar así como así ¿Podía haber acaso un problema más grave que ese?

Mayte bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada y algo confundida ¿A qué hora se le había ocurrido ese plan tan disparatado?

–Y… ¿entonces?

Escucharla hablar hizo que Mayte subiera de inmediato la cara. Ante ella estaba una chica delgada, tímida y algo atolondrada que se empeñaba en sujetar fuertemente su brazo como si este fuera a caérsele en cualquier momento. Y ahora que se fijaba, no llevaba puestas sus mismas fachas de siempre y entonces…

Entonces recordó la razón que la llevó a tomar esa decisión.

Apretó los puños, tenía que ser valiente para lo que estaba apunto de hacer, no sólo sabía que debía enfrentarse después a Karin, sino que también que lo estaba por decir no era nada fácil.

–Yo… –dudó, pero esta vez no sólo apretó los puños sino que también mordió sus labios–. Sé que te he lastimado muchísimo, con mis burlas y mis humillaciones. Te ruego que me perdones.

Mayte inclinó medio cuerpo, en un gesto sincero de disculpa, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Chrona e incluso dejándole sin habla.

–Quizá no me creas y me odies, pero por favor ¡Dame una oportunidad!

Tras algunos minutos de silencio, Mayte se atrevió alzar la mirada y lo que vio le sorprendió, más allá de cualquier otra cosa que Chrona hubiera podido decir o hacer: las mejillas de la pelirosa estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

–Chrona… -murmuró el arma, sintiéndose impulsada en ir a consolarla.

–Y-yo… yo no sé qué decir. Y-yo no sé cómo lidiar con esto. Jamás te he odiado. Tú y… los otros me daban miedo solamente –mencionó, jalando el moco a cada frase dicha.

El pecho de Mayte sintió algo extraño. Comenzaba arrepentirse por todas las veces que despectivamente le llamó 'bruja' o de las tantas en que se reía de lo que Karin le decía o hacía.

–Aquel día, el que hubo un apagón en la ciudad ¿te acuerdas? Tú y yo nos encontramos en un callejón. Al principio no te reconocí, pero después de que Kid san te encontró me sorprendí mucho –explicó Mayte.

Chrona se sonrojó, recordando lo que el chico le dijo en esa noche, la manera en como la abrazó y consoló… ¡Y Mayte lo había visto todo!

–Desde ese día… no he dejado de pensar en ti. Me preguntaba qué era lo que tenías que hasta el hijo de un shinigami era capaz de quererte y protegerte de esa manera. Ya no era solamente Maka, sino también él. Por eso es que deseo ser tu arma ¡Deseo conocer tu alma, por favor, acéptame!

Mayte, que para ese momento ya se encontraba a unos pasos de Chrona, le tomó de las manos, esperando ansiosa la respuesta.

–¡Qué verdaderamente hermoso y conmovedor ha sido ese discurso! Pero me temo que ella no podrá ir contigo ¿Verdad, Hebi sama?

Chrona volteó al escuchar la voz que provenía justo del otro lado del pasillo, al mismo momento en que la molestia de su brazo tatuado aumentaba mucho más.

–¡T-tú! –balbuceo Chrona.

–¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –Mayte se puso delante de Chrona, mirando con detenimiento a la adolescente que estaba parada frente de ellas.

Aquella sonrió.

–¿Piensas protegerla? ¿Alguien que por naturaleza es tu enemiga? Vaya, qué interesante. Pero te advierto que una niñita como tú no es rival para ninguna de nosotras.

–¿Nosotras? –preguntó confundida Mayte.

La del cabello café en diferentes tonos chasqueó los dedos y un círculo de energía se dibujó en el suelo, dejando a la vista su alma.

–Es… ¡una bruja! –dijo asustada Mayte. Era cierto, muy pocos eran capaces de enfrentarse a una de ellas y salir con vida y sumándole a eso, ni siquiera Chrona le había aceptado como su arma.

Definitivamente estaba muerta.

O&o&o&o&

–¡Eso es…! –Kid se sorprendió muchísimo al reconocer a la que recién aparecida. Debido al relato que Chrona le diera en las ruinas de Yucatán había sido capaz de reconocer al instante a la bruja.

De inmediato, salió corriendo de la sala de monitoreo sin escuchar las indicaciones de Stein, quien le decía, entre otras cosas, que ya se imagina que algo por el estilo sucedería.

Shibusen, por otra parte, se había puesto en alerta roja y la noticia de que una bruja había aparecido dentro de las instalaciones se corrió como pólvora.

–Spirit kun –dijo Shinigami sama–. Suspende el examen y encárgate de que todos los aspirantes sean llevados a un lugar seguro.

–¿Y usted qué piensa hacer? –le respondió el eterno gigoló.

–Soy el responsable de este lugar ¿no es así? Has lo que te digo y después alcánzame. –el dios de la muerte se apresuró a ir al lugar donde la bruja había aparecido y a su 'guadaña mortal' no le quedó de otra que seguir con las instrucciones recibidas.

O&o&o&o&

–¡No estorbes! –la bruja le lanzó un torbellino de arena, la cual arrastró a Mayte lejos de Chrona.

La chica pelirosa se acurrucó en una de las esquinas del pasillo. Sin Ragnarok sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarse. Chrona cayó de rodillas al suelo, su brazo tatuado parecía como si vibrara por la cercanía de su congénere.

–Chrona, Chrona, no hay por qué temer –le dijo amablemente la bruja, al momento en que se arrodillaba frente de ella y le ponía una mano sobre el hombro–. Lo único que quiero es tu bien. Mabaa dono y las demás te esperamos con ansias. (1)

El aire parecía hacerle falta a Chrona, pero el escuchar el nombre de la líder de las brujas le aterrorizó. Ella sabía lo que Medusa le había robado (el prisionero que poseía su ojo demoníaco) y que Mabaa quisiera verla no le decía nada bueno.

Con trabajo y con dificultad para respirar, Chrona le hizo a un lado la mano.

–No, no, no, no –dijo la bruja al momento en que movía su dedo índice de un lado a otro–. Negarte no es una opción ¿sabes? Tú lugar está con nosotras, después de todo tú también eres una bruja.

–¡Te equivocas! –la bruja de la arena volteó al escuchar aquello, frunciendo el gesto al reconocer a Kid.

–El hijo del shinigami –murmuró.

–Chrona no es una de ustedes. Así que te advierto que es mejor que le quites las manos de encima ¡y la dejes en paz!

–No puedes detener su destino, joven shinigami –respondió la bruja.

–¿Quieres apostar? –Kid adoptó una pose ofensiva de artes marciales.

La bruja formó en su mano una lanza hecha de arena, pensando que sería muy divertido enfrentar a Kid. La pelea comenzó.

El primer ataque que la bruja lanzó fue bloqueado por el chico de las tres líneas Sanzu. Kid sintió una vibración extraña con ese ataque y ambos terminaron en uno extremo diferente del pasillo. De todos modos, el joven sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería Stein y entonces la bruja no tendría más remedio que retirarse.

La bruja levantó el brazo, sosteniendo la lanza, la cual lanzó con fuerza hacia su enemigo, entonces la lanza cambió de forma, extendiéndose como si fuera una sábana, logrando envolver a Kid.

–¡Demonios! –se quejó el chico, tratando de moverse pero era inútil.

La bruja hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si hubiese lanzado algo en contra de él, entonces se formaron agujas de arena que iban directamente hacia el ojimiel.

–¡Detente! –se escuchó y la bruja volteó hacia donde estaba Chrona, cuyo brazo derecho comenzó a brillar.

Chrona, de alguna manera encontrando la fuerza para levantarse, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Kid y lo quitó.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta, asustándose–. ¿Q-qué es lo que pasa?

Chrona miró a su alrededor, todo parecía estar paralizado, pero al instante, todo volvió a la normalidad. Las agujas de arena de incrustaron en una de las columnas que formaban el pasillo.

La bruja de arena se sorprendió de no ver ya a Chrona donde se suponía que debía de estar. Rápidamente se volvió hacia donde se hallaba Kid, encontrándolo acompañado de la pelirosa.

–Chro-Chrona… –atinó a decir el ojimiel, sin comprender el cómo había llegado hasta ahí en un instante y sin darse cuenta.

–¡Kid! – se escuchó el llamado de Stein y detrás de él la presencia de Shinigami sama.

La bruja de arena chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que eran demasiados y que ella jamás sería capaz de enfrentarse al dios de la muerte.

–Tarde o temprano serás tú quien nos buscarás… – la bruja formó un remolino de arena y desapareció en él, al hacerlo la arena que aprisionaba a Kid cayó.

–¿Todo está bien? –preguntó su padre.

–Sí. Chrona… –respondió Kid mirándola, a lo que ésta bajó la mirada.

–Este es el resultado de tus sentimentalismos ¿no te lo había dicho antes? –Dijo Stein–. Ahora comprenderás que se debe aislar a Chrona para…

–¡De ninguna manera! Chrona fue quien me salvó –le interrumpió el chico–. ¿Necesitamos más pruebas para confiar en ella? –Kid puso detrás de él a la chica, tratando de protegerla con su gesto.

»Chrona es mi amiga y nuestra aliada ¿por qué no te das cuenta?«

–Aunque así fuera, nada nos garantiza que así seguirá siendo. No podemos poner en peligro a todo Shibusen.

–O incluso a ti, Kid –agregó su padre.

–Pero ¿qué están diciendo? ¿Incluso tú, padre?

–Esa bruja… no le importó retarte con tal de llevarse a Chrona chan. Lo cual quiere decir que está segura de por lo menos dejarte inhabilitado. No se detendrá hasta que Chrona chan esté con ella.

_Lo cual quiere decir que está segura de por lo menos dejarte inhabilitado._

Kid apretó lo puños. Que lo hubiera atrapado con su arena había sido un descuido, pero eso no le garantizaba la victoria.

–¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Respingó Kid–. ¡En todo caso, esa bruja no tenía por qué haber entrado ni siquiera aquí! –Gritó, comprendiendo al instante la falta de respeto que acababa de cometer hacia su padre. Pero lo dicho estaba dicho, así que sólo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

–Es cierto –dijo Shinigami–. Ha sido error mío no haberme dado cuenta de eso mucho antes de que todo hubiera pasado –su tono de voz fue matizado con una profunda aflicción.

Kid se sintió mal, pensando que sus palabras habían herido a su padre. Sin embargo, detrás de todo ello, había otra causa más para las palabras del dios muerte.

–¡Chrona! ¡Kid! –llamaron su grupo de amigos que en ese momento entraban al pasillo.

–¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Maka al darse cuenta de la atmósfera pesada que se sentía.

–¡Hey! Será mejor que llevemos a esta chica a la enfermería –dijo Stein para que todos se percataran de que Mayte seguía inconciente.

–Chrona, regresarás a tu habitación en Shibusen – dijo Shinigami.

–_Shichue_, necesito que entiendas esto…

–Kid, tú y yo necesitamos hablar. Vamos, Chrona –Shinigami dio media vuelta y se marcharon, sin dejar oportunidad a que su hijo le dijera nada más.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Maka.

–_Shichue _piensa que Chrona es un peligro y creo que por el momento la dejará encerrada y bajo custodia.

–¿Qué? Pero… entonces ¿Chrona hizo todo esto? ¿Ha despertado como bruja? –Kid hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

–Una bruja apareció y trató de llevarse a Chrona, por eso mi padre ha tomado esa decisión.

–Tú no puedes dejar que eso suceda –dijo Maka.

–Tenemos que encontrar una manera de ayudarla –agregó Tsubaki.

Kid permaneció en silencio, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Pero lo cierto era que en una situación de esa índole lo más prudente sería consultar al Consejo de Shinigamis y Kid conocía muy bien lo que eso significaba.

O&o&o&o&

–Lo siento, Chrona chan –había dicho Shinigami sama antes de echarle llave a la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha.

Ahora Chrona se encontraba sentada en el ángulo que la cama hacia con una de las paredes, con las rodillas flexionadas y su rostro oculto en una almohada.

Por una parte se sentía contenta de que Kid le defendiera.

_Chrona es mi amiga y nuestra aliada ¿por qué no te das cuenta?_

Además, parecía que algunos otros comenzaban aceptarla, como era el caso de Mayte. Pobrecilla, ella también había salido lastimada por querer protegerla (también le preocupaba el no saber cómo se encontraba en esos momentos).

Pero por otro lado, se sentía triste porque por culpa suya ahora Kid estaba peleado con su padre y ella no quería dar a nadie esa clase de molestias.

_Tarde o temprano serás tú quien nos buscarás…_

Y quizás ella tenía razón. Shibusen no era su lugar, su lugar estaba al lado de las otras brujas y más ahora que sus poderes habían sido ya despertados. Todavía no los comprendía bien del todo, pero al parecer había podido detener el tiempo o algo por el estilo para salvar a Kid.

Descubrió su brazo derecho, el tatuaje de la serpiente color obsidiana pareció moverse un poco, cosa que le asustó. Recordó entonces que Medusa llevaba una serpiente negra en cada uno de sus brazos.

–Aión – murmuró, sabiendo de alguna forma que ese nombre le correspondía a su 'familiar'. Los ojos de color rojo de la serpiente parecieron brillar un poco. Chrona entonces se arrinconó aún más.

Su tiempo en Shibusen parecía llegar a su fin. Todo había resultado ser tan sólo un bonito sueño…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

(1) Dono es una forma de decir sama, pero en una forma más antigua del habla japonesa.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba en poner la conversación entre Shinigami sama y Kid, pero luego pensé que si lo hacía ya no tendría material para el próximo capítulo XDDDD._

_Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta uno de los poderes de Chrona ha aparecido y como dato curioso les diré que __**Aión**__ es otro nombre con el que se le conocía a Chronos, el dios del tiempo y significa: "tiempo eterno". ¿Por qué algo relacionado al tiempo? En lo personal el nombre de Chrona me recuerda mucho al nombre de éste dios y por eso decidí hacerle un poder así. El murmullo que Chrona escuchaba de __**'chronus servantis'**__, vendría siendo algo así como 'el sirviente del tiempo'._

_Gracias a: __**Mikitsan, metalclouds, kittirasi, Lady Anette, Gabriisa, Suigin Walter, **_

_**Yasu: **__pues muchas gracias que, a pesar de no ser muy apegada a ésta parejita me hayas dado la oportunidad. En cuanto Ragnarok… creo que había explicado que estaba… muerto ¿o no lo había dicho ? De hecho en mi otro ff tampoco salía… no tengo nada en contra de él, pero… n.n_

_**Mikuru-Anmoto:**__ No, las gracias van para ti. Ya vez que me he tardado muuuuuucho en actualizar, pero aquí la llevo._

_**Inugeminis2:**__ La carita de Kid (suspiro) me la imagino igualita a la imagen del anime cuando andaba en persecución de Chrona, ahí fue de donde la tomé n.n_

_Por todos sus reviews._

_Matta au!_


	13. Hablando sobre el pasado

_Peleando con esta mugrosa computadora es como inicio el capítulo… ¿13? ¡Ah, es de mala suerte!_

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater… Evans no me pertenece (tampoco la serie XDDD). Esos más bien, son de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper cap. 13 ****"Hablando sobre el pasado".**

Kid respiró hondo mientras recargaba la mejilla en su mano izquierda. El lugar en donde su padre le había pedido que hablaran era un paraje tranquilo y con un ambiente tan agradable que en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado mucho. Pero ahora la situación estaba demasiado complicada como para detenerse a pensar en ello.

Chrona estaba custodiada –por no decir que presa, y el caso de su padre seguramente traería más problemas. Frunció el ceño ante el panorama que en Shibusen se empezaba a formar.

–Kid, que bueno que viniste –saludó Shinigami sama al momento en que le acariciaba los cabellos, cosa que chocó un poco al ojimiel ya que eso significaba que arruinaría su peinado perfecto.

–_Shi-shichue…_ –murmuró–. Quiero que liberes a Chrona de su encierro –dijo sin rodeos.

Shinigami se limitó a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente de Kid y sirvió un poco de té. Luego sorbió un poco del líquido para finalmente colocar la taza sobre la mesita redonda con la insignia típica del lugar.

–Kid kun, creo que has malinterpretado todo –dijo mirándolo fijamente–. Yo no he encerrado a Chrona por los motivos que crees.

–Y entonces ¿por qué? –respondió tranquilamente.

–Chrona es un peligro hasta para ella misma y tú estás en medio de ella y las suyas…

–¡No la etiquetes de esa forma! –Kid frunció el ceño, interrumpiendo las palabras del dios. Shimigami suspiró.

–No es por eso. Por favor tranquilízate –el dios le hizo un ademán con ambas manos–. Sólo quiero que comprendas la situación, tampoco es que tenga nada en contra de ella por ser una bruja, porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar eso es lo que es. Pero también sé por experiencia que meternos en sus asuntos es muy peligroso.

–¿Lo dices por lo que pasó con Aracne? –Shinigami negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

–Lo digo por tu madre y su compañera.

–¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a quien la traicionó?

–Kid, creo que tendré que contarte lo que en verdad fue lo que pasó entre ellas.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona permanecía en la misma posición sobre su cama desde que Shinigami sama la llevara a su 'celda'. El ruido característico de una puerta metálica abriéndose se escuchó y ella alzó la mirada de inmediato.

–¡Chrona! –Llamó Maka, detrás de ella venían todos sus demás amigos–. Chrona ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirosa no pudo detener sus lágrimas y se echó a los brazos de su mejor amiga.

–Ya, cálmate. Estoy segura de que en estos momentos Kid está haciendo hasta lo imposible por sacarte de aquí –aseguró Maka a la vez que le peinaba los cabellos con una mano.

–¿Kid? –repitió la hija de Medusa sonrojándose en medio de su llanto.

Maka se separó un poco para poder ver el rostro de su amiga, sonriéndole.

–Quita esa cara de tonta, ya todos sabemos lo que sienten el uno por el otro –afirmó Soul.

–¿Lo que sienten? –dijo Liz un poco extrañada.

–¿Es que no lo sabes? Es más que obvio a estas alturas que Kid siente algo por Chrona –dijo Soul.

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, para luego sonreír.

–Claro que lo sé, pero no creía que todos ustedes se hubieran dado cuenta antes de que él mismo lo aceptara.

–Es que ese Kid es un despistado total, tan sólo hay que darse cuenta de quien terminó enamorándose –rió el chico guadaña.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre Chrona? –preguntó amenazante Maka, con todo y libro en mano.

Los amigos empezaron a reír, mientras Chrona no sabía como lidiar con su sonrojo.

–¿Eh? –a Patty le llamaron la atención algunas cosas que estaban encima de la mesa de la habitación de Chrona.

Sus labios se abrieron en una exclamación al momento en que agarraba un sobre de las cartas que recibía Chrona.

–Li-Liz, mira esto –llamó sin que los demás se dieran cuenta pues estaban muy entretenidos con lo que Maka le hacía a Soul.

–Parece la letra de Kid –dijo Liz tomando el sobre entre sus manos.

–Y aquí hay más –señaló Patty.

–Esas parecen ser cartas… de Kid –dijo Tsubaki.

–¿Cómo? –dijeron las otras chicas.

–Ah… por favor, no-no yo… –Chrona trataba de guardarlas todas a la vez que comenzaba a balbucear sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

–Vaya, yo no sabía que Kid fuera capaz de hacer algo así. A ver si le vas aprendiendo algo, Soul –regañó Maka.

Pero éste no le pudo responder nada ya que el golpe que la chica le dio había sido demasiado fuerte, dejándolo con ojos de espiral y en el suelo.

–Chrona –dijo Maka–. Nosotros sólo hemos venido para decirte que estamos contigo y que no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

La pelirosa asintió en silencio, estrujando las cartas contra su pecho. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y sólo atinó a balbucear un–: Gracias.

Todos sus amigos se despidieron de ella y se fueron. Pero Liz comenzó a quedarse poco a poco rezagada, su hermana al percatarse se detuvo a esperarla.

–¿Qué sucede, oneechan? –Liz parecía meditar en algo.

–¿No te parece muy extraño? –dijo finalmente la rubia más alta.

–¿Te refieres a las cartas? –Liz asintió con un monosílabo–. Era la letra de Kid.

–Pero él no las pudo haber mandado ¿Para qué? Chrona estaba en la casa y Kid no es de los chicos que se valdría de esos medios para hacer conocer sus sentimientos.

–Tienes razón… pero entonces ¿quién pudo hacerlo?

–Eso es lo que averiguaremos –Liz caminó en dirección contraria a la que se fueron los demás y Patty le siguió caminando como soldado.

O&o&o&o&

–¿Qué quieres decir con que me dirás la verdad? –dijo Kid con sorpresa.

–La compañera de tu madre era también una bruja.

–¿¡Cómo dices? –Kid se levantó de inmediato de la silla que ocupaba.

–Eso quizá te ayude a entender que no tengo nada en contra de que Chrona se convierta en una aliada más de Shibusen. Pero esta experiencia te va a dar en qué pensar. El arma de tu madre no la traicionó como todo el mundo cree.

–¿Y entonces qué fue lo que en realidad pasó? –Kid pareció tranquilizarse un poco después de eso y retomó su lugar.

–La compañera de tu madre era una bruja y eso ellas jamás lo aceptarían. Por mucho tiempo estuvieron buscando la forma de convencerla de que su lugar era al lado de ellas, pero ella siempre las rechazó, entonces tomaron la decisión más extrema: eliminarlas.

»Les tendieron una trampa y tu mamá fue herida de muerte por una de ellas. Según lo que me contó su compañera después, tres brujas se les enfrentaron. Una de ellas era mucho más poderosa que las demás. Al conseguir su objetivo, les dejaron ahí. Ellas pensaban que si nosotros la culpábamos, se iría con las brujas. Y realmente todos pensaron que así fue, pero yo fui el único que le creí así que le dejé ir, a pesar de lo mucho que me opuse a ello. «

–¿Por qué no querías dejarla ir? ¿Tenías tus dudas respecto a su inocencia?

–No fue eso. Ella quería vengarse por la muerte de tu madre y sabía lo que eso podía significar. Estaba seguro de que tu madre no hubiese querido eso. Pero ella ya estaba decidida.

–¿Y logró su cometido? –Shinigami sama suspiró.

–Sí, pero eso le valió su propia muerte –hubo un momento de silencio–. ¿Ahora comprendes cuál es mi preocupación?

–¿Qué las brujas serán capaces de todo con tal de hacer que Chrona esté con ellas? –Shinigami asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

–Y si no lo consiguen, entonces tratarán de hacer que seamos nosotros mismos quienes la cacemos.

Kid bajó la mirada, saber la verdadera historia acerca de su madre le abría un panorama totalmente diferente. Aún así y a pesar de comprender las preocupaciones de su padre, tomó una decisión.

–No importa lo que las demás brujas piensen, yo protegeré a Chrona. Ya lo verás. Ahora lo que importa es cómo ayudarle.

Shinigami sama no le respondió nada pero se alegró de que su hijo pensara de esa forma.

–Sabes también que el consejo…

–Del consejo me encargo también –interrumpió Kid–. No te preocupes de nada que yo lo resuelvo.

El chico más asimétrico del mundo agarró la taza de té, bebiendo el contenido de un sólo trago.

–Ahora me tengo que ir, _shichue_ –Kid se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

–Me pregunto si su madre se sentiría igual de orgullosa que yo –la voz del dios parecía indicar que sonreía.

O&o&o&o&

Kid se encaminó hacia la habitación de Chrona, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que la chica se encontraba con bien.

–Chrona ¿puedo pasar? –dijo sin entrar al cuarto. Miró con disgusto los alrededores, repitiéndose mentalmente que hubiera sido mejor que la chica permaneciera en su casa como hasta ahora venía haciendo. Pero hacer eso, sólo traería más problemas.

El shinigami escuchó un débil 'adelante', así que obedeció.

Unos ojos asustados le recibieron y su corazón pareció encogerse. Un raro sentimiento que siempre despertaba al ver en esas condiciones a su amiga.

–Chrona… no he venido a juzgarte o algo por el estilo. Nadie aquí lo hará –la chica apartó la mirada, quizás él no o sus amigos pero…

Los labios de Chrona temblaron, tratando de convencerse de que estando ahí nadie la molestaría.

–Y… ¿y Mayte? –decidió mejor preguntar.

–Parece que ya despertó pero necesitará un poco más de atención, eso es todo, no te preocupes –Kid trató de sonreír para tranquilizarla, cosa que pareció funcionar pues ella le correspondió el gesto.

De pronto, Kid se quedó con la sensación de que debía decir algo más pero se encontró con que no sabía identificar _ese_ algo. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si aquello pudiera de algún modo aclarar su mente.

–Chrona… –le miró directo a los ojos y el silencio volvió a rodearlos. La sensación de decirle algo más creció, pero nuevamente no encontró las palabras–. Quiero… quiero decirte que…

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron ¿Es qué acaso él iba a…?

–No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni que las brujas te lleven en contra de tu voluntad. Este es tu lugar, quiero decir, Shibusen, es tu hogar y no dejaré que ellas te hagan pensar en lo contrario. No importa lo que pase, no dejaré que te lleven.

–Ki-Kid… –Chrona no supo qué responder a eso. Sintió que los ojos le escocían y que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Se levantó de la cama y abrazó al chico con fuerza–. ¡Gra-gracias!

Kid le correspondió, encontrándose con que de algún modo sentía cierta calidez en aquel abrazo –cosa que venía sucediendo las últimas veces en que lo hacia, así que sonrió hundiéndose en aquel sentimiento. Así estuvieron por un rato más, en silencio.

–Chrona, debo irme ya –Kid tomó por los hombros a su amiga–. Pero te prometo que muy pronto podrás salir de aquí –y siguiendo su impulso le dedicó un beso en al frente.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron grandemente pero para cuando pudo reaccionar ya Kid se había marchado.

O&o&o&o&

Kid había llegado a casa después de la plática con su padre y del encuentro con Chrona. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación –la misma que durante algunos días Chrona estuviera usando, miraba el panorama desde la ventana. Tenía las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda. El cielo estaba nublado y una ligera llovizna caía sobre la ciudad. Tenía tantos asuntos por resolver que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Por un lado estaba el asunto de su padre y el consejo shinigami. La forma de arreglar el asunto dependía tan sólo de su confirmación a la propuesta de Ro, pero ciertamente esa forma de solucionar las cosas no era de su agrado. Viéndolo desde otro ángulo, su propuesta se le hacía vil, baja y cobarde; características nada deseables para un dios de la muerte. La forma de comportarse de Ro iba en contra de todo lo que _shichue_ le había enseñado respecto a juzgar la vida y la muerte de los demás seres, del hermoso equilibrio que debía existir en el universo.

Y también estaba el asunto sobre Chrona, tenía que encontrar una forma de protegerla de sí misma y de las otras brujas (a estas alturas ya aceptaba la naturaleza de la chica, sólo esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo). Aún se preguntaba qué era lo necesitaba decirle pero seguía sin encontrar _eso_.

Su mente permanecía pensando al respecto, ahora con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, cuando escuchó que Liz le llamaba por su nombre a la vez que tocaba a la puerta. Después de un 'pasa', la puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de la rubia asomándose detrás de esta.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Kid? –Preguntó su arma, parándose justo al lado derecho del chico y poniendo las manos sobre las caderas–. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu padre?

–_Shichue _me ha contado la verdad respecto a mi madre –respondió con serenidad, Liz por su parte le volteó a ver con asombro.

–¿Sobre…? ¿Te dijo que tu madre era una bruja o algo por el estilo? –Kid sonrió y negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Ella no, pero su arma sí –Kid hizo una pausa para mirar la reacción de la chica para después proseguir–. Pero las brujas no le perdonaron su traición y por eso les tendieron una trampa, así mi madre terminó muerta y su compañera acusada de asesinarla y aunque logró vengarla, su nombre no pudo ser limpiado y murió en el proceso.

–Ya veo… debió ser muy triste para tu padre. Pero supongo que todo eso te lo contó para hacerte desistir sobre tu idea de querer proteger a Chrona ¿Él quiere que la dejes ir con las brujas?

–Era sólo una advertencia. _Shichue_ cree que el hecho de que Chrona sea lo que sea no le impide ser nuestra aliada. Después de todo hasta él utilizó los artefactos de Eibon –Liz guardó silencio, esta vez era ella la que observaba la reacción del chico.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Dejaremos a Chrona aquí y si alguna de las brujas intenta llevársela la defenderemos como lo haríamos con cualquier otro miembro de Shibusen –respondió con firmeza.

–Eso suena muy bien, Kid. Pero… ¿qué pasará cuando sean los mismos miembros de Shibusen los que quieran hacerle daño a Chrona? ¿Cómo actuarás tú? –Kid parpadeó, no comprendiendo del todo las palabras de su arma y compañera.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Las chicas y Soul fuimos a ver a Chrona y esto fue lo que encontramos en su habitación –Liz sacó una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó. Kid la recibió pero antes de abrirla miró con interrogación a la chica, ella le hizo un gesto que le indicaba que abriera el papel y así lo hizo.

Sus ojos dorados reflejaron con toda claridad su asombro de lo que veía escrito.

–Liz ¡esto es mi letra! –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–Pero no has sido tú quien se las has enviado, ¿verdad? –Kid negó en silencio y de pronto su gesto se endureció.

Alguien había jugado con los sentimientos de Chrona y eso era demasiado cruel. Además de eso, ¡lo habían hecho a su nombre!

–¿Tienes idea de quién ha estado haciendo esto? –preguntó molesto.

–No, pero apostaría todo a que han sido Karin y sus amiguitas.

–¿Karin? ¿Y ella por qué haría tal cosa? –preguntó Kid extrañado.

–Porque ella es una… –Liz se mordió los labios, lo que estaba pensando iba más allá de todos los insultos que antes había podido dedicarle a la chica y sabía que Kid la reprendería por dirigirse de esa forma a una diosa–. Hasta este momento no has querido darme la razón, pero ella es mala, muy mala, por no decir lo que realmente pienso de ella.

–Pero es que Karin no tiene razón alguna para hacer esto ¿qué ganaría con ello? –Liz suspiró fuertemente.

–Está bien, Kid, dejemos por el momento esto de lado. No tengo pruebas que me justifiquen –Liz le arrebató el papel de las manos a su _Meister_–. Perdona, pero es que pensé que iba a molestarte más todo este asunto.

–¡Claro que me molesta! ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien anduviera repartiendo cartas de amor a tu nombre? –Liz frunció el ceño.

–¿Y los sentimientos de Chrona qué? ¿No te importan? ¿O es que te crees que por tener apariencia de atolondrada o por ser una bruja no tiene sentimientos?

Los labios de Kid se entreabrieron ¿Liz le estaba dando a entender que Chrona…?

–Sí, Kid. Pero tú has sido tan lento para darte cuenta…

–Yo no pensé que Chrona…

–¡No! No hablo de ella, sino de ti –le aclaró, a lo cual Kid se quedó mudo–. Déjame preguntarte ¿por qué es que hasta ahora te has dedicado a cuidarla? ¿Por qué deseas tanto protegerla?

–Porque… es parte de Shibusen. Porque… es mi amiga –Liz rodó los ojos, fastidiada por la respuesta evasiva del chico asimétrico.

–No puedo creerlo, Kid… No puedo creer que no lo sepas –su arma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro un a par de veces y sin agregar nada más salió de la habitación.

–¿Y eso? –un signo de interrogación pareció flotar en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, cosa que al verlo desesperó al chico perfeccionista–. ¿Pero por qué sólo sale de un lado? Eso es… ¡totalmente asimétrico!

Y alterado se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y a la vez que lloraba por ser un cerdo despreciable…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Para__ el próximo… ¡sólo diré que no pueden perdérselo!_

_**Toaneo07, **__**Nikolas sur, Mikitsan, Suigin Walker**__.._

_**ATSUKOUMIKOCHAN:**__ XDDDD Aquí está la continuación, ya no me amenaces por favor n.n Lo que pasa es que ahora que tengo Internet en mi casa se me ha hecho más difícil concentrarme en la narración y no sé por qué. Gracias por leer._

_**Gua:**__ T.T alguien más que me amenaza con maldecirme. Pues no sé si la conversación fue más o menos como te la imaginabas, pero sí que Kid se ve ka-wa-ii de niño (me muero de ganas por leer el siguiente capítulo del manga)._

_**Inugeminis2: **__Gracias n.n Aunque la verdad sigo pensando que le hace falta un poco más de acción, sobre todo a este capítulo. En fin, mi musa parece empeñada a no querer trabajar más tiempo extra jajajaja._

_**Kittirasi:**__ Bueno, por fin alguien que me pide continuar sin alguna amenaza de por medio (XDDD) Creo que en siguiente capítulo, de hecho, llegamos al final de la primera etapa del ff (¡Ucha! ¿Pues cuántos capítulos pienso hacer? ¬¬)_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews a todos!_

_Y antes de despedirme. ¿Si publico una historia totalmente original en otra página, me apoyarían leyéndola? Es que es un proyecto que entre Daroku Ondine y yo estamos planeando hacer y quisiéramos invitar a tanta gente como se pueda a apoyarnos ¿Me dicen en sus próximos comentarios?_

_Matta au!_


	14. Inmaculada

_¡Estoy de vuelta! Y también en la escuela ¬__ ¬ Así que espero no tener que atrasarme tanto con esto, trabajaré a todo lo que da mi mente para poder hacer todos mis proyectos n.n_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario no me preocuparía por la escuela y el trabajo, sólo de dibujar XDDD._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper cap. 14 "Inmaculada".**

Mayte miró a Stein cuando éste le indicó que podía bajar la manga de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Acababa de revisarle el pulso y la presión arterial y ahora escribía rápidamente sobre una hoja que luego guardó en un archivero.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar? –dijo el médico de pronto.

–Sobre Chro… mi Técnico –corrigió la pelicastaña. Stein la miró por un par de segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, para luego acomodarse en la silla, estirando las piernas en el proceso.

–Ella está bien. Al parecer sus poderes no han despertado completamente, aunque vaya que su compañera ha hecho algunos destrozos –comentó mirando a la chica.

–Me siento bien… al menos físicamente –respondió en voz baja.

–¿Al menos? –Mayte apretó con fuerza la sábana entre sus manos.

–Me siento… humillada. No pude hacer nada por ayudar a Chrona. Al contrario, fui solamente una carga.

–No te preocupes. Todos pasamos por algo así cuando empezamos, además tú y Chrona no pudieron sintonizar sus almas. Era obvio que algo así pasaría –Mayte volvió a ver a Stein, ambas cejas arqueadas hacia arriba, en señal de angustia.

–¿Y cree que se pueda hacer todavía? –Stein guardó silencio de nuevo, luego suspiró para poder levantarse.

–Los exámenes fueron suspendidos y en cuanto Chrona… no sé muy bien lo que vaya a pasar con ella.

–¿Quiere decir que Shinigami sama…?

–Las cosas tiene mucho que ver con lo que Chrona quiera hacer. Pero de entrada sé que es muy difícil, sino es que imposible, que las brujas cambien o siquiera podamos convivir con ellas –Stein miró hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación, no pudiendo evitar recordar la vez en que ahí mismo había confirmado que Medusa sensei era una bruja.

–Pero Chrona tiene el apoyo de muchos, incluyendo a Kid san –habló con seguridad la chica. Stein no pudo hacer menos que sonreír.

–Bueno, Mayte, desde este momento estás dada de alta. Puedes irte a casa cuando lo desees.

La chica sonrió aliviada para entonces levantarse y recibir una bolsita de manos del doctor. Se trataban de algunas pastillas que debía tomar en caso de sentir alguna clase de dolor. Mayte, nada más salir de la enfermería, se dirigió a la habitación de Chrona, poco se imaginaba que a la vuelta de la esquina del pasillo se encontraría con su pesadilla: Karin.

–Miren nada más –dijo burlonamente la hija de Ro Shinigami–. Y nosotras que ya íbamos a ver a nuestra amiga, pero vemos que sólo fue el puro susto.

–Ka-Karin… –balbuceó Mayte al verla, dando un paso hacia atrás en un acto reflejo.

–¿Y cómo te fue con tu examen? –le cuestionó la rubia, arrinconándola–. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que fueron suspendidos por culpa de las brujas ¿cierto? Y dinos ¿de qué lado estás ahora, Mayte?

La chica no dijo nada, ella de antemano sabía lo que podía esperarle con la decisión que tomó.

–¿Crees que no iba a enterarme de que habías pedido ser el arma de _esa_ bruja?

–Te has metido en un grave problema con eso, Mayte –esta vez la que habló fue Lorena.

La pelicafé las miró, recordando las palabras que Kid le dedicara a Chrona aquella vez en el callejón. Entonces supo que ella tampoco estaba sola, que ella, Mayte, contaba con el respaldo y protección de otro hijo de shinigami. Su gesto se endureció, alzando el rostro sin demostrar ninguna clase de temor.

–¿Por qué nos miras así? –dijo Karin, inconcientemente deteniéndose.

–Porque estoy cansada de que ustedes dos me usen como si de una cosa se tratara. Karin, tu distas mucho de ser una diosa. Eres cruel, envidiosa y egoísta. Y tú, Lorena, no haces otra cosa que seguirla como un perro a su dueño y ya me cansé de todo eso… –Karin le dio una bofetada que la hizo callar.

–¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿O es que piensas que las brujas van a darte un lugar en donde vivir? –el rostro de Karin se puso rojo por el enfado.

–Quizá las brujas no, pero Kid san sí –la duda se dibujo en el rostro de sus 'amigas'–. Kid san protege a Chrona.

La primera reacción de Karin fue quedarse sin palabras, para luego mirar a Lorena y entonces comenzar a reír.

–¿Qué Kid protege a esa bruja? –Repitió lentamente, con odio por cada palabra dicha–. ¿Y por qué haría él tal cosa? Quizás le tenga cierta consideración porque Kid es así, siempre tan amable con todos, pero de que la proteja es muy distinto.

–Yo no diría tal cosa… –Karin chasqueo la lengua, visiblemente molesta.

–No digas estupideces, no me hagas más enfadar, Mayte, porque lo que has dicho de mí lo puedes llegar a conocer de la peor manera –amenazó la diosa.

–Ya no te tengo miedo –dijo, aunque en el fondo sí que lo tenía–. Creo en Chrona y en el cariño que se tienen.

–¿Qué? –La palabra fue escupida con desprecio– ¿De qué cariño hablas?

Mayte sonrió. En cierto modo estaba disfrutando aquella situación. Por una parte estaba el obvio interés que Karin sentía por Kid y por el otro lado los sentimientos in correspondidos de Lorena. Aquello sí que sería mejor que todas las venganzas posibles que, por derecho, le tocaban a Chrona.

–De lo que Kid siente por Chrona. Es obvio que él la quiere como algo más que una amiga –respondió la pelicastaña.

–¡Mentira! ¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó furiosa Karin. Lorena por su parte hasta se asustó de ver en ese estado a la diosa, acercándosele para tratar de calmarla, pero al querer agarrarla de los hombros esta la rechazó.

–Es verdad –aseveró Mayte–. ¿Es que no sabías que Chrona había estado viviendo en casa de Kid? Cuando tu padre llegó a Shibusen, Kid se la llevó para allá.

–¡Y tú lo sabías, maldita perra!

–¡La única perra aquí eres tú! –le regresó. A Lorena se le escapó un monosílabo de sorpresa por las palabras tan fuertes que Mayte se atrevía a decirle a su compañera.

La única reacción que pudo tener Karin fue la de una sonrisa irónica.

–¿Te sientes muy valiente, eh? Pues veremos si después de esto te sigues sintiendo así –Karin tomó por uno de los codos a Mayte y se la llevó a la fuerza por todos los pasillos de Shibusen.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó la pelicastaña al tiempo en que trataba de soltarse.

Comenzó a sentir miedo cuando reconoció el camino que conducía a la habitación de Chrona.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –Mayte quiso detenerse a mitad de camino, pero ni Karin (con la ayuda de Lorena) se lo permitió ni le respondió.

De un solo golpe abrieron la puerta de la habitación de la hija de Medusa, quien las miró con horror desde su rincón.

–Ahora, si en verdad eres tan valiente, dile a tu amiga lo que le has estado haciendo –ordenó Karin. Las pupilas de Mayte se dilataron por tan cruel acción… ese iba a ser el precio por su desobediencia.

O&o&o&o&

Kid permanecía recostado en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación (ahí se había quedado después de su ataque de depresión simétrico). Ahora, un poco más calmado, veía el techo.

_¿Por qué es que hasta ahora te has dedicado a cuidarla? ¿Por qué deseas tanto protegerla?_

Una y otra vez aquellas cuestiones se repetían en su mente.

Por la conversación que había tenido con Liz (su amiga que siempre le ayudaba aclarar el panorama) comprendió que Chrona sentía algo por él. Ahora que lo pensaba con calma, era demasiado obvio como para que no se diera cuenta antes. Aquellos sonrojos que parecían invadirla cada vez que se le acercaba, la manera en cómo le miraba y se ponía toda nerviosa… Eso y más eran razones suficientes para comprender que la chica sentía algo más que un cariño de amigos por él. Y qué estúpido había sido por no darse cuenta de ello antes, siendo como era tan detallista por su extraña manía… ¡Corrección! Por su amor incomprendido a la perfección.

Pero ahora la cuestión no era en si fue o no fue demasiado lento para no darse cuenta de ello, si no más bien, encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que Liz le hiciera antes de salir enfurecida de la habitación.

Suspiró, dándose media vuelta para quedar de costado sobre la alfombra. Una mano la utilizó como apoyo para su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en las hebras que se entretejían, entrándole de repente ansias de querer contarlos sólo para comprobar que eran una cantidad simétrica… Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos.

"Eso no es importante ahora, eso no es importante ahora…", repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Pero sus ojos parecían querer concentrarse en la alfombra.

Después de un rato…

–5 433… 5 43… –la música que llegaba desde la otra habitación le desconcertó totalmente, haciendo que perdiera la cuenta y lo que lo llevó a deprimirse de nuevo.

Esa era la música de Patty. Ella siempre la ponía a todo volumen cuando necesitaba inspiración para hacer sus doujinshis… sí, esos con escenas tan perturbadoras que podían lastimar la conciencia de la persona más liberal de Shibusen ¿Quién lo iba a decir de una chica tan amable y despistada como lo era ella? Con eso se comprobaba que las personas menos pensadas eran capaces de sorprenderte.

Se levantó, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Las personas menos pensadas eran capaces de sorprenderte.

Su vista se enfocó en las cosas de Chrona que aún permanecían sobre el escritorio de la habitación. La chica también era un claro ejemplo de lo que acababa de pensar ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que algún día la persona con la que peleó en el barco fantasma iba a enamorarse de él?

_¿Por qué es que hasta ahora te has dedicado a cuidarla? ¿Por qué deseas tanto protegerla?_

–Porque yo… –se quedó callado, pensando.

La puesta de sol estaba comenzando y los colores tan vívidos de la tarde le hicieron recordar la tarde en la que Chrona le confesara el inicio de su conversión en _Makenshin_.

Aquello le hizo tener un sentimiento de impotencia. De haber sabido eso antes, él mismo hubiera hecho que Medusa pagara por el resto de sus días… pero igual, conociendo a Chrona, ella no se lo hubiera permitido.

Comprendía el por qué de esa actitud y fachada tan melancólica. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, a pesar de lo mucho que recibía ánimo, Chrona en el fondo no se perdonaba así misma por ser tan débil (él mismo se lo había dicho en aquella pelea, le había dado a entender que tenía un corazón débil).

Apretó los puños. _Ella_ no se merecía eso… No merecía sufrir tanto por culpa de las ambiciones de su propia madre. Que tan cruelmente hubiera sido orillada a corromperse, a ser una asesina.

Chrona tenía que darse cuenta de que era tiempo para superar todos esos trágicos sucesos, de olvidarlos y darse la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente. Porque ahora Kid entendía que Chrona se había conformado con ser su amiga por el _error _ de pensar que era indigna de querer a quien fuera (dejando a un lado el hecho de que Kid fuese un dios).

Pero Chrona _no tenía_ que pensar de esa forma. Hacer eso solamente le traería más dolor y él _no_ _deseaba_ que la chica sufriera y mucho menos por su culpa. Tenía que decirle que a sus ojos ella era… era…

_Inmaculada…_

La canción de Patty le llamó la atención por esa palabra.

Sí, el tenía que decirle a Chrona que seguía siendo inocente. Que lo único que importaba era su futuro, lo que de ahora en adelante estaba dispuesta hacer por sí misma, que podía cambiar si lo deseaba de verdad. Que lo único que necesitaba era…

_A__lguien que del mal te ha rescatado en un corcel de plata…_

Sí, ser rescatada de ese estado tan destructivo en el que se encontraba, en el que se aferraba a seguir.

Lo único que necesitaba era ser _amada_…

Kid arqueó las cejas, molesto al recordar que alguien se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de Chrona, burlándose. Jamás perdonaría a quienes se atrevieran hacerle cualquier clase de daño ¡Jamás! Porque ella era…

_¿Por qué es que hasta ahora te has dedicado a cuidarla? ¿Por qué deseas tanto protegerla?_

Entonces lo comprendió, tan repentinamente que no pudo evitar sonreír y reír bajito.

Aquellas preguntas tenían una respuesta tan sencilla. Una respuesta que él mismo había dado desde hacía mucho y sin darse cuenta en realidad.

Una respuesta que necesitaba y _quería_ decírsela en persona.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más; la noche había caído ya, pero no era tarde para decirle lo que sentía. Nunca lo sería.

O&o&o&o&

–Karin –murmuró con angustia Mayte–. Por favor no…

–¡Por favor nada! Estabas muy segura hace unos momentos ¿no? Anda, díselo –siseó la hija de Ro.

Los ojos de Mayte temblaron y no pudo mirar a Chrona.

En tanto la pelirosa miraba con miedo al trío torturador. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, quería tanto que se fueran, pero de sobra sabía que Karin tenía en mente atormentarla todo lo que quisiera.

La rubia dedicó una mirada a Lorena y esta lo entendió, tomando la iniciativa en la situación. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios comenzó a decir–: ¿Has estado muy contenta, bruja? Seguro que sí.

Lorena rió, mientras Karin parecía buscar algo con la mirada, al notar las cartas encima de la mesa de la habitación, se dirigió hacia allá.

–¡No, por favor! –suplicó Chrona tratando de evitar que llegaran a manos de ellas, pero Lorena la detuvo interponiéndose en su camino.

La chica miró a Mayte, como pidiéndole silenciosamente ayuda, pero esta agachó aún más la cabeza.

–Ella no te ayudará –dijo Karin tomando las cartas por un extremo y abanicándolas al mismo tiempo– ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ella te ha traicionado desde el principio.

Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, para luego retomar su misma expresión de siempre. Muy en el fondo y a pesar de sentirse contenta por la aceptación de Mayte, sospechaba que todo eso tenía que ser alguna clase de plan por parte de ellas para hacerle más daño.

Pero eso era una cosa y la otra era que jugaran con sus preciadas cartas.

–Por… por favor –balbuceó Chrona–, devuélveme mis cartas.

Karin y Lorena no pudieron reprimir una risita burlona.

–¿Ah? ¿Vas a decirme que son muy valiosas para ti? Quizá quieras compartir con nosotras tu secreto de amor idílico –esta vez se comenzaron a carcajearse.

O&o&o&o&

Las torres de Shibusen se veían cada vez más cerca. Kid había roto record al llegar hasta a la escuela en tan poco tiempo, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento su _Belsebub_ terminaría convirtiéndose en un cacharro por el esfuerzo al que la había sometido. Ni siquiera espero a que la patineta se detuviera o a que pudiera guardarla nuevamente. De un solo salto toco suelo y echó a correr.

A la habitación de Chrona se llegaba más rápido si tomaba aquel pasillo.

O&o&o&o&

–¡Basta ya, Karin! –gritó Mayte–. ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? Déjala en paz, deja de torturarla.

–¡Eso hubieras pensado antes de escribir esas cartas! Escucha, maldita bruja, estas cartas jamás fueron escritas por Kid, Mayte lo hizo.

Las palabras de Karin fueron como un balde de agua fría para Chrona. De pronto sintió como si toda la sangre se le fuera a los pies e incluso todo a su alrededor se nubló y comenzó a dar de vueltas. Sus manos temblaron aún más, ya no podía evitarlo.

Un dolor muy grande comenzó a extenderse por su pecho, dolor que parecía quemarle y que con la sensación de frío inicial le hacía sentir escalofríos.

Sus cartas… los preciosos sentimientos que creía que provenían de Kid eran… una mentira; una terrible y cruel mentira.

Chrona sintió ganas de llorar, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

O&o&o&o&

El pasillo se llenó repentinamente de un viento frío.

Kid se detuvo por un breve instante. Sin saber por qué aquello le provocó un mal presentimiento.

–Chrona –se dijo en voz bajita y reanudó su carrera.

O&o&o&o&

–¿Asombrada? –Dijo con diversión Karin– ¿Es que de verdad creíste que Kid podía querer algo de ti… una bruja?

» ¿Pero cómo crees? –Preguntó en medio de una nueva risita, para después agregar–: Si él va a casarse conmigo«.

_¡Máteles!__ Mátales a todos._

Chrona no pudo ni quiso seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar. Sentía que el dolor era tanto que no podría seguir soportándolo. Cerró los puños con muchísima fuerza y, empujándolas, salió corriendo por los pasillos. Lo único que quería era… desaparecer.

_Mát__ales, es mejor que desaparecer…_

Chrona se llevó las manos a los oídos, queriendo acallar esas voces que le murmuraban qué hacer… pero sabía que eso no desaparecería… nunca.

O&o&o&o&

Kid vio a Chrona correr por el pasillo, había tomado la ruta que la llevaba hacia la azotea.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que estaba escapando y la única razón por la que haría tal cosa era porque estaba a punto de irse con las brujas.

No, eso no podía permitirlo. Tenía que llegar a tiempo para hacerle saber que él, Death the Kid…

–¡Chrona! –le gritó, pero esta no le escuchó… o quizá no quiso.

_Las brujas harán todo lo posible para hacer que Chrona se vaya con ellas._

Recordó las palabras de su padre.

No, ellas no lo harían todo. Porque ellas no podrían ofrecerle lo que él a Chrona.

Le faltaba la última vuelta de las escaleras de caracol cuando la puerta se desprendió, un fuerte viento se coló tras de eso y parte de los últimos escalones por subir desaparecieron. Kid se llevó un buen golpe por eso y poco faltó para que rodara, pero sus reflejos fueron mejores. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba ahora, sino más bien que en esa ráfaga de viento iba envuelta una fuerte onda mágica.

–¡CHRONA! –gritó con apremio, saliendo finalmente a la azotea.

Alrededor del cuerpo de la chica había dos cobras rodeándole.

–¡Chrona! –volvió a llamar, esta vez acercándose.

O&o&o&o&

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Lo que había empezado como una herida emocional ahora parecía sentirla en toda su piel. No podía contenerlo más, necesitaba desahogar todas esas emociones.

Seguía sintiendo tremendas ganas de llorar pero era como si sus ojos se hubieran secado repentinamente. Simplemente no podía. Entonces quiso gritar. Sintió que de su alma algo se desprendía, tomando forma poco a poco. Supo que se trataban de sus 'familiares'.

Entonces, el cuerpo de la pelirosa se tensó. Era un mecanismo natural de defensa en toda bruja. Seguramente se trataba de _ellas_. Las que la odiaban, las que le hacían sufrir y… la que la traicionó.

_Destrúyelas… déjanos hacerlo por ti…_

Los labios de Chrona dibujaron una media sonrisa.

O&o&o&o&

Kid quiso ponerle la mano sobre el hombro, pero justo en ese momento sus poderes de Shinigami aparecieron. Estaban reaccionando a la magia de Chrona. Trató de controlarlos, pero su sentido de autodefensa le decía que hacerlo le traería problemas. No podía creer que Chrona tuviera tanto poder mágico escondido.

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable.

Su alma de shinigami le cubrió al instante en que Chrona se volvió hacia donde él estaba. A pesar de estar frente a frente era como si ella no fuera capaz de reconocerle. Sus ojos oscuros parecían estar llenos de odio, de tristeza infinita.

¿Quién la había orillado hasta ese punto? Fue una pregunta fugaz en la mente de Kid.

Una de las cobras que rodeaban el cuerpo de la pelirosa se le vino encima, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Su brazo izquierdo fue tragado o simplemente desapareció con el contacto. Kid no entendió bien lo que pasó.

–Chro… Chrona… –la cola de la segunda cobra le golpeó la espalda.

Kid sintió el cuerpo entero entumecido, con la visión borrosa notó que del cuerpo de esta segunda cobra goteaba un líquido violeta. Era veneno, cualquiera que fuera tocado, por mínimo que fuera, moriría al instante. Quizás eso no le sucedió gracias a su condición divina. Pero después de todo, ni siquiera los dioses eran eternos y para él era bien sabido que una bruja con suficiente poder era capaz de matar a uno de ellos.

Quiso levantarse, hacer uso de sus poderes y restituir su brazo, pero al parecer sí que había desaparecido. Además el veneno que había entrado a su sangre comenzaba a darle una sensación de adormecimiento.

Notó que la otra cobra, la de color verde, alzaba a Chrona con su cabeza, acercándola hasta donde él estaba.

La mano de la chica se alzo, dispuesta a dar el golpe final.

Entonces Kid aprovechó la cercanía para alcanzar a Chrona, pero sus fuerzas eran casi nulas, así que lo único que alcanzó hacer fue rozarle la mejilla izquierda.

–Te… a… mo…

Los ojos de Chrona se abrieron mucho al escuchar aquella expresión. Reconoció entonces la voz de Kid.

–K-Kid –balbuceó.

La expresión de Chrona fue de completo horror. El cuerpo del ojimiel yacía cercenado en medio de un gran charco de sangre. Bajó de inmediato de la cabeza de la cobra que montaba.

–Kid… –dijo, para luego gritar con gran angustia–. ¡KIIIIIID!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_O.O ¡Oh, por dios! Escucho en estos momentos el OST de__** Good of war**__ para inspirarme, desde que lo escuche por primera vez imagine esta escena (y para los que se les olvidó la canción que escucha Patty y que da nombre a este capítulo se llama __**Inmaculada**__ y es de __**Gloria Trevi**__. Pueden escucharla en mi skydrive)._

_¿Y bien qué les pareció? ¿Ha valido la pena esperar hasta este capítulo? ¡Kid por fin ha reconocido y declarado sus sentimientos! Con este capítulo termina la primera parte de esta historia. He pensado que para el siguiente, el summary cambiará. Ya lo leerán cuando suba el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y también a quienes han agregado la historia y/o a mí a sus favoritos. Lo agradezco con toda el alma._

_**JackiWaki, Nikolas Sur, tomoyo0000001, Mikitsan, **__**Lady Anette, Suigin Walker, toaneo07.**_

_**kittirasi:**__ Bueno, como ya lo expliqué arriba. Este capítulo es el final de la primera parte, pero no por ello subiré una nueva historia como continuación. Sólo cambiaré el summary. Así que no dejes de leerlo antes n.n Gracias por leer._

_**gua: **__Sí ¿verdad? Pero por el momento no puedo escribir otras cosas, tengo la agenda llena y dos ff pendientes que no les he podido hacer nada. Y luego con el trabajo y la escuela (suspiro). En espera del nuevo capítulo del manga n.n Gracias por comentar._

_**ATSUKOUMIKOCHAN:**__ Gracias por el apoyo para los futuros proyectos n.n y trataré de seguir con este ff hasta el final, a pesar de las circunstancias._

_**inugeminis2: **__XDDD Es que por experiencia puedo decir que los hombres son leeeentos para descifrar lo que sienten por una. Para Kid, Karin es una persona respetable por su status, supongo que por eso es que no la creía capaz de ser tan mala. Gracias por comentar._

_Matta au!_


	15. Chrona y las brujas primera parte

_Con un montón de cosas por hacer es como comienzo a escribir –nuevamente- el capítulo 15. La inspiración para esto llevaba ya varios días latente, pero simplemente el tiempo no me había dado para más… me siento cansada y no sé __exactamente por qué ¬¬_

_Así que sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, lo siento por Kid o por mí mejor dicho XD. Más bien son de Atsushi Okubo, que me sigo preguntando si será hombre o será mujer ._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 15 ****"Chrona y las brujas (primera parte)".**

Su cuerpo le dolía. Trató de enderezarse pero éste se encontraba tan entumecido que hacer el menor movimiento le producía aun más dolor. Entonces un quejido salió de sus labios al momento en que abría los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

Los ojos de Chrona inspeccionaron el lugar, escuchando el caer de una constante gota de agua. Entonces vino la incertidumbre y luego el miedo.

–¿Dó-dónde estoy? –balbuceó. Sus manos, en realidad todo su cuerpo, se encontraban atados. Las primeras separadas entre si por un objeto hecho de madera y lo segundo completamente envuelto con un par de cinturones de cuero que le apretaban bastante.

Entonces trató de patalear, asustada, desesperada, recordando vagamente lo que había sucedido hacía… no sabía con exactitud hacía cuánto.

"Te amo_,_" recordó. En su mente escuchó con nitidez la voz del joven shinigami pronunciando aquellas dulces, pero amarga palabras.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente en una confusa sucesión de imágenes y la cabeza le empezó a doler.

Lo primero que recordaba era la crueldad que, para no perder la costumbre, Karin y sus amigas le habían mostrado. Mayte le traicionó, fingiendo una amistad sólo para tener la oportunidad de acercársele. Y luego estaba la verdad, la cruda verdad que le había herido aun más: sus preciadas cartas no provenían de Kid, ellas mismas las habían estado preparando durante todo ese tiempo.

Entonces encontró que lo único que podía hacer era salir corriendo, quizás más para huir de aquellos murmullos que le taladraban la mente, que la instaban a matar a todos aquellos que le provocaban tanto dolor. Y luego no supo más de sí. Se había sumido en su sufrimiento, sintiendo aun más dolor en el proceso y entonces escuchó esas palabras.

"Te amo…"

Una mano cálida rozándole la mejilla.

"Kid…"

Todo el lugar teñido de rojo, de la sangre de aquel que ella también amaba. La desesperación le inundó.

"¡KIIID!"

Se había aferrado a un cuerpo que poco a poco se hacia más frío, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Entonces su memoria parecía hacerse más confusa. Imágenes de alguien tratando de separarla de Kid, mientras ella se aferraba con más fuerza, gritando, para sólo ver impotente como se llevaban al joven. Alguien acusándola de haber provocado aquello. Luego tratando de zafarse de quien la separaba de Kid, para luego sentir que su cuerpo se entumecía por algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica, desvaneciéndose, perdiéndose en medio de la oscuridad, mientras trataba de pronunciar inútilmente el nombre del chico.

Un ruido metálico le sobresaltó en ese momento, sacándola de sus recuerdos: la puerta de la celda en donde se encontraba se abría. La luz del exterior le lastimó los ojos, lo que le provocó que los entrecerrara.

Una expresión de miedo murió en sus labios al reconocer quien estaba frente de ella…

O&o&o&o&

Patty bailoteaba por toda la habitación, aún tenía la música a todo volumen. En tanto, Liz sostenía un sobre entre sus manos. El nombre rotulado en él era uno que le traía tantos recuerdos y tantos sentimientos. La rubia se preguntaba si acaso podía darse ahora la oportunidad de abrirlo y tener noticias de Alexus.

Su mayor preocupación durante todo ese tiempo sólo era una: cuidar de sus seres queridos, Patty y Kid. Una por obvias razones y el otro por ser su _Meister_, la persona que las ayudara a salir de la miseria en la que se encontraban; la persona a quien le debía más que lealtad.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá Patty tenía razón, estaba haciendo un sacrificio que Kid nunca le había pedido, ni mucho menos.

Hacía sólo un par de minutos que había notado que Kid salió de la mansión montado sobre su _Belsebub_ con rumbo a Shibusen y ya se imaginaba lo que eso significaba. Quizás era tiempo de que ella dejara atrás todos sus temores y de que…

–Oneechan ¿qué es eso? –la pregunta por parte de la rubia de cabello corto la sacó de sus pensamientos, viendo a través de la ventana el punto que le señalaba Patty con el dedo índice.

Liz se levantó rápidamente, sin percatarse de que la carta iba a quedar arrumbada bajo una de las camas. De una de las torres de Shibusen se desprendía una gran columna de color verde obsidiana. La misma que en Chichén Itzá había aparecido junto con la gran serpiente. Un mal presentimiento le invadió completamente.

–¡Kid! –Dijo en medio de un grito sofocado–. ¡Deprisa, Patty!

Ambas hermanas corrieron por las calles empedradas de la ciudad, cortando camino por los desolados callejones. Y aunque deprisa, a Liz le pareció toda una eternidad, era como si cada vez Shibusen se alejara o quizá sólo era esa sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Finalmente las rubias llegaron a las escaleras que daban acceso a la escuela y Liz se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, Patty se detuvo también, mirándola en espera de que le dijera la razón de su demora.

–Patty… –dijo, viéndole directamente a los ojos. La menor de las hermanas comprendió y de inmediato su cuerpo se iluminó con un fulgor de color rosado, para después depositarse en medio de las manos de Liz.

La rubia subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, guardando la esperanza de no tener que usar el poder de su hermana en contra de Chrona o peor aún, de llegar demasiado tarde.

Cruzaron el pasillo que las conducía a la torre central –que era el lugar donde se podía ver la gran serpiente- y al hacerlo un fuerte temblor hizo que, incluso, un poco del plafón comenzara a caer.

–Oneechan –dijo asustada Patty.

–Sí, lo sé –respondió con molestia Liz, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba a fin de seguir adelante.

Y justo cuando llegaban al pie de las últimas escaleras que las separaban de la azotea, escucharon un grito lleno de dolor.

–¡No! ¡Suélteme! –era Chrona. En ese instante las piernas de Liz comenzaron a temblar, tanto que tuvo que recargarse en la pared o de lo contrario caería sin remedio. Su corazón comenzó a latir más de prisa y sus manos comenzaron a sudarle frío.

–Oneechan… ¡Oneechan! –el llamado por parte del arma le hizo reaccionar. Se pasó la punta de la lengua a través de sus labios resecos y continuó con el camino que les faltaba recorrer.

Las serpientes de cascabel ya habían desaparecido y Chrona forcejeaba en los brazos de Stein, entonces el profesor le impactó con su onda de almas, lo que le provocó que se desmayara.

Liz alcanzó a escuchar la molesta voz de Karin, quien parecía decir algo como: "Ha sido tu culpa, maldita bruja…"

Pero los ojos de Liz se concentraban más en buscar a su mentor, sin querer dar más importancia a los demás. No, ni siquiera a Chrona a quien estimaba muchísimo. Alcanzó a ver el suelo teñido de sangre. Siguió el rastro, hasta que sus ojos claros se toparon con una capa negra ondeante. Por un momento sintió alivio, imaginándose que se trataba de Kid, pero al seguir subiendo su mirada se percató de que en realidad se trataba de Shinigami sama. Y entre sus brazos… sosteniendo…

Patty salió de las manos de su hermana, retornando a su figura humana. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, se volvió hacia su oneechan en busca de un apoyo. Pero Liz estaba quieta, a decir verdad demasiado. Su rostro estaba pálido, pero sin expresión alguna, a excepción de que sus labios ahora sólo eran una línea recta, casi imperceptible.

–Li-Liz… –murmuró con esfuerzo, sintiendo que la garganta le dolía debido al nudo que se le estaba formando en la misma.

–Kid… –dijo en voz baja Liz, antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

O&o&o&o&

Maka y Soul llegaron a Shibusen. Repentinamente una gran onda de magia había llenado todo Death City y de igual modo había desaparecido. Preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su querida amiga, la usuaria de guadañas dejó de lado la típica riña de 'pechos planos' con Soul.

Entonces, a lo lejos, en el pasillo que conducía al área de enfermería, vieron pasar a toda velocidad a Stein seguido muy de cerca por Karin y Shinigami sama. El dios de la muerte llevaba entre sus brazos a Kid.

–Profesor –llamó Maka logrando alcanzarlos.

–Ahora no, Maka –respondió con cierta rudeza el doctor siguiendo con su camino.

La cercanía le permitió ver el estado crítico en el que se encontraba su amigo. Maka no supo lo que estaba pasando pero no pudo menos que preguntarse en dónde se encontraba Chrona.

Soul pudo notar el ligero temblor que aquello le provocó a su compañera, por lo que le puso una mano sobre el hombro. La rubia giró la cabeza a fin de agradecerle con una fugaz mirada.

–Chicos –escucharon del otro lado del pasillo, viendo que Patty era ayudada por Mayte a llevar a una inconciente Liz.

De inmediato Maka hizo que Soul llevara a cuestas a la mayor de las hermanas y siguieron a Stein y los demás.

–¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió, chicas? –preguntó preocupada la chica de las coletas.

Patty le dirigió una mirada a Mayte, pero esta sólo atinó a apartar los ojos y poner su atención en el suelo.

–No estoy muy segura –comenzó a decir Patty–. Nosotras estábamos en la mansión cuando vimos la serpiente de Chrona sobre Shibusen. Liz y yo venimos a toda prisa para acá.

–¿Y Kid? ¿No estaba con ustedes? –preguntó Soul, deseando llegar ya a la enfermería porque resultaba que el peso de Liz era demasiado para él.

Patty hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

–Había salido poco antes, para acá. Supongo que venía a ver a Chrona chan –respondió Patty en medio de una trémula sonrisa.

Soul soltó un suspiro al dejar el cuerpo de Liz sobre uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la sala de espera. Al fondo del pasillo había una puerta de hoja doble que en la parte de arriba tenía un letrero que permanecía iluminado con una luz roja. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Shinigami sama y Karin. Sin embargo el aura que desprendía éste hizo que los chicos, en especial Maka, se retuvieran de ir a preguntar lo que sucedía.

–Sólo sé –empezó a hablar de nuevo Patty–, que cuando oneechan y yo llegamos pudimos ver que Kid había sido herido gravemente.

Patty comenzó a llorar. Maka le miró, apretando los puños con fuerza y, dando media vuelta fue en busca de la persona más allegada al dios. Su padre debía saber lo qué había pasado y sobre el paradero de Chrona.

O&o&o&o&

–¡Papá! –Spirit se detuvo al escuchar el llamado por parte de su hija. Se volvió de inmediato con el sentimiento a 'flor de piel' reflejado en sus ojos verdes, pero el notar la expresión que Maka tenía le hizo ponerse serio.

Las manos de Maka temblaban y de hecho tenía miedo de preguntar lo que tenía planeado. Su padre venía del único camino que conducía a las mazmorras. Spirit guardó silencio, en espera de que su adorada hija dijera algo, aunque debido a toda la situación ocurrida también se imagina la razón de su presencia en Shibusen. Maka respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

–¿Dónde está Chrona? –preguntó Maka finalmente, mirando de frente a su padre como para darle a entender que fuera lo que fuera a responder ella lo tomaría de la forma más madura posible.

–La bruja Chrona ha sido puesta bajo arresto debido a que atacó a Kid kun –respondió siguiendo la misma línea que su hija.

De los labios de la chica salió un gemido de angustia. Entonces sus sospechas eran verdad. Chrona finalmente había perdido el control, no sólo convirtiéndose en una bruja sino además, atacando a Kid. Si a tal extremo había llegado ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar ella misma?

–Lo siento mucho, Maka chan –dijo con voz suave Spirit, caminando hasta donde se encontraba su hija a fin de abrazarla.

La rubia no hizo nada al principio, pero al poco ya se encontraba llorando en el pecho de su padre. Spirit apretó ligeramente a su hija, pensando que aquella situación le hubiera gustado más en otras circunstancias.

O&o&o&o&

La luz roja de la sala de operaciones cambió a verde. El ruido metálico de las puertas abriéndose hizo que todo el grupo de amigos reaccionara.

–Déjame levantar –dijo Liz, cuya cabeza permanecía recargada en las piernas de su hermana.

–¿Cuándo despertaste? –preguntó Patty ayudándole a incorporarse.

–Hace bastante tiempo –respondió como si no fuera importante. Ahora las Thompson, Soul y Mayte se acercaron a donde estaban los dioses.

Stein, acompañado de Nygus, miró a Shinigami sama.

–¿Cómo está Kid? –preguntó Karin, adelantándosele a Shinigami.

Stein guardó silencio por un instante, la seriedad impregnada en su mirada les daba a entender que las cosas no estaban del todo bien o incluso peor.

–Dinos la verdad, por favor, Stein kun –animó el dios de la muerte.

El de la cicatriz en el rostro asintió en silencio con un movimiento de su rostro.

–Logramos estabilizarlo pero –empezó a decir el doctor–, parece ser que una de las habilidades de las serpientes de Chrona son producir un fuerte veneno que en cualquier otro lo mataría de inmediato. El origen divino de Kid le hace ser más resistente, supongo.

–¡Entonces se salvará! –dijo Karin feliz y aliviada de escuchar aquello.

–No exactamente –aclaró Nygus–. El veneno avanza lento pero a paso firme, además están también las heridas graves que el ataque de Chrona le produjo. El brazo izquierdo de Kid… –la enfermera bajó la mirada guardando silencio y sin ser capaz de terminar la frase.

–Pero somos dioses, él es capaz de restituirlo –dijo Karin.

–Hay cosas que los dioses simplemente no podemos hacer, sobre todo frente a una bruja tan poderosa como ha resultado ser Chrona –dijo Shinigami sama. En su voz se podía apreciar el dolor que como padre sentía en aquellos momentos.

–¡Malditas brujas! Ellas tienen la culpa siempre de todo lo malo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Chrona debe morir de inmediato –exigió Karin.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, sin poder encontrar algo con lo que rebatirle a Karin.

–¿Qué hay sobre el veneno? –dijo Liz cambiando de tema, después de todo para ella lo más importante en esos momentos era salvar a Kid.

–Parece ser que el metabolismo de Kid trata de asimilar el veneno, pero debido a las heridas el proceso es más complicado. En todo caso necesitaríamos una muestra del veneno original para hacer un antídoto –explicó Stein.

–Recuero que cuando fuimos a Chichén Itzá, una de esas cosas nos atacó y Kid pareció aturdido cuando eso sucedió –dijo Liz.

–Si es eso entonces pudiera ser que en la misma sangre de Kid exista una clave para el veneno. Nygus, haz las pruebas correspondientes.

La enfermera se fue de inmediato.

–¿Y qué pasará con la bruja? –preguntó de nuevo Karin.

–Tal parece que lo más importante para ti en estos momentos es matar a Chrona –le respondió Liz, mirándola con desprecio.

–Claro que me preocupa Kid, pero es obvio que debemos exterminar a la bruja de inmediato para que…

–¡Cállate de una maldita vez! –le interrumpió Mayte, sorprendiendo a todos–. Porque si tuviéramos que castigar a los culpables de toda esta situación entonces deberíamos empezar contigo.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –le respondió enfurecida Karin.

–¡Basta ya! No es el momento de hablar o tomar decisiones al respecto –les reprendió Shinigami sama.

Karin miró con recelo a Mayte, ya después arreglaría cuentas con ella y claro, por lo que veía también tendría que esperar para deshacerse de Chrona. Por lo que respectaba a la salud de Kid, ella confiaba en que se recuperaría.

O&o&o&o&

"¿Es que de verdad creíste que Kid podía querer algo de ti… una bruja? ¿Pero cómo crees? Si él va a casarse conmigo."

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Lorena al recordar aquello. Quizá para ella escuchar esas palabras también había sido igual de impactantes que para Chrona.

Recordaba los días felices que vivió al lado de Karin antes de llegar a Shibusen. El beso que compartieran en alguna ocasión. Pero ahora todo eso parecía tan lejano y… perdido.

–Si tan sólo… –dijo Lorena en un murmullo.

–Él desapareciera –una voz se hizo presente de repente, sobresaltándola. A decir verdad más porque la voz parecía saber lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos que por escucharla de manera inesperada.

Lorena miró a la chica que estaba detrás de ella. Su cabello castaño en varios tonos, reconociéndole como la bruja de la arena.

–No te preocupes, no te haré nada. Mi interés es muy diferente al que crees.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprender.

–A Chrona me ayudarás a asacar y a cambio yo te diré la forma de que el hijo del shinigami desaparezca para siempre.

Los ojos de Lorena se abrieron en un reflejo de sorpresa y aunque sus labios se entreabrieron, de ellos no salió ninguna expresión.

Si Kid desaparecía entonces era seguro que Karin buscaría consuelo y ella estaría ahí para brindárselo.

–¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer? –la bruja sonrió.

O&o&o&o&

La puerta de la celda en donde se encontraba Chrona se abrió, sacando a esta de sus recuerdos agridulces.

–He venido por ti, Chrona.

–¿Q-qué? –la pelirosa trató de hacerse hacia atrás pero la pared detrás de su espalda se lo impedía –aunque a decir verdad el estar atada de pies a cabeza era de por si un estorbo-.

–¿Necesito decírtelo dos veces? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación grave en la que te encuentras? Atacaste a Kid. Si no es que a estas alturas ya debe estar muerto y si tú sigues aquí, sin duda pronto le seguirás.

–Él-él… –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No hay tiempo que perder ¡Debes irte!

–Maka yo… no quise hacerlo.

La rubia de las coletas apretó los puños, tratando de reprimir su propio llanto. De alguna forma ella quería creer que detrás de todo eso debía existir algún por qué, aunque la razón le decía que no podía ser así.

Viendo la verdad reflejada en los ojos de Chrona, Maka se apresuró a quitarle los amarres.

–Tienes que irte –dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola al pasillo –Si sigues por aquí llegarás a un camino que se divide en cuatro, toma el camino de tu derecha y luego dobla a la izquierda. Saldrás a la vereda que conduce al bosque, después de ello podrás ir a donde quieras.

–Pero Maka yo…

–¡Que te vayas! ¡Si te quedas aquí lo único que te espera es la muerte! –le gritó la rubia, a la vez que le señalaba con el dedo índice el camino que debía seguir y ocultando su rostro en el proceso.

–Vaya, jamás pensé que un miembro de Shibusen ayudara a una bruja –Maka se volvió de inmediato, viendo a la bruja de la arena.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? Has sido tú la que ha estado detrás de todo esto ¿verdad? –Maka se puso delante de Chrona a fin de defenderla.

–Te equivocas, pero lo cierto es que aunque fuera así soy la única persona que puede ayudar a Chrona a salir de este lugar. Afuera hay vigilancia y ese idiota al que golpeaste para poder quitarle la llave despertara pronto.

Maka se mordió el labio inferior. La bruja de cabellos castaños tenía razón. Su padre pronto despertaría y en menos de un minuto todo Shibusen estaría alertado y entonces toda esperanza de salvar a su amiga estaría perdida. Pero dejar que se fuera con la chica, sería entregarla a sus enemigos.

–Sabes que es la mejor opción –dijo la bruja de la arena.

–¿La mejor opción para quienes? –respondió molesta Maka.

–Ma-Maka… ella tiene razón –balbuceó Chrona, haciendo que su amiga volteara a verla sorprendida–. Mi lugar ahora es con ellas, después de todo ahora soy una bruja y… Kid está muerto por mi culpa.

–Aún no se sabe. En estos momentos el profesor Stein está tratando de salvarle la vida y…

–Pero aunque no muera ¿crees que alguien de aquí le perdonará lo que ha hecho? Que ingenua eres. Vamonos, Chrona. Es hora de que regreses con las tuyas.

La bruja de la arena dio media vuelta, esperando a que su compañera se decidiera a seguirla y de hecho no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera.

Chrona pasó a un lado de Maka, sin atreverse a mirarla. El dolor que su alma sentía era muy grande y la rubia podía verlo gracias a su habilidad. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de detenerla, quizá dejar que se fuera con las brujas sería lo mejor.

Maka permaneció de pie junto a la celda aun mucho después de que Chrona se hubiera ido. Pudo escuchar los pasos rápidos que se acercaban, tuvo tiempo de sobra para esconderse, en el fondo sabía que su padre jamás diría que había sido su propia hija quien le golpeó a traición mientras le abrazaba para darle consuelo y le había quitado las llaves. Pero no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Ella tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

–Maka –llamó su padre, reflejando en sus ojos que diría una mentira respecto a lo sucedido. Spirit venía acompañado de Sid.

–Chrona se ha ido, yo misma la dejé ir –dijo mirándolo de frente, los ojos homónimos de su padre se entristecieron al darse cuenta de que Maka había dicho la verdad.

La situación en Shibusen parecía complicarse cada vez más…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Lo terminé! Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia logré sacar este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Tengo sueño y ya me cansé de estar sentada durante tanto tiempo frente a esta mugrosa y lenta computadora… ¡necesito una nueva!_

_Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario o que me han agregado a sus favoritos ¡Los aprecio mil!_

_Les debo las respuestas de los reviews, pero la verdad es que ya me muero de sueño y creo que ya es justo y necesario que este capítulo salga a la luz para que tengan algo que leer en este puente (digo, al menos para los que vivimos en México)._

_Pero les prometo que para la próxima incluiré a todos._

_¿Qué pasará con Kid y con Chrona que ahora se ha ido con las brujas? _

_Matta au! _


	16. What about now

_¡Hola! Actualizando lo más pronto posible, ya que tengo tantas ganas, como creo que ustedes también, de saber qué es lo que pasará. Bueno, en realidad yo sí lo sé XDDD._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo, de lo contrario no estaría tan emocionada por lo sexy que ha aparecido Kid en los últimos capítulos del manga n/n_

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap 16 "What about now****."**

La bruja de la arena había logrado sacar a Chrona de la ciudad sin ninguna clase de problemas. A medida que se alejaban de Death City, la pelirosa volteaba a verla, en especial las altas torres de Shibusen.

–¿No me digas que vas a extrañar esa maldita ciudad? –preguntó de pronto la chica de cabello castaño.

Chrona bajó el rostro con una expresión de completa angustia.

–Mis amigos están ahí –murmuró triste.

–¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando los amigos se lastiman como lo han hecho contigo? –respondió con burla.

–No ha sido culpa de ellos, yo…

–Chrona, a partir de ahora nosotras somos tus compañeras. Somos brujas. Recuérdalo por siempre.

La pelivioleta se quedó en silencio. No pudo menos que preguntarse qué sería de ella ahora.

O&o&o&o&

Soul miró de nueva cuenta por la dirección por donde Maka se había ido ya hacía casi una hora. Comenzaba a preocuparse por la chica cuando notó a Sid sensei acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que algo andaba mal con su compañera.

–Shinigami sama –habló el profesor de piel azul, el dios hizo apenas un gesto perceptible para atender a su llamado.

Sid pareció dudar por un momento o quizá era que no encontraba la forma de decirle las últimas noticias.

–¿Qué sucede, Sid kun? –preguntó finalmente Shinigami sama. El profesor zombie suspiró ligeramente.

–Se trata de la bruja Chrona y… –se interrumpió, aún dudoso–. El técnico Maka Albarn.

Soul de inmediato se separó de la pared en donde se encontraba recargado y se acercó a ellos.

–¿Qué le pasó a Maka? –preguntó bruscamente, por un momento se imaginó que su compañera también había sido victima de alguna clase de ataque por parte de Chrona.

–Chrona Gorgon ha escapado de su celda y Maka ha confesado que ella misma le ayudó a hacerlo.

"¿Qué estupidez acabas de hacer, Maka?", pensó Soul al momento en que cerraba los ojos por un segundo.

–¿Y Spirit kun? –la voz de Shinigami sama dejó ver que tantos problemas comenzaban a abrumarle.

–Él no ha querido decir ninguna palabra, pero momentos antes de que se descubriera esto, lo encontré inconsciente en el pasillo este.

–¿Dónde está Maka ahora? –quiso saber su compañero guadaña.

–En los separos, con Asuza y Marie ¡Soul kun, espera! –Sid trató de detenerlo pero todo fue inútil, volteó a ver al dios de la muerte y con un simple ademán de su manopla le dio a entender que lo siguiera.

–Shinigami sama –habló Karin–, creo que sería mejor si papá viniera de inmediato y se encargara de todos estos asuntos. Es obvio que lo más importante para usted en estos momentos es Kid.

El dios no respondió nada a ello, cosa que la rubia interpretó como un 'sí'. Shinigami sólo notó cómo Karin se marchaba para llamar a su padre ¿Es que sus problemas aún no terminaban?

O&o&o&o&

–¡Déjenme pasar! –los ojos verdes de Maka miraron al lugar de donde podía percibir los gritos de su compañero.

–Soul Evans, no puedes pasar –Asuza trataba de detenerlo pero este se le escabulló–. Marie has algo.

–Yo también quisiera casarme con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacer lo imposible con tal de verme –dijo Marie en un suspiro.

Asuza estaba a punto de perder los estribos pero prefirió guardar sus esfuerzos para sacar a Soul del lugar.

Maka miró por un instante a su compañero pero de inmediato apartó el rostro. Soul por su parte tuvo ganas de decirle algo del estilo de: '¿En qué estabas pensando?' o '¿Te volviste loca?'

Pero al ver la expresión serena que la ojiverde mantenía, a pesar de haber apartado la mirada, todo reproche murió en sus pensamientos. Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó hasta quedar de frente a la rubia y se puso en cuclillas, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de su técnico.

–Maka, saldremos juntos de esto –dijo en voz baja.

–Soul –susurró sorprendida, sólo atinando a sonreír un poco después de eso.

–Muy bien jovencito, ya la viste, ahora debes irte –anunció Asuza acomodándose las gafas al mismo tiempo.

–No pienso moverme de éste lugar. Maka es mi técnico y es mi deber permanecer junto a ella.

–Pero Soul… –objetó la ojiverde.

–No hay nada más que decir. No escucharé nada que me diga lo contrario.

Soul se levantó y fue a recargarse con los brazos cruzados en una de las paredes contiguas. Asuza le miró molesta, aunque por dentro se admiraba de la fidelidad que el chico guadaña demostraba para con Maka. Tardó un poco en entenderlo del todo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que entre Maka y Soul existía algo más que una relación de Técnico y Arma.

"Quizá sean pareja", pensó. Sin decir nada más cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahora lo único que se esperaba era el veredicto por parte de Shinigami sama.

La Death Scythe se dirigió al cuarto contiguo, donde se encontraba el padre de Maka.

–¿Quieres un café? –le preguntó al pelirrojo.

–¿Cómo está Maka? –respondió con seriedad.

–Su compañero, Soul, está con ella ahora mismo.

–¿Solos? –Spirit se preocupó de inmediato.

–Vamos, no es como que la vaya a hacer algo malo –respondió entre divertida e irónica.

–Si ese 'pelos blancos' le pone una mano encima a mi Maka chan…

–Maka tiene problemas más serios que ese, Spirit –le interrumpió la del cabello corto–. Hay rumores de que Ro Shinigami vendrá. Si él toma el control de Shibusen, me temo que tu hija será…

Asuza se quedó callada. Decir la palabra 'ejecutada' era una que en esos momentos no era bien recibida. De todas formas sabía que Spirit lo había entendido a la perfección. A pesar de que él mismo se encontraba en detención hasta que se esclareciera del todo que efectivamente Maka le había dejado desmayado, a Spirit no le preocupaba eso, sino más bien su hija. Después de todo si no fuera así ¿qué clase de padre sería?

Spirit no pudo menos que dedicar un pensamiento a Kami san.

–¿Quieres que le hable a tu ex esposa? –la pregunta pilló desprevenido a Spirit–. Es fácil saber en quién estabas pensando –afirmó la chica al notar la expresión de desconcierto del ojiazul.

El pelirrojo asintió con un gesto mudo y Asuza salió de la habitación.

–Le diré a Marie que te traiga un café –dijo la mujer antes de salir.

O&o&o&o&

–Soul… –llamó Maka, aún sentada al otro lado de la habitación. El chico de cabellos albinos alzó la mirada–. Gracias, pensé que ibas a entrar y reprocharme algo del estilo de: '¿En qué estabas pensando?' o '¿Te volviste loca?'

–Eh… ¿cómo crees? –respondió con un dejo de sarcasmo.

–En verdad que sí lo pensaste, ¿cierto? –la rubia sesgó los ojos, a punto de golpear a su compañero, pero finalmente se detuvo–. Sé que fue una estupidez, pero hay algo que me hace pensar que debe haber una respuesta lógica para todo lo que sucedió ¿no lo crees?

Soul guardó silencio, esperando a que Maka continuara hablando pero eso no sucedió. No supo entonces si asustarse o sentirse bien por el hecho de que su novia le estuviera pidiendo su opinión en una forma seria. Bien, siendo así, debía pensar detenidamente lo que le diría.

–Después de que te fuiste –comenzó a hablar Soul, haciendo que su Técnico le volteara a ver–, Mayte dijo que todo había sido culpa de Karin.

–¿De… Karin? –le preguntó desconcertada.

–Ni idea –respondió Soul sin dejar de sentirse de cierta forma estúpido.

–Liz jamás confió en Karin, aunque al principio creíamos que era porque estaba enamorada de Kid –Maka parecía como meditando para sí, más que como un comentario para su compañero.

–Karin parecía muy interesada en cazar a Chrona, aunque en vista de las cosas, no sería muy raro.

–Pero ni siquiera Shinigami sama o Liz y Patty dijeron algo al respecto. Quizá debamos hablar con Mayte.

–¿Estas pensando…? –Maka asintió con un gesto mudo.

La forma en como miró a Soul le dio a entender a éste que su Técnico estaba más que decidida. Evans suspiró para luego mirarla.

–Un técnico y un arma juntos son como uno sólo, Maka –el cuerpo de Soul brilló, para dar paso a su forma de guadaña mortal y llegar a las manos de la ojiverde.

–Entonces demostrémosles nuestra fuerza, Soul –agregó Maka blandiendo la guadaña.

O&o&o&o&

–Entonces fue que Asuza me hizo ver que no podía casarme con el 'Señor Escusado' porque…

–¿Nunca te has preguntado porque Asuza siempre impide que te cases, Marie? –preguntó de pronto Spirit, más por hacer que la chica guardara silencio que por hacer plática con ella.

–¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres, Spirit? ¿Crees que ella…? –Marie se quedó pensando y luego de repente se sonrojó.

–¿En qué cosas raras piensas, Marie? –Spirit comenzaba asustarse, donde Asuza se enterara seguro y lo golpeaba hasta la muerte.

Justo en ese momento el edificio se cimbró y una explosión se escuchó.

–Pero qué diablos –Spirit se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba y junto con Marie salieron al pasillo– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tu hija acaba de escaparse –le dijo Asuza tratando de encontrarlos lo más pronto posible.

–¡Esa es mi Maka! –Spirit vitoreó, a lo que la chica le miró con molestia–. Digo, hay que encontrarla de inmediato.

Asuza ajustó sus lentes y una idea cruzó por la mente de Spririt. Sabía que era una idea estúpida, pero era lo mejor que tenía en ese momento. Después de todo si no lo hacía ¿qué clase de padre sería?

–Marie, la razón por la que Azusa impide que te cases cada vez es porque en el fondo te envidia y teme que sea ella la que se quede como la solterona entre las Death Scythe.

–¿Ah? Pero ¿qué estupidez dices, Spirit? –la chica de cabellos oscuros volteó a verle, sólo para darse cuenta que su amiga se veía 'algo molesta'–. Marie, no… ¡Detente!

Spirit aprovechó la oportunidad para marcharse y ver la manera de ayudar a su Maka… ¡aunque eso significara dejar a Soul marcharse con su preciada hija!

O&o&o&o&

Stein agitaba un matraz con un líquido brillante de color violeta cuando un ligero temblor provocó que los tubos de ensayo oscilaran y vibraran.

–Stein –dijo Nygus.

–Sí lo sé. Maka y Soul acaban de escaparse –dijo Stein vertiendo un poco del líquido violeta sobre una muestra para después verla a través del microscopio–. Ese par de idiotas –murmuró.

Stein deseaba poder comprender la forma de actuar de Maka. Seguramente ahora ambos irían a buscar a Chrona pero para ellos dos solos hacerlo era prácticamente una misión suicida ¿Qué era lo que tenían las brujas que provocaban esa obsesión tan grande de seguirlas?

–Lo encontré –anunció Stein de pronto.

Nygus le miró con un poco de alivio, aunque sabía que debían apresurarse con tal de administrarle el antídoto a Kid. La enfermera se apresuró a preparar varias probetas para transportar y guardar las muestras. Aunque en el fondo deseaba no tener que volver a usarlas con alguien más. Ella también quería aferrarse a la posibilidad de que Chrona no se había vuelto su enemiga.

O&o&o&o&

Por la mente de Shinigami sama no pasaba nada y de hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se atrevía a acercársele, ni siquiera Sid para decirle lo de la fuga de Maka, su arma y Spirit.

El único que pasó de largo junto a todos ellos y sin importarle mucho el estado anímico del dios fue Stein. Nygus iba detrás de él.

–Shinigami sama, hemos encontrado el antídoto para Kid –anunció el joven doctor enseñando el tubo de ensaño con un líquido violeta y un taponcito de color caqui.

–¿Y qué estamos esperando, Stein kun? –respondió ansioso el dios muerte.

Liz y Patty se acercaron de inmediato, felices y tomándose de las manos como si con aquel gesto fueran capaces de sentir un poco de alivio a su preocupación.

Aunque las normas no lo permitían, todo el grupo de amigos entró a la habitación. A Liz se le partió el corazón de ver a su amigo y _Meister _ con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo. Una bolsa de medicamentos colgaba a un lado de la cama y la mitad del cuerpo de éste estaba vendado. Unas manchas de sangre fresca ensuciaban las vendas y pensó que de estar despierto, Kid se volvería loco por lo asimétrico de estas. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente por la idea. Entonces toda su atención se dirigió al doctor al notar que caminaba hasta la cama.

Como si Stein se condujera de forma más lenta a propósito, tomó una jeringa del mueble que estaba cerca de la cama de Kid, la llenó hasta la mitad para luego introducir la aguja en la sonda y esperar ver alguna reacción en su paciente.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, como si cualquier movimiento o aliento, por mínimos que fueran, echaran a perder la cura para Kid.

–Está listo –anunció Stein desechando la jeringa.

Karin no lo pudo resistir más y terminó desmayándose. Liz sólo se hizo a un lado para que esta no cayera encima de ella.

–¿Cómo? ¿Ya? –preguntó desconcertada la rubia.

–¿No esperaban que fuera a despertar milagrosamente o sí? Aunque sus signos vitales se han estabilizado su cuerpo necesita asimilar el antídoto –explicó el doctor como si se tratara de decir porque uno más uno son dos.

–La parte más crítica ya ha sido superada. No sería exagerado decir que Kid se recuperará –agregó Nygus.

–¿Escuchaste eso, oneechan? –Patty abrazó a Liz y ambas no pudieron evitar ponerse a llorar.

En tanto, Shinigami sama acarició los cabellos pegajosos por el sudor que la fiebre le provocó a su hijo. A Sid le pareció ver una lágrima brillar a través de la sagrada máscara.

–Shinigami sama –dijo Sid–, creo que sería bueno que fuera a descansar un poco.

–¿Descansar? Pero…

–Sid sensei tiene razón, Shinigami sama. No se preocupe, nosotras nos quedaremos con Kid –dijo Liz, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hermana menor.

El dios las miró por un instante y finalmente las abrazó a ambas. Valoraba muchísimo el amor y respeto que ambas tenían por su hijo.

–Gracias, Liz, Patty. Se los encargo mucho.

El dios se separó de ellas para luego agacharse y tomar entre sus brazos a Karin.

–Ah, yo me haré cargo de ella –se ofreció Nygus, llevándosela.

–Bien, chicas. Yo estaré haciendo una ronda cada hora para verificar el avance de Kid –Stein se marchó con el expediente para estudiarlo a fondo.

Mayte miró todo desde la entrada de la habitación y después de que Stein se fuera ella también lo hizo. Sid lo notó y con un movimiento de su rostro en señal de despedida hacia las Thompson, salió de la habitación.

Una vez solas, las hermanas se abrazaron con felicidad y hasta Liz se permitió ser parte del baile extraño de Patty. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la mayor de las hermanas pensó en Chrona ¿Cuál había sido la razón para que atacara a Kid al punto de dejarlo al borde de la muerte?

O&o&o&o&

Mayte se detuvo en una esquina de la avenida, miró hacia su lado derecho, el callejón que se veía desde ese punto era el mismo de aquella noche cuando habló con Chrona. Apretó los puños con fuerza y se echó a correr hasta llegar a su casa. Entrando con la misma prisa a su habitación, tanto que ni encendió la luz, abrió la puerta de su armario y sacó una cajita de zapatos, al abrirla tomó el dinero que había dentro y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

–¿Es qué piensas ir a alguna parte? –Mayte dejó escapar un grito y el movimiento brusco que hizo al darse la vuelta hizo que la caja cayera a sus pies.

–¡Maka! –dijo la castaña reponiéndose un poco del susto.

La rubia se levantó de la silla de escritorio, mientras Soul permanecía de píe detrás de su Técnico.

–Soul me contó algo interesante que dijiste en la sala de espera ¿Quieres contárnoslo? –Maka le sonrió.

–¿Te refieres a lo que dije sobre Karin? –Soul le asintió en silencio al momento en que Mayte le miró por encima del hombro de Maka.

La castaña suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sabía que delatar a Karin podría significar incluso su muerte, pero hablar era algo que sentía que le debía a su _Meister_. Se pasó la punta de la lengua sobre los labios antes de empezar a hablar.

Alzó el rostro.

–Nosotras fuimos las culpables de que Chrona despertara como bruja de esa forma tan violenta.

–¿Nosotras? –preguntó confundida Maka, tratando de reprimir la furia que comenzaba a aparecer en su pecho.

–Sí, tú nunca te diste cuenta pero Karin, Lorena y yo molestábamos a Chrona. Al principio creí que se trataba de un juego pero pronto Karin empezó hablar de cazarla, entonces me asusté y lo único que se me ocurrió para detenerla fue proponerle hacerle una broma que hiriera su corazón y alma, entonces Chrona se marcharía definitivamente de Shibusen.

–¿¡Qué clase de broma, maldita perra? –Maka la agarró por el cuello de la blusa levantándola de la cama con un solo movimiento.

–¡Maka! –llamó Soul tratando de detenerla.

–Déjala, es lo menos que me merezco –dijo Mayte, pero luego Maka la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron? –aunque Maka la soltó, su tono de voz seguía siendo amenazante.

–Comenzamos a escribirle cartas a nombre de Kid para que… –Mayte se quedó a mitad de la frase ya que Maka le dio un puñetazo que la hizo más que callar de inmediato.

Soul tuvo que interferir a fin de evitar que su compañera se le fuera a ir encima a Mayte.

–¡ERES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA! –le gritó Maka forcejeando con Soul.

–Sé que tienes razón de pensar eso, pero cuando decidí ser el arma de Chrona lo hice sinceramente.

–¡SINCERAMENTE, NI UNA MIERDA! Ustedes son las que deberían de ser juzgadas por lo de Kid y no Chrona.

–Lo sé y por eso quiero ir a buscar a Chrona junto a ustedes.

–¿Qué? –aquello impresionó tanto a Maka que dejó de forcejear con Soul. Él también miró sorprendido a Mayte pero tomando la cautela de seguir agarrando a la ojiverde de los hombros.

–Supongo que se escaparon para ir a buscarla ¿cierto? Déjame ir con ustedes, después de todo soy su arma y tenemos que estar juntas.

–¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? –preguntó Maka, nuevamente a la defensiva.

–Te he dicho la verdad y estoy dispuesta a afrontar lo que sea al ir a buscar a Chrona –respondió Mayte.

Maka pareció meditar lo dicho, aunque ciertamente la rabia le nublaba el juicio. En ese momento la luz centelleante de unos reflectores iluminó la habitación.

–Están rodeados, salgan con las manos arriba, Maka y Soul –el chico de cabellos albinos se asomó por una orilla de la cortina.

–Es Sid sensei y no viene sólo –Soul notó a varios hombres vestidos con trajes de color negro.

Maka apretó los puños con fuerza, si era necesario enfrentarse a todo el mundo por salvar a y traer de vuelta a Chrona lo haría. Iba a estirar la mano derecha frente de su cuerpo para recibir a su arma cuando Mayte le detuvo por la orilla de su gabardina. Maka miró hacia abajo.

–Me preguntaste cómo podías confiar en mí ¿no? Déjame mostrártelo ahora.

Mayte se levantó quedando de frente a Maka, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros.

–Mi habilidad como arma es imitar lo que veo, ya sea por medio de mis ojos o por la percepción de la mente de mi Técnico. Yo los cubriré y ustedes saldrán por la ventana del sótano. Pero deben apresurarse, sin la sincronía de almas mi habilidad no dura más de un minuto.

–Un minuto es más que suficiente para nosotros, andando Soul –el chico guadaña tomó su forma de arma y también al mismo tiempo Mayte copió la apariencia de ambos.

Se separaron, Maka y Soul salieron escaleras abajo en tanto Mayte abrió la ventana de par en par para salir al tejado y tratar de escapar a través de ellos, logrando que todos comenzaran a seguirla.

Maka se escondió detrás del contenedor de basura del callejón cuando los hombres de traje negro pasaron por el tejado. Esperó un breve momento antes de salir de su escondite.

–Podrás engañar a todos ellos, pero yo conozco a Maka mejor que nadie – la rubia volteó sobresaltada–. ¡Maka chan!

Spirit se le echó al cuello restregando su mejilla con la de su hija.

–Papá… no, detente…

–Cierto, ahora no es tiempo de hacerle cariños a mi preciosa hija. Ven, sígueme, conozco un atajo que te sacará de la ciudad –Spirit la tomó de la mano para guiarla.

–¿Cómo es que conoce este camino? –preguntó Soul aun en su forma guadaña.

–Seguro que lo usaba para escaparse de mamá y serle infiel –dijo Maka con fastidio.

–¿Es que no puedes confiar en tu papá, Maka chan? –respondió Spirit con una áurea depresiva alrededor mientras se quedaba en cuclillas en un rincón.

Maka le miró con desconfianza.

O&o&o&o&

Mayte quedó acorralada, se recargó en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos.

–Maka y Soul, ya no tienen a donde ir –dijo Sid acercándose a donde 'ellos' estaban.

La chica que tenía frente de él sonrió.

–Lamento decirle que no es así, Sid sensei –el cuerpo de la chica de las coletas brilló, dejando ver que en realidad se trataba de…

–Mayte ¿dónde están los otros dos? ¡Regresen a la casa, de inmediato! –ordenó el zombie, luego se volteó para ver a la chica–. ¿Sabes lo que te puede esperar por haberles ayudado?

–Lo único que deseo es hablar con Shinigami sama. Él debe saber la verdad acerca de Chrona –dijo la chica.

–Shinigami sama ya no es más el responsable de este sector. Todo lo que quieras decirle a él, deberás decírmelo a mí –los hombres de trajes oscuros abrieron paso.

El dueño de la voz apartó la capucha de color púrpura que le cubría el rostro.

–Ro Shinigami –murmuró Mayte al reconocerle.

O&o&o&o&

Los diferentes cánticos ritualistas provocaban en Chrona un fuerte escalofrío. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes las grotescas sombras de las brujas que se encontraban en el santuario, rezando, quizá pronunciando maleficios o hasta plegarias a sus dioses oscuros y demoníacos.

Por instinto se asió de los hombros de la chica que la guiaba. Aun cuando no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar seguía sintiendo miedo. Al ir en compañía de Medusa sama podía sentir un poco, sólo un poco, de seguridad, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir pánico ¿Qué tal si Madame Demora quería cobrase en ella lo que Medusa le robó?

–Espera aquí, Chrona –le dijo la bruja que le guiaba–. Le avisaré a nuestra Señora que ya estás aquí.

–Iiii –chilló la pelivioleta asiéndose con más fuerza de la joven–. Y-yo n-no sé cómo lidiar con… con todo esto.

Chrona echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, justo para darse cuenta de que las brujas dejaban de hacer sus ritos para mirarla fijamente.

–No te pasará nada. Espera aquí. Y ustedes, denle la bienvenida a nuestra joven bruja –anunció la bruja de cabellos castaños.

Una risita por parte de las brujas que la miraban llenó el santuario. Chrona no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo.

La bruja que la llevó hasta ese lugar se marchó por un pasillo, llegando hasta una puerta de cobre adornada con un ojo en medio de una pirámide. Empujó ambas hojas y entró a una sala iluminada con dos antorchas, una a cada lado. En medio de la sala, en el suelo, estaba el mismo dibujo de la puerta y parada sobre el ojo se encontraba una persona con una capucha cubriéndole.

–Joma, joma, dabarasa –saludó la bruja.

–Joma, joma, dabarasa, Suna, bruja de las arenas –respondió la bruja de la capucha.

–Mabaa sama, he traído a Chrona, la bruja del tiempo, tal y como usted me lo pidió –la bruja de la capucha se volvió, Suna no se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

–¿En serio? No tienes idea de lo mucho que he estado esperando por este momento, Suna –Mabaa pareció reír contenta, cosa que le dio valor a la joven bruja alzar el rostro.

Suna notó un brillo en el único ojo de la Señora de las brujas. Entonces Mabaa se llevó la mano para cubrir la cuenca de su ojo perdido.

–Pronto, pronto recuperaré aquello que he perdido…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_O.O ¡Oh por dios! Por fin he dejado algunos cabos sueltos resueltos, como el de la habilidad de Mayte, el nombre de mi bruja y algunas otras cosillas n.n. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo de Mayte no era tanto un misterio porque Karin ya había mencionado algo respecto a sus habilidades en el capítulo en donde empiezan hacer las cartas._

_Por otra parte, sin embargo, aparecen otras dificultades y misterios en la historia XDDD._

_Quizá se hayan dado cuenta de que el título del capítulo no coincide con el anterior, bueno eso es porque cunado empecé a escribirlo estaba escuchando una canción de __**Westlife**__ llamada 'What about now', que vendría siendo algo así como: '¿Y ahora qué?' y pareció que precisamente eso es lo que todos, incluidos los personajes, se preguntan. Y como no se hace mucha mención respecto a las brujas pues es que la secuencia del título se reserva hasta el siguiente capítulo. Raro ¿no? _

_Gracias a __**Mikitsan, Nikolas Sur, Lady Anette, tomoyo0000001, toaneo07, JacquiWaki**__ y a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos. He aquí la respuesta a los reviews de quienes no tienen una cuenta en :_

_**Kittirasi:**__ XDDD ¡Qué horrible cosa que te han hecho! Pero bueno, ya estas de vuelta, aunque siento que haya sido para hacerte llorar u.u Aquí un capítulo ligero, aunque intenso pero traté de hacerlo con un toque cómico (adoro al tonto de Spirit). Gracias por leerme._

_**Scarleth Draven: **__¡Qué bueno que regresas y mejor aún con un review pa' mí! Pues sí, lo del lemon lo prometo para otro fiction, siguiendo la línea que mencionas. _

_Respecto a lo de Shinigami sama, claro que tienes razón. Pero creo que en una de las notas expliqué que en la serie se ve a varios al lado de él, en los capítulos donde explican la aparición del primer Kishin (del manga no me acuerdo ). Así dije que este ff esta más basado en la serie. Sobre lo de Karin, trabajamos en ello, aunque por su status habría que manejarlo bien._

_Lo del destino de Kid y tu duda… creo que me voy preparando mis maletas entonces XDDD (¿cómo que tienes __**un novio**__ que sabe hachear? ¿Pues cuántos tienes? Pásate uno, no seas egoísta. Yo aquí reponiéndome de que me acaban de abandonar jajajajaja). Ya en serio, no puedo decir más, sólo diré que hay más misterios que se revelarán en el siguiente capítulo ¿Alguna pista? Sí, lo hice al final del capítulo 14 (¿De qué parte de México eres? Digo, pa' ni pararme por ahí XDDD). Gracias por leer._

_**0White-Rose0:**__ O.O OMG! __Espero que hayas sobrevivido a tan traumante experiencia de leer todo lo que llevo de un solo tiro ¡Gracias por las porras y el honor! En cuanto a Black Star, si ha salido, de hecho fue idea suya que se hiciera el buzón del 14 de febrero. Aunque eso fue de los primeros capítulos. Pero hay una razón por la que no ha salido ya. No recuerdo en qué capítulo, Tsubaki hace mención de que está en casa de sus padres, en Japón ¿La razón? La chica camelia no lo dice pero al momento de explicar su paradero ella se sonroja. De todas formas tengo pensado hacer algo respecto a 'eso' n.n Es por eso que no lo había incluido tanto. _

_**Gua: **__¡Gracias por las porras! ¿Ya te leíste los capítulos del maga? ¡Kid se ve tan sexy después de recuperar la razón! Y Black Star 'es la neta patineta' XDDD._

_**Inugeminis2:**__ Yo… no tengo la menor idea de qué estaba escuchando cuando decidí hacer esto… ¡ah, sí! Ya lo recuerdo. Escuchaba el OST de God of War y de ahí se me vino la idea. Luego empezó a tomar más forma escuchando 'Whisper' de __**Evanescense**__ y me gustó lo que decía al final y por eso el ff se llama así Lo que hace la música en mi mente diabólica juajuar. _

_**ATSUKOUMIKOCHAN: **__O.O has sido la única persona que dijo que fue feliz con el capítulo 14, bueno supongo que te referías a que después de tanto tiempo publicaba, sí eso debe de ser XDDD ¡Gracias por leerme!_

_Y bueno, con esto termino de responder los comentarios de los dos anteriores que me habían quedado pendientes _

_¡El final se acerca yaaaaa! No pienso decir en cuántos porque finalmente yo misma no lo sé. Pero espero hacerlo con el año… después de eso… seguramente me daré un descanso sabático… lo necesito… mi alma y corazón lo necesita… ¡Nah! Al diablo con el dolor del alma._

_Matta au!_


	17. Chrona y las brujas segunda parte

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me encuentro muy contenta, quizá sea porque por fin tengo acceso a estaciones de radio totalmente en japonés, por lo que me encuentro inspirada para escribir esto y más n.n_

_He aquí la re-aparición del GRAN YO (YAHOO!) lo que dará paso a otra historia. Así que sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece, de lo contrario haría que publicaran semanalmente el manga XDD._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper **** Cap. 17 "Chrona y las brujas (segunda parte)".**

Los diferentes cánticos ritualistas provocaban en Chrona un fuerte escalofrío. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes las grotescas sombras de las brujas que se encontraban en el santuario, rezando, quizá pronunciando maleficios o hasta plegarias a sus dioses oscuros y demoníacos.

Por instinto se asió de los hombros de la chica que la guiaba. Aun cuando no era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar seguía sintiendo miedo. Al ir en compañía de Medusa sama podía sentir un poco, sólo un poco, de seguridad, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir pánico ¿Qué tal si Madame Demora quería cobrase en ella lo que Medusa le robó?

–Espera aquí, Chrona –le dijo la bruja que le guiaba–. Le avisaré a nuestra Señora que ya estás aquí.

–Iiii –chilló la pelivioleta asiéndose con más fuerza de la joven–. Y-yo n-no sé cómo lidiar con… con todo esto.

Chrona echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, justo para darse cuenta de que las brujas dejaban de hacer sus ritos para mirarla fijamente.

–No te pasará nada. Espera aquí. Y ustedes, denle la bienvenida a nuestra joven bruja –anunció la bruja de cabellos castaños.

Una risita por parte de las brujas que la miraban llenó el santuario. Chrona no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo.

La bruja que la llevó hasta ese lugar se marchó por un pasillo dejando atrás a una Chrona angustiada y llena de temores. La chica tomó su típica pose (la que daba la impresión de que quería evitar que cayera uno de sus brazos), bajando la mirada y comenzando a temblar.

Las brujas en tanto seguían mirándola, o más bien inspeccionándola atentamente. Algunas con curiosidad y otras con cierto recelo.

–¿Qué no es ella la hija de Medusa? –se oyó que alguien murmuraba.

–No sólo eso –respondió otra, –también he oído que es sobrina de la bruja paria.

–¿¡De Aracne? –dijeron varias en voz alta, al parecer se trataba de las más nuevas y jóvenes del grupo.

–Entonces seguro que Mabaa sama… –dijeron otras más, aquel comentario perturbó aun más a la pobre chica.

Pero entonces, lejos de cualquier suposición, Mabaa apareció acompañada de Suna, con una actitud muy amable.

–Mi querida niña –llamó la líder de las brujas.

Escucharle hablar hizo que Chrona temblara de pies a cabeza, tanto que ni siquiera se pudo mover un solo centímetro. En cambio, las demás de sus compañeras se apresuraron a recitar el saludo característico entre ellas al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaban en una reverencia.

–Vamos, no tengas miedo –habló Mabaa extrañamente amable. La bruja se le acercó poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y haciendo que se diera vuelta.

Chrona permaneció con el rostro inclinado, su mirada se enfocó al lado derecho primero y luego al lado izquierdo. La posición de sus brazos seguía igual, pero sentía que cada vez sus músculos se tensaban más. Aquello le hizo recordar la sensación que sintió al asistir por primera vez a Shibusen. Era la misma. Todo era igual, la manera en como la miraban, la forma en como la llamaban y la catalogaban. Su existencia seguía siendo odiada.

Entonces sintió que unos dedos largos y fríos le tocaban la barbilla y le alzaban el rostro. No le quedó más remedio que mirar de frente a Mabaa. Pero no pudo ser capaz de mirarle el rostro ya que éste era cubierto por la sombra que la capucha que llevaba puesta le brindaba. Chrona no supo si eso era bueno o malo. Quizás era mejor no tener que ver la furia pintada en la cara de la que, según decían, era la bruja más poderosa de todas. O quizás era malo porque no poder verle el rostro le brindaba un aire de misterio y, por tanto, de terror con el que Chrona no sabía cómo lidiar.

La mano fría de Mabaa subió a través del rostro de la pelivioleta para después acariciar los cabellos enmarañados de la misma.

–Ya te he dicho que no tengas miedo, pequeña –dijo la bruja con tono casi maternal, las demás brujas se miraron entre sí, sin poder comprender ni creer lo que estaban presenciando.

¿Es que Mabaa sama no había traído a la última descendiente de las Gorgon para cobrar en ella sus pecados?

–Aquí nada malo te pasará. Sé que tienes muchas razones para temer pero no hay por qué preocuparse. Tú eres la última de la generación de las Gorgon, una familia de brujas muy poderosas y también eres una de nuestras hermanas. ¿Y si no fuera aquí, dónde más podrías estar?

Mabaa estiró el brazo izquierdo, haciendo que Chrona siguiera el ademán y con ello se percatara de las características del lugar que la rodeaba. El lugar tenía un aire cavernoso (de hecho las paredes estaban labradas en la misma piedra), algunas antorchas incrustadas en las paredes permanecían encendidas, esparciendo en el aire el olor de la madera. Alguno que otro objeto que colgaba y adornaba el lugar, cosas como arillos con lo que parecían una especie de telaraña en medio de ellos y muchas plumas de diferentes colores. Estrellas de cinco picos rodeadas de círculos con símbolos que Chrona no acababa de comprender, pero que muchas veces había visto en casa, algunos de ellos incluso los recordaba con miedo ya que habían formado parte de los experimentos demoníacos a los que su madre la sometió.

La sangre negra.

Sus ojos se abrieron de más al recordar lo que durante mucho tiempo había corrido en sus venas, hasta aquella vez en que Ragnarot murió cuando ella trató de salvar a Maka. Luego parecía que todo rastro de esta desapreció gracias a una extraña, y por cierto con mal sabor, medicina que Stein le dio. Se asustó aun más ¿Mabaa quería utilizarla para repetir aquellos experimentos con la sangre negra? Instintivamente se separó de la bruja.

–Has crecido con muchos miedos –dijo Mabaa–. Medusa jamás te vio como a una hija, sino como a un conejillo de indias. Pero aquí soy como una madre para todas, por ello te ofrezco cobijo porque éste es el lugar a donde perteneces. Suna, llévala a la habitación que he preparado para ella.

–Como ordene, Mi Señora –la bruja de la arena hizo una reverencia para luego hacer una señal a Chrona para que la siguiera.

La pelivioleta no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, no sin poder evitar voltear hacia atrás una que otra vez mientras caminaba.

Caminaron a través del mismo pasillo por donde minutos antes Suna había desaparecido, pasaron de largo las grandes puertas de cobre con el ojo grabado y al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta pequeña, sin ninguna clase de ranuras ni ventanillas. Suna abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitir que Chrona entrara al cuarto.

La hija de Medusa dudó un momento antes de entrar a la habitación, para después recorrerlo con la mirada. No era muy distinto de la que tenía en Shibusen. La sensación de sentirse como una prisionera entre las suyas la llenó.

–Éste será el lugar en donde vivirás de ahora en adelante, Chrona. No hagas nada que provoque la ira de Mabaa sama y mantendrás su afecto. En cambio, has alguna estupidez como las que hicieron tu madre y tu tía y será tu fin ¿lo entendiste?

Chrona asintió en silencio. Suna tomó la manija de la puerta para marcharse ya, pero antes de salir le miró para decirle algo más.

–Y compórtate como lo que eres ¿o es que sólo aspiras a ser la subordinada de las demás brujas?

La puerta se cerró, dejando en Chrona la ya inseparable sensación de soledad y dolor. Chrona giró el cuerpo poco a poco y volvió a mirar el lúgubre lugar. Cierto rincón le llamó la atención, casi fascinándole al instante. Se encaminó para allá. Se trataba de la cama que estaba pegada a la pared. De inmediato tomó la almohada y se acurrucó en el ángulo que se formaba en una de las aristas del muro y la cama. Flexionó las rodillas y colocó la almohada sobre de ellas para después pasar los brazos alrededor de éstas.

Entonces una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

No, no existía diferencia entre ese lugar y Shibusen.

No la hay –murmuró contra la almohada, a punto de ahogarse en el llanto–. Ni aquí ni allá hay más Kid.

O&o&o&o&

Tsubaki entró a la casa, encaminándose para encontrar el interruptor que alumbraría la estancia. Había salido del hospital después de ver que el profesor Stein traía el antídoto para Kid. No, no se había quedado para ver lo demás ya que ella misma se encontraba cansada y hambrienta y antes de que Black Star se fuera le había prometido que se cuidaría lo más posible. Claro, esa había sido la condición para que el chico pudiera partir con tranquilidad aunque para la chica camelia lo ideal hubiera sido acompañarle, pero el chico del clan estrella no lo había querido tampoco.

_No, Tsubaki, tú tienes que cuidarte_, había dicho el chico y eso había significado el fin de la conversación.

–Pensé que cuando regresara te encontrarías aquí, esperando por el gran regreso de Black Star ¿y con qué me encuentro? –se escuchó una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

Tsubaki no necesito encender la luz para saber de quién se trataba. Dejó caer al suelo la bolsa de comida que había pasado a comprar en una de esas tiendas de autoservicio de veinticuatro horas y se echó a correr hacía la dirección de donde provenía el sonido de la voz.

–¡Black Star! –gritó con alegría, echándosele a los brazos– ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí!

Tsubaki le abrazó con fuerza y el chico de cabellos azules se percató de que su compañera temblaba y lloraba.

–¿Por qué estas llorando? Ya sé que la gente se llena de emoción al verme pero… –él la separó de su cuerpo para tratar de mirarla en medio de la oscuridad.

–Ha pasado algo terrible, Black Star –dijo aun con voz angustiada.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el chico estrella con molestia y preocupación.

Molestia porque al parecer la mente de Tsubaki era distraída de pensar solamente en él, y eso era inadmisible, y preocupación porque en verdad tenía que ser algo muy grave como para poner a Tsubaki en ese estado anímico.

–Se… se trata de Kid kun y Chrona chan –dijo en voz baja Tsubaki.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa con ese loco y con Chrona? ¿Se escaparon juntos o qué? –preguntó divertido, recibiendo como respuesta un 'no' mudo de parte de Tsubaki.

–Chrona… Chrona chan atacó a Kid kun y ahora él está en el hospital. Está muy grave, aunque parece ser que ya está estable.

–¿¡Cómo? –Black Star se levantó con un solo movimiento.

Tsubaki alzó el rostro, dándose cuenta de que la mirada del chico se había endurecido y que sus puños se mantenían apretados.

–¿C-cómo puede ser posible eso? –balbuceó el peliazul– Se suponía que iba a ser yo quien superaría a los dioses, y Chrona…

–No es el tiempo de pensar en eso, Black Star… –Tsubaki se quedó callada al notar que su compañero le miraba molesto, ella bajó la mirada, llevando las manos a su regazo.

»Al parecer Maka ayudó a Chrona a escapar y ahora también ella y Soul son buscados. También escuché que Ro Shinigami vendrá y…«

Tsubaki empezó a temblar de nuevo, entonces alzó la mirada.

–¡Todos nuestros amigos van a morir si no hacemos algo! –las palabras de la chica hicieron que Black Star reaccionara.

–Esos idiotas de Maka y Soul ¿no podían esperar a que regresara? –dijo el chico estrella cruzándose de brazos– Vaya, parece ser que tendré que salvarles el trasero y en cuanto a Kid, ya ajustaré cuentas después por ser tan idiota y dejarse vencer por alguien que no fuera yo.

El peliazul comenzó hacer calentamiento, flexionando una pierna al momento de estirar la otra. Tsubaki sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

–Black Star, yo también quiero ir contigo –dijo al momento de levantarse.

–Pero Tsubaki, tú…

–Yo sé que no dejarás que nada nos pase. Confío en ti.

Black Star sonrió mientras la miraba.

–Claro, después de todo ¿cómo podría ser el hombre que superará a los dioses si no soy capaz de proteger a los que amo? ¡Andando, Tsubaki!

–¡Sí!

O&o&o&o&

Spirit miró el horizonte, el lugar por donde Maka y Soul se habían marchado hacia ya un par de minutos.

–Cuídate, Maka –murmuró con seriedad, para después llevarse ambas manos a su roja cabellera y comenzar a ponerse histérico –¿Pero qué hice, Dios mío? ¡Dejé que ese degenerado se fuera solo con mi Maka chan! ¡Por Dios! ¡SOLOS! ¡Agh!

Soul estornudó, a lo que su Técnico volteó a verle extrañada.

–Y bueno, genio ¿cómo piensas encontrar a Chrona, si no tenemos ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar? –preguntó Soul, frotando su dedo índice en la nariz.

"Eso mismo quisiera yo saber", pensó Maka. "Si Mayte viniera con nosotros su resonancia de almas con su Técnico nos ayudaría a encontrarla, pero…"

–No sabes ¿verdad? –dijo irónico Soul.

–¡Oh! ¿Quieres callarte? A veces puedes ser un poco irritante ¿lo sabías?

–Y tú una cabeza dura que hace las cosas sin pensar –le respondió.

–¿Ah? Pues te recuerdo que hasta el momento me has seguido ¿así que quién es más cabeza dura? –Soul abrió la boca para replicarle algo pero no encontró nada convincente para hacerlo.

Molesto llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra. Comenzaron a caminar a través del desierto, hacia frío y el viento comenzaba a soplar ligeramente. Después de algunos minutos sin decir nada, el chico guadaña rompió el silencio.

–Lo hice porque… –Maka le miró expectante ¿Es que Soul iba a decir las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar? –Porque… tú sola no podrías cuidarte.

Maka le miró molesta o quizá desilusionada o tal vez eran ambas cosas.

–Eres un idiota –dijo la rubia, adelantándose en el camino.

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Es que eres tan tonto que no sabes lo que significa la palabra 'idiota'?

–No, no me refiero a eso. Sino a "eso" –Soul señaló a espaldas de Maka con el dedo índice para que la chica volteara.

Parecía como si una nube de polvo se acercara a donde ellos estaban.

–Soul –dijo simplemente Maka y el chico se transformó de inmediato en una guadaña.

La rubia tomó su posición de defensa, lista para enfrentarse a quien se estaba acercando. Una sombra pasó por encima de ellos, dejando una gran nube de polvo para luego detenerse detrás de ellos. Maka tosió y cerró los ojos.

–¡Yahoo! ¡Sí, aquí está su dios, su salvación!

–Black Star –canturreó Soul, retomando su apariencia humana.

–Hermano ¿es que pensabas irte sin el Gran Yo? –el chico estrella inicio con el habitual saludo entre ellos y Maka no supo si sentirse contenta o golpear al peliazul por el susto.

–Gracias por haber venido –dijo Maka, a lo que Tsubaki le sonrió. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron– ¡Es verdad! Ustedes tienen dotes ninja, con sus habilidades seremos capaces de encontrar el rastro de Chrona.

–¿Así que no tenían idea de cómo hallarla? –preguntó Tsubaki, a lo que su amiga se deprimió, saliéndole una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

–¡No se diga más! –gritó Black Star– Comencemos con la búsqueda.

O&o&o&o&

_Chrona… Chrona…_

La chica abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida en aquella posición incómoda y ahora la espalda le dolía y las piernas las tenía entumecidas. Con gran esfuerzo se enderezó, parpadeando un par de veces a fin de que pudiera ver bien. Había despertado repentinamente porque le pareció que alguien le llamaba.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, se trataba de Suna.

–Mabaa sama te llama –anunció, para luego mirarla de pies a cabeza–. Y por todos los demonios, cámbiate esas ropas.

Chrona se miró, aún llevaba puesto el vestido que las Thompson le habían regalado. Recordar aquello la entristeció.

–Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo –dijo, con la esperanza de que aquello le valiera para no tener que quitárselo.

–No puedo creerlo. Habrá que enseñarte desde lo más básico –Suna chasqueó los dedos y la ropa de Chrona cambió, ahora lucía como Medusa, incluyendo el gorro con los ojos de serpiente–. Andando, Mabaa sama tiene mucha prisa por verte.

Chrona salió del cuarto, sintiendo el frescor matutino. Al parecer se había quedado dormida durante toda la noche. Caminaron por el mismo pasillo que lo hicieron el día anterior, pero esta vez entraron a una habitación diferente, una que era circular y que no tenía techo, en su lugar había una reja. Los rayos del sol entraban por ahí.

–Querida. Ven, acércate –invitó Mabaa dulcemente.

La pelivioleta se detuvo. Por muy tonta que quizá pudiera ser, hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de que la amabilidad de la bruja debía tener alguna razón oculta. Pero como siempre, la chica no pudo resistirse a hacer lo que se le pedía. Así, obedeció.

–Es importante que aprendas a manejar tus poderes. Suna me ha dicho que eres capaz de invocar dos familiares en forma de serpiente.

–S-sí –balbuceó Chrona.

–¡Que bien! Cada bruja tiene una especialidad y un familiar que siempre la acompañará. Tú por ejemplo, serás llamada La Bruja del Tiempo.

–¿Bru-bruja del Tiempo? –replicó, recordando la vez en que Suna llegara a Shibusen e interrumpiera el examen.

"Así que… no fue mi imaginación", pensó Chrona.

–Mi querida niña, tú serás grande entre nosotras. Sin embargo, recuerda siempre quién es la persona que te ha dado la oportunidad de estar aquí.

Chrona bajó la mirada. Así que sí existía una razón para haberla traído ahí. Pero ¿qué clase de cosas podía desear de ella una bruja tan poderosa como lo era Mabaa?

O&o&o&o&

Mayte había sido llevada a los separos.

A ratos se levantaba de la silla y caminaba de un lugar a otro y a ratos volvía a sentarse ya fuera en la misma silla o en el suelo. Sabía que Maka y Soul habían logrado escapar ya que de lo contrario ya estarían en el mismo lugar.

Aún así no podía menos que sentirse preocupada ¿Qué era lo que pasaría en Shibusen ahora que Ro Shinigami había llegado?

Mayte se levantó de inmediato al escuchar que la puerta se abría, se trataba de Sid sensei.

–Te he traído un poco de café –anunció, dejando un vaso desechable sobre la mesa.

–¿Dónde está Shinigami sama? –preguntó sin hacer caso a lo que se le había llevado.

–Ya debes saber que en estos momentos Ro shinigami está a cargo de toda la situación –respondió con seriedad.

–¿Y qué ha dicho Shinigami sama de todo eso? –Sid suspiró.

–Nunca fui de la clase de hombre que anduviera diciendo cosas que se suponen son confidenciales, pero…

Sid se acercó de nuevo a la puerta, observó los pasillos, no había nadie cerca, luego empezó a hablar.

–Shinigami sama ha sido relegado de sus funciones y puesto en custodia en una habitación especial. En tanto, Ro ha tomado posesión del Death Room. Se han dado órdenes específicas de que se traigan a Maka, a Soul y a Spirit vivos o muertos.

Mayte frunció el ceño. Entonces comprendió que nadie la escucharía y mucho menos le creería.

–¿Por qué les ayudaste? ¿También crees en la inocencia de Chrona? –preguntó Sid, tratando de entender la situación.

–Chrona estaba descontrolada por culpa de nosotras –Mayte alzó la mirada. Bien, si alguien estaba dispuesto a escuchar, entonces quizá podía existir alguna esperanza.

–¿Qué dices? –Sid se mostró interesado en escuchar lo que la chica tenía que explicar.

O&o&o&o&

Las hermanas Thompson se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra justo en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Desde ese ángulo eran capaces de ver el costado derecho de Kid sobre la cama.

–Oye, oneechan –el llamado por parte de Patty captó la atención de la mayor, haciendo que volteara a verle de inmediato –¿Qué crees que en realidad haya pasado con Chrona chan?

Liz guardó silencio por un momento, luego enfocó su vista en su _Meister, _para después suspirar.

–No lo sé –dijo finalmente–. Pero sea lo que haya pasado, quiero seguir creyendo en ella ¿no, Patty?

La menor de las hermanas asintió con un monosílabo y un asentimiento de cabeza. Afuera, Stein escuchaba la pequeña conversación, para después decidirse a entrar a la habitación. Las hermanas se levantaron de inmediato al verle y se acercaron, aunque permanecieron a una distancia prudente a fin de no estorbar. El doctor hizo un chequeo del ritmo cardiaco y el pulso. Luego sacó su lámpara de bolsillo y observó las pupilas de Kid. Tras todo el examen, anotó la información y la hora en el expediente que se guardaba en la cabecera de la cama.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Liz.

–De hecho no –dijo Stein con seriedad–. Pero a pesar de que el antídoto ha comenzado a funcionar, y eso lo sé porque la fiebre ha disminuido, no hay signos de que vaya a despertar pronto.

–¿Y a qué cree que se deba eso? –Liz pareció asustarse por las noticias.

Stein miró al chico muerte, tentado a sacar un cigarrillo para fumar (pero hacerlo iba en contra de las regalas de los hospitales) entonces cerró los ojos al tiempo en que hacia un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

–No lo sé, es como si… –respondió Stein, quedándose callado en medio de la oración.

"Su alma… no puedo ser capaz de percibirla. Es como si no tuviera una", pensó luego.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Liz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Ah, supongo que Kid kun sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo para descansar. Mañana por la mañana volveré.

–Pero usted dijo que estaría viniendo cada hora –señaló Patty.

–Pero lo haría sólo hasta que pasara el peligro –respondió Stein.

–Entonces ¿eso quiere decir… ? –Stein asintió con un gesto.

Las hermanas brincaron de alegría, llorando, para después abrazarse al tiempo en que dejaban al aire una pierna flexionada. El profesor salió de la habitación. Por lo que se daba cuenta muchas personas en Shibusen seguían confiando en Chrona a pesar de todo. Si quería encontrar una respuesta al por qué de ello, tenía que buscarla y comprenderla y para eso era necesario hallar a su _sempai. _Así que no le quedaba de otra que irle a buscar al único lugar donde podía estar: El bar Chupacabras.

O&o&o&o&

BJ había sido llamado al Death Room, aunque a decir verdad tras lo sucedido con Shinigami sama se preguntaba si acaso era todavía correcto llamarlo de esa forma. Entró con cautela, notando de inmediato a una persona de pie al fondo del salón vestida con una capa color púrpura.

–Ro Shinigami ¿deseaba verme? –preguntó el hombre.

–Así es –respondió al momento en que se daba media vuelta a fin de verle de frente, luego le hizo un gesto para invitarlo a sentarse a la mesa. Sobre de esta había dos tazas de café aromático. BJ aspiró y reconoció el aroma de su café predilecto.

–Es un regalo para ti, BJ. Sé lo mucho que te gusta. Siéntate, por favor.

BJ obedeció sin rechistar, contento de poder saborear de nueva cuenta su café predilecto. Tomó la taza, dispuesto a disfrutar del primer trago cuando algo pareció preocuparle o incluso molestarle.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, Ro Shinigami? –preguntó al tiempo en que dejaba, muy a su pesar, la taza sobre la mesa.

El dios de la muerte parecía esperar aquella pregunta pues sin rodeos le pidió lo que deseaba.

–Hay rumores de que Death ha guardado y coleccionado varios de los objetos de Eibon aquí, en Shibusen y creo que tú eres la persona adecuada para decirme en dónde pudieran estar.

"Así que era verdad", pensó BJ. Después de todo nadie da algo sin querer otra cosa a cambio. Pero ¿qué es lo que él haría? Después de todo Ro Shinigami era el dios más importante y Shinigami sama había sido recluido, hasta donde sabía. Por lo tanto ¿qué hacer?

BJ, pensativo, miró su taza de café.

O&o&o&o&

Lorena observó lo que sostenía en la mano derecha. Se trataba de una pequeña daga de cristal transparente, un hilo grueso de oro ascendía envolvente y en espiral desde la base hasta la parte de arriba. Recordó que había sido la bruja que andaba tras de Chrona quien se lo había entregado.

–_A Chrona me ayudarás a __sacar y a cambio yo te diré la forma de que el hijo del shinigami desaparezca para siempre._

_Los ojos de Lorena se habían abierto en un reflejo de sorpresa y aunque sus labios se entreabrieron, de ellos no salió ninguna expresión. Si Kid desaparecía entonces era seguro que Karin buscaría consuelo y ella estaría ahí para brindárselo._

–_¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer? –preguntó Lorena a lo que la bruja sonrió._

–_Sólo tienes que señalarme el camino para llegar a donde está Chrona sin que nadie me vea y yo te daré esto –la bruja sacó de entre sus ropas una daga de color blanca con hilos de oro._

–_¿Eso es un..? _

–_Así es. Se trata de un artefacto mágico. Si el corazón de un shinigami es atravesado por esta daga especial, ellos morirán sin duda alguna. Pero como es obvio, para una de las nuestras es casi imposible acercarse a ellos. En cambio contigo…_

_La bruja de la arena hizo una pausa, observando con detenimiento la reacción por parte de Lorena. La pelirroja le miró, para luego mirar la daga. Lorena dudó por un instante, pero finalmente tomó la daga._

–_Te llevaré a donde está Chrona –dijo decidida._

Lorena escuchó la voz de Liz, así que se escondió de inmediato detrás de la pared del pasillo.

–Patty, voy por un café y un jugo para ti. Necesitamos estar despiertas para cuando Kid se recupere –dijo contenta Liz para después marcharse por el otro pasillo.

Lorena esperó un poco más y luego se asomó. El pasillo estaba completamente solo. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Apretó la mano que sostenía la daga y entró con cuidado a la habitación de Kid. Patty se había quedado dormida en una de las sillas que estaban al fondo y ni siquiera le escuchó entrar, parecía que el cansancio le había ganado la batalla.

La compañera de Karin entonces miró a Kid, sus signos vitales parecían estar ya estabilizados. Volvió apretar la daga. No, no podía permitir que Kid despertara y luego se casara con la mujer que ella amaba. Sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte, pero sin ninguna clase de miedo se acercó a la cama. Alzó la daga, que pareció brillar un poco.

Patty abrió los ojos perezosamente.

–¡Kid! –gritó antes de que la habitación entera se llenara con una luz blanca…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Muajajaja! Lo volví hacer XDDD_

_Creo que con esto podrán dejar de odiar un poquito a Karin n.n_

_¡Dios! Estoy conmocionada, tanto que no sé que más poner en mis notas jejeje Sólo decir que escuchar el OST de __**'El Señor de los Anillos. El retorno del rey' **__es el causante de todo este capítulo ¡Definitivamente, qué buena inspiración!_

_Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review y también aquellos que leen en el anonimato. __**Mikitsan, Nikolas Sur, JacquiWaki, toaneo07,**_

_**Kittirasi: **__Gracias por darte el tiempo a pesar de la escuela. Pues ya vez que tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hizo jajaja. ¡Suerte con los exámenes y feliz vacaciones!_

_**Lady Anette:**__ XDDD ¡No, no te mueras! Al menos hasta que termine de escribir esto jajajaja. Ya en serio, sobre lo de que Maka y Soul son novios, pues ya se había dado a sobrentender aunque realmente nunca lo dije tal cual. Pero no te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para escribir con lujo de detalle n.n Ya me leí tu actualización, ¡que buena que está! Y por cierto: CONTI! XDDD_

_**0White-Rose0:**____Gracias por seguir aquí. Jeje, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que tengo otros planes para el destino de Kid, planes que ayudaran a Chrona ¡no digo más, tendrán que esperar para leerlo! Y ya vez que sí te hice caso, la Gran Estrella hizo su aparición en este capítulo ¿qué te pareció? XDDD me encantan tus comentarios y tus sentimientos retenidos n.n_

_¿Qué pasará con Kid? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad desea Mabaa de Chrona, la bruja del tiempo? ¿Podrán encontrarlas Maka y los demás? ¿Qué es lo que desea Ro shinigami en realidad? Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos (Pocas cosas resu__eltas y muchas más interrogantes XDD Seh, esa soy yo)._

_Matta au!_


	18. Reencuentro

_Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, al menos no por el momento… ¡Esperen! Sí tengo algo que decir _

_Ya empecé a escribir el ff anexo a éste que relata los detalles con relación a la ausencia de Black Star. Llevará el título __**"My Star"**__, me está costando un poco de trabajo debido a que no estoy muy familiarizada con esta pareja. _

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, de lo contrario Gregory House y Stein serían muy buenos amigos XDDD. Más bien es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 18**** "Reencuentro." **

Lorena escuchó la voz de Liz, así que se escondió de inmediato detrás de la pared del pasillo.

–Patty, voy por un café y un jugo para ti. Necesitamos estar despiertas para cuando Kid se recupere –dijo contenta Liz para después marcharse por el otro pasillo.

Lorena esperó un poco más y luego se asomó. El lugar estaba completamente solo. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Apretó la mano que sostenía la daga y entró con cuidado a la habitación de Kid. Patty se había quedado dormida en una de las sillas que estaban al fondo y ni siquiera le escuchó entrar, parecía que el cansancio le había ganado la batalla.

La compañera de Karin entonces miró a Kid, sus signos vitales parecían estar ya estabilizados. Volvió apretar la daga. No, no podía permitir que Kid despertara y luego se casara con la mujer que ella amaba. Sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte, pero sin ninguna clase de miedo se acercó a la cama. Alzó la daga, que pareció brillar un poco.

Patty abrió los ojos perezosamente.

–¡Kid! –gritó antes de que la habitación entera se llenara con una luz blanca.

En tanto, Liz buscaba en la máquina expendedora la bebida favorita de su hermana, entonces le pareció escuchar el grito de la misma. Un resplandor iluminó todo el pasillo, giró medio cuerpo y sus ojos se dilataron por lo que veía.

–Kid… –dijo antes de que la luz la cubriera. Luego un vaso desechable cayó al suelo y al momento en que el café se esparció por el suelo, Liz, en forma de arma, se mojó.

O&o&o&o&

Sid escuchó atentamente el relato por parte de Mayte.

–No sé cómo tomar lo que acabas de contarme. Los motivos que Karin pueda tener se resumen al hecho de que al parecer su madre fue asesinada por una bruja, al igual que la de Kid. Y aunque es cierto que Chrona gozó de la confianza de Shinigami sama, ahora ella ha vuelto a traicionar a Shibusen.

–Ella no lo ha hecho porque quisiera ¿es que usted también se va a poner del lado de Karin? –respondió molesta la chica.

–Nunca fui de la clase de hombres que se dejaban llevar por las meras apariencias. Pero debes comprender que la situación es muy grave. Demostrar la veracidad de las cosas que dices y sobre todo la inocencia de Chrona será una cosa muy difícil sino es que imposible.

–Lo sé –murmuró cabizbaja–. Aún así yo quiero ayudarla, sin importar nada más.

Sid le miró fijamente, reflexionando. Pensó que Shinigami sama nunca había ordenado que cazaran a Chrona, pero quizás eso había sido a causa de que para él lo más importante era salvar a su hijo. Pero… ¿qué padre no reacciona cuando ve que su hijo es objeto de alguna injusticia? Pero la verdad era que Shinigami sama nunca acusó o dictaminó algún juicio en su contra. ¿Quizás era eso prueba de que aún bajo esas circunstancias seguía creyendo en la inocencia de Chrona?

Sid se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de tomar una decisión muy crucial.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó de pronto el profesor zombie, volteando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

–Una onda de magia, aunque ha desaparecido casi al instante –le respondió Mayte.

Sid se levantó, quedándose de pie, inmóvil. La chica le miró expectante.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer ¡Entierro prematuro! –la técnica del piel azul abrió un boquete en el suelo y Mayte fue tragada por el mismo, no sin antes gritar.

Sid miró el lugar por donde la chica había desaparecido, pensando que tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Buena suerte –murmuró antes de salir e ir a investigar lo sucedido.

O&o&o&o&

Stein empujó la puerta y el aire pesado con olor a tabaco le pegó de inmediato. Las risas de las chicas llenaban el lugar y antes de que terminara de encender su cigarrillo sintió que unas manos comenzaban a resbalar por sus hombros.

–¿Quieres un poco de diversión? –le preguntó una voz sensual.

–¿Diversión? –Respondió soltando el humo contenido el cual salió con forma de una calaverita con una cicatriz en la parte izquierda del rostro–. Para mí diversión es sinónimo de disección ¿te dejarás hacer una?

–¿C-cómo? –la mujer se puso nerviosa y más al notar la sonrisa sádica del hombre.

–Bueno, si no quieres, hay algo más en lo que puedes ayudarme…

Una cabellera roja se contoneaba de un lado a otro.

–¡Ay, pobre Spirit san! –le decía una chica de cabellos dorados, abrazándolo para consolarlo.

–Así es, y ahora no sé qué será de mi Maka chan al lado de ese pervertido pelos blancos ¡hic! Y-y tampoco sé cómo lidiar con el hecho de que mi ex esposa vendrá, ¡ay, ya se me pegaron las frases de Chrona!

–Pues si no quieres que te vea, yo puedo hacer algo al respecto, sempai –Spirit alzó el rostro y fue cuando se percató de que el que le abrazaba ahora era Stein.

Al principio se limitó a verle, luego sintió un poco de alegría por verle, pero de inmediato se asustó al imaginarse lo que ese _'hacer al respecto'_ podría significar para él.

–¡Noooo! ¡Más experimentos con mi cuerpo no por favoooooor! –las lagrimas desbordantes del pelirrojo mojaron la capucha de Stein.

–Deja de llorar de esa forma, sempai. Te recuerdo que en estos momentos eres una persona buscada por Shibusen –la mirada de Spirit se endureció.

–¿Haz venido entonces por eso? –preguntó serio.

–Sólo quiero encontrar respuestas –contestó simple el doctor –Andando, tenemos cosas que hacer.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué cosas? –Spirit miró hacia arriba ya que en algún momento el que fue su Técnico se había levantado de su asiento.

–¿Dejarás que Maka y los otros se enfrenten a las brujas sin ninguna clase de ayuda?

–Ya veo, a eso te referías con que harías algo para que no viera a Kami san, ¡gracias, Stein!

–Sí, claro. Aunque quizás en el camino aproveche para hacer algunos cambios en tu cuerpo –dijo tranquilamente, sin que Spirit le escuchara–. Vamonos ya.

O&o&o&o&

El cuerpo de Chrona chocó contra la pared, para luego caer al suelo inconscientemente.

–Es más débil de lo que pensé –dijo Suna, en tanto Mabaa miraba a la pelivioleta sin decir nada–. Creo que será mejor que me la lleve.

La chica de cabellos castaños se acercó a Chrona para después cargarla hasta la que era su habitación. El entrenamiento por parte de la señora de las brujas para que la hija de Medusa aprendiera a usar sus dones había comenzado apenas y, al parecer, estos no tenían muchos frutos.

Suna dejó el cuerpo de Chrona en el suelo nada más abrir la puerta de su cuarto. La miró sin ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro y finalmente se marchó, ya regresaría por ella cuando despertara.

_Chrona… Chrona…_

Alguien la llamaba, como cuando sus poderes de bruja estaban a punto de despertar.

_Chrona… Chrona…_

–¿Qu-quién me llama? –preguntó en un murmullo la susodicha.

_Despierta, Chrona. Abre tus ojos._

Ella apretó los ojos antes de poder abrirlos poco a poco, las palmas de sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo, que se sentía caliente y lentamente se incorporó. El aroma del lugar le llenó los pulmones. Chrona volteó a todas partes, tratando de saber en dónde se encontraba. Ese aroma era igual al de…

–Kid… –dijo triste y cabizbaja.

Entonces, en ese momento, sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro derecho. Primero la sorpresa, luego el miedo, se apoderaron de ella, sin permitirse voltear hacia atrás.

–Chrona –escuchó, sus ojos se dilataron de inmediato y sus labios (en realidad su cuerpo entero) comenzaron a temblar.

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio, que a ella le parecieron como toda una eternidad.

–Por favor, mírame –dijo suavemente la voz, y Chrona comenzó a derramar lágrimas, llevándose ambas manos al rostro con el fin de ocultarlo.

Sintió que unas manos le hacían volverse, y aunque ella se resistió en un principio, finalmente accedió.

–¡Kid! –lloriqueó, abrazándose al cuerpo del chico.

Kid recargó la mejilla en el cabello rosado de la chica y así, en silencio y abrazados, permanecieron un par de minutos.

–Vamos, deja de llorar, Chrona –dijo suavemente el joven shinigami, separándose un poco, a la vez que la tomaba de los brazos.

–Tú… yo… estabas… herido –la chica trató de articular una frase entendible, pero el llanto se lo impedía.

–¿Duele, Chrona? –preguntó Kid tratando de ver su rostro.

Ante la pregunta, los ojos de ella se dilataron. La respuesta era más que obvia.

–Yo fui quien te lastimó y…

–No, no me refería a eso –le interrumpió–. Más bien a lo que Karin te hizo.

–¿C-cómo?

–He visto todo a través de tu alma. Tus recuerdos y tus sentimientos –le explicó.

Chrona volvió a apartar la mirada hacia al suelo, al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojo.

–Si en verdad quieres que el dolor se acabe, entonces fortalece tu alma –dijo Kid.

La mirada de Chrona volvió a enfocarse en el rostro de su amigo. Esas habían sido las mismas palabras que él le dijo cuando se enfrentaron en el barco fantasma. La pelirosa se quedó en silencio, entonces Kid se separó de la chica, mirando a lo lejos. Fue entonces que ella se percató de que el lugar entero era de color blanco. No, no existía nada más ahí que ellos dos.

–¿E-en dónde estamos? –preguntó Chrona.

–Dentro de tu propia alma –le respondió el chico muerte–. Es raro, una vez Maka me contó que cuando ella pudo entrar a tu alma, estabas en una playa. Ahora ya no hay nada.

Chrona volvió a bajar el rostro, lágrimas nuevas volvieron a caer en silencio.

–Llorando no arreglarás nada. Ahora no es el momento para hacerlo, si dejas que la tristeza y el dolor acabe con tu alma, entonces Mabaa se aprovechará de ello.

–¿Mabaa? –preguntó Chrona, sujetándose el brazo como siempre solía hacerlo.

–Ella quiere tu poder. Tienes el don de manejar el tiempo y Mabaa lo usará para recuperar su 'ojo demoníaco'.

–P-pero apenas si soy capaz de detener el tiempo por unos cuantos segundos ¿Lo recuerdas, en el examen, cuando Suna te atacó?

–Por eso es que ella te está guiando, Chrona, para usarte y recuperar lo que ha perdido ¿es qué no te has dado cuenta?

La pelivioleta volvió a bajar la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–No pienses que ya no hay nada que hacer ¡No te des por vencida! Lucha por proteger lo que quieres.

Chrona apretó los ojos, sus labios temblaron.

–Lucha por ti, por lo que amas –agregó Kid.

–Lo que más amo… –murmuró Chrona, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

–No estás sola. Regresa a Death City y lo comproborás –Kid le puso la mano en la mejilla–. Liz y Patty estarán listas para esperarte.

–K-kid… yo…

–Regresa, has lo que te digo –la imagen del chico comenzó a desvanecerse y su voz a convertirse en un mero murmullo en el viento–. Regresa… Chrona…

_Chrona…_

Los ojos de la pelivioleta se abrieron de inmediato y de igual modo se levantó del suelo. Miró por todos lados, no había duda, seguía en su misma habitación al lado de las brujas ¿Había sido entonces un sueño? Entonces algo parecido a una pequeña luciérnaga de luz pasó a un lado de ella, hasta desaparecer en el tatuaje de Kaan.

Entonces supo que debía regresar a Death City, pero ¿cómo lo lograría?

O&o&o&o&

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –algunos miembros de Shibusen entraron a la habitación de Kid. No había nada.

Uno de los individuos pateó algo y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando Sid le agarró la mano para detenerlo.

–Yo que tú no haría eso –dijo Sid.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –le dijo el hombre.

–Es un artefacto mágico muy poderoso, si lo llegaras a tocar te consumiría poco a poco –explicó Sid, ante el miedo de los presentes.

–¡Kid! –esa fue Karin –¿Qué ha pasado con Kid? –preguntó asustada.

–Eso mismo quisiéramos saber. Su cuerpo ha desaparecido –Sid revisó con la mirada la habitación, encontrando a Patty convertida en arma, encima de uno de los sillones.

–Esa es… –dijo Nygus.

–Ve a buscar a la hermana mayor –dijo su Técnico.

Pero eso no fue necesario ya que en ese momento Asuza, y detrás de ella Marie, entraron al cuarto. Sid identificó de inmediato el arma que llevaba entre sus manos. Se trataba de Liz.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó la morena.

–Al parecer alguien atacó a Kid y las hermanas Thompson han tomado su forma en armas –explicó Sid.

–¿Dónde está Stein? –preguntó Karin, mirando a los presentes.

–Eso mismo quisiera yo saber –dijo Asuza, imaginándose su paradero.

–También se encontró eso –señaló Sid la daga de cristal, que permanecía aún en el suelo.

–Es un artefacto mágico. Sólo una bruja es capaz de usarlo –dijo Karin apretando los puños agregó–: Ustedes, busquen por todas partes a esa maldita de Chrona.

–¿Chrona? ¿Por qué ella? –preguntó Nygus.

Pero Karin no respondió, para la joven shinigami ella era la única culpable y no descansaría hasta a eliminarla…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora: _

_¡La aparición de Kid! Aunque la incógnita de si está muerto o no sigue jajajaja. ¿A qué le apuestan, neh?_

_Nuevas interrogantes, nada que pinte a que esto se arregle y yo que pensaba y quería que se terminara con el año… pero supongo que no va a ser posible u.u_

_Quiero decirles que ésta y su anexo (__**My Star**__) serán mis últimas historias __**como Elsa Ágabo**__. Una nueva etapa de mi vida comienza y quiero hacer un nuevo giro y representarlo como es debido. No, mi personaje de Elsa no muere ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se toma un nuevo camino. Así que ya saben n.n_

_¡Ahora a algo más lindo, los reviews!_

_**Chrome:**__ Pues ya vez que sigo sin soltar lo de Kid ¿Alguna interpretación? También parece ser que Chrona va a reaccionar pronto n.n ¡Gracias por las porras!_

_**0Whithe-Rose0:**__ ¡Más de Ore-Sama para el próximo capítulo! Y bueno, como ya habrás leído, en __**My Star**__ podrás leer más de él, aunque el primer capítulo no se enfoca exactamente en el chico estrella (temiendo que B*S le eche bronca por ello ). En cuanto a Karin, tienes razón y en cuanto a Lorena… jajaja tienes razón. Y Mayte, creo que a muchos les ha gustado este personaje, nunca me lo imaginé (quizás Elsa debería aprender algo de ella ). Lo de Kid… después de leer el capi ¿alguna interpretación? Y sobre la declaración de Soul, al final de la historia, lo prometo n.n_

_También les doy las gracias a: __**Nikolas Sur, Lady Anette, Mikitsan, JacquiWaki **__(de quien me encantan sus MINI COMENTARIO-FANFIC XDDD ¡Eres un amor!)__**, toaneo07.**_

_Y bueno, eso es todo. ¡Que se la pasen bien! Y ¡dejen review o seré yo ahora quien los amenace! ¬¬_

_Matta au! (Me voy corriendo a ver __**Full Metal Alchemist, hermandad**__ para tener tiempo de ver __**Bleach**__ el fin de semana XDDD). _


	19. Vísperas de la tormenta

_Waaaaw! Me encuentro demasiado prendida como para escribir un ff oscuro como lo es éste. Es que, es que, es que… ¡Mi amor por Vegeta es desbordante y más después de leer unos buenos ff de él XDDD! De hecho me la he pasado escuchando mis discos de este fandom, lo que me ha llevado a tener en mente muchas cosillas n.n_

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Dragon Ball ni Soul Eater me pertenecen (para mi profunda desgracia) u.u_

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper cap. 19 "Vísperas de la tormenta."**

Mayte trataba de encontrar una forma de salir de los subterráneos de Shibusen. Si en verdad Sid hubiera querido ayudarla, lo mejor hubiese sido que la dejara en otro lugar (cuando menos).

La chica suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se concentró para tomar otra apariencia menos llamativa. Luego caminó sin despreocupación pero a la vez caminando con prisa por los pasillos y quien menos deseó encontrarse apareció de pronto frente a ella.

–¡R-ro Shinigami! –murmuró con algo de espanto.

El dios venía acompañado de BJ, quien lucía una cara de preocupación que se le notaba a leguas. Mayte dio un respingo cuando notó que el dios parecía mirarla, y fue el otro hombre quien le sonrió por un instante e hizo un ademán a modo de saludo. Mayte correspondió, no recibiendo nada más que eso de parte de ellos.

Una vez que se alejó más se permitió voltear un poco. Por una extraña razón, le pareció sentir una débil señal de magia del lugar de donde aparentemente se dirigían.

–Chrona… –murmuró la castaña enmarcando las cejas y retomó su camino con mayor prisa.

Donde quiera que estuviera, esperaba que resistiera a todo hasta que ella llegara.

Justo a tiempo de salir de los muros de Shibusen su técnica se deshizo, retomando su apariencia normal. Todos los miembros relacionados a la escuela parecían demasiado tensos. "Y no es para menos", pensó la chica.

Antes de salir de lleno a las calles, tuvo que esconderse por un instante (su técnica no podría volverla a emplear sino hasta pasados unos cinco minutos). Se trataba de una pareja de chicos que deambulaban por ahí. Sin embargo, lo que cotilleaban fue algo que dejó sin habla al arma.

–¿Escúchaste? –dijo la chica a su compañero.

–¿Respecto a lo de Kid kun? –le respondió el chico.

–Dicen que la bruja Chrona regresó para matarlo.

–Pero eso no puede ser, ella escapó con ayuda de Maka ¿Cómo es que dicen que fue ella?

–No lo sé. Lo único que se sabe ahora es que el cuerpo de Kid ha muerto.

Mayte se llevó una mano a los labios a fin de reprimir un grito de espanto ¿Qué Chrona había regresado para matar a Kid? ¡Imposible! Ella como su arma hubiera sido capaz de sentir su presencia, así que sabía por seguridad que la chica no se encontraba en la ciudad. Pero ¿qué era eso de que Kid estaba…?

Cuando se volvió a asomar, los chicos ya se habían ido. Así que se decidió a salir de su escondite. Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas pero cuidándose de no ser vista por nadie. De esa forma logró llegar hasta lo que se trataba de la puerta principal de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó pensó que tendría que volver a ingeniárselas para poder salir pero se sorprendió muchísimo de ver que los hombres que cuidaban la entrada estaban todos regados por el suelo, de forma inconsciente.

–Pero que… –se dijo sin poder comprender.

–Supongo que Sid te ha ayudado a salir ¿cierto? –escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Mayte se volvió un poco asustada, pero al instante se relajó al reconocer a Stein que llevaba a Spirit entre sus manos.

–Y supongo que ustedes también irán a ayudar a Chrona ¿cierto? –les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pues… –Stein recargó a Spirit en la pared con el fin de poder sacar un cigarrillo, que buena falta le hacía.

–¡Iré a salvar a mi Maka chan de las manos de ese degenerado! –anunció el preocupado padre asomando la mitad de su cuerpo.

–Ya que vienes de Shibusen, quizá puedas decirnos qué fue lo que pasó. Pude sentir una ola de magia –Stein soltó el humo de su cigarro.

Mayte bajó la cabeza.

–Dicen… dicen que Chrona regresó y… Kid san está… muerto.

Los ojos de los dos adultos se abrieron de más en señal de la impresión.

–¿Qué diablos dices? –preguntó Stein tirando el cigarro.

–Lo escuché de alumnos de Shibusen.

El científico enfocó su mirada hacia el edificio más grande de la ciudad. Algo que escapaba de todo su entendimiento estaba sucediendo, pero aunque no lo comprendía sabía que debían regresar.

–Sempai, lo siento. Pero creo que Maka deberá aprender a defenderse de las perversiones de Soul –dijo serio, tomándolo de vuelta entre sus manos.

–¿Regresaremos? –preguntó preocupado, y no era tanto por lo que había dicho su antiguo Técnico.

–Desde hace mucho que tengo un mal presentimiento.

–Yo también –secundó Mayte–. Sid sensei me explicó que Shinigami sama había sido confinado a una habitación por Ro Shinigami ý en uno de los pasillos me lo topé en compañía de BJ san. Además pude sentir una débil magia en dirección a donde ellos se dirigían.

–¿Te topaste con Ro Shinigami? –preguntó extrañado Stein. La chica asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–¿Y aún así te dejó ir? –cuestionó Spirit.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Ro Shinigami pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de quién era ella en realidad debido a su alma y aún así…

–Es obvio que Ro Shinigami ha venido a la ciudad por los artículos de Eibon –dijeron Stien y Spirit al mismo tiempo.

–¿Eibon? ¿El brujo más poderoso del que se ha escuchado hablar? –dijo Mayte, mirándolos sin comprender.

–Es una larga historia, ahora no es el tiempo de explicaciones –dijo Stein–. Mayte, me temo que tendrás que dejar también para después tu búsqueda por Chrona.

–¿Cómo? Pero ella es mi Técnica, es mi deber…

–El deber de toda arma es convertirse en una Death Scyte al servicio de Shinigami y en el camino defender a su _Meister_. ¿Cómo la defenderás tú si Ro Shinigami se apodera de todos los artículos de Eibon?

Mayte no supo qué responder a eso. Se debatía entre las dos cuestiones.

O&o&o&o&

–¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó Liz en su mente. Se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia–. Siento como… como si estuviera en mi forma de arma. Pero… el único que puede hacer eso es Kid.

"¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es que fui por unas bebidas para Patty y luego… esa intensa luz. Patty… sé que está bien, puedo sentir su cuerpo abrazado al mío, pero… no puedo abrir mis ojos. Kid… Kid ¿dónde diablos estás?"

O&o&o&o&

–¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –dijo Mabaa a Suna, quien permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo.

–Así es, no hay duda. El hijo del shinigami ha sido aniquilado. Lo he visto con mi propia bola de cristal. Aquella niña a quien se la entregué hizo un buen trabajo –informó sonriente.

–Después de todo fue una buena idea prestarte esa daga mágica. Entonces ahora podremos continuar con nuestros planes sin interrupciones.

–Mabaa sama, creo que sería mejor si atacáramos Shibusen en estos momentos. Aún permanece el otro shinigami allí. Podríamos aprovecharnos de la confusión que sin dudas debe de existir en el lugar ¿no lo cree?

–Pero hacerlo también es riesgoso. Ro shinigami es el más poderoso de los dioses de la muerte, enfrentarme a él sin el poder de mi 'Ojo Demoníaco' sería muy audaz.

–Pero usted no irá sola. Chrona estará de su lado, su poder puede ser utilizado para el ataque.

Mabaa se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de Suna que la invitaba a comenzar la guerra definitiva en contra de los shinigamis. Parecía perfecto.

–Reúne a todas las brujas. Diles que se preparen porque mañana a la media noche atacaremos Shibusen.

–¡Sí, Mabaa Sama! –Suna se levantó de inmediato y salió de ante la presencia de su líder.

O&o&o&o&

–Kid… –murmuró Chrona, dolida, aún preguntándose si lo que tuvo fue un sueño.

_Regresa. Liz y Patty estarán listas para recibirte._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Eso sonaba demasiado absurdo. Las hermanas habían estado presentes cuando ella… cuando ella…

–Chrona –escuchó la voz de Suna de pronto, asustándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos–. Alístate, Mabaa sama ha decidido ir a Shibusen.

–¿Cómo? –respondió casi en un grito–. Pero ¿por qué?

–Mañana a la media noche nuestros enemigos morirán ¿No te alegra eso? Con suerte y puedas cobrarte todo lo que en ese lugar te han hecho –la castaña sonrió antes de salir y dejar otra vez a solas a la hija de Medusa.

La pelivioleta no supo qué pensar al respecto. Estaba asustada por la eminente guerra que comenzaría dentro de poco. La incertidumbre del estado de salud de Kid, la seguridad de que de una u otra forma sería forzada a enfrentarse a sus amigos, si es que todavía le quedaba alguno tendiendo en cuenta que Maka se había arriesgado a salvarla. A estas alturas era más que seguro que se encontrara en una celda.

Chrona suspiró, sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a temblar por el venidero llanto.

_Si en verdad quieres que el dolor se acabe, fortalece tu alma… regresa a Shibusen._

Chrona apretó los puños y endureció la mirada. _Debía _regresar a Death City. La forma, era lo de menos.

O&o&o&o&

–Jajajaja, Yo, el Gran Black Star, _jamás_ perderá el rumbo –reía estrepitosa y escandalosamente el chico.

–Pues permíteme encontrarme muy escéptica a eso –espetó Maka, conteniéndose para no golpear al chico de cabello en punta.

Estaban perdidos, varados en medio de la nada porque repentinamente Tsubaki había perdido el sentido que el permitía rastrear a Chrona y bueno, tuvieron que confiar en Black Star… aunque deberían de haber tenido sus serias dudas al saber que el chico no sabía ni siquiera diferenciar entre su derecha y su izquierda.

–Lo-lo siento tanto –dijo Tsubaki, visiblemente avergonzada.

–No ha sido tu culpa el empezar a sentirte mal. A cualquiera le puede pasar –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa condescendiente.

_A cualquiera le puede pasar._

Tsubaki se sonrojó de inmediato, mirando de soslayo a su Técnico. Claro, había cosas que podían pasarle a cualquiera, pero a la gran mayoría no les sucedería hasta mucho después.

–¿No lo crees, Tsubaki? –escuchó la voz de Soul.

–¿Ah? –la chica le miró, al parecer se había desconectado de la realidad y no alcanzó a escuchar lo que le preguntaban.

–Que sería mejor descansar un poco, quizás te sientas mejor y puedas concentrarte en encontrar a Chrona –repitió el chico de ojos rojos.

–¿Estás loco? Debemos encontrar a… –dijo Maka desesperada, pero Soul le interrumpió a mitad de frase.

–La única loca aquí eres tú. No sabemos ni en donde estamos, seguramente muy lejos de la guarida de las brujas y además, no creas que cuando la encontremos vaya a estar sola ¿Te sientes tan ansiosa en enfrentarte con cientos de ellas?

Maka se quedó sin argumentos. Las palabras de su compañero le golpearon de lleno y fue hasta entonces que comprendió un poco de sus sentimientos. Soul había previsto el enfrentamiento con las brujas y aún así aceptó acompañarla. No pudo menos que preguntarse si acaso él se atrevería a acompañarla hasta el mismo infierno si ella se lo pedía.

La mirada de la rubia se suavizó y bajó el rostro.

–Lo siento –dijo en un murmullo, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse un poco del grupo.

Tsubaki miró a Soul y le hizo un gesto con el rostro, señalando a su amiga. El chico guadaña lo comprendió y fue hasta donde se encontraba Maka. La chica del cabello negro entonces aprovechó para llamar a Black Star.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó él sin rodeos, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su compañera.

–Creo que ya un poco mejor. Pero Soul tiene razón habrá que descansar.

El chico estrella asintió en silencio.

–Black Star ¿estás seguro de que…?

–Los protegeré, te lo he prometido ¿o es que no confías en mí? –preguntó irritado.

–No es eso, sólo que no quiero que salgas lastimado. Son brujas, muchas.

–Tus palabras me hieren, Tsubaki. Si no eres capaz de confiar en mi, entonces puedes regresar –él dio media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

La chica bajó el rostro, suspiró cansina.

–No es porque no te crea capaz. Es sólo que te amo –Black Star alzó el rostro, con una mueca de asombro y luego se permitió sonreír.

–Y es por eso que no permitiré que nada malo les pase –respondió con decisión.

La morena sonrió, alzando el rostro y aún mirando la espalda del chico.

–Por cierto, no me has contado lo que mis padres te dijeron.

El cuerpo del chico se tensó un poco.

–Mejor dicho qué me hicieron –murmuró–. Ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando regresamos.

Black Star se dejó caer en el suelo cuan largo era, con las piernas cruzadas y luego apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Tsubaki.

Soul abrazó a Maka, entonces ella pudo tener un panorama de sus otros amigos.

–¿Desde cuando Tsubaki y Black Star salen? –preguntó la rubia al ver cómo su amiga le acariciaba los cabellos al idiota que se creía más que los dioses.

–Que importa –murmuró Soul, aunque sintiéndose un poco ofendido por no saberlo tampoco antes por la gran boca de su amigo.

O&o&o&o&

BJ sacó la llave de la habitación en donde se guardaban los artefactos de Eibon que hasta ese momento, Shinigami sama había coleccionado. Sin embargo, dudó un poco todavía al introducirla en el ojo de la puerta.

–Es tarde para arrepentimientos –escuchó a sus espaldas, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió que algo helado se encajaba en su cuerpo.

El hombre escupió sangre para después caer y mirar como los pies de Ro Shinigami se apresuraban a entrar a la habitación.

–Shi-shinigami sama… –un halo de energía lo envolvió y su cuerpo se desmaterializó, dejando a la vista su alma…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Waw! Lo logré, terminé el capítulo antes de que el año lo hiciera. Termino bien el 2010 y espero empezarlo igual n.n_

_Cortito porque se supone que el que sigue será más intenso y este sólo pretende aclarar algunos detalles… aunque creo que no ha sido de mucha ayuda jajajaja. Gracias especiales a __**0White-Rose0**__ porque ella me dio la idea de que Chrona regresara a Shibusen con las brujas n.n La verdad es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer que lo hiciera jejeje _

_Me siento también contenta porque mi ff con más reviews ha sido superado con este, gracias a ustedes que lo he logrado. Un poco de Black Star y no se olviden leer el anexo a esto, a lo mejor y ya son capaces de adivinar lo que está pasando ¿alguna idea?_

_**fanOtaku: **__¡Gracias por tus porras y halagos! Yo también sé lo que es engancharte con un ff y llevarte varios días en leerlo sólo porque no dispones de tanto tiempo como quisieras para terminarlo de una sola vez (aunque en el fondo siempre deseas que no se termine). Karin, la verdad es que comienzo a tener sentimientos encontrados respecto a ella… pero no diré nada, habrá que esperar para leerlo al siguiente capítulo._

_**Kittirasi: **__¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! No te preocupes, todos tenemos una vida propia y a veces (como diría una autora) la vida real nos alcanza irremediablemente u.u Gracias por los deseos y sobre Karin, hablaremos de ella en el siguiente capítulo, habrá que ver._

_**0White-Rose0:**__ XDDD pues si el otro te quedo chico ¿qué me dirás de este ? Lo de Kid, muy cerca. Lo de las hermanas, creo que te harás una idea con lo que escribí en este capi. Lo de Suna, en realidad cuando me planteé este ff, le iba a dar un papel como el que me dijiste, luego lo deseché, aunque cuando escribí su aparición en el examen me di cuenta al final que le había dejado ese pequeño matiz. Así que después de tu comentario me decidí a manejarla como tal, pero también habrá que esperar para ello. Ro no es idiota, ya lo has leído n.n_

_Gracias a los antes mencionados y también a: __**Liz Wland hc, toaneo07, LADY ANETTE, Nikolas Sur**__ por sus comentarios._

_Y al termino de esto me llega a la mente que todavía hay un eslabón que aclarar respecto a las historias secundarias dentro de este ff, supongo que lo haré para el próximo._

_Matta au!_


	20. El inicio de la guerra primera parte

_¡Qué onda! Justo en estos momentos estoy bajándome todos los discos de Dragon Ball, jojojo. Bueno, pasando a otras cosas, hemos llegado al capítulo 20, y yo que pensaba terminar la historia en éste capítulo, ya vi que no fue así ¿motivo de felicidad, agonía? ¿Ustedes qué opinan?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece ese es de Atsushi Okubo, por lo demás, me pertenece._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 20**** "El inicio de la guerra (primera parte)."**

_Karin escuchó un fuerte sonido y miró hacia la mansión. Con temor notó que de ella salí__a una columna de energía dorada._

–_Ma-¡Mamá! –gritó, poniéndose de pie y dejando los juegos junto a Lorena._

–_¡Karin! –gritó la pequeña pelirroja, siguiéndola de igual modo._

_La rubia se detuvo ante la puerta de la mansión, la cual estaba semiabierta. Lorena le tomó de la mano y sintió que su amiga le apretaba los dedos y que temblaba. Pero después, alzó la cabeza y empujó la puerta. Dentro todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, salvo el agujero en el techo que ahora permitía entrar un halo de luz solar que bañaba el cuerpo de su padre, que permanecía de pie en medio de la habitación._

–_¡Papá! –gritó la chiquilla, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza –¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde está?_

_Karin alzó el rostro y su padre sólo le sonrió a través de la máscara, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura._

–_Tu madre… ha sido culpa de las brujas –respondió serio._

_Las pupilas de Karin se dilataron al escuchar aquello. Apretó los dientes, luego los ojos al sentir las lágrimas salir y luego se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo._

–_Las mataré… –dijo la niña en un murmullo y luego gritó–: ¡Mataré a cada una de las brujas que existan en toda la Tierra! _

_Aquello no fue una simple oración, había sido una promesa que se convertiría en el objetivo de su vida._

O&o&o&o&

Karin salió de la habitación que momentos antes había estado ocupando Kid. Llevaba los puños cerrados y comenzaba a preguntarse en dónde demonios podría encontrarse Lorena. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su compañía y apoyo.

–Karin –dijo Sid alcanzándola en el pasillo.

–¿Qué desea, Sid sensei? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

El profesor zombie pareció dudar un poco al respecto ¿Qué le diría exactamente? ¿Qué pensaba que Chrona no podía ser la causante de lo sucedido porque Mayte le había relatado una historia que no sabía si realmente era cierta? ¿Qué de cierto modo Karin tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando en Shibusen?

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

–Su-su padre ¿sabe en dónde está? Me gustaría hablar con él respecto a Shinigami sama –dijo finalmente.

–¿Qué pasa con Shinigami sama? –esta vez pareció captar su atención, pues Karin se volvió completamente de frente a él.

–Su padre lo ha confinado a una habitación y nadie puede acercársele. Creo que con lo que acaba de pasar él debería de…

–Las reglas han sido creadas para cumplirse, eso siempre nos lo hacía ver en sus clases, Sid sensei. Y el Consejo de Shinigamis, según sé, no está muy de acuerdo con lo que Shinigami sama estaba haciendo. ¡Todo esto es culpa de su permisividad!

Karin bajó de nuevo la cabeza y apretó los puños. Tenía tantas cosas atoradas en su pecho, la muerte de Kid, el recuerdo de la de su madre y por alguna extraña razón, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a su compañera. Y eso le disgustaba.

–Shinigami sama sólo desea que el mundo viva en paz y en equilibrio, como todos los demás dioses de la muerte –respondió Sid.

–¿Sabe dónde está Lorena? –preguntó la rubia sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras del maestro.

Sid exhaló ante la evasiva y sólo se limitó a negar con un moviendo de la cabeza. Karin dio media vuelta y se marchó. Se dio cuenta de que por más que se concentraba para encontrar el alma de la pelirroja no le era posible hacerlo y además, en toda la ciudad no había rastro alguno de algún alma de bruja.

"Se ha escondido, la maldita", pensó Karin respecto a Chrona. Y con esa idea en mente se dirigió a buscar a Shinigami sama. Después de todo, fuera lo que fuera tenía derecho de saber lo de Kid.

O&o&o&o&

Los primeros rayos de sol le dieron en la cara, se removió en su lugar, imaginando que se encontraba en su cama, pero el sentir que su cabeza bajaba y subía a un ritmo constante le hizo recodar de en dónde se hallaban.

Maka se enderezó, encontrándose con que había usado a Soul como almohada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar que ella y el chico guadaña, técnicamente, habían dormido juntos. Sonrió.

–¡Hey, chicos! –llamó Maka a sus dos amigos al notarles mirando atentamente hacia el cielo.

Tsubaki le volteó a ver con mucha seriedad, entonces Maka comprendió que algo estaba pasando. Se levantó de inmediato, a lo que Soul le imitó (el pillo ya llevaba un rato despierto pero había preferido seguir al lado de su novia).

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la rubia pero de pronto sus ojos reflejaron terror.

–¿Maka? –le interrogó su compañero al verla de repente así.

–Cientos… –murmuró la ojiverde para luego mirar hacia el horizonte–. Las brujas se están agrupando en esa dirección –chilló.

–Y de ahí mismo se desprende el rastro de Chrona –informó Tsubaki.

Maka se dejó caer de rodillas, temblando, Soul le abrazó.

–Regresemos –dijo finalmente el ojirojo, los demás le miraron–. No podemos enfrentarnos a tantas nosotros solos y tenemos que informar de esto a Shinigami sama, él sabrá lo que debemos hacer.

–Regresa tú siguieres –le respondió Black Star–. Yo no dejaré que ninguna de ellas me supere.

–¡Mierda! –espetó Soul–. No es hora de que dejes que tu orgullo te domine.

Los ojos de ambos chicos chocaron, cada uno queriendo ganar la batalla pero fue hasta que el chico estrella recibió un golpe en la nuca, golpe que le dejó noqueado.

–¡Tsubaki! –dijo sorprendido Soul.

–Le conozco. Sé que no iba a aceptar nunca el que regresemos. Para él sería como huir. Lo siento, Soul pero creo que tendrás que llevarlo sobre tu espalda ¿Maka?

La rubia parecía calmarse un poco y ahora se separaba del abrazo del peligris.

–Regresemos entonces lo antes posible. Si las brujas se están agrupando sin preocuparse por activar sus protectores de almas, significa que están planeando algo grande.

Tsubaki y Soul se miraron. Era obvio que para Maka era difícil tener que decidir dejar a un lado el rescate de Chrona.

–Sí. Si regresamos por el mismo camino que seguimos hasta acá, antes de media noche llegaremos a Death City. Cuento contigo, Soul –dijo la pelinegra, notando que el chico ya llevaba a cuestas a Black Star.

Soul sólo pudo pensar en el largo camino que le esperaba.

O&o&o&o&

Las brujas parecían estar demasiado entusiasmadas. Algunas cuchicheaban y otras reían de pura felicidad. Suna miraba todo el alboroto de sus compañeras desde la puerta semiabierta, entonces escuchó los pasos de su líder aproximarse y volteó para hacerle una pleitesía. Justo detrás de Mabaa, Chrona le seguía con un sentimiento reflejado en los ojos que la bruja de las arenas no pudo descifrar del todo ¿Decisión, quizá? Fuera lo que fuera, no le importaba. Lo importante era que la chica les acompañaba y el dolor al que fue sometida se profundizaría más por lo sucedido con el hijo del shinigami. El odio la consumiría, tal y como a ella misma lo estaba haciendo desde hacia años atrás. Pronto Suna obtendría su venganza.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y las brujas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y al ver a su Señora, todas se inclinaron ante ella en un saludo característico entre las de su clase. Algunas se sorprendieron muchísimo de ver a la hija de Medusa al lado de Mabaa pero después no hicieron más caso a ello.

Mabaa entonces alzó su brazo derecho para indicar que era tiempo de que pusieran atención.

–A estas alturas ya deben saber la razón por las que les he reunido, mis hijas –habló la líder.

–Una guerra contra Shibusen –habló una de entre la multitud, los gritos de gozo le secundaron. Mabaa volvió hacer el mismo ademán con la mano.

–No sólo contra Shibusen, sino contra el más poderoso de los dioses de la muerte. Si logramos matarlo, los otros no serán nada en nuestras manos.

Nuevamente los gritos de júbilo se dejaron escuchar y Mabaa sonrió por el ánimo que toda esa situación generaba en ellas.

–Hoy, a la media noche, atacaremos Death City –anunció y como respuesta un vitoreo.

Chrona se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón parecía vibrar por toda la gritería, sus instintos como bruja parecían querer adueñarse de su mente y cuerpo. Y aquello la asustó.

_No tengas miedo, Chrona_, escuchó la voz de Kid. _No dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti._

La pelirosa miró hacia su lado derecho, como queriendo encontrarse con el dueño de la voz, pero obviamente no había nadie. Sólo era una voz en su mente, un murmullo en el aire. Bajó el rostro. Primero escuchaba voces que le instaban a asesinar a todos los que le rodeaban, ahora alucinaba con la voz de Kid. Quizá volverse bruja implicaba también volverse loca.

–Y claro, esta batalla también servirá para poner a prueba la lealtad de Chrona –dijo Suna, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a la pelirosa. La chica no pudo evitar emitir un chillido por el susto. Chrona le miró con miedo, la castaña le sonrió.

¿Lealtad, había dicho? La hija de Medusa miró ahora a todas las brujas reunidas. Eran muchísimas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarse a todas ellas?

_Confía en mí ¿No te lo había dicho ya?_

Las pupilas de Chrona se dilataron al escuchar eso. Recordó la vez en que Kid le abrazó en el callejón, la vez en que por su mente había pasado la idea de matarle y en respuesta ella salio corriendo de la mansión. Eso también le hizo recordar la vez en que habló con Mayte… su propuesta de ser Arma y Técnico… su complicidad en lo de las cartas…

–Vamos, Chrona. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Mabaa le puso la mano detrás de la espalda y la guió de nuevo hacia las puertas.

O&o&o&o&

Ro entró a la habitación que había permanecido oculta a todo Shibusen (o al menos para la gran mayoría), el cuarto donde se guardaban todo los artefactos de Eibon.

Ro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto ante el pensamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que un dios de la muerte de tanto poder como lo era Death se atrevía a tener relación alguna con esa clase de gente? A su punto de vista eso era tan igual como una traición. Pero claro, existían algunos miembros del Consejo de Shinigamis que le defendían y por ello el juicio hacia Death se había aplazado.

Luego había venido su querida hija a decirle que no deseaba nada más que casarse con Kid. Mala idea no le parecía, tomando en cuenta que ellos como padres lo habían deseado en cierto momento atrás. Hacerse con el control de Shibusen parecía ya tan cercano. Y darle el incentivo a Kid para aceptarlo con la idea de salvar a su padre había sido tan fácil. Deshacerse del Consejo Shinigami también fue fácil, que ahora lo único que restaba era desaparecer a el último de los Shinigamis.

Y para eso había venido a la ciudad, so pretexto de poner orden a todo el embrollo que el despertar de una bruja trajo al lugar (¿no lo había previsto ya?). Para todos era bien conocido que Death se desprendió de su alma, dejándola atada a la ciudad con el fin de encerrar al dios demonio. El cuerpo estaba eliminado ya, ahora solo faltaba el alma.

Ro sonrió. ¡Que buena técnica poseían los dioses de la muerte! Poder desprenderse de sus almas, muchas veces para protección propia, y dejar atrás sus cuerpos. Más de mil cosas eran posibles realizar con semejante poder. Pero claro, aquello también contaba con sus limitantes y una de ellas era que, de ser destruido el cuerpo o contenedor, el alma del shinigami no podría regresar jamás, haciéndole vulnerable hasta el grado de morir… eso si se encontraba el punto exacto de 'anclaje', por llamarlo de alguna forma. Es decir el centro de donde el alma estaba sellada.

El dios miró todo a su alrededor con desprecio. De entre todos los lugares posibles a Death se le había ocurrido dejar el centro en la misma habitación en donde guardaba los artefactos Eibon. ¿Por qué no lo hizo en el lugar en donde se resguardaba el saco que contenía al _kishin_? ¿Precaución para que el demonio no le asesinara?

–¿Padre? –escuchó la voz de su hija.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Karin? –preguntó molesto, volteando a verle. Los ojos de la chica parecían estar sumidos en la oscuridad.

–Kid… ha muerto –dijo en un murmullo.

–¿Cómo? ¿Así que la onda de magia que se sintió fue eso? Supongo que ya has cazado a esa bruja que lo hizo –le dijo Ro con el mismo tono de desprecio que su hija usaba.

–Quise… quise decírselo a Shinigami sama pero… –Ro frunció el entrecejo– La habitación donde le dejaste…

–Así tenía que ser, Karin. Después de lo que ha sucedido en Shibusen no podía seguir permitiéndolo ¿Qué era lo que seguiría? ¿Que Death perdonara a esa bruja y terminara haciendo una tregua con Mabaa?

Karin miró de reojo a su padre. Quizá tenía razón… quizás eliminar a Death era lo más correcto.

–¿Y qué pasará ahora? –dijo la rubia adentrándose aún más en la habitación, sintiéndose igual de molesta que su padre por la magia emitida.

Justo en ese momento, algo pareció brillar en el suelo. Ro y Karin lo miraron con asombro, identificando de inmediato la forma característica del sello familiar de los shinigamis. ¡El centro del sellado del alma!

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la chica.

–El fin del juicio hacia Death –respondió su padre.

O&o&o&o&

Sid colocó a las hermanas Thompson encima de un paño de color carmesí.

–Sid, ya la daga ha sido aislada –anunció Nygus,a cercándose a donde estaba su Técnico– ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

–Había escuchado algo acerca de este fenómeno –empezó a explicar Sid, su compañera se acercó aún más–. Cuando el vínculo entre Arma y Técnico es tan fuerte, las almas son selladas cuando este muere. Creo que eso fue lo que pasó con las hermanas.

–Pero… –Nygus se quedó callada, a lo que su _Meister_ le miró.

–¿Pero? –le interrogó.

–Es algo que Stein dijo. En una de las últimas rondas me comentó que le parecía muy extraño que no podía ser capaz de percibir el alma de Kid.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que…? –la enfermera asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, mientras miraba las dos pistolas sobre la tela roja

–Entonces ¿dónde está su alma?

Un movimiento rudo, parecido a un terremoto, hizo que su conversación se terminara.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo Sid.

Ambos salieron del lugar y al salir al pasillo y ver a través de la ventana pudieron darse cuenta de que el cielo estaba ahora de un color rojizo y que parecía que comenzaba como a resquebrajarse.

–¿Pero qué…? –Sid se apresuró a proteger a su compañera pues un meteorito cayó desde el cielo, haciendo añicos los cristales.

El temblor se intensificó aún más.

O&o&o&o&

El aliento le faltaba ya al grupo de Maka, pero al menos sus ojos se iluminaron al comenzar a ver las altas torres de Shibusen. Faltaba tan poco para llegar a la ciudad, cuando un fuerte temblor les hizo detenerse.

Maka se detuvo. De pronto el alma de Shinigami sama había cambiado de color, cubriéndose con un color rojizo intenso.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Un terremoto? –preguntó Soul.

–Creo que es algo peor que eso –anunció Maka, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Entonces de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco. Volvió la vista rápidamente hacia atrás y alcanzó a divisar una nube negra que se acercaba rápidamente.

–Las brujas… ¡debemos llegar a la ciudad antes que ellas! –apremió Maka.

Soul cayó de pronto de rodillas al suelo, respirando con cansancio.

–Lo siento, pero…

Las chicas se miraron ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

–Nosotros… nosotros les detendremos –dijo Black Star de pronto, aún sobre los hombros de Soul.

Tsubaki le miró, luego miró a su amiga.

–No se preocupen, les distraeremos el suficiente tiempo para que ustedes lleguen a la ciudad –dijo la pelinegra.

–Pero… –objetó Maka.

–Tsubaki ¡modo ninja! –ordenó Black Star ya de pie, a lo que la chica obedeció–. ¡Vayan!

Maka apretó los puños.

–Soul –dijo con firmeza, el chico tomó su forma de guadaña y se fueron.

–Bien ¡ahora veamos de lo que son capaces, brujas! –gritó con entusiasmo Black Star, tras lo cual se echo a correr al encuentro de ellas.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona venía sobre un artefacto característico de las brujas para volar, sólo a unos cuantos metros venía Mabaa comandando a todas. Sentía que las manos le temblaban. A pesar de todo el valor que momentos atrás se había intentado dar, parecía que todo lo ganado se perdía irremediablemente. Entonces un fuerte viento les envolvió.

–Parece que Death City nos da la bienvenida –dijo Suna, emparejándose con Chrona–. O quizá sea que llora su perdida.

La pelirosa le miró sin poder comprender, de respuesta recibió únicamente una media sonrisa de la castaña. Entonces un llamado, una voz se dejó escuchar.

–¡Hey! ¡Ustedes, brujas de pacotilla! ¿Se atreven a luchar con la persona que superará a lo dioses? –Mabaa se detuvo y las demás le imitaron.

–¡Bla-Black Star! –dijo Chrona con asombro.

–¿Le conoces? –dijo Mabaa, la chica le miró con terror pues distinguió una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios–. Mátale. Quiero ver que lo hagas.

–¿C-cómo? –balbuceó.

–Eres una bruja. Ellos no durarían ni un momento en hacerlo contigo. Anda, baja y hazlo. Nosotras te esperaremos –Mabaa lo anunció a todas las brujas, a lo que ellas respondieron con una ola de alegría.

Prueba de lealtad. Chrona tenía que hacerlo o no llegaría a la ciudad y si no lo hacía no podría ayudar a nadie. Pero ¿empezar con matar a sus amigos?

"Kid… ¿qué se supone que voy hacer ahora?", pensó angustiada.

–No tenemos tiempo para esto, Mabaa sama –interfirió Suna.

–¿Cuál es la prisa por llegar a la ciudad?

El viento en ese momento arreció, obligando que algunas de ellas se llevarán los brazos para protegerse.

–¿Qué diablos está pasando? –bramó una de las brujas.

–Parece que allá abajo tampoco están muy bien –señaló otra.

Mirando los movimientos de Black Star se percataron de que en tierra había un terremoto.

–¿Qué está pasando? –pronto la pregunta se generalizó entre todas las brujas.

–Kid –dijo preocupada Chrona en voz alta.

–Así que sigues pensando en el hijo del Shinigami ¿eh? –preguntó Suna.

La pelivioleta sintió que todas las demás le miraban con recelo.

–En esa ciudad ya no hay más Kid. Una de ellas lo mató –soltó de pronto la bruja de las arenas.

Los labios de la hija de Medusa se entreabrieron, como si tuviera ganas de ponerse a gritar, pero su garganta pareció resecarse y su corazón se detuvo. Las lágrimas finalmente resbalaron por sus mejillas.

¿Una de _ellas_? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? La imagen de Karin y Lorena vino de inmediato a su mente. No, eso no podía ser cierto ¿Por qué matarse entre ellos, si Karin también era un dios de la muerte?

De pronto, un característico grito se escuchó y para cuando Chrona reaccionó se notó cayendo, luego sintió un golpe fuertísimo en la cara y finalmente fue lanzada al suelo.

–¡Yahooo! –gritó Black Star de nuevo, esta vez usando como trampolín a una de las brujas y repetir la acción: golpear en el rostro a otra de las brujas.

–Black Star, esa era Chrona –dijo su compañera desde su interior.

–¿En serio? Yo sólo vi caer a una bruja –respondió simple, preparándose para atacar a la siguiente, pero está vez las brujas reaccionaron rápidamente.

En tanto Chrona se ponía de pie un poco aturdida. Kaan le había amortiguado el golpe. Si ella hubiera caído desde esa altura quizá hubiera muerto. Después de todo, su sangre ya no era negra y no se endurecía para protegerla y el ser una bruja no le otorgaba un cuerpo inmortal. Su mano derecha se apoyó en el cuerpo de la serpiente de color jade para reponerse del susto, cuando una onda de energía reaccionó con su alma.

Se volvió de inmediato para ver a Kaan.

–Kid –dijo asombrada–. ¡Kid! –repitió.

La cobra le miró por un momento, para luego acercar su cabeza a la de su dueña. Entonces Chrona le abrazó, derramando más lágrimas, sintiendo que un reconfortante calor la envolvía.

_Chrona…_

Escuchó la suave voz de Kid llamándola, tan tierna y cariñosa que la chica podría haber jurado que sintió una caricia en su mejilla.

–Kid… Kid ¿cómo es que tú…? –sollozó.

_No hay mucho tiempo para dar__ largas explicaciones. Sólo puedo decirte que mi alma fue transferida dentro de tu cobra. Supongo que por no haberla sacado hasta ahora es que apenas te enteras._

Chrona alzó un poco el rostro. Recordó cuando Kaan había devorado el brazo derecho de Kid en un ataque.

_Pero no es el tiempo para quedarse aquí. Chrona, por favor, el alma de Shichue está…_

Kaan volvió el rostro hacia la ciudad. Parecía como si un manto rojizo le cubriera y de ella salían truenos y relámpagos.

–¡Black Star! –gritó de pronto Tsubaki.

Chrona volteó a verles, el chico estrella se había interpuesto entre su compañera y el ataque de una de las brujas.

Las arenas del desierto que rodeaban la ciudad se tiñeron de inmediato del color de la sangre.

–¡Black Star! ¡Black Star! –lloraba Tsubaki, tratando desesperadamente de hacer que la sangre parase. El chico estrella tosió y con ello una bocanada de sangre salpicó sus labios.

–N-no llores Tsubaki –le alentó el chico, tratando de poner una mano en su mejilla –No te hará bien…

–Vamos, tienes que levantarte. Tienes que demostrarnos la forma en que superarás a los dioses –sollozó Tsubaki, las manos le temblaban.

–Pero… antes de eso, estaba mi promesa de protegerlos… –el chico estrella sonrió débilmente.

–Mátenlos ya –ordenó Mabaa y una de las brujas se dispuso a acatar la orden.

–Si los matas, no te ayudaré a hacer lo que deseas, Mabaa –dijo de pronto Chrona, armándose de valor. Estando al lado de Kid se sentía segura y capaz de hacer todo.

La bruja que iba a rematar a los chicos se detuvo, mirando a su señora como esperando su respuesta.

Mabaa sonrió y luego rió.

–¿Estás diciéndome que me darás tu vida a cambio de la de ellos? –dijo maliciosa.

Chrona tragó saliva.

–Lo haré –dijo sin vacilación.

Tsubaki le miró asombrada.

–Esa niña es una tonta –dijo Black Star–. Pero me alegro de que sea nuestra amiga.

–De todas formas el chiquillo morirá –dijo Suna.

–Sabes que puedo evitarlo –respondió la pelirosa.

–Hazlo, pero más te vale que no quieras hacer otra cosa, bruja del tiempo –dijo Mabaa.

–Pero Señora… –replicó la bruja que estaba lista para asesinar a los ninjas, la bruja del ojo demoníaco le hizo una señal con la mano par indicarle que guardara silencio.

Chrona suspiró y luego con ojos tristes volteó a ver a Kaan, le acaricio un poco el cuerpo y dijo en baja voz–: Nos despedimos, Kid. No nos veremos hasta después.

_¿Cómo? ¿Chrona qué piensas hacer?..._

La chica cerró los ojos y Kaan desapreció.

–¡_Aion! ¡Chronus servantis!_ –recitó Chrona y la sombra de la otra de sus serpientes apareció detrás de ella.

Las nubes en el cielo parecieron detenerse y luego dieron la impresión de que regresaban del lugar de donde provenían. Cuando Chrona abrió los ojos, estaba detrás y a unos cuantos metros de Mabaa.

–Kid –dijo preocupada Chrona en voz alta.

–Así que sigues pensando en el hijo del Shinigami ¿eh? –preguntó Suna.

La pelivioleta le miró, primero sorprendida y luego sonrió un poco. Al parecer su hechizo había funcionado a la perfección y el tiempo había vuelto hasta ese punto de la conversación.

–En esa ciudad ya no hay más Kid. Una de ellas lo mató –soltó de pronto.

Entonces Chrona bajó la mirada, sólo para notar que Black Star acababa de llegar a la cima de un pequeño montículo. Parecía que eso lo usó como trampolín para alcanzarla y golpearla. ¡Debía impedir que les atacara antes de que terminara herido!

Bajó rápidamente hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban.

–¡Black Star, no! –avisó la pelivioleta–. Si lo haces morirás.

–¡Black Star! –dijo su compañera, él chasqueó la lengua.

–Nos ha echado a perder el factor sorpresa –dijo el chico estrella lanzándose sobre la chica.

Chrona se asustó, sabía por experiencia cuan duros podían ser los golpes del chico y a Kaan no podía usarla, el veneno de su cuerpo mataría a sus amigos de inmediato.

–_¡Chronus servantis!_ –repitió el hechizo, el tiempo se detuvo y entonces empujó al chico hacia el suelo (hacerle otra cosa más, como golpearlo, no se atrevió).

El tiempo se restableció y ella se apresuró a acercárseles.

–Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? –dijo el chico estrella mirando por todas partes.

–Escúchenme, Kid me ha dicho que su padre está en problemas, deben ir a la ciudad y ayudarle. Por el momento háganse los desmayados –dijo con apremio.

–¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó molesto Black Star.

–Hagamos lo que ella dice –le comentó Tsubaki.

–Pero… es que no entiendo nada –dijo el despistado chico.

–Sólo has lo que te digo, desmáyate –le dijo Tsubaki y el chico se lanzó (literalmente) pecho a tierra, fingiendo un desmayo.

"¿No podía hacerlo más creíble?", pensó Chrona con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¡Hey! ¿Todo está bien? –preguntó una bruja que apareció detrás de la pelivioleta.

–S-sí, ya me encargué de ellos –balbuceó la chica, para luego alzar la vista y mirar a Mabaa.

–¡A la ciudad! –ordenó la líder y todas se reagruparon.

O&o&o&o&

En la ciudad toda la gente común y corriente corría desesperada por el terremoto que a cada segundo parecía ir en aumento. En medio de esas circunstancias es como Stein y su pequeño grupo llegó a las puertas de Shibusen.

–¿Qué es esa luz? –preguntó Mayte, señalando el haz de luz que salió de pronto de una de las torres de Shibusen.

–Si no me equivoco… –dijo Spirit.

–Sí, viene del lugar en donde Shinigami sama tiene los artefactos de Eibon.

–No sólo eso –dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido–. También ahí está el sello que ata su alma a Death City.

–¡Karin! –gritó la castaña antes de que Stein dijera algo al respecto del comentario de su sempai.

La hija de Ro saltó desde otra de las torres y usando como puente cada una de ellas, llegó hasta donde estaban los demás.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Stein.

–Mi padre… ha absorbido las almas de los demás Shinigamis, pero se ha vuelto loco de pronto –explicó asustada la chica.

En ese momento, la torre más cercana se derrumbó.

–Stein sensei –escuchó que le llamaban, girándose reconoció a…

–¡Maka chan! –llamó Spirit con lágrimas en los ojos, retomando su forma humana, hiendo a abrazarla pero esta se hizo a un lado y paso de largo. El rostro del ojiazul se estrelló en el suelo.

–¿Por qué has vuelto? –preguntó Mayte.

–Las brujas, cientos de ellas vine para acá y ni siquiera se han molestado en ocultar sus almas –explicó con agitación la rubia.

–¿Y Chrona? –interrogó la castaña.

–¿Qué nos importa esa miserable bruja? –respondió con desprecio Karin– ¿No se dan cuenta de que ella debió haberlas traído?

–¡Deja de hablar de Chrona de esa forma! –le gritó Maka, dándole un puñetazo que la mandó directo al suelo–. Brujas, brujas, hablas con tanto desprecio de ellas ¿y tú qué? ¡La mitad de tu alma es la de una bruja!

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó en un murmullo Karin.

Todos, excepto Stein, quedaron consternados por las palabras de Maka Albarn…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Y eso creo que también los incluye a ustedes XDDDD._

_¿Qué? ¿No se la esperaban? Pues sí, mis amados lectores. Karin es mitad bruja. Durante mucho tiempo pensé y pensé que castigo podía ponerle a esta chica por haber sido tan mala con nuestra Chrona chan. Muchos me pidieron que la matara pero… ¡la tortura psicológica es lo que mejor se me da! ¡Muajajajajaja! Sí, soy perversa._

_Bien, iniciamos la guerra y muchos conflictos. Se me hizo algo difícil tener que narrar varias cosas que, a final de cuentas, llegan a un mismo punto ¡y otro poco y B*S muere! Pero luego lo pensé mejor _

_También logré explicar lo sucedido con Kid, pero eso no resuelve para nada su estado, de hecho lo complicará más. Creo que lo de las hermanas Thompson queda medio resuelto también. De todas formas, ese punto lo abordaré con más detalle en el próximo. Ya vislumbramos los poderes de Chrona con mayor claridad y creo que eso es todo en cuestión a los problemas que traíamos hasta este capítulo. Creo que sólo quedan los detalles del final. Pero si no fuera así, háganmelo saber, por fas. _

_**0White-Rose0: **__Dime en dónde escondes la cámara ¬¬ XDDD Es que casi le atinas a todo jajaja. Lo de Ro shinigami… ¿es un traidor ambicioso u otra cosa? Habrá que leerlo en el siguiente capítulo. Aunque quizá ya te des una idea con lo que pasó en éste n.n. Ya leíste que sí se tuvieron que regresar Maka y los demás jejeje. Shinigami, Shinigami ¿qué pasará ahora? Más conflictos y dramas._

_**Kittirasi:**__ Ya sabes, yo y mi costumbre de cortar en el punto más interesante XDDD. Espero que con lo relatado en este capítulo tus dudas se hayan despejado… un poco. Al menos ya sabemos lo que pasó con Kid. Y pues mira, por lo regular las cosas en mis ff no son totalmente aclaradas sino hasta el final, entonces haces una retrospectiva y dices: ¡ah! Por eso fulano dijo o hizo aquello XDDD. Manías mías de que los pequeños detalles sean las respuestas a tantos enredos _

_Gracias a los anteriores y también a: __**Nikolas Sur, Lady Anette, FanOtaku, toaneo07, Liz Wland hc**__ por sus comentarios. Y también a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos o a la historia._

_Matta au! (Terminé de bajar todos los discos de Dragon Ball en lo que escribía esto, jojojo)._


	21. El inicio de la guerra segunda parte

_¡Que onda! Tengo sueño, el __tan temido regreso de las vacaciones llegó y creo que me cayó de peso, después de estar levantándome a las 10 a.m. a cualquiera XDDD_

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo, de lo contrario no estaría contando con ansías los días para leer el nuevo capítulo del manga._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 21 "El inicio de la guerra (segunda parte)."**

–¡Deja de hablar de Chrona de esa forma! –le gritó Maka, dándole un puñetazo que la mandó directo al suelo–. Brujas, brujas, hablas con tanto desprecio de ellas ¿y tú qué? ¡La mitad de tu alma es la de una bruja!

–¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó en un murmullo Karin.

Todos, excepto Stein, quedaron consternados por las palabras de Maka.

–La mitad de mi alma… ¿por qué? –a Karin pareció comenzar a faltarle el aire–. N-no.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al momento en que hacia un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

–¡No puede ser! –gritó angustiada–. ¡NO!

–¡Basta ya! –zarandeó Mayte– ¿Qué nos importa si es mitad bruja o no?

–Quizá sí debería –explicó Spirit. Todos le miraron–. El alma de Shinigami sama está atada en ese lugar, de cierto modo los artefactos de Eibon le resguardaban, pero supongo que Karin debió entrar a ese lugar y su magia adormecida debió ser lo que activó el sello ¿me equivoco?

Karin le miró, aún sus ojos temblaban por el shock. Y recordó lo que pasó al entrar a la habitación: el símbolo de los shinigamis había aparecido repentinamente en el suelo y su padre le miró entonces con gran molestia, incluso con odio.

–_¿Qué es eso? _–_preguntó_ _Karin, dando un paso hacia atrás._

–_Ese maldito de Death, no sólo se dio a la tarea de adquirir los artefactos Eibon, sino que también dejó que el sello se llenara de magia _–_Ro alzó el rostro, con odio no mal disimulado_–. _¡Tú!_

–_¿Qué pasa? _–_Karin dio otro paso más hacia atrás._

_Y sin más explicación, su padre le lanzó lo que pareció un halo de energía y entonces tuvo que salir huyendo del lugar._

–Fue por eso –dijo la hija del dios en un murmullo, aunque más bien fue como una explicación para sí misma y después de eso comenzó a llorar, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

–¡Maka! –el llamado por parte de Tsubaki les hizo dar prioridad entonces a otro asunto.

–Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? –dijo la rubia de las coletas.

–Todavía no lo entiendo bien –respondió entre jadeos el chico estrella.

–Chrona utilizó sus poderes y pudimos burlar a las brujas –completó la morena–. Dijo algo así de que Shinigami sama está en peligro.

–Eso ya lo sabemos –respondió Maka, señalando con la vista a una muy perturbada Karin.

–¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Tsubaki, pero antes de que alguien le respondiera la torre principal de Shibusen se desplomó, dejando al descubierto a Ro, de pie en medio de los escombros.

–¡No podemos permitir que se haga con el alma de Shinigami sama! –gritó Maka, los demás asintieron en silencio, preparándose para pelear.

–¡Chrona! –dijo Mayte volteando hacia el cielo, sintiendo su lazo entre Arma y Técnico.

Sus compañeros le imitaron en el gesto, divisando al instante algo parecido a una nube negra ¡Eran las brujas acercándose a la ciudad!

Entonces un halo de color rojo se desprendió de la escuela, directo hacia las brujas, pero no por ello menos destructivo para la ciudad. Varias almas de los civiles y algunas de los propios estudiantes quedaron descubiertas por tal poder. Sorprendidos por aquello, se volvieron otra vez hacia la escuela, sólo para confirmar que se trataba del ataque de un Ro fuera de sus cabales, que ahora reía con ímpetu.

Las brujas apenas si alcanzaron a esquivarlo, aunque algunas de ellas no tuvieron tanta suerte y perecieron al instante.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando? –preguntó Mabaa, con la quijada apretada.

–Ese es… –espetó Suna al alcanzar a reconocer al dios, quien nuevamente se preparaba para atacar.

Pero Maka y los demás empezaron a plantarle cara. Parecía que el asunto que más les preocupaba era el dios o quizá le estaban dando a entender a Chrona que ella debía hacerse cargo del asunto de las brujas. Después de todo, había conseguido que Black Star y Tsubaki escaparan de ellas.

_¡Shichue! Su alma… ¡está siendo absorbida por Ro!_

Chrona se asustó mucho al escuchar eso. Y de inmediato le comunicó a la señora de las brujas lo que estaba pasando. En respuesta Mabaa chasqueó la lengua.

–Debemos retirarnos –ordenó la líder.

–¿Retirarnos? ¡Nunca! –objetó Suna.

–Es un suicidio acercarnos, por no hablar ya de entrar a la ciudad –rebatió una de las brujas.

_¡Chrona…!_ Apremió Kid. El corazón de la chica se aceleró.

En su mente desfilaron sus recuerdos, la forma amable en que el padre de Kid le había tratado, el cómo le perdonó a pesar de su crasa traición, el hogar que le otorgó y la oportunidad que le brindó de formar parte de ellos…a pesar de lo que era. Y también estaba el deseo de querer ayudar a Kid –por no decir algo respecto a sus sentimientos–.

–Si nos vamos, Ro se quedará con el alma de Shinigami sama –habló Chrona, para Mabaa no pasó desapercibido el título honorífico–. Y él no descansará hasta desaparecernos a todas.

Chrona contuvo el aliento tras decir eso, esperando por la reacción de la que, en la práctica, eran las suyas ¡Estaba jugándose el todo por el todo!

–¿Estas proponiendo que hagamos una alianza con ellos? –dijo molesta una de las brujas.

La pelivioleta pudo sentir cómo el aire se tensaba alrededor y no precisamente por culpa de Ro.

–La cachorra tiene razón –dijo finalmente Mabaa–. Death podrá ser uno de ellos, pero al menos siempre respetaba su preciado equilibrio. Pero ese Ro nos ha cazado aún sin que nostras atacáramos antes. Si dejamos que se haga con tal poder…

_¡Chrona!_ Advirtió Kid, sólo para que alcanzara a reaccionar antes de que el ataque de Ro le diera por la espalda. Nuevamente más brujas desaparecieron en un instante. Las que quedaban sintieron que un sudor frío les recorría la espalda.

–A mí no me importa mientras podamos matarle –bramó Suna, deseosa de enfrentarle ya de una vez por todas.

Chrona notó que abajo un grupo diferente al de Maka se agrupaba para atacarles. Pero pudo también distinguir a Mayte que parecía mirarla con insistencia.

Entonces algo, de un material parecido al vidrio se desprendió sobre todos, como si el cielo mismo estuviera desquebrajándose.

–_¡Chronus servantis!_ –antes de que aquello pudiera causar cualquier mal, Chrona lo destruyó con un coletazo de Aión.

Para cuando Mayte se quiso dar cuenta ya su Técnico estaba justo a un lado de ella.

–Chrona –dijo feliz. Los otros al darse cuenta de su presencia, le rodearon para eliminarla–. ¡Estúpidos! Ella ha sido quien nos ha salvado.

La castaña se interpuso en medio de ellos y la pelivioleta.

–Es una bruja, mató a Kid y ¿quieres que le creamos? –las palabras hirientes (aunque no por ello faltantes de verdad, a los ojos de Chrona) molestaron a Kid, que escuchaba todo desde el interior de Kaan.

_Chrona, te dije que si venías a Shibusen, Liz y Patty estarían esperando por ti o mejor dicho, por ambos._

–¿Ah? –el brazo derecho de la hija de Medusa brilló de pronto y el lugar en donde se encontraban resguardadas las armas gemelas comenzó también a brillar.

_Oniichan_, dijo la voz de Patty.

_Mmh, ese es el llamado de Kid_, respondió Liz.

Las armas desaparecieron del lugar. Entonces un resplandor apareció frente a los que rodeaban a Chrona, dispuestos a matarla. Pronto la luz tomó forma y aparecieron Liz y Patty en su forma humana.

–¡Cualquiera que se atreva a levantar un dedo en contra de Chrona tendrá que pasar primero sobre nosotras! –dijo Liz.

Los otros se miraron unos a los otros sin comprender. En tanto, los ojos de la pelivioleta se humedecieron.

–Si Liz y Patty han sido capaces de decir eso, entonces nosotros también deberíamos de confiar en Chrona –dijo Ox, que se abría paso en medio de los otros estudiantes.

Los otros un poco aturdidos, no les quedó de otra que aceptar. Chrona entonces corrió hacia donde estaban Maka y sus demás amigos.

–_¡Chronus servantis!_ – se acercó a Stein, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo, fue entonces que descubrió que a pesar de que los demás estaban paralizados, podía hacer su hechizo selectivo, muestra de que sus habilidades mejoraban o tal vez que sus poderes menguaban, a juzgar por la falta de aliento que comenzaba a sentir.

–Stein sensei –llamó. El de la cicatriz en el rostro le miró, sin decir nada–. Las demás brujas no están dispuestas a permitir que Ro siga con todo esto.

–¿Una alianza? –preguntó sin emoción alguna, luego rió entre dientes con sarcasmo–. Parece ser una idea muy descabellada. Pero bueno, todo el mundo sabe lo curioso que soy.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

–¡Escuchen todos! –alzó la voz Stein –Las brujas se nos unen.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se dejó oír entre todos los que ya habían comenzado a luchar.

–¿Te has vuelto loco, Stein? –bramó Azusa.

–Eso díganselo a ellas –respondió, blandiendo a Spirit.

–Lo cierto es que el poder de Ro es inmenso y una ayuda extra no nos caería nada mal –expresó Marie, inocente.

–¡Se han vuelto locos! –chilló Azusa.

–Dime Chrona, ¿el alma de Kid está contigo, cierto? –le preguntó Stein, la chica asintió con un movimiento, sonrojándose.

La mujer de los lentes chasqueó con la lengua cuando sintió la mirada de Stein sobre de ella como dándole a entender si deseaba más pruebas para convencerse de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

–Cuando Shinigami sama esté fuera de peligro, yo diré que no tuve nada que ver con todo esto –dijo la mujer.

Chrona entonces alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, mirando a Mabaa.

–Parece ser que la chiquilla lo ha conseguido –dijo la líder con una media sonrisa –¡Lucharemos! –graznó.

Las brujas prorrumpieron en un grito de guerra.

O&o&o&o&

La mente de Ro estaba completamente desorientada. Los recuerdos de su vida le atormentaban y el dolor y el odio se mezclaban en una espiral que parecía asfixiarlo. Su hija ¡su preciada hija había heredado aquel rasgo tan odiado! Y ahora no quedaba nada más por hacer que eliminarla junto con todas las de su especie.

_No la mates, es nuestra hija_, parecía decirle una voz en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

¡No, no, no y no! ¡Aquella abominación no podía ser su hija!

_Era obvio de esperar_, volvió a escuchar que le decían.

¡No! Eliminarla era la única solución. La única forma de destruir su pasado, de limpiar sus pecados. Y si para eso era necesario también arrancar por completo la mitad del mundo, lo haría sin dudar. Nadie más conocería ese error ¡Nadie!

¡Oh vaya! Las mismas brujas habían venido a buscarle. Con eso sería como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro y si hubiera todavía alguien que se atreviera a cuestionar sus acciones siempre podía decir que lo hizo para proteger a los humanos, aunque en el proceso se tuvieran que hacer sacrificios.

Sí, todo hubiera sido más fácil si el alma de Death no siguiera aferrándose a no desaparecer ¿Cómo poder proteger a todos, si el mismo dios de Death City se dejó ensuciar por la magia de Eibon? ¡Agh! ¡Sentía asco por semejante situación! Ellos eran dioses de la muerte, encargados de eliminar cualquier cosa que amenazara con desequilibrar el orden del mundo, por no decir del universo entero. Y las brujas eran sus mayores enemigos ¡Si hasta Eibon mismo terminó uniéndose a ellas!

¡Sí, todo tenía que ser destruido! Porque ahora resultaba que todo el mundo estaba perdido, se necesitaba un nuevo orden. Un nuevo dios, una nueva sociedad y un nuevo equilibrio.

Extendió la mano para barrer a las brujas o lo que fuera que se le pusiera enfrente. Pero sentía que algo se lo estaba impidiendo, debía ser esa bruja que, como le contara Karin, era capaz de manejar el tiempo.

Karin… su preciada y única hija ¡NO! no debía pensar en nada más, más que en su nuevo mundo. Un nuevo mundo que sólo estaba a una bruja de ser posible.

Enfocó la mirada entonces, encontrándola al lado de Stein. Rugió. El Técnico parecía escucharla, interesado.

Sí, ella debía ser eliminada. No importaban las demás, ella debía ser la primera. Lanzó su ataque.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona observó el panorama, notando a Karin que parecía ser ignorada por todos. No pudo menos que preguntarse que habría sucedido para que le trataran así, aunque de inmediato supuso que debía ser por lo que su padre estaba haciendo.

Karin le miró.

–Tú… –murmuró, sin poder ocultar el odio que sentía aún por la chica –¡En dónde está Lorena!

Se lanzó contra de ella, imaginándose todavía que Chrona era la responsable de la desaparición del cuerpo de Kid y, a lo mejor, de su compañera. Mayte le miró con recelo, dispuesta a interponerse de nuevo pero Chrona alcanzó a ver el resplandor del ataque que se aproximaba a donde ellos estaban.

–¡Aió…! –un ramalazo de dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y la opresión que había comenzado a sentir en su pecho momentos antes pareció aumentar.

–¡Resonancia en cadena! –el grupo de Ox formó un campo de energía alrededor de ellas, pero como era de esperarse, aquello no sirvió de mucho ante el poder de un dios. Pero a pesar de salir disparados a través del campo (porque sólo el campo raso era lo que ya quedaba de ese lado de la ciudad) las heridas no fueron mayores que golpes y raspones.

–¿Por qué? ¡Por qué siguen insistiendo en protegerla! –gritó la rubia con amargura.

–¡Karin! ¿Es que tu odio sigue siendo tan grande que no puedes darte cuenta de lo que está sucediendo aquí? –le dijo Maka.

–Incluso las brujas se han unido a nosotros para poder pelear –dijo Spirit, asomando medio cuerpo.

–Y lo que ellos acaban de hacer no fue sólo para proteger a Chrona –dijo Stein.

–Sino a todos nosotros, como Chrona intentó hacerlo, incluyéndote a ti –agregó Mayte.

Las pupilas de Karin se dilataron y pronto sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Bajó el rostro ¡No podía creer que ahora tenía que ser salvada por…!

Un nuevo poder fue lanzado pero esta vez se salvaron gracias a la intervención de Mabaa.

–¡No es el tiempo para seguir hablando! ¡Luchen! –dijo la líder de las brujas, comenzando a molestarse por la amabilidad por parte de los miembros de Shibusen.

Karin apretó los ojos y los puños, chirriando los dientes. Sentía asco por toda la situación que se estaba generando en el campo de batalla y sumándole a eso, su padre estaba volviéndose loco. Aunque no era para menos, ella misma sentía lo mismo. Pero lo que aún salía de su comprensión era el asunto de que la mitad de su alma era la de una bruja ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Su padre era un shinigami!

Una explosión le hizo volver la mirada hacia los restos de la torre en donde seguía su padre. Se trataba de algunas brujas que se habían lanzado en contra de Ro, para después ser seguidas por Black Star y Tsubaki en su nivel más poderoso. El ataque sorpresa de estos dos hizo que el dios retrocediera, cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos.

Todos los chicos vitorearon la hazaña y el chico estrella se permitió ser alabado por sus admiradores. Pero el dios, enfurecido, alcanzó a estirar su mano (la cual, debido a la gran nube de polvo no fue vista), atrapando al chico por el rostro.

–¡Black Star! –chilló Tsubaki al ver que algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica salía de la mano del dios.

El chico estrella aulló de dolor para después ser lanzado desde esas alturas. Su compañera volvió a su forma humana, en tanto Liz disparaba con todas sus fuerzas y luego Maka blandía su 'Caza brujas'.

Black Star, casi inconciente, abrazó a su compañera, quien le había rodeado de tal modo que al momento de caer ella fuera quien amortiguara el golpe. Pero en el aire y a unos cuantos segundos de caer, el chico se giró, recibiendo el impacto. Su cuerpo todavía rebotó por la inercia, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

–¡Black Star! –llamó desesperada su compañera.

–Te dije que… sería yo… quien los protegería… tú… eres… el futuro de… mi clan… –y perdió el conocimiento.

Las manos de Tsubaki temblaron y sus pupilas casi se difuminaron.

–Black Star… –murmuró, luego sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la camiseta de él y finalmente gritó–: ¡Black Star!

Maka respiraba con cansancio y su guadaña sacó la mitad de su cuerpo.

–¡Hey! ¡No me jodas, Black Star! ¡Levántate! –gritó angustiado por su amigo.

Escucharon la risa de Ro, en medio del estupor de todos los miembros de Shibusen.

–Eso… eso les pasa por unirse a las brujas. –murmuró Karin y luego dijo–: Mi padre les ha castigado.

Chrona bajó el rostro y sus ojos quedaron escondidos debajo de su flequillo. Lloraba en silencio ¿Acaso eso era su culpa? Si tan sólo ella no hubiera propuesto…

De pronto, el brazo derecho de la pelivioleta comenzó a brillar. El tatuaje de Kaan se desprendió de su lugar y la gran serpiente jaspeada hizo su aparición.

–_¿Cómo te atreves a seguir diciendo esa clase de cosas? _–se escuchó la voz de Kid a través de Kaan.

–¡Kid! –dijo Karin. ¿Así que sí era cierto que el alma del chico estaba al lado de Chrona?

–¡_Todo lo que está pasando es culpa de la ambición y el odio de tu padre! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡No podemos seguir aquí sin hacer nada! Somos los que deben guardar el equilibrio en este mundo _– el cuerpo de Kaan comenzó a brillar.

–¡Espera, Kid! –llamó Stein–. No te atrevas a expulsar tu alma fuera de la serpiente o morirás.

–_¿Qué? _–el brillo se detuvo.

–Shinigami sama fue capaz de separar su alma y seguir conservando su cuerpo. Pero no creo que tú tengas el poder suficiente para hacerlo. Si expones tu alma, se evaporará al sólo contacto con el aire.

"Es cierto", pensó Kid. "Cuando separé mi alma, ni siquiera fui consiente de ello, mi poder de shinigami reaccionó sólo como autodefensa y además he gastado bastante energía al proteger a Liz y Patty y luego traerlas de vuelta ¡Maldición!"

Kaan volvió el rostro hacia donde estaba tendido Black Star. Tsubaki le abrazaba ya sin decir o hacer algo y de ella sólo era capaz de verle la espalda.

"_Si no hago algo… si yo no…"_

–Pu-puedo sentir el dolor de Kid –dijo triste Chrona, mientras los demás Técnicos y brujas peleaban en contra de Ro–. É-él quiere ayudar y no puede hacerlo, quiere protegerlos a todos ¡Tú mejor que nadie debería entender su dolor porque eres una shinigami!

Y dicho eso, Chrona echó a correr hacia donde estaba Ro.

"Kid…", pensó. "Aunque yo soy muy distinta a ti, siento tu dolor. No sé si sea porque tu alma está conmigo, pero si estás de acuerdo yo te ayudaré ahora."

–¡Kaan! –el cuerpo de la serpiente obedeció al llamado de su ama–. _¡Chrotalus durisus!_ –uniéndose a la pelea con los demás.

–Chrona ha hecho todo lo que está en sus manos para ayudar a Kid ¿y tú, Karin?–dijo Mayte, mirándola con una mezcla de lástima y esperanza, para luego marcharse al lado de su Técnico. Los demás le imitaron, dejando a la rubia sola.

O&o&o&o&

Los ataques se estaban intensificando, causándole molestias al dios, sobre todo lo que tenía que ver con los ataques por parte de Stein, quien se las había arreglado para manejar a dos armas al mismo tiempo ¡Vaya que ese sí era un grandísimo cabrón! Sus ataques combinados y su habilidad para afectar las ondas de alma estaban haciendo que comenzara a perder el alma de Death, si eso seguía así cabía la posibilidad de que el dios regresara y le plantara cara personalmente y con tantos enemigos a su alrededor, eso no era para nada conveniente.

Además también estaba el asunto de que esa bruja era capaz de detener el tiempo y si ella utilizaba su poder en un momento crucial, sería su fin ¡Y él no podía permitirse aquello! Trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero Stein no se lo hacía para nada fácil. Entonces el profesor de pronto se hizo a un lado.

–¡Stein! –advirtió Spirit al momento en que Chrona lanzaba su ataque y así ellos no se vieran afectados (cualquier roce por parte de Kaan sería gravemente mortal).

¡Ro no tenía escapatoria! El ataque le daría de pleno. Pero otro poder lo repelió.

–¡No dejaré que le hagan nada a mi padre! ¡Son escoria que no entienden nada! ¿Y qué si la mitad de mi alma es la de una bruja? ¡Ustedes no entienden el dolor que eso le ha causado a mi padre! –gritó Karin, dispuesta a protegerle.

–Karin –gruñó Maka.

–¡Eres una grandísima estúpida! –gritó Ro, lanzándole un poder, quizás el más grande de todos lo que anteriormente había usado.

Y él que deseaba que nunca nadie supiera la verdad sobre de ella y ahora sí que se tendría que ver obligado a barrer la ciudad entera ¿Qué él sentía dolor? ¿De dónde había sacado semejante idea? Lo único que sentía era odio hacia la chiquilla, al igual que lo sintió para con su madre y sólo por eso… sólo por eso…

Chrona se espabiló y sin pensarlo mucho alzó la mano.

–¡A-Aión! ¡Waw! –Chrona ya no tuvo suficiente poder para hacer su poder y volvió a caer al suelo. Su frente se llenó de perlas de sudor.

–¡Serket! –se escuchó y un halo en forma de escorpión de color azul apareció delante de Karin. La rubia miró a un lado de ella y notó a una bruja joven de cabellos castaños en diferentes tonalidades ¡Era Suna!

–¿Cómo? –dijo Ro asombrado.

Suna apretó los dientes y miró con odio al dios.

–Nunca me imaginé que fueras capaz de matarla a ella también –dijo la bruja–. Pero has tenido razón al llamarla estúpida. Chiquilla, _eso_ a quien has querido salvar fue quien en verdad asesinó a tu madre.

–¿¡Cómo? –bramó Karin.

–¡Y no dejaré que la muerte de Sabaku quede impune! –gritó Suna–._¡Pandinus Imperator!_

El halo volvió a aparecer pero esta vez se dirigió hacia Ro, quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

–Claro, la maté porque era una bruja mentirosa –explicó Ro. A estas alturas ya no le importaba que se supiera su terrible verdad, después de todo terminaría destruyéndolos a todos.

–¿Sabaku? –dijo Stein mientras revisaba que Chrona se encontrara bien.

–Fue la bruja que encontró la forma de utilizar los protectores de almas –dijo Mabaa bajando para ver de cerca a Chrona. Después de todo si algo le sucedía a la bruja no iba a ser capaz de lograr su cometido–. Y también la hermana mayor de Suna. Después de un tiempo simplemente desapareció y nunca más volvimos a saber de ella, así que pensamos que alguno de ustedes la mató. Ja, y nosotras la consideramos una gran bruja debido a su aporte y resulta que al final nos traicionó.

El cuerpo de Mabaa desprendió una energía oscura y pesada, Stein reaccionó de forma rápida y agarró a Chrona, separándose. La pelirosa seguía respirando con esfuerzo, pero al menos se sostenía en pie.

–No, aún no ha llegado el momento para ustedes. Pero me he cansado de esta pelea de niños –Mabaa liberó el poder total de su alma.

–¡Es impresionante! –dijo Maka, siendo capaz de distinguir a plenitud el alma de la bruja más vieja de todas.

–Quizá sea igual de poderosa que la de los dioses de la muerte –dijo Stein, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda.

"¿Y con una bruja así quisiste enfrentarte, Medusa?", pensó el científico.

Una gran explosión se escuchó. Los poderes de Ro y Suna chocaron y tanto esta como Karin salieron lastimadas. La rubia se incorporó, aunque aún sus rodillas y manos seguían apoyadas contra el suelo. Tosía.

Karin deseaba que toda esa pesadilla terminase. No sabía qué era más doloroso: si el hecho de saber su naturaleza, que su padre la intentara matar por eso mismo o saber la verdad sobre su madre y su muerte.

–Ustedes han hablado de que nosotras somos sus enemigas –habló Suna–. Pero lo único que deseaba Sabaku era terminar con todo ese odio.

Ro achicó los ojos.

–Lo único que quería era ser feliz ¡y tú la mataste! –los ojos de Suna reflejaron a la perfección el odio acumulado por años–. Tontamente pensó que todos éramos iguales y que podíamos vivir en paz. Que tendríamos alguna oportunidad.

–Qué estupidez ¿no te parece? –respondió Ro con sarcasmo, para luego estirar su mano hacia el frente–. Eso jamás sucederá.

Cuando el poder iba a ser lanzado, sintió que alguien le empujaba por detrás y luego le sostenía con fuerza.

–¿Pero qué…? –dijo desconcertado el dios. Se trataba del alma Death, que en medio de la confrontación había ganado terreno ante la absorción por parte de Ro.

Sus estudiantes se dejaron emocionar, cosa que reflejaron en un sonoro griterío de júbilo.

–No es tan estúpido… –dijo el dios de la ciudad–. Aún entre las brujas hay quienes desean algo diferente y no se dejan llevar por sus instintos de destrucción. Y también entre nosotros hay quienes piensan igual. ¿Verdad, Kid kun? –preguntó con su voz cantarina.

–_Así es, shichue_ –respondió aliviado y feliz de ver que su padre había logrado prevalecer y todo gracias a la ayuda de quienes supuestamente debían ser sus enemigos.

Mabaa sonrió discretamente, aunque realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Dijeran lo que dijeran, ellos seguían siendo rivales naturales.

–¿Así que confías en el poder que puede tener esa bruja, eh? ¿Crees que en ella reside la clave para lograr alguna clase de paz entre los dioses? –Ro rió, desprendiendo una fuerte descarga de energía de su cuerpo, aquello provocó que Death le soltara porque aunque la energía no era muy poderosa, se encontraba debilitado por la lucha.

En un parpadeo, Ro quedó delante de Chrona, quien asustada chirrió los dientes y cayó de nalgas.

–Entonces, ¡desaparece junto con esa esperanza! –amenazó.

–_¡Diablos! Esto no va bien ¡Liz, Patty!_ – llamó Kid y la mayor de las hermanas apuntó con maestría hacia el dios, pero ningún ataque le hizo algo.

El ataque por parte de Ro fue lanzado, Chrona atinó a cerrar los ojos, escuchando cómo sus amigos pronunciaban con desespero su nombre, sin ser capaces de hacer algo por ella pues estaban lejos como para ir a su auxilio y sus ataques no eran suficientes. Y en tanto, Death estaba tratando aún de recuperarse.

Pero Chrona pudo sentir un viento cálido y diferente en su rostro, un viento que parecía acariciarle la piel, el mismo que había impedido que el ataque del dios le diera, así que se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue algo negro, entonces parpadeó un par de veces, llegándole la comprensión. Lo que veía era la espalda de Kid ¡El chico la protegía!

Alrededor de ellos algo parecido a una cúpula de color azul y sus ojos fueron capaces de distinguir tres líneas blancas, de las cuales una completaba un círculo perfecto.

–No dejaré… que le hagas daño –dijo Kid, teniendo dificultades para detener el poder de Ro.

Las pupilas de Chrona se dilataron al verle.

–Kid… detente… tu alma… –trató de decirle la chica, pero este volteó medio rostro y le sonrió.

–Te prometí que te cuidaría y protegería ¿Y qué clase de dios sería yo si no cumpliera mis promesas? –respondió con voz suave.

–¡Eres un maldito crío! –gritó furioso Ro, aumentando su poder.

–¡Shinigami sama! –apuró Maka al ver que a esas alturas ya no eran capaces de acercarse a ellos debido a la intensidad del poder emanado.

–No te preocupes, Maka chan. Kid ha encontrado una razón para proteger el equilibrio de este mundo y mientras tenga eso… –respondió el dios muerte.

–Pero… –objetó la rubia.

–Yo confío en él –agregó el dios.

–¡No permitiré que nadie más te haga daño! –gritó con fuerza Kid, cerrando los ojos y fue así que la segunda y tercera línea Sanzu se unieron –¡Soy el shinigami destinado a proteger el mundo y a gobernar la próxima era! ¡Técnica de muerte final! ¡SEVEN RAYS!

El alma de Kid se ensanchó al instante y rayos de ella se desprendieron bombardeando el alma de Ro de forma consecutiva y directa.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Maka al ver semejante cosa.

–Eso es la técnica más pura y poderosa de un shinigami –respondió con orgullo Death.

"Lo siento, Chrona, por no decir que también lo hago por amor a ti", pensó Kid, prometiéndose que se lo diría en el momento más perfecto –y simétrico– posible.

–Miserable… lo ha conseguido –Tsubaki volteó hacia abajo al escuchar la voz de:

–¡Black Star! –dijo emocionada al verle consiente.

–Vaya, parece ser que despierto en el peor de los momentos –agregó el chico estrella. Tsubaki sólo sonrió, apretándolo contra su regazo y el chico se dejó hacer contentándose con sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica, mientras sus ojos eran testigos de cómo el cuerpo de aquel infame dios se desvanecía en el aire…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Lo terminé! Me he llevado más de una semana en esto. Aparte de que pretendía ser un capítulo bastante intenso, las vacaciones se me terminaron y ahora también tengo nuevo trabajo y me tengo que levantar muy de mañana y para lo floja que soy en esos caso T.T_

_Bueno ¿qué les pareció? A que ni se imaginaban que las brujas y Shibusen harían una alianza ¿eh? Por otra parte y para quienes siguen el manga, pues ya se dieron cuenta que utilicé la misma técnica con la que Kid terminó con Noé, jo,jo,jo. Para quienes no lo leen y quieran saber cómo se ve, léanse el capítulo 81 n.n_

_Ahora, queda un asuntillo que voy a dejar en sus manos: el destino de Karin. Muchos han hablado respecto a ella, hay quienes desean su muerte y hubo quien me dijo que había que perdonarla. Han sido testigos de sus maldades y estupideces pero ahora conocen lo que hay detrás de ella (a grandes rasgos). Así que ¿qué opinan? ¿Le damos un merecido castigo? ¿La matamos? ¿O qué? Ustedes lo deciden. Así que no olviden hacérmelo saber en sus reviews._

_Y hablando de ellos…_

_**0White-Rose0:**__ No, no es raro ¡Eso es ser detallista con la lectura! Y eso, personalmente es algo que también adoro hacer. De tus dudas sólo falta aclarar una, lo que respecta a Lorena ¿dónde está la chica?_

_**Death the Alex: **__Gracias por las porras y ya vez que sí volvieron a la normalidad n.n_

_También van las gracias para:__** Gynee**__ (que gusto verte por acá, después de casi un año), __**kittirasi, Nikolas Sur, toaneo07, Liz Wland hc, Lady Anette.**_

_¿Qué pasó con Lorena? ¿Qué pasará con las brujas? ¿Y podrá Kid encontrar el momento perfectamente simétrico para decirles las tan ansiadas palabras a Chrona? Esto y más en el siguiente n.n_

_Matta au!_


	22. Un destino diferente

_¡Tengo frío y sueño!_

_E__sta historia ya cumplió un año ¡Shinigami! ¿Han estado soportándome por tanto tiempo? Jajaja. ¡Se los agradezco de corazón!_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__SE no me pertenece, de lo contrario no estaría triste porque no tengo dinero para comprarme el art book T.T Más bien, es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 22**** "Un destino diferente."**

–¡No permitiré que nadie más te haga daño! –gritó con fuerza Kid, cerrando los ojos y fue así que la segunda y tercera línea Sanzu se unieron –¡Soy el shinigami destinado a proteger el mundo y a gobernar la próxima era! ¡Técnica de muerte final! ¡SEVEN RAYS!

El alma de Kid se ensanchó al instante y rayos de ella se desprendieron bombardeando el alma de Ro de forma consecutiva y directa. El dios –supuestamente el más poderoso de todos ellos– no pudo hacer frente al ataque del más joven y con ello todo rastro de su alma desapareció.

Karin, aún con rodillas y manos en el suelo, miró toda la escena. A pesar de lo que su padre había hecho e intentado hacer con ella misma, no podía decir que le era indiferente su muerte. Apretó los ojos y al momento de cerrar los puños, sus manos agarraron parte de la tierra que le rodeaba. El suelo se humedeció por un par de lágrimas silenciosas que cayeron.

–Eso y más tenía merecido –dijo Suna de pronto, de pie al lado de la rubia.

–¡Kid! –gritó asustada Chrona al ver que este perdía fuerzas y comenzaba a caer de espaldas. Sin embargo, la chica le sostuvo, retrasando así la caída y aminorando el golpe.

El pelinegro respiraba con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados y la frente perlada de sudor pero a pesar de ello, el chico muerte ostentaba una gran sonrisa en los labios.

–Kid… tu alma… –sollozó la bruja del tiempo.

–No te preocupes, Chrona chan –dijo Shinigami sama acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban–. Con todo lo que ha sucedido, Kid ha sido capaz de despertar por completo todos sus poderes como dios de la muerte.

La pelirosa miró a la deidad, aún con los ojos húmedos. Shinigami sama pareció sonreírle a través de la máscara. Entonces, con una de sus manoplas le acarició los cabellos con ternura. Chrona bajó un poco el rostro, como si se tratara de alguna mascota que recibe con gusto los mimos de su amo.

–¿Se encuentran bien entonces? –preguntó Mayte, su voz le tembló un poco y el dios sólo se limitó a afirmar en silencio. Entonces la castaña se acercó a su Técnico para abrazarla con fuerza.

–¿Ma-Mayte? –balbuceó la pelivioleta. Antes de que su Arma pudiera responderle algo, los sollozos por parte de Liz y Patty se dejaron escuchar.

–¡Kid! –dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo que levantaban su cuerpo de las rodillas de Chrona –lugar perfectamente simétrico al juicio del chico–, para abrazarlo también con fuerza y de paso dejarle toda la camisa húmeda debido a sus lágrimas.

Kid por su parte, se debatía entre la inconciencia y la lucidez, después de todo, utilizar todo ese poder era algo muy agotador.

Por su parte, Maka –que en esos momentos encontraba apoyo para su cuerpo maltrecho en el brazo de Soul–, miraba a su mejor amiga con un gran brillo en los ojos. Estaba muy contenta de ver que finalmente Chrona hubiera madurado y que ahora la chica tenía más amigos fuera del círculo de siempre. Se sentía orgullosa.

Tsubaki y Black Star también se acercaron al grupo para festejar al lado de ellos, a pesar de que la ciudad entera estaba hecha un desastre (por no decir destruida).

–No cantes victoria, Kid –dijo el chico estrella, apoyado en un hombro de su compañera–. Aún puedo superarte. Sólo espera y verás.

Kid le sonrió, mirándole a los ojos para después ofrecerle la mano. Black Star le respondió con el puño y el chico muerte dobló también sus nudillos, chocando los puños.

–Bienvenido –murmuró el peliceleste.

–Lo mismo digo –respondió de igual modo el chico de las líneas blancas.

–Alguien… alguien sabe en dónde está Lorena? –se escuchó de pronto la pequeña voz de Karin.

Kid le volteó a ver, derrumbada en ese lugar después de todo lo sucedido, le parecía que podía llegar a sentir un poco de compasión hacia su persona… un poco ya que en realidad se sentía muy molesto porque, en la práctica, toda aquella situación se debía a los malos tratos que la joven le diera a Chrona.

–Lorena… –hizo una pausa, reconsiderando si en verdad valía la pena decirle la cruda y dolorosa verdad. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, quizá para Karin no significara la gran cosa. Pero… por otro lado, el mero hecho de que preguntara por ella significaba que le importaba y quizá más de lo que ella misma pudiera aceptar, después de todo, a pesar del dolor de la muerte de su padre seguía pensando en su compañera.

Kid endulzó su mirada y Chrona lo notó. El corazón de la hija de Medusa se achicó en un extraño sentimiento.

–Lorena…

–Está muerta –le interrumpió Suna, las pupilas de Karin se dilataron al escuchar aquello. Kid miró a la bruja de la arena–, Yo misma fui quien le entregó aquella daga mágica para asesinar al hijo del shinigami.

Liz y Patty miraron con recelo a la castaña y se apresuraron a tomar su lugar una a cada lado de su _Meister_. En imitación, los miembros de Shibusen se pusieron el guardia y en respuesta las brujas tomaron su lugar al lado de Mabaa.

–¿Qué le hiciste a Lorena? –chilló Karin, levantándose de inmediato para enfrentar a la que, según ahora, era su único familiar con vida.

–Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, Suna –habló Mabaa con calma, y todos se admiraron de que la líder de las brujas le diera más importancia a las explicaciones que a la rivalidad que, de un momento a otro, se había reavivado.

–¿Explicarles? –dijo Suna con cierta arrogancia–. Aquí no hay más explicación que el mero hecho de que todos los shinigamis debían desaparecer. Que destruyendo al hijo del dios de esta ciudad, todo lo demás sería más sencillo. Usted misma lo aprobó, Mabaa sama.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en la bruja más vieja y con ello la tensión en el ambiente aumentó.

–Cierto –respondió con simpleza y de lo más tranquila, como si no le importara estar en territorio enemigo–. Pero a lo que me refiero es a todo lo que ha estado sucediendo desde Sabaku.

–Mi madre… –dijo Karin con voz temblorosa como si deseara no saber la verdad respecto a ella.

–Sabaku… –murmuró Suna, bajando el rostro y apretando las manos. A pesar de ver morir al asesino de su única hermana, en su corazón no se sentía satisfecha–. Está bien, les contaré la historia de mi hermana…

O&o&o&o&

–_¿Y bien, qué te parece? –dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios rojizos en diferentes tonalidades (el color más claro nacía desde las raíces y poco a poco se oscurecía hasta las puntas) mirando a una niña de cabellos castaños también en diferentes tonalidades._

_La niña, que no era otra que Suna, mantenía los labios entreabiertos debido a la conmoción._

–_¡En verdad… en verdad que lo has hecho! –balbuceó, mirándola por todas partes, en busca de algún rastro de su alma de bruja._

–_He estado trabajando mucho en este hechizo y finalmente lo he conseguido. Ahora podremos llevar una vida común entre los humanos sin que seamos molestadas ¿no lo crees, Suna? –la mujer le sonrió._

–_Los shinigamis han comenzado con la cacería de brujas esta temporada –respondió la niña, con el miedo impregnado en cada palabra dicha._

–_No te preocupes. Con esto que acabo de descubrir estoy segura de que nada malo nos pasará –la mujer se le acercó para consolarla en un abrazo._

–_Sabaku, ¿qué dirá Mabaa sama cuando sepa de esto? Es decir, que lo que deseas es sólo que vivamos en paz y por ello has creado el 'protector de almas'._

_Sabaku suspiró, alejándose al mismo tiempo de su hermana menor._

–_No lo sé, pero espero que sea el momento de que lo acepte. _

–_¿Por qué es que se te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza, oneechan? _

_Sabaku le volvió a mirar y con una triste sonrisa le respondió–: Conocí a la bruja que se convirtió en el Arma de la shinigami de Death City y estuve presente en su ejecución. Mabaa sama deseaba que esa bruja regresara con nosotros y por ello hizo que la culparan de la muerte de la diosa –Sabaku hizo una pausa, paseándose por la habitación sin ventanas y con una única puerta en ella._

_«Pero ella en vez de eso peleó contra las suyas, eliminando a las que mataron a su compañera. Mabaa no tuvo otra opción que ejecutarla. Fue ahí en donde comencé a pensar si realmente era nuestro destino ser enemigos de los shinigamis, si realmente era necesario que siempre viviéramos en una constante guerra»_

_Suna no respondió nada y la rubia también guardó silencio por un momento más, después se movió de su lugar, cosa que llamó de inmediato la atención de la castaña, mirándola; Sabaku le puso la mano encima de la cabeza, acariciándole los cabellos._

–_Voy a salir, es hora de que ponga a prueba el 'protector de almas' –dijo Sabaku._

–_¿Pero a dónde irás? –preguntó la castaña con preocupación._

–_No te preocupes, estaré bien, ya lo verás –y la bruja salió de la habitación en medio de un remolino de arena…_

Pasaron varios meses después de eso y las demás brujas aprendieron a utilizar el protector de almas, pero ellas no creían en que podía ser la oportunidad de que viviéramos en paz con los seres humanos. Nadie pensaba siquiera en esa posibilidad. Cansada y decepcionada de aquella situación, mi hermana decidió marcharse, aunque después de hablar con ella supe la verdadera razón detrás de ello…

–_¿Cómo qué te irás? –preguntó Suna._

–_No tengo ninguna otra opción, pequeña –dijo Sabaku–. Lo que pasará dentro de poco nunca será bien visto por las nuestras y Mabaa…_

_La rubia se quedó callada, mordiéndose uno de los labios para luego sonreír consoladoramente a la niña._

–_No puedes venir conmigo, no hasta que seas capaz de utilizar el protector. Cuando lo logres entonces búscame ¿sí? –dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro derecho._

–_Entonces tendrás que decirme a donde piensas ir –respondió triste Suna._

–_Iré a la isla que se encuentra al norte, la isla Shin._

–_¿Qué? Pero si en ese lugar se encuentra el Consejo de los Shinigamis y además dicen que el nuevo 'Ro' es el que más brujas ha cazado y…_

–_Voy a tener un hijo suyo, Suna –interrumpió Sabaku, mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermana, la cual se heló al escuchar semejante confesión._

–_¿C-cómo? –alcanzó a balbucear, no encontrando que más decir._

–_Cuando decidí hacer la prueba para ver si funcionaba el protector, fui directamente a esa isla y fue ahí donde le conocí. Al principio me resultó divertido hablar con él sin que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que realmente soy. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comencé a quererle…_

–_¿Entonces le has dicho lo que eres? –preguntó Suna, maravillada. Sabaku hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza._

–_No soy tan tonta. Él jamás me perdonaría algo así. Por lo que ahora le encuentro un nuevo uso al protector de almas. Es el momento de que las brujas también seamos felices –Sabaku le sonrió y tras darle un beso en la frente se paró de su lugar y tomó un pequeño bolso._

_Antes de salir de la habitación volvió a ver a su hermana._

–_Recuérdalo, cuando aprendas a usar el protector búscame y entonces podremos estar de nuevo juntas._

–_¡Te lo prometo, oneechan! _

Como era de esperarse, la ausencia de Sabaku no pasaría desapercibida para Mabaa, así que lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue una verdad a medias, informándole así que mi hermana había decidido ir a la isla Shin y que hasta el momento ella no regresaba. Después de un tiempo y sin atreverse a ir a la isla, pensaron que Sabaku fue asesinada en el lugar, sin lugar a dudas a manos del nuevo 'Ro'.

Pasaron años antes de que pudiera perfeccionar mi protector de almas, pero cuando finalmente lo logré me fui en busca de Sabaku…

–_¡Suna! ¿En verdad eres tú? –dijo Sabaku reconociéndola y extendiéndole los brazos para recibirla._

–_A decir verdad, hace semanas que llevo merodeando tu casa pero me ha dado algo de miedo entrar. Pero como hoy vi que Ro no está en casa es que me decidí, además tus hijas están afuera jugando –explicó Suna aún en los brazos de su hermana, la emoción las llenaba._

–_¿Mis hijas? Ah, debiste ver también a Lorena chan, Ro está interesado en que ella sea la futura compañera de nuestra hija ya que proviene de una fuerte familia de Armas. Pero la rubia, Karin, es mi hija._

_Las hermanas se separaron, aunque Sabaku le tomaba de uno de los brazos._

–_Anda, siéntate y cuéntame qué ha pasado en estos años –dijo la rubia._

–_Mabaa sama y las demás han creído que fuiste cazada por los shinigamis y hace poco nuestra líder me ha tomado como parte de su guardia personal, dice que si soy la mitad de poderosa que tú le seré de mucha utilidad. Además, se corre el rumor de que Medusa ha comenzado con cierto experimento con su propia hija._

–_Esa Medusa, siempre ha sido tan retorcida. ¿Y qué ha dicho Mabaa de ello?_

–_Ha__ mandado a vigilarla, pero las brujas que fueron enviadas dicen que no han encontrado nada extraño. Yo creo que las tendrá manipuladas._

–_No me extrañaría, Medusa es una de las brujas más poderosas entre nosotras aunque quizás no tanto como Aracne…_

–_¡Brujas! –se escuchó de pronto._

–_¡RO! –las pupilas de Sabaku se difuminaron al verle en el umbral de la puerta ¡Había escuchado todo!_

_Suna fue empujada de inmediato por Sabaku a un lado._

–_Vete –ordenó la mayor, pero esta se negó– ¡Qué te vayas, te digo!_

–_Me has estado engañando durante todo este tiempo, ¡maldita bruja! –gritó furioso el dios._

–_Ro, déjame explicarte…_

–_¡No hay nada que explicar!_

–_¡Oneechan! –interfirió Suna, tratando de acercarse a su hermana._

–_¡Te dije que te largaras! –Sabaku le miró con tristeza, como si con la mirada tratara de despedirse. Conocía ya su destino final._

_Sabaku estiró su mano derecha hacia su hermana menor y, liberando el protector de su alma y recitando unas palabras mágicas un escorpión de color azul apareció alrededor de Sabaku, para luego ponerse junto a Suna. La castaña lo reconoció de inmediato, era el familiar de su hermana._

–_¡Sabaku! –gritó desesperada y más al darse cuenta de que Ro se le acercaba por la espalda, dispuesto a matarla. Pero un remolino de arena le rodeó y cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en la playa de Shin, desde ese lugar pudo ver una columna de energía dorada._

_Su hermana estaba muerta…_

O&o&o&o&

Los presentes guardaron silencio después del relato de Suna.

–Él la mató sin esperar una explicación. Ella que había dejado a las suyas con tal de quedarse a su lado, no le importó –Suna apretó los puños.

–Sabaku lo sabía –habló Shinigami sama, captando la atención de todos–. Conocía el riesgo de lo que hacía y sin embargo decidió pensar en el día a día y no en su posible futuro. Las veces que le vi, notaba que era muy feliz. Así que puedo decirte que ella no hubiera deseado que tú o su hija se envolvieran en un torbellino de odios y resentimientos.

–¡Y qué sabe de eso! –gritó Suna con desesperación.

–Lo sé porque mi esposa murió a manos de unas brujas, pero también una de ustedes me enseñó que no todas son iguales ¿No era eso lo que Sabaku trató de hacer que entendieran? ¿Qué si desean pueden evitar dejarse llevar por sus instintos de destrucción?

Suna se quedó callada. No tuvo argumentos para rebatirle algo.

–Chrona también es la prueba –habló Maka de pronto.

–Sí, de hecho se puede decir que ella y Mayte son como mi madre y su Arma –agregó Kid, no dejando de pensar que a ello también se agregaba el hecho de que el propio hijo del shinigami estaba enamorado de una bruja. Se sonrojó levemente por su pensamiento.

Karin comenzó a reír poco a poco, subiendo el tono de su risa.

–Son tan estúpidos ¿creen que con sus lindas palabras podrán hacer que todas estas _brujas_ cambien de opinión? –dijo la rubia acentuando la palabra, demostrando con ello que ella no estaba dispuesta a cambiar su punto de vista.

Mayte se levantó, abandonando su lugar junto a Chrona, para sorpresa de todos le propinó una bofetada a Karin.

–¡Tú eres la única estúpida! ¿No te has dado cuenta que tus odios han llevado incluso a que Lorena haya muerto? –la mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de la rubia se clavó en la castaña.

–¿Qué dices?

–Ella te seguía en todo, incluso compartía tu odio por las brujas porque… –Mayte guardó silencio por un instante y luego agregó con rápidez–: porque ella estaba enamorada de ti. Por eso cuando le dijiste a Chrona que estabas comprometida con Kid san, ella se sintió herida.

–Así es, no fue difícil convencerla de que tomara la daga mágica para asesinar al chiquillo –dijo Suna, avivando más el fuego de la discordia entre los dos grupos enemigos.

Karin sintió de pronto que el aire le faltaba. Lorena… ella estaba muerta por su culpa. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. ¿Qué la pelirroja estaba enamorada de ella? Claro que lo sabía. Aún recordaba aquel beso que en una ocasión le diera. Lo recordaba a la perfección, pero siempre había preferido relegarlo a lo más profundo de su ser. Era lo mejor, después de todo su padre tenía planes diferentes para su vida, planes que incluían a Kid y que jamás aceptarían nada diferente a ello. Además, ella era la única hija del Ro Shinigami, el dios de la muerte más poderoso de todos ¿cómo decirle al mundo entero que Karin amaba a otra chica?

El sollozo que trataba de seguir escondiendo salió de pronto en un sonido lastimero. Se debatía entre seguir odiando a las brujas u odiarse así misma. Después de todo, ella era lo que tanto odiaba en esta vida. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría Lorena de toda esa situación.

–El alma de Lorena desapareció en el momento en que la magia de la daga se hizo presente –explicó Kid–. Lo siento, no puede ser capaz de salvarla como lo hice con Liz y Patty.

–Todos estos sucesos han sido originados por el odio que unos y otros sienten –dijo Shinigami sama–. Pero el equilibrio de este mundo no puede ser llevado en medio de tanta discordia ¿no lo crees así, Mabaa?

La bruja hizo un mohín de sonrisa sarcástica.

–Lamento recordarte que poco o nada me importa tu preciado equilibrio. Yo sólo veo nuestros propios intereses en esto. Chrona nos pertenece porque ha nacido de una bruja y ha despertado como tal. En cuanto a tu chiquilla híbrida, con gusto la mataremos pues es una vergüenza para nuestra raza. Deberías de comprender las razones de Ro para querer hacerlo.

–¿Y por qué verla como una vergüenza? –dijo Stein, tomando la palabra de pronto–. Yo la veo como algo interesante, en ella convergen dos lados completamente opuestos. El poder de un shinigami y el de una bruja ¿No es algo digno de tomar en cuenta? (Aunque quizá más bien la palabra que el científico buscaba era 'digno de diseccionar').

Mabaa volvió a sonreír y sin embargo no dijo nada. Chrona en tanto miraba a Karin, comenzaba a sentir compasión por la que tanto daño le había hecho con sus burlas y acciones. Pero trataba de imaginar que tan grande era el dolor que la rubia experimentaba en esos momentos. Perder a la persona que más se quería y que además resultaba ser una invaluable compañera debía ser muy duro. Por un momento pensó lo que ella misma sentiría si Maka y Kid mismos desaparecieran de su vida y ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar que sus ojos claros se humedecieran y temblaran.

De pronto, Karin se dejó caer al suelo, soltando alaridos de dolor y, al mismo tiempo llevándose ambas manos a los oídos.

–¿Qué está pasando? –comenzaron a preguntarse varios miembros del Shibusen.

–¡Cállense! –gritó Karin con fuerza, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

–Parece ser que el estar expuesta a tantas ondas mágicas ha hecho que comience a despertar su herencia como bruja –explicó Mabaa, limitándose a ser un testigo más. Shinigami sama le miró y ella agregó–: Le llamamos _whisper_, es como si escucharas voces en tu mente, voces que te incitan a destruir todo lo que te rodea. La mayoría no son capaces de ignorarlas y sucumben ante ellas. Es como un estado natural de locura en nosotras.

_Mátales Quieres asesinarlos a todos, ¿no es así?_

–¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Has que se callen! –gritaba con desesperación Karin, tratando de acallar aquello que le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

–Detenlo –dijo Shinigami a Mabaa.

–No hay nada que se pueda hacer una vez que ha comenzado –explicó Suna, quizá con un poco de orgullo por presenciar aquello.

Una gran onda de energía se desprendió del cuerpo de Karin, su despertar como bruja estaba comenzando y si no hacían algo de inmediato ella terminaría hiriendo o hasta matando a todos cuantos se le pusieran enfrente. El dolor de saberse sola, odiada e incluso abandonada, además la pérdida de su compañera misma. El instinto de destrucción de una bruja se alimentaba de todos esos sentimientos negativos. Por eso son tan poderosos.

–¡Caza brujas! ¡Modo de sellado! –se escuchó de pronto y sin poder ser capaces de reaccionar rápidamente, un fulgor rodeó a Karin y poco después ésta cayó inconsciente.

Una gabardina negra ondeó frente a todos, y una melena rubia fue mecida por el viento. Los ojos de Maka brillaron de pronto con emoción.

–¡Mamá! –dijo con alegría, reconociendo la figura femenina.

La mujer volteó a verle con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Kami san! –llamó Spirit al verla. La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció al escuchar la voz de su ex esposo.

–Pero ¿qué ha sucedido? –se preguntaron todos.

–Mi compañero y yo hemos encontrado una nueva técnica con el caza brujas al que hemos llamado: "Modo de sellado". Su nombre lo dice, sellamos los poderes de las brujas sin necesidad de tener que matarlas –explicó Kami, mirando a las susodichas, quienes en un acto reflejo dieron un paso hacia atrás.

–¡Waw! Eso es increíble. Mamá te admiro –Maka se le acercó para mirarla de más cerca.

–¿Esa es la mamá de Maka? –dijo Soul–. Pero si ella no tiene nada de plana –dijo el chico obviando las curvas de la aún joven madre. De respuesta recibió un 'Maka chop'.

–¿Qué hacemos con las demás, Kami? –se escuchó la voz de la guadaña de la mujer.

Kami blandió el arma, haciendo frente a las demás brujas.

–No sé, eso dímelo tú, Bruno –respondió la mujer algo divertida, como si se tratara de alguna clase de juego que sólo ellos dos pudieran entender.

–¡Ahg! ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa forma tan familiar a mi Kami san! –se lamentó Spirit.

–Sempai, que yo sepa ella ya no es tuya. Están divorciados ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo Stein, para depresión de su pelirrojo compañero.

–Mabaa sama –habló Suna, tratando de saber la decisión de su líder. La bruja más vieja de entre ellas trataba de valorar el panorama.

La técnica de la que, según se sabía, era la mejor de las usuarias de guadañas y creadora de por lo menos una _Deathscythe _era demasiada riesgosa como para enfrentarla sin ningún plan en mente. Y además el pelear en contra de dos shinigamis, en especial cuando uno de ellos fue capaz de eliminar al más poderoso de los dioses, sería muy desgastante. Mabaa volteó a ver a Chrona, la cual permanecía rodeada de Kid, sus armas y de aquella que se decía ser su compañera. Sabía que ahora más de uno defendería a la hija de Medusa. Era extraña toda esa situación. La que debía gozar de más protección –Karin– parecía ser relegada a segunda posición por la que naturalmente era su enemiga.

_[…] __Comencé a pensar si realmente era nuestro destino ser enemigos de los shinigamis, si realmente era necesario que siempre viviéramos en una constante guerra._

_[…]__¿No era eso lo que Sabaku trató de hacer que entendieran? ¿Qué si desean pueden evitar dejarse llevar por sus instintos de destrucción? _

_¿Y por qué verla como una vergüenza? __[…] Yo la veo como algo interesante, en ella convergen dos lados completamente opuestos. El poder de un shinigami y el de una bruja ¿No es algo digno de tomar en cuenta? _

_Te prometí que te cuidaría y protegería ¿Y qué clase de dios sería yo si no cumpliera mis promesas?__ […] ¡No permitiré que nadie más te haga daño!_

Mabaa alzó la mano en un movimiento lento, ante la expectación de los presentes.

–Interesante –dijo sin más y luego bajó de nuevo la mano en forma lenta–. Por el momento todos estamos fatigados y el querer acabar en este día con una guerra que ha durado siglos sería muy imprudente –hizo la señal de retirada para sus brujas y estas obedecieron (la verdad es que en el fondo deseaban eso, ya que se encontraban cansadas).

–Mabaa sama –replicó Suna, deseosa de continuar ahí.

–Tú mejor que nadie debería de comprenderlo. El legado que Sabaku te dejó. Si ella hubiera deseado que te enfrascaras en todo este odio no te hubiera salvado la vida –explicó Shinigami sama, a lo que los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de más.

–La razón por la que mi _Meister_ y yo desarrollamos la técnica de sellado –habló Bruno, la nueva guadaña de Kami–, fue porque nos dimos cuenta de que existen muchas de ustedes que no desean ser lo que son. Algunas de ustedes, en África, han comenzado a colaborar con nosotros en esta investigación.

Suna no respondió nada. ¿Era eso el comienzo de lo que había soñado su hermana mayor? ¿Era posible cambiar lo que por tanto tiempo permaneció inmutable?

–Eso mis niñas, es algo que sería interesante de ver. Aunque como bien lo dijo la chiquilla, con lindas palabras no se pueden terminar los odios tan arraigados –habló Mabaa.

Shinigami sama la miró en silencio. No importaba la actitud de la matriarca de las brujas, aquello le sonaba como que incluso Mabaa comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de vivir en paz. Después de todo, aunque fuera por un solo instante, ambos grupos unieron fuerzas por un fin en común. Quizá sí era el inicio de una nueva época.

Las brujas se elevaron al ver que su líder lo hacía.

–Chrona, por el momento no te obligaré a ir con nosotras, pero sabes muy bien que tarde o temprano usaré tus poderes para restituir mi 'Ojo Demoníaco'–advirtió Mabaa, ante lo que la pelivioleta se estremeció.

–Cuando eso suceda, nosotros estaremos a su lado para protegerla –dijo Kid, tomando de la mano a Chrona, lo que intensificó el estremecimiento de la chica, la cual también se sonrojó.

Las brujas comenzaron a marcharse.

–Suna –habló Shinigami sama–, Si quieres puedes quedarte en la ciudad, Karin necesitará de alguien que la cuide.

–P-pero…

–No te preocupes, sé que ella lo superará. Sólo hay que darle tiempo –Suna volteó a ver a sus hermanas de raza, pero estas ya estaban un poco lejos. La castaña no hizo nada por alcanzarlas. Entonces se acercó a donde estaba Karin y, alzándola un poco, le abrazó. La chica era lo único que quedaba del recuerdo de su querida hermana y por tanto estaba en la obligación de protegerla.

–Perdóname… –murmuró Suna en el oído de su sobrina que aún seguía inconciente.

De pronto, los habitantes de la ciudad entera –o lo que al menos quedaba de ella– se llenó con un gran grito de júbilo. Mayte se abrazó con fuerza de Chrona, haciendo a un lado a Kid, y luego Maka y sus demás amigos se le unieron.

–Oneechan ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó de pronto Patty.

–En Alexus y en lo importante que es decirles a tus seres queridos lo mucho que los amas –respondió Liz al momento de voltear a ver a Karin, quien seguramente tendría muchos años para vivir con ese remordimiento.

La ciudad estaba en paz y el futuro pintaba para ser diferente para la nueva generación. O al menos ese era el pensamiento de Shinigami sama y sus más cercanos colaboradores…

–¡Kami san! –gritó de pronto Spirit tratando de abrazarla, pero de respuesta recibió un 'Kami chop'…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_¡Jujujujuju! ¡Estoy a un capítulo de terminar con esto! Y por ello y por muchas cosas que me han pasado en mi vida personal es que me siento contenta e incluso satisfecha. ¿Recuerdan que en pasados capítulos había dicho que estaba depre y pasando por una situación personal muy difícil y que por ello iba a cambiar de usuario y bla, bla?__ Bueno, ahora me siento súper bien y he llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene sentido hacerlo, así que ¡aquí voy a seguir y de hecho tengo en mente ya varias historias! (algunos oneshot de Kid y… ¡con lemon!)._

_Gracias por estas enseñanzas a varios amigos que recién conozco: __**Lupe, Luis, Alberto**__ y, por supuesto, no podría dejar de mencionar al __**hombre **__que me dijo una simple frase que me enseñó un millón de cosas, __**Felipe**__. ¡Me gustas chico!_

_**Kittirasi:**__ n.n Gracias por decir que eres mi admiradora, me siento alagada. Ahora, al final._

_**0White-Rose0:**__ Pero si te digo que tú y yo haríamos buenas cosas juntas. Déjame tu correo electrónico y te agrego a mi msn o si tienes face, mejor. Y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo para escribir algo ¿vale? _

_**Death the Alex:**__ Ya vez que hice algo parecido a lo que me pidieron con respecto a Karin, creo que al final la mayoría la ha perdonado n.n En cuanto a Kid, en el próximo capítulo, el final._

_**Yuki-chan: **__Un buen final Karin no ha tenido ¿qué te pareció lo que escribí? Y ya vez que sólo falta un capítulo más n.n_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews y también a __**Anonima676, Nikolas Sur, LADY ANETTE, toaneo07, Liz Wland hc, DarkAnnA-Phantom.**_

_Matta au!_


	23. City of death

_¡Sean bienvenidos al último capítulo de __**Whisper**__!_

_Sé que me he tardado un poquitín, pero es que lo primero que escribí de esto simplemente no terminaba de convencerme, así que tuve que re-escribirlo y bueno, dicho sea de paso que con los problemas que nunca faltan en el trabajo, en la casa y las escapaditas con el novio jajaja… pues el tiempo se me vino encima _

_El título del capítulo es el mismo que el de una canción de __**The Rasmus**__ (quienes ya me conocen saben mi manía por basar mis historias en canciones y de mi adoración para con este increíble grupo y, ducho sea de paso, Lauri ha sacado disco en solista, cómprenlo). Para escuchar la canción vayan a mi profile y busquen el link para las canciones (todo claramente indicado XD)._

_Sin más ¡al fic! Y no se olviden de leer hasta la última letra de este escrito._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni la canción a la que se hace alusión. Esos son de Atsushi Okubo y The Rasmus, respectivamente, yo sólo los usé para crear una historia retorcida para el entretenimiento de ustedes y para mis sucios propósitos n.n_

O&o&o&o&

**Whisper Cap. 23 "City of death (La ciudad de la muerte)".**

La reconstrucción de Death City estaba a punto de terminar. Habían pasado un par de meses y todo el mundo estaba repartido entre montar guardia por motivo de cualquier ataque imprevisto por parte de las brujas y entre trabajar en la construcción.

Las clases en Shibusen también se habían detenido aunque no por ello los alumnos más aplicados dejaron de estudiar o practicar, como era de esperarse de Maka y sus amigos más allegados. También los maestros de la institución no dejaban de dar consejos y encargar algunos deberes para ellos. Aunque la verdadera sensación para la gran mayoría –sino es que para todos– eran Kami san y Bruno, su compañero.

–¿Cómo van con los preparativos de las nuevas clases, Kami san? –preguntó Shinigami sama a la mujer que vestía en esos momentos una gabardina blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas que lucían gracias a una minifalda de color negra.

–Los últimos detalles del Shibusen ya están casi listos, una vez que se terminen las reparaciones daremos inicio a las clases –explicó la rubia.

–Aún así hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar con algunos alumnos y darles algunas demostraciones –habló el compañero de Kami–. Estamos seguros de que ya están empezando a practicar. ¿Hay algún problema, Spirit san? –preguntó el chico pelirrojo que en cierto modo guardaba un parecido con el ex de su _Meister. _

–No, para nada –respondió la Guadaña Mortal tras ser descubierto en sus muecas de fastidio que hacía a cada palabra dicha por parte del 'amigo' de su ex esposa.

–¡Ah, qué bien! Por un momento pensé que podrías estar… celoso –fastidió Bruno.

–¡No digas tonterías, Bruno! –se quejó Kami, dando media vuelta con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho –Shinigami sama, si ya no nos ocupa, nos retiramos.

El dios agitó su mano en señal de adiós y ellos se marcharon.

–¡Kami san! –lloró Spirit corriendo hacia donde estaban la mujer y su nueva guadaña, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

–Me alegra ver que las cosas están volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad ¿Qué piensas, Stein kun? –dijo el dios de la muerte con su habitual calma.

El doctor aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo antes de responder.

–Como ya lo había dicho antes, será interesante ver el desarrollo de todo esto –dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¿No lo crees, Medusa?", pensó el hombre de los lentes, como si de alguna manera fuera posible que esta lo escuchara…

–¿Y respecto a Karin y Suna? –preguntó el científico de pronto.

–Parece ser que aunque Kami y Bruno sellaron sus poderes de bruja, su mente fue afectada por los _whisper_ , por lo que ella no podrá volver a ser la misma persona de antes y Suna ha dicho que ella la cuidará.

–Ya veo.

De pronto escucharon un–: ¡Kami san, vuelve! –y a ambos les salió una gota de sudor en la sien.

O&o&o&o&

Chrona observaba la escena. Se trataba de Suna al lado de Karin. La rubia permanecía sentada sobre una frazada tendida en el pasto, sus hombros cubiertos por un abrigo. Suna se acercó a su sobrina y le entregó una corona de flores, Karin al recibirla no pareció tomarle mucha importancia, pero luego su expresión perdida cambió por una sutil sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces Suna le abrazó con cariño.

–Kami san ha dicho que el estado mental de Karin se vio afectado no sólo por los _whisper_ sino también por lo sucedido con Lorena –dijo Mayte, Chrona volteó a verle al instante.

La hija de Medusa no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Era una rara mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto y, aunque sonara algo cruel, también de alivio al ver el final de Karin.

–Lo que le ha pasado bien merecido lo ha tenido –dijo de pronto Mayte, asustando a su compañera.

–¿C-cómo puedes decir eso? –reprendió la pelivioleta.

–¿Hubieras querido entonces que todo lo que te hizo quedara sin un castigo? ¿Qué al final se hubiera casado con Kid? –la castaña miró los ojos llenos de sorpresa (y de miedo) de Chrona quien bajó la mirada y no contestó nada.

–¿Así que aquí estaban? ¿Volviste a ver a Karin? –escucharon que de pronto preguntó Maka que llegaba al lugar, de respuesta sólo recibió una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, como si Chrona temiera alguna clase de represalia por parte de esta.

Maka le abrazó con ternura, su amiga tenía un gran corazón.

–Vamos, mamá ha dicho que quiere vernos a todos nosotros –luego Maka le susurró algo en el oído que provocó un gran sonrojo en su amiga–: Y Kid también estará presente.

–Y-yo… –balbuceó nerviosa Chrona, entonces Maka y Mayte le abrazaron y rieron con ella, para después marcharse a donde se iban a encontrar con Kami.

Para cuando llegaron pudieron ver a lo lejos que la leyenda viviente entre los usuarios de guadañas luchaba por descolgarse de una pierna a un, literalmente, llorón Spirit. A Maka se le dibujó una vena en la sien y, sacando su enciclopedia siempre fiel…

–¡Maka chop! –su padre quedó inconciente al momento en que su madre le veía con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Gracias, hija! –dijo en medio de un abrazo, la de las coletas le correspondió aunque de rabillo miró a Bruno quien parecía estar muy divertido por las consecuencias de las acciones de Spirit.

–Él estará bien, no se preocupen –dijo Kami a Mayte y a Chrona que parecían estar muy sorprendidas del comportamiento de su amiga para con su padre–. Que bueno que han venido, hoy daremos más atención a tu entrenamiento, Chrona chan.

La chica trató de sonreír un poco, haciendo su gesto característico con ambos brazos. Mayte le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

–Estoy segura de que hoy lo lograremos, _Meister_ –los ojos de Chrona temblaron al escuchar eso.

– Nosotros también –la pelivioleta volteó al escuchar la voz de Kid. Detrás de él, a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraban las hermanas Thompson y, detrás de ellas, venían Tsubaki, Black Star y Soul.

Chrona no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

–Y-yo… chicos…

–No llores, Chrona. Somos tus amigos y te apoyamos –animó Patty.

–Gr-gracias –atinó a decir.

–Bien, mientras ustedes siguen practicando lo del 'Modo de Sellado', Chrona tratará de blandir su arma –dijo Kami, los chicos asintieron con un movimiento de sus cabezas.

Mayte se puso de frente a su Técnico, ésta tomó aire profundamente.

–Recuerda que Mayte tiene la habilidad de tomar la forma que quieras, así que solo tienes que imaginar el arma que desees –aconsejó Kami.

–Tranquilízate y trata de visualizar y sentir el alma de tu compañera –agregó Bruno.

Chrona asintió, cerrando los ojos en ese mismo momento. Sintió la suave brisa del ambiente, escuchó el viento a su alrededor y de pronto, algo parecido a un 'clic', su alma pareció conectarse con la de Mayte. Por un instante pudo ser capaz de visualizar su propia alma que ahora tenía unas pequeñas alas y la cabeza en forma de serpiente. La de Mayte parecía tener dibujada unas pícaras pecas en cada mejilla, aquello le provocó una pequeña sonrisa.

Inconscientemente, la mano derecha de Chrona se extendió hacia el frente y un resplandor envolvió a Mayte. Chrona parpadeó un par de veces antes de ser capaz de abrir completamente los ojos. Para cuando se dio cuenta sostenía entre sus manos una espada delgada de color negra y de empuñadura una cabeza de una serpiente con alas.

–¡Muy bien, Chrona! –felicitó Kid.

La chica le miró, sonrojándose.

–P-pero… es muy parecida a una…

–¿_Maken?_ –preguntó el chico muerte, haciendo a un lado a los demás en la conversación, como si ellos no estuvieran presentes–. ¿Y qué si lo es? Lo importante es lo que _tú_ harás con ella. Chrona, debes entenderlo, ahora eres una de nosotros.

–Kid san tiene razón –se escuchó la voz de Mayte en modo arma–. Nuestras almas están conectadas ahora y por eso sé que harás lo correcto.

–Así es, Chrona. No tengas miedo, todos aquí te queremos y te apoyamos –terció Maka, a lo que se le acercó para abrazarla, seguida de todos sus demás amigos.

Chrona no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar con todos sus amigos rodeándole.

–Es el comienzo de una nueva era ¿no lo crees, Bruno? –dijo Kami.

–Ya lo creo, Kami. Después de todo fue una buena idea acudir al llamado de Azusa san.

–Sí, aunque eso significara ver al inútil de mi ex marido –dijo con fastidio la mujer, viendo el aún inconciente Spirit. Bruno solo rió.

–Sé que de todas formas no serás incapaz de dejarlo ahí ¿Lo llevamos a casa? –Kami suspiró resignada. Después de todo él era el padre de su hija.

O&o&o&o&

Varios días más habían pasado desde que Chrona fuera capaz de darle forma a su compañera como arma. Ahora Kid observaba a todo el grupo de amigos que reía y cargaban algunas cajas de cartón llenas con algunos adornos.

–Kid kun ¿ya has terminado con todos los preparativos para la reinauguración del Shibusen? –preguntó con voz cantarina su padre, parándose al lado derecho de su hijo y al mismo tiempo saludando con una manopla a los chicos, quienes le correspondieron el saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

–Sí, todo está listo para mañana _shichue_. Los chicos han propuesto que también se haga el baile de los enamorados, así que se aprovechará la fiesta.

–Ah, ya veo. Con que el baile de los enamorados ¿eh? –comentó con aire de casualidad.

–¿Sucede algo, _shichue_? –preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta por completo para verle de frente.

–¿Así que has decidido decírselo oficialmente? –preguntó el dios muerte ante los ojos de incredulidad de parte de su unigénito–. Lo he sabido desde hace tiempo, nadie hubiera arriesgado su vida hasta ese punto por Chrona como tú lo has hecho, al menos que sientas algo profundo por ella ¿o me equivoco?

Kid apartó por un instante la mirada pero luego enfrentó a su padre.

–No. ¿Vas a oponerte a ello, _shichue_? –preguntó con decisión pero no con falta de respeto.

El dios pareció sonreír a través de la máscara.

–Para nada. Chrona chan es una buena chica que sabrá hacerte feliz y ser una buena madre para tus hijos, aunque me gustaría que para eso esperaran un poco más de lo que Tsubaki chan y Black Star han hecho –las palabras hicieron que Kid se sonrojara, seguía sin creerse lo de su amigos y qué decir de la forma en la que su amigo lo había revelado y lo que después de eso había sucedido con… movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aquella escena tardaría un millón de años en desaparecer de su mente, por no exagerar.

–Entonces ¿cuento con tu aprobación? –preguntó el chico muerte, a lo que su padre le acarició los cabellos con ternura (para nerviosismo de Kid).

–Eres mi hijo y me siento muy orgulloso de ti, y de seguro que tu madre también lo estaría –los ojos de Kid brillaron con emoción.

Estaba decidido. Al día siguiente, en medio del baile de enamorados, Kid le confesaría formalmente a Chrona Gorgon lo que sentía por ella.

O&o&o&o&

Las chicas hicieron un comentario que provocó que Black Star se sonrojara, mientras Tsubaki simplemente se limitaba a sonreír. Chrona también les miró divertida. Ahora todo parecía ser tan normal para ella y se sentía contenta, aunque en el fondo existía todavía algo que deseaba y, al parecer, no podría ser posible.

Por un instante bajó la mirada, retomando su habitual seriedad y melancolía ¿Es que el recuerdo doloroso y, a la vez, emotivo, de las palabras de Kid al momento de confesar sus sentimientos no era cierto? ¿Solo era una jugada cruel de su mente?

–Chrona –escuchó que alguien le llamaba y de inmediato alzó el rostro, solo para encontrarse con un par de intensas orbes doradas que la miraban y para darse cuenta de que sin percatarse había terminado por alejarse del grupo de amigos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin encontrar algo que decir.

Kid le dedicó una sonrisa que ahora era solo exclusiva para ella.

–Hoy por la tarde, Liz y Patty te estarán esperando en Shikeidai –le dijo el chico muerte.

–P-pero hoy será el baile y ellas…

–Ellas te darán el vestido y las cosas para que asistas al baile.

–P-pero y-yo… –Chrona bajó la mirada de nuevo.

–¿Qué pasa, Chrona? ¿Es que no quieres ir? –preguntó Kid con un dejo de desilusión. Si ella no asistía no podría declarársele.

–Bu-bueno… el baile… el baile será para las parejas y… –la mirada de angustia de la chica le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo estúpido que hasta el momento había sido ¿Cómo es que quería que la pelivioleta fuera si ni siquiera la invitaba todavía?

–Chrona, acepta mi invitación, por favor –dijo en tono formal, siendo estas las únicas palabras que pudo encontrar para arreglar, aunque fuera solo un poco, la terrible omisión de no invitarla (los preparativos y la planeación para que su declaración fuera lo más simétrico posible lo había absorbido demasiado).

Chrona lo miró con asombro, su labio inferior tembló por lo que solo atinó a morderlo para detener el tic. Kid le volvió a sonreír y Chrona correspondió el gesto. Kid la estaba invitando al baile de reinauguración de Shibusen… ¡más que eso! ¡Al baile de enamorados!

–Bien, me retiro –dijo Kid–. Tengo que preparar todavía algo muy importante para esta noche –el chico pasó a un lado de ella, sintiendo que su rostro se enrojecía como tomate. ¡Diablos! Si así se ponía tan sólo con el mero pensamiento ¿qué sería de él en el momento de decírselo?

El chico muerte se dirigió con prisa a las canchas de basquetball donde él y sus amigos solían juntarse, para encontraba con Mayte. La chica alzó un brazo al reconocerle todavía a lo lejos.

–¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –preguntó Kid al llegar.

–Aquí está –respondió ella, entregándole un papel doblado por la mitad–. Pero ¿cree que sea lo mejor, Kid san?

–Es perfecto, le gustará, estoy seguro –respondió Kid revisando el papel y su contenido–. Nos vemos por la noche, Mayte.

Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano derecha y luego echó a correr con rumbo a su mansión. Mayte sonrió. Lo que acababa de entregarle era un escrito, muy parecido a los que en algún momento mandaba a nombre del chico muerte, solo que esta vez sí había sido hecho por orden expresa del mismo. Por fin su _Meister_ podría ser feliz.

O&o&o&o&

Liz y Patty colocaron a Chrona frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y brillo labial. Los mechones de cabello disparejos habían sido cortados de tal forma que estaban totalmente simétricos (a petición de Kid) y adornados con un listón de color rojo. Su vestido era de color blanco y sin mangas, dejando al descubierto los dos tatuajes de sus 'familiares' (Kaan y Aión) y para rematar llevaba una muñequera con una rosa roja en la mano izquierda.

–Te ves hermosa, seguro que más de uno se enamora de ti en el baile –dijo Liz guiñándole un ojo y tomándole por uno de los hombros.

Patty, que estaba recargada en el otro hombro y con un píe en el aire rió complacida. Chrona sólo atinó a sonrojarse, sus nervios estaban demasiado alterados y sentía maripositas en el estómago. Se suponía que Kid la había invitado a la fiesta, pero desde la tarde no le había visto en todo ese tiempo y, según las hermanas, no le vería sino hasta en el salón. ¿Y si no llegaba? ¿Y si…?

–Kid asistirá, no te preocupes –dijo Liz, adivinando las preocupaciones de su amiga.

–¡Ahora, andando! –invitó Patty con entusiasmo.

Las Thompson y Chrona salieron de la casa, caminando sin prisas y sintiendo el calor suave que la noche les brindaba. La pelivioleta miraba todas las calles, recién reconstruidas y al parecer, sin ningún indicio de que habían sido desvastadas. Las personas que le reconocían le saludaban con una sonrisa o con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Aquella clase de aceptación le hacía sentir feliz pero a la vez un poco incómoda . Simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a todas esas atenciones.

De pronto, la exclamación de felicidad por parte de Patty le hizo darse cuenta de que habían llegado a Shibusen. Chrona alzó la vista, examinando todo a su alrededor. A lo lejos puedo notar a Maka y a Soul, ambos vestidos de negro y con un distintivo rojo en su aspecto. Maka llevaba una pañoleta y Soul un adorno en la solapa. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Tsubaki, vestida de amarillo y tratando de bajar a Black Star de una de las columnas en uno de sus habituales ataques de llamar la atención. El corbatín amarillo del chico estaba totalmente desatado y Chrona pensó de inmediato que de haber estado presente Kid ya le habría entrado el trauma simétrico.

Las Thompson y Chrona subieron la escalinata para encontrarse con sus amigos, quienes las saludaron con entusiasmo.

–¡Chrona! ¡Qué guapa te ves! –aduló Maka, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que su amiga se limitó a bajar un poco el rostro.

–¡Hola, holita, chicos! –se escuchó la voz de Shinigami sama saludando desde el estrado y con una manopla en el aire. A su lado derecho se encontraba Stein y a su lado izquierdo se encontraban Spirit y Kami.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué hace mamá al lado de papá? –chilló Maka.

–Eres rara ¿sabes? –dijo Soul– Cualquier hijo se alegraría de que sus padres estuvieran juntos.

–No cuando tienes un padre como el mío –dijo mirando con recelo al papá, quien al sentir la mirada pesada de su hija lo interpretó como un saludo de aprobación. En respuesta sonrió enseñando la dentadura y llevando una mano a la cintura de su ex esposa.

–Spirit, ya puedes ir quitando tu mano que esto es solo una farsa para alegrar un poco a Maka –dijo Kami, tratando de detenerse para no propinarle un golpe.

–Vamos, Kami san. Si vamos a fingir, hagámoslo bien –Spirit paró los labios y la mujer terminó por darle el golpe.

Shinigami sama se quedó callado por un segundo al ver la reacción de Kami pero de inmediato retomó la palabra.

–Por favor, chicos, disfruten de este baile ¡Que dé inicio! –aprobó el dios, seguido del vitoreo de los alumnos y del primer acorde de la música por parte del grupo que tocaba en vivo.

La emoción de los chicos no se hizo esperar y pronto algunos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y otros, como Black Star y Soul, se dirigieron a la mesa de comida. Tsubaki sonrió y Maka se molestó.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con ese Gran Ególatra? –dijo Maka, haciendo un poco de alusión a las palabras típicas del chico estrella.

–Je, es que desde que se enteró de nuestro bebé, le ha dado por comer como no tienes una idea –respondió la chica camelia con un poco de ternura.

–¿Solo desde el bebé? –preguntó con ironía la _Meister _ de guadañas.

La melodía se terminó y los alumnos aplaudieron al terminar la pieza. Entonces el vocalista de la agrupación comenzó a hablar.

–La siguiente canción será dedicada a petición de un chico que desea expresar sus sentimientos de la mejor manera. Esto es para ti, Chrona chan –el vocalista señaló a la pelivioleta y el reflector de luz blanca la iluminó, llamando así la atención de todos. Se escucharon silbidos y ella no supo qué hacer.

La canción comenzó suavemente.

"_Aterrizaste a tiempo_

_En la ciudad de la muerte_

_¿Cómo te fue en tu vuelo?_

_Me alegro de encontrarnos_

_No he esperado hasta que_

_El melancólico día venga_

_No he perdido mi tiempo _

_Con los únicos seres despreciables_

_[..]_

_¡Oh sí!_

_No importa las cosas_

_Que ellos pudieran haber dicho_

_¡Oh sí!_

_Porque estamos viviendo _

_En la ciudad de la muerte._

_Quiero creer_

_Sigo con mi elección_

_[…]_

Los ojos de Chrona empezaron a temblar al escuchar el mensaje de aquella canción. No pudo evitarlo y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo o al menos eso hubiera pasado de no haber sido porque alguien la sostuvo de los brazos. En un principio se imaginó que quien lo hacia era Maka, su inseparable amiga, pero el contacto eléctrico y cálido que sintió en los brazos desnudos le indicó que se trataba de otra persona.

–Te he dedicado la canción no para que lloraras de esa forma, Chrona –susurraron con ternura en su oído. El tono de la voz también le indicó a la chica que su dueño se encontraba apenado por el resultado.

Chorna hizo un rápido movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

–N-no, no hay problema Kid kun... –balbuceó, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

–¿Kun? ¿Desde cuando me llamas otra vez así? –dijo, esta vez un poco dolido.

–Pe-perdón… Kid –rectificó la chica, sintiendo que el de las líneas Sanzu le ayudaba a incorporarse para luego abrazarla.

Todos hicieron un: "¡Ah!", para luego aplaudir, justo cuando la canción terminaba, seguida de una más tranquila y en su mayoría con acordes de guitarra acústica.

–¿Bailas? –preguntó Kid.

–Y-yo…

–No importa, yo te guiaré –se adelantó a lo lógico de la respuesta de Chrona.

Los pasos no eran tan complicados y Chrona se encontró con que sí sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, siguiendo al chico en aquella pequeña danza, como si hacerlo fuera lo más natural para su cuerpo. Su alma se llenó de aquella calidez que en otras ocasiones anteriores ya había podido experimentar. Y sonrió sutilmente.

–Te lo confirmo –dijo de pronto Kid, rompiendo un poco con el momento.

–¿Qué? –dijo Chrona, deteniendo bruscamente el baile.

Kid pareció sereno y le sonrió amablemente.

–Lo que te dije ese día, antes de que mi alma se uniera a la tuya y a la de tu familiar –respondió.

Chrona no supo si el calor que sentía concentrarse en sus mejillas era por lo que sus palabras representaban o por la forma tan tierna que tenía el chico muerte de describir un suceso tan infortunado. _El día en que mi alma se uniera a la tuya_.

–Te amo –dijo Kid, mirándola directo a los ojos.

E igual que en la primera vez, los ojos de Chrona se abrieron mucho al escuchar aquella frase.

–K-Kid –balbuceó.

Pero en esta ocasión, su expresión no fue de horror, sino de felicidad, abrazándole con fuerza, rodeando el cuello del chico con los brazos.

–Y-yo… yo también –murmuró muy bajito debido a la vergüenza, pero eso le bastó a Kid para escucharla. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y continuando con el baile sin importar que la canción ya hubiese terminado.

Sus amigos les vieron con tanta ternura que no se atrevieron a decirles nada.

–Algunos deberían de aprender de Kid –dijo Maka de pronto, fastidiada porque Soul seguía con su festín.

–¿De que hablas, Maka? –respondió Soul, aún con el bocado en la boca –Si yo no te digo que te amo es porque ya sabes que te amo.

A la rubia le cambió la expresión en el rostro, primero por una de sorpresa y luego por una dulce sonrisa. Soul era un chico no muy dado a expresar esa clase de sentimientos, al menos no de esa manera. Pero a final de cuentas ella lo amaba así.

Liz miró ilusionada a las parejas, pensando en su propio futuro. Pensó en lo que ella misma acababa de hacer poco antes de asistir al baile: había depositado una carta en el buzón.

"Alexus, regresa pronto", pensó la rubia, alcanzando a escuchar las suaves risas de Chrona y Kid, quien sin duda en esos momentos le declaraba eternas promesas de amor.

El aire pareció impregnarse de un suave murmullo, que se escuchaba más allá de la música y del jolgorio natural de los presentes.

_Ámalo, Chrona, como nosotras lo hacemos…_

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡El final! No sé ustedes, pero en lo personal es el primero que escribo que me ha gustado. En toda mi carrera fanfiquera es lo mejor que he escrito jajaja, que modesta _

_A continuación les daré algunos datos curiosos respecto a este ff:_

_-Para los que todavía no se enteran (y por aquello de que creo que nunca dije lo que era ) whsiper significa murmullo o susurro y hacían alusión a la voz que Chrona escuchaba en su mente._

_-En un principio pensé que Suna iba a ser el arma de la madre de Kid y que Mayte sería su hija._

_-Me pareció que sería horrible la idea de que todo lo relacionado con el accidente de Kid fuera un mero experimento de Stein para probar la lealtad de Chrona, así que también lo deseché :b_

_-Escogí el nombre de Karin porque en esos momentos leía el manga de __**Naruto **__y Lorena es pelirroja porque la Karin del manga también lo es. Suna significa arena y Sabaku desierto, ambos nombres también sacados del mismo manga (que falta de imaginación, por Dios ¬¬)._

_No me queda más que decir muchas gracias a todos, incluyendo a los que hasta el final leyeron en el anonimato. Me quedo satisfecha con el resultado, aunque siento también cierto dejo de tristeza, después de todo he invertido poco más de un año en esta historia. Un año en el que me pasó de todo, un año en el que caí pero me volví a levantar, un año en el que finalmente pude conseguir la libertad tan deseada y anhelada ¡un año de cambios! _

_Con esta historia tuve también la oportunidad de conocer a gente nueva y súper buena onda e incluso con algunos he tenido la ocasión de platicar y hasta de servir de inspiración ¡Dios, qué cosas! No tengo como agradecerles todo lo que me han brindado, sólo de una forma: siguiendo con nuevos proyectos, escritos e inspirados en todos ustedes. Soy yo la que se levanta y se quita el sombrero antes ustedes, haciéndoles una merecida reverencia._

_**0White-Rose0:**__ Pues el final ¿qué te pareció? ¿Cumplió con las expectativas? Ya arreglé lo del problema del face y te mandé una invitación desde mi nueva dirección (Elsa Hernández). Sobre el epilogo, hay que leer hasta la última palabra de todo esto n.n Nos ponemos en contacto para escribir proyectos._

_**Kittirasi:**__ Mis esfuerzos y quemadas de coco son recompensados por todos sus reviews. Gracias por las porras y espero que el final no te haya decepcionado. Te agradezco que me brindes tu amistad, si quieres agregarme a tu face, puedes acceder al link que hay para ello en mi profile n.n. Un beso y un abrazo también para ti._

_**Death the alex:**__ Gracias por todas las palabras de ánimo que me dejas. Y claro que seguiré escribiendo ff de esta pareja, de hecho tengo en mente una historia corta que creo que se llamará __**Casados**__ o algo así por el estilo. Espero que la declaración de Kid y el final en sí te hayan gustado. Nos leemos._

_**Yuki-chan:**__ ¡Gracias por tus comentarios de halago! Jajaja me dio risa lo que mencionas respecto a lo que als brujas en vez de atacar se quedan a escuchar el chisme, ¡es muy cierto! Y pues sí, lo que no te mata, fuerzas te da y ahora soy más fuerte que nunca XDDD. Espero que el final hay cubierto tus expectativas n.n_

_Agradecimientos también para: __**GriisleChan, Gynee, DarkAnna-Phantom, toaneo07, Nikolas Sur, Liz Wland hc.**_

_Y a todos los que me agregaron, ya sea a sus favoritos o a la historia. y ya que hemos llegado al final, todos los que por alguna razón no han dejado reviews hasta ahora, me gustaría que lo hicieran. Por lo menos para saber que estuvieron aquí. Las respuestas a los anónimos las colgaré en mi profile, a sí que podrán leerlas._

_Sayonara!_

**Epílogo**

Chrona se quedó helada al escuchar lo que Suna le acababa de decir.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó desconcertada la bruja del tiempo.

–Se lo repito, Hebi sama: Mabaa ha cumplido con su ciclo de brujería y ha decidido darle el liderazgo a usted –la pelicastaña iba vestida con una toga de color negra y detrás de ella estaban otras dos brujas más, vestidas de igual modo.

El 'ciclo de brujería' era la forma de llamar la prolongación de la vida de una de ellas. Llegar al término de ese ciclo no significaba otra cosa más que la persona en cuestión había muerto.

Chrona parpadeó un par de veces, sin que la comprensión le llegara completamente a la mente. Ahora ella era la nueva líder de las suyas pero…

–En usted están depositadas las esperanzas de mi hermana e incluso de todos aquellos que han muerto con un ideal similar ¿Qué hará? ¿Aceptará o rechazará esta oportunidad para cambiar nuestros destinos? –Suna le miró, esperando encontrar una respuesta que la satisficiera.

Chrona miró de reojo a Kid, ahora mucho más alto y de facciones un poco más maduras, después de todo cinco años no pasan en balde.

Y-yo –balbuceó la chica.

–Es tu oportunidad de unir a todo el mundo, Chrona –dijo Kid con voz dulce y poniéndole a la vez la mano sobre el brazo, sabiendo que la chica trataba de encontrar alguna clase de apoyo en él.

Chrona asintió en silencio con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Está bien –respondió la tímida chica–. Acepto el reto.

Mayte sonrió al escuchar aquello, sintiendo al instante un dejo de nostalgia. Quizás ahora ya no volvería a convertirse en un arma otra vez, pero aquello le hacia sentirse también muy contenta.

Suna se acercó a Chrona y con un movimiento de su mano derecha hizo aparecer la toga característica de Mabaa, colocándosela en los hombros a la pelirosa.

–Las brujas estamos ahora bajo sus órdenes –dijo Suna, haciendo una reverencia que fue imitada por sus compañeras.

–No solo ustedes, también Shibusen –dijo Kid haciendo alusión al anillo que ahora llevaba Chrona en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, un anillo con la insignia de los shinigami.

Chrona no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

En la mente de Kid cruzó un pensamiento:

"¿Es que el mundo puede ser más perfecto?"

**FIN**


End file.
